The Greatest Gift
by EmmaLawliet
Summary: Universo alterno: Cuando el mejor detective de Midgar se enfrenta a un caso casi indecifrable se vera sumido en una batalla deciciva por el futuro de todo el planeta junto a la persona que cambiara su vida para siempre Final corregido
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Los teléfonos sonaban estridentemente a intervalos de diez minutos, la estación de policía se encontraba particularmente agitada ese soleado día en Midgar, era sábado y todos los civiles disfrutaban de un Sol radiante y sin nubes, era un lujo que, por obvias razones, los policías y detectives no se podían dar.

Un hombre alto y musculoso caminaba tranquilamente por las calles hacia su destino, su piel, que se podía apreciar a través de su camisa de seda negra entreabierta en la parte del pecho era tan pálida que parecía traslucida, al igual que su rostro, oculto bajo unos largo y lisos cabellos plateado que le llegaban mas debajo de la cintura y reflejaban la luz solar, sus penetrantes y misteriosos ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda poco común; con respecto a su vestimenta, además de la camisa llevaba unos pantalones de marca, también negros y botas, también portaba un cinturón donde portaba un arma y una placa de color oro muy brillante que identificaba su profesion, curiosamente por donde caminaba las personas evitaban mirarle o acercársele, llevados por una sensación de miedo y desconfianza.

Finalmente arribó a su destino con algo de aburrimiento en el rostro, al entrar en la estación observo calmadamente a sus "colegas" contestar llamadas, archivar papeleo, beber café, teclear en sus computadoras, en fin, lo mismo que todo los días, solo que un poco más acelerado, se dirigió directo a su oficina sin prestar atención a las miradas nerviosas que le seguían, ya estaba más que acostumbrado. Entro con paso elegante, cerrando la puerta tras de si, el lugar era grande y acogedor, rodeado de alargadas ventanas que daban vista hacia afuera, una biblioteca, un escritorio con una computadora de aspecto poderoso , un estante, una silla de aspecto cómodo al frente y un banquillo en frente del escritorio destinado para "visitantes". El plateado tomo asiento al tiempo que escendia la computadora, ese día tenía planeado terminar unos casos pendientes, esperaba que no le asignaran otros pues deseaba asistir a un concierto especial que se llevaría a cabo en el teatro de la ciudad y no quería perdérselo. Comenzó a teclear en la computadora mientras con la otra mano abría uno de los cajones del escritorio y extraía un expediente, en ese preciso instante alguien toco a su puerta, el sabia de quien se trataba así que solo hizo un sonido de aprobación, la puerta se abrió y por ella entro un joven de cabellos cortos de color azul, tenía un aspecto enérgico, optimista y fuerte, llevaba puesto un pantalón jean azul oscuro, una camisa negra algo gruesa y guantes de cuero, tenía los ojos de un extraño color violeta y su piel era blanca como la nieve.

-Puntual como siempre-dijo el hombre sentándose en la silla frente a su compañero pero este ni siquiera le miro.

-Si fueras un reloj serias el mas puntual del planeta-siguió este sin importarle la frialdad del otro.

-Buenos días Zack-dijo el plateado con una voz suave y seductora, Zack rio con alegría.

-Buenos días, Sephiroth; sabes, el jefe me acaba de dar un mensaje.

Sephiroth no dejo de mirar el expediente en sus manos pero una muy pequeña señal de fastidio apareció en su rostro.

-Nos han asignado otro caso, se que aun te quedan dos por resolver pero…-el chico se encogió de hombros, no dijo nada mas, sabia lo pésimo que se llevaban su compañero y su jefe.

-Jmm-el plateado sonrió-como si estos casos fueran un problema, puedo lidiar con diez al mismo tiempo-dijo muy confiado de si mismo- es una lástima que ese tonto se esfuerce tanto en fastidiarme.

-No intenta fastidiarte solo quiere atrapar a los malos jeje.

-Da igual….acompáñame, tenemos trabajo-dijo Sephiroth levantándose de su asiento seguido de cerca por su compañero, abandonaron el lugar para dirigirse al estacionamiento donde descansaban más de una docena de camionetas blindadas de aspecto rudo, todas eran de color negro, los dos detectives se dirigieron a una de ellas, Sephiroth conducía mientras que Zack iba en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Tienes algo?-pregunto el oji-violeta mientras iban a toda prisa por las calles de Midgar.

-A pesar de casi no dejar evidencia este asesino es muy estúpido-dijo su compañero con una sonrisa algo perversa, cosa típica en el.

-Ahora mismo estará en el granero de su familia, sabe que lo buscamos y no tiene otro sitio donde sentirse seguro.

-Ya veo-Zack no cuestiono la información de Sephiroth, sabia de antemano que debía ser correcta.

Casi a las afueras de la ciudad se encontraban un conjunto de granjas que pertenecían a diversas familias, una de ellas se encontraba en mal estado y parecía que se vendría abajo en cualquier momento, los dos detectives se detuvieron silenciosamente frente a este y abandonaron el vehículo con pistolas en mano, se desplazaron en posición de disparar hacia las puertas del granero que parecía totalmente desierto; el de cabellos azul se poso de espaldas a la puertas, preparándose para abrirlas mientras que Sephiroth se mantenía al frente, tras darle una señal al otro, este abrió bruscamente las puertas y ambos detectives entraron con rapidez, inspeccionando cada ángulo del lugar, Sephiroth le ordeno a Zack con una señal de que se encargara del piso de arriba a lo que este obedeció, dirigiéndose hacia allí silenciosamente mientras el se encargaba de abajo, todo el granero estaba sumido en oscuridad, del techo colgaban largas cadenas de metal y otros instrumentos, Sephiroth observaba, cauteloso, sabia que el hombre se encontraba aquí, escondido como todo un cobarde. De pronto escucho una rama romperse por la presión de un zapato en ella, justo detrás del, el plateado giro sobre sus talones en menos de una fracción de segundo y apunto hacia donde provenía el sonido que resulto ser un oscurísimo rincón pero el hombre no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, Rafael-susurro de forma algo macabra, dos segundos y después disparos, Sephiroth los esquivo con suma facilidad y apunto de nuevo, un sujeto blanco de unos 45 años, cabello negro y de aspecto de delineado emergió de la oscuridad y comenzó a correr hacia la salida pero no logro acercarse ni a diez metros, pues el detective le había hecho una llave rápida en el cuello, dejándolo inconsciente en segundos, el hombre se derrumbo en el suelo aun con su arma en la mano.

-Jmm, demasiado fácil-comento el de cabellos plateado, guardando su arma. En ese momento Zack bajaba corriendo (si no es que volando) las escaleras al escuchar los disparos, pero al ver al sujeto en el suelo se tranquilizo.

-Jeje, otra buena atrapada, pero la fiscalía necesitara más pruebas que tus corazonadas para probar que es el asesino-dijo sin desaparecer el tono enérgico en su voz.

-Ya las tendrán; llama a la estación y diles que lo recojan en el hospital, yo traeré la ambulancia-respondió el otro y sin mas salió del granero, sacando su teléfono celular al mismo tiempo que Zack sacaba el suyo; 20 minutos después una ambulancia llevaba al inconsciente Rafael al hospital más cercano.

De vuelta a la estación de policía, los dos personajes reiniciaron sus tareas diarias, Sephiroth terminaba el aburridísimo papeleo de sus dos últimas asignaciones, le resulto gracioso y un poco extraño que su "jefe" no hubiera irrumpido en su oficina a echarle uno que otro alago por su trabajo y a darle la información que ya Zack le había otorgado, era una lástima que ese hombre no fuera más inteligente, le haría un favor al mundo.

Horas mas tarde el plateado ponía su oficina en perfecto orden, quedaba poco mas de una hora para el concierto y debía prepararse, Zack entro nuevamente y se apoyo en la pared con brazos cruzados.

-¿Iras?

-Por supuesto

-Saluda a la música clásica por mi-dijo Zack en un tono divertido pero que no pretendía ser irrespetuoso, su compañero le dirigió una sonrisa mas maquiavélica que otra cosa mientras le miraba con sus ojos verdes.

-Con gusto, Zack-respondió para luego salir a paso lento de la oficina; mientras el detective caminaba por el largo pasillo, el oji-violeta observo divertido como casi todos en el lugar se despedían de Sephiroth lo mas respetuosamente posible, otros se apartaban de su camino como balas y otros simplemente huían para no tener que toparse con el, esta actitud de las personas hacia el siempre le había resultado muy divertida pero había bueno motivos para ella. Sephiroth era, por decir lo menos, el detective más famoso de todo Midgar pero no precisamente por la manera de llevarse con las personas; Sephiroth era más bien de carácter solitario, egocéntrico y en las primeras impresiones daba mala espina, también era bastante sanguinario y cínico, todos los que trabajaban junto a él (o para el) en el departamento de policía a excepción de Zack coincidían en que tan solo mirarlo inspiraba temor, el mismo Sephiroth decía que le iría mejor como criminal que como detective…. Pero la razón de su extraordinaria fama era nada mas que su agudo y sorprendente ingenio e inteligencia, nadie se atrevía a dudar de sus deducciones, por mas incoherentes que sonaran, había trabajado en más de 300 casos desde que había llegado a aquella ciudad y jamás se había equivocado; muchas personas le preguntaban a Zack cosas sobre el pasado de Sephiroth ya que el jamás mencionaba nada acerca de su niñez, sus padres o el lugar donde había nacido pero el siempre daba la misma respuesta ya que ni el mismo lo sabia, pero tampoco se lo preguntaba, su compañero simplemente creía que si el plateado desearía platicar sobre eso ya lo habría hecho. El joven detective dio un suspiro y se dirigió a su propia oficina, dispuesto a ordenar todo para marcharse también.

Ya eran pasadas las diez de la noche, el teatro de la ciudad de Midgar se encontraba lleno a rebosar, todos se encontraban en sus asientos de cuero en absoluto silencio disfrutando de aquel concierto, el famoso detective se encontraba en una de las partes más altas, llevaba puesto un traje impecable de color negro, camisa blanca, abrigo y corbata, también llevaba unos guantes de color blanco y tenía el rostro apoyado en la mano izquierda con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, apenas perceptible; adoraba la música, desde que recordaba siempre había sentido una pasión especial por la misma, de alguna manera le ayudaba a liberarse de todo y de todos, los violines resonaron en todo el lugar de una forma sublime y encantadora, aquello le indicaba que faltaban unas pocas notas para finalizar el concierto, apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo de la cilla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! aqui le straigo el segundo capi, los ire subiendo poco a poco, disculpen si me demoro ^^. **

**ReeSaaaK2, muchas gracias por tu review la verdad no lo esperaba jejejeje bueno sin mas les dejo el otro capi !Mas reviews please!**

Capitulo 2

Corría por aquel callejón oscuro a toda velocidad, le dolían los pulmones pues llevaba mas de media hora corriendo, no había sido capaz de vencer aquel sujeto y comenzaba a desesperarse conforme los pasos se acercaban mas a ella, estaba consciente de que estaba sangrando pero no se atrevió a detenerse o a mirar atrás.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Todos aplaudieron sonoramente al sonar las ultimas notas, Sephiroth también aplaudió delicadamente como si fueran los aplausos de un rey, decidió esperar unos minutos a que la mayoría de las personas abandonaran el teatro, no le agradaba estar entre esa multitud pero solo tuvo que esperar 45 segundos antes de ponerse de pie y salir a paso lento del lugar.

OOOOOOOOO

Ya no podía mas, estaba herida y había corrido demasiado, llego al final del callejón y al mirar a ambos lados inmenso fue su alivio al encontrarse a unos pocos metros de la estación de policía, con sus últimas fuerzas corrió hasta ahí como si fuera una bala de cañón al escuchar a su agresor acercarse peligrosamente, la joven cruzo la calle como un bólido, las luces del edificio aun seguían encendidas por lo que ella confiaba que ahí la ayudarían; llego a la puerta casi estrellándose lo que ocasiono que esta se abriera y la chica se diera de bruces contra el suelo y la puerta se cerro bruscamente detrás de ella. Se quedo un par de segundos en el suelo, recuperando el aire, le dolían los pulmones y sentía el palpitar de su corazón en su garganta, volteo la cabeza, afuera no se veía absolutamente nada, no había señales de el; la joven suspiro más que aliviada, pero ese alivio solo duro medio segundo pues una punzada en su abdomen le recordó el estado en el que se encontraba, intento levantarse sin embargo parecía que todas sus fuerzas la habían abandonado de pronto, su cuerpo ahora le pasaba factura tras la desesperada huida, lo intento de nuevo, logrando levantarse y recostarse contra la pared, no podía rendirse, menos ahora que había llegado hasta ahí. Comenzó a caminar muy despacio, sosteniéndose de la pared cuando de la nada un hombre de aspecto algo tonto y aburrido con uniforme policial emergió del pasillo en el que se encontraba, al verla cubierta de moretones y sangre, el sujeto casi se desmaya pero en vez de eso se precipito a ayudarla.

-Señorita! Por Dios que haces aquí, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Por favor…me han atacado...Necesito ir a un hospital-dijo la pelinegra a punto de desmayarse.

-Cielos..e-espere aquí, pediré ayuda-dijo el hombre sacando su radio para pedir una ambulancia inmediatamente al tiempo que intentaba ayudar a la chica pero la torpeza del individuo le impedía ser de gran ayuda por lo que la mal herida se limito a recostarse en el suelo con una mano en su abdomen que no para de sangrar

-Ugh, quédese aquí, la ayuda viene en camino..Dígame, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-pregunto el hombre tras cortar comunicación en su radio.

-…T-Tifa..Tifa Lockhart-murmuro la pelinegra negándose a perder el conocimiento.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Sephiroth salía del teatro encaminándose hacia su auto, estacionado frente a la acera; más de una persona se volteo para admirar el espectacular automóvil del detective, y no era para menos, el lujoso auto de color negro como el carbón esperaba pacientemente mientras su dueño ocupaba su lugar en el asiento delantero, estaba a punto de encender el motor cuando su celular comenzó a sonar de forma insistente; el de ojos verdes lo saco de su bolsillo, colocando en su oído.

-Diga…

-Detective Sephiroth se le solicita en la estación inmediatamente, ha habido un intento de homicidio-el hombre al otro lado de la línea intentaba sonar seguro de si mismo ante Sephiroth.

-¿Intento?

-S-si, una víctima femenina de unos 20 años, llego a la estación herida de gravedad, presenta heridas defensivas, el oficial que la encontró intento obtener una descripción del individuo pero la mujer perdió el conocimiento cuando la ambulancia llego.

Al plateado se le veía algo aburrido pero aun así contesto.

-Voy para allá-y sin mas, colgó. Bueno, era una suerte que el celular no hubiera sonado minutos antes, sino, su actitud hubiera sido muy diferente.

Encendió el motor y emprendió la marcha a la estación.

Tras unos 20 minutos el plateado caminaba hacia las puertas de su trabajo, en el recorrido le había avisado a Zack de la situación y este se encontraba en camino; había policías por todas partes, asi como el equipo que se dedicaba a fotografiar la escena y la evidencia, mientras llegaba, el detective se ponía unos guantes blancos de goma, como acostumbraba. Al verle llegar, uno de los detectives se le acerco, no sin cierto recelo.

-La victima esta en el hospital, luego te llamaran para informarte de su estado-dijo con cierto nerviosismo pero el otro se limito a asentir y seguir su camino pero antes de entrar fijo su mirada al suelo, en el había un gran rastro de sangre que provenía desde detrás de el, volteo, dispuesto a seguirlo; el rastro provenía desde una callejo estrecho y seguía mas allá, por la forma en que había caído la sangre el detective puso adivinar fácilmente que la joven había sido forzada a huir por su vida, probablemente se había topado con el edificio por pura suerte, donde había encontrado refugio, por ahora. No había pista que condujera al criminal, ni un solo testigo, excepto la mujer a quien había atacado; el hombre de cabellos plateados regreso al lugar de los hechos, la puerta de la estación estaba abierta de par en par, cerca de ahí había un charco de sangre aun fresca, dos forenses le tomaban fotografías, Sephiroth observo la escena, inmutable.

-¿La victima dijo nombres?-pregunto a la nada.

-Solo el suyo, Tifa Lockhart-le respondió uno de los que se encontraba cerca.

-Rastreen a todo familiar que tenga-respondió el detective aun sin mirar a nadie-¿Objetos personales?

-Ninguno…señor.

-Tsk….voy al hospital, que Zack se encargue del resto-dijo el plateado, dándose media vuelta con esa elegancia y hermosura que le caracterizaba, las mujeres que se encontraban el lugar no podían evitar echarle el ojo.

En su opinión, esto no parecía ser más que un vulgar robo que había salido mal, tal vez aquella mujer había hecho amistad con el chico equivocado y ahora pagaba las consecuencias, tal vez hasta ella misma se lo había buscado, como casi todas, pensó con desprecio.

Subió de nuevo a su auto con destino al hospital principal de la ciudad no sin antes cambiarse de ropa ¿Quién hace una investigación policial en un traje asi?

Un vez allí se dirigió a una de las secretarias, la pobre, como todas las mujeres que conocían a Sephiroth (sin excepción) se quedo medio embobada observando su divinamente hermoso rostro mientras el detective le pedía el numero de habitación donde se encontraba la joven al tiempo que mostraba su dorada placa.

-Eh…habitación 203…señor-dijo entrecortadamente y severamente sonrojada.

-Gracias-dijo el plateado con voz melódica; se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar la habitación.

Tifa Lockhart se encontraba acostada en una cama con sabanas blancas, estaba vestida solamente con una bata blanca de mangas cortas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, hacia rato que había despertado y le dolía hasta la última parte de su cuerpo, tenía muchos moretones, algunos cortes superficiales y una gran y profunda herida en su abdomen, producida por una espada pero solo ella sabia ese detalle, no había pronunciado palabra desde que había despertado en ese sitio y planeaba continuar igual, al menos hasta que apareciera alguien "confiable".

La joven se levanto, quedando sentada cuando de pronto escucho que la puerta de su habitación se abría y por ella entraba el doctor que había tratado sus heridas, lo miro sin decir nada.

-Tifa, ha llegado un detective para hablar contigo, el se encargara de detener al que te hizo esto-dijo este amablemente, ella se limito a asentir y agachar un poco su cabeza, el doctor abandono la habitación y al segundo siguiente Tifa escucho unos potentes pasos entrar, pero al levantar la vista, la pobre no pudo más que quedarse quieta pues el hombre frente a ella era dolorosa y exquisitamente guapísimo, media casi dos metros de altura, su cabello plateado y suave le caía en cascada por los hombros y mas allá de su cintura, con dos mechones que cubrían parcialmente su rostro, su hermosa piel era blanca como la nieve, sus finos labios se veían tan delicados y suaves; sus ojos eran de un color verde intenso que hipnotizaba a cualquiera con ayuda de sus pupilas en forma alargada, aquel ser divino llevaba pantalones y botas largas de combate negras y de cuero, no llevaba camisa, solo una chaqueta que le llegaba mas debajo de las rodillas, también de cuero negro que se amarraba con un pequeño broche al nivel de la cintura y, finalmente, dos hombreras plateadas eran sujetas a sus hombros por dos correas que se cruzaban sobre su pecho desnudo, también cargaba una katana que colgaba de su cintura.

El hombre la estudiaba con la mirada conforme avanzaba hacia ella, Tifa respiro profundo y trato de calmarse, no tenia por que perder la cabeza por alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, no se llevaba del todo bien con los policías o cualquier cosa de esas; además ella había aprendido que una cara bonita (ojos, cuerpo y demás en el caso de aquel hombre) no lo es todo.

-Señorita Lockhart, detective Sephiroth, me preguntaba si podía hacerle algunas preguntas-dijo el con una sonrisa algo siniestra y con voz suave y a la vez muy profunda, un tono de voz que hacia derretir a cualquiera, pensó la chica antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Sephiroth la observo de arriba abajo, para ser honesto era una mujer muy hermosa a pesar de los pequeños cortes en sus brazos y sus moretones, era de piel tan blanca como la suya, cabello negro que le llegaba mas allá de los hombros, unos hermosos ojos cafés y a simple vista parecía una criatura delicada y débil, otra cosa que el detective noto de inmediato fue que no se había quedado mirándolo con cara de idiota, como le ocurría a menudo.

-¿Viste al que te ataco?-pregunto de pronto y sin el menor signo de delicadeza.

-No-respondió la mujer-me ataco en un lugar oscuro y se aseguro de que no le viera el rostro.

-… ¿Y quien querría hacerle daño a usted?-pregunto Sephiroth sin cambiar su sonrisa, Tifa no lo miraba y se mantenía inmutable ante su presencia, interesante.

-No lo sé….no se me ocurre nadie.

-Mmmm entonces dígame ¿Qué estaba haciendo en esa parte de la ciudad a estas horas?.

En ese momento la pelinegra volteo el rostro hacia él con una leve muestra de enfado.

-¿Insinúa que yo misma me lo busque por andar haciendo "travesuras" con un desconocido?

-No he mencionado tal cosa.

-Su tono de voz si-respondió Tifa secamente, el peli-plateado frunció el seño pero casi no se noto ¿Qué clase de insolencia era esa? Ampliando aun mas su sonrisa, Sephiroth tomo una silla de madera blanca que se encontraba detrás de el y tomo asiento al lado de la cama, cruzándose de brazos.

-Esta bien, pero debo decirle señorita, que si no es sincero conmigo no podre hacer nada, le aconsejo que responda con toda la sinceridad posible-esas palabras salían de su boca como una respuesta programada, las había dicho ya demasiadas veces. La chica le miro por unos momentos con aire desconfiado, después volvió la vista a la pared y respondió.

-Estaba apenas a unos 20 minutos de donde vivo cuando él salió de la nada…

**Flash Back**

Todos los faroles de esa calle y la siguiente estaban apagados, eso jamás sucedía; Tifa sintió un escalofrió en su espina dorsal al ver, a unos tres metros de ella una figura fantasmal, al no haber ninguna luz cerca no pudo distinguir su rostro ni que ropa llevaba pero aun así pudo apreciar que el individuo llevaba una chaqueta manga larga que le llegaba mas allá de las rodillas, portaba una espada de gran tamaño en la mano derecha y era de cabello corto, pero nada mas.

-Buenas noches, Tifa-saludo cordialmente pero esto puso a la chica en alerta máxima, sin embargo no mostro signos de miedo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Ohh es una verdadera lástima que no me recuerdes-dijo el hombre sonando dolido-Pero no importa pronto lo harás, y entonces-le apunto directamente con su espada-Gobernaremos este mundo juntos, como debe ser.

Tifa lo vio venir, de un segundo a otro el sujeto se había abalanzado contra ella y casi le atraviesa con su espada pero ella lo esquivo rápidamente, colocándose en posición de combate ¿Quién rayos era ese sujeto? Tuvo que esquivar nuevamente y concentrarse en atacar pues el hombre era increíblemente rápido y muy hábil con la espada, Tifa le propino una fuerte patada en el pecho pero este solo retrocedió unos pasos, también usando sus puños y piernas como arma, la pelinegra reconoció su estilo de pelea como el mismo que ella usaba pero este descubrimiento solo le brindaba más confusión, el desconocido clavo su espada en el suelo e impulsándose con ella, golpeo a Tifa en el rostro y está casi cae al suelo pero rápidamente se recupera y se lanza sobre su agresor, golpeándolo un par de veces en el rostro y abdomen, al segundo siguiente tuvo que alejarse con un salto mortal ya que casi es rebanada, en todo el rato aquel desconocido había sido cuidadoso en permanecer en las sombras y había conseguido cortarla un par de veces.

-¿Quién rayos eres? ¿Qué quieres de mi?-exclamo después de casi dos minutos de pelea, el hombre, con movimientos tan rápido que Tifa no pudo esquivarlos, la acorralo contra una pared, presionando su espada contra su garganta.

-Pronto, muy pronto conseguiré mi objetivo-acerco su rostro al suyo; -solo dame un poco mas de tiempo para reunir las piezas faltantes.

Un segundo después la chica sintió un agudo y penetrante dolor en el abdomen, aquel desconocido no la había atravesado con su arma pero si la había herido lo suficiente como para que no pudiera continuar luchando, la vista se le nublo al tiempo que escuchaba la demoniaca risa de su atacante que se abalanzaba de nuevo sobre ella; como pudo le pateo el abdomen para luego salir corriendo.

**Flash Back **

-Resulta obvio que ese individuo la conoce y espera que usted haga lo mismo con el-dijo Sephiroth después de que Tifa terminara su relato.

-¿Sabe qué clase de espada era?-pregunto de pronto lo que tomo por sorpresa a la pelinegra.

-Ehh no, para mí era una espada de esas que salen en los cuentos de hadas.

-….¿Sabe a que se refería con eso de alcanzar su objetivo?-pregunto el detective, no parecía prestarle mucha atención a ella.

-Ya le he dicho que no tengo idea de quién era, mucho menos de que hablaba, más bien parecía un lunático-dijo Tifa un poco cansada, había pasado más de tres horas fuera de casa y estaba cansada y hambrienta, sin mencionar adolorida.

El la miro, no le agradaba mucho su actitud, era casi como si no quisiera que su agresor fuese apresado, cerró los ojos y se puso de pie.

-Hare que la lleven a su casa, es probable que la intención de ese sujeto no halla sido matarla pues lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo debe tener mucho cuidado adonde valla ¿entendió?-dijo seriamente al levantarse de la silla, ella le miro de una manera que el plateado no pudo descifrar.

-Está bien.

-Están localizando a familiares suyos para informarles ¿Puede decirme..?

-No! No le digan a mi tío solo empeorara las cosas-lo interrumpió Tifa reaccionando por vez primera desde que Sephiroth había llegado, este la observo de manera cortante.

-Quiera o no debo informar a los familiares de las victimas, asi me evito problemas.

-Usted no entiende, mi tio tiene demasiado en la cabeza para preocuparse por un loco desconocido, además si hubiera querido asesinarme lo hubiera hecho tal como usted dijo-respondió Tifa casi levantándose de la cama-No creo que vuelva a correr peligro de esa forma.

Esta vez Sephiroth soltó una pequeña carcajada y miro a una confundida chica de manera divertida.

-Puedo ver que ni tu te crees eso, ese hombre quiere que seas parte de lo que esta tramando, dada las palabras que dijo nos serás de utilidad para atraparlo, amenos, claro, que no desees presentar cargos-la observo, estudiando su reacción y ella le devolvió una mirada feroz; se levanto de la cama no sin un poco de esfuerzo y se dirigió a una mesa que se encontraba en frente donde se hallaba su ropa.

-No puedo meterme en rollos con la policía solo por una herida, disculpe las molestias que cause-se dio la vuelta, encarando al detective-Pero no presentare cargos, puedo cuidarme sola.

-No desde mi punto de vista-dijo Sephiroth con sarcasmo. Tifa apretó los puños, aquel sujeto era insoportable.

-No perderé mi tiempo tratando de convencerlo, detective, ahora si me disculpa necesito cambiarme-dijo fuertemente pero sin levantar en nada su voz con la ropa en los brazos.

Sephiroth tuvo que respirar profundo, había perdido la mitad de una anoche solo para encontrarse con esa mocosa insolente a quien ofrecía una oportunidad de atrapar a su agresor, se acerco a ella peligrosamente y con una rapidez desconcertante, haciendo que la muchacha se quedara helada, el saco una pequeña tarjeta de su bolsillo, depositándola en el montón de ropa que la pelinegra cargaba en los brazos.

-En caso de que cambies de opinión-dijo sonriendo de manera macabra y taladrándola con sus ojos verdes, luego se dio media vuelta y con la gracia de un príncipe, abandono la habitación dejando a una muy aturdida Tifa.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en un vecindario tranquilo y alegre, un joven estudiante corría desesperado por las vacías calles, sangraba por diferentes partes del cuerpo pero se negaba a detenerse hasta que tropezó; aterrado, observo como una figura alta y fornida con una espada en la mano el sonreía placenteramente antes de levantar su espada.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de The Greatest Gif! Muchas gracias por los reviews.**

**Inur: gracias por los consejos, ciertamente la idea de este fic salió producto de horas frente a la TV con Detectives Médicos, Ley y Orden U.V.E, CSI y muchas otras XDDD, estoy tratando de escribirlo lo mejor posible con todo lo que he visto .. Me gustaría mucho leer tu fic de investigación, espero verlo pronto. **

Capitulo 3

Tifa llego hasta su apartamento en un vehículo policial a pesar de que había insistido en llegar sola a casa pero parecía que nadie se atrevía a decirle que no a ese hombre de cabellos plateados.

Después de darle las gracias a los oficiales y precipitarse hasta el piso 9 del edificio, la pelinegra se metió en la ducha, intentando calmar la tención de esa noche, la herida le escocía bastante y tardaría un tiempo en sanar pero no permitiría que eso interfiriera con su vida, al salir de la ducha ya se sentía más relajada, se puso una pijama larga de tirantes con un pronunciado escote y se metió a la cama con mucho cuidado, durante el camino de vuelta le había avisado a su tío de la situación, prefirió que lo escuchara de ella en vez de ese odioso detective, su tío se mostro alterado pero tras una larga charla con palabras como "estoy bien" y "deja de preocuparte" consiguió tranquilizarlo con la promesa de verlo al día siguiente.

Tifa observo el oscuro techo de su habitación; había pasado un gran susto aquella noche, tendría que andarse con más cuidado, no lo demostraba pero estaba muy nerviosa, tenía un terrible mal presentimiento que la había acompañado desde que había salido huyendo de ese sujeto y rezaba por que no fuera nada importante al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se sumía en un profundo sueños.

/

-¿Estás diciendo que no quiere presentar ningún cargo?-le pregunto Zack algo incrédulo, el peli azul se había reunido con su compañero en la estación de policía donde el personal había terminado de limpiar la sangre, él y el de cabellos plateados estaban de pie frente a las puertas con sus respectivos autos estacionados en frente.

-Así es; parecía preocuparle los problemas que podría causarle a su tío, jm tal vez hasta lo allá inventado todo ella misma-comento Sephiroth con un tono de fastidio en la voz, algo que Zack jamás había escuchado desde que trabajaba con él, lo miro sorprendido.

-Vaya ¿Esa chica te hizo molestar?

-¿Molestar? No podría rebajarme a ese nivel, solo era una mocosa obstinante-dijo el plateado con calma pero no pudo ocultar su deje de molestia, maldijo por dentro. Zack se echo a reír.

-Quisiera conocerla, parece agradable-dijo con sinceridad.

-Imagino que se llevarían bien-Sephiroth sonrió con perversidad, alejándose de su amigo hacia su auto.

-Bueno cosas como estas siempre suceden y no es la gran cosa-volvió a decir Zack con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Nos hacen perder tiempo, eso es lo que pasa-dijo Sephiroth abriendo la puerta y antes de entrar dijo sin mirarlo.

-Nos veremos mañana.

Segundos después el detective observaba el lujoso auto perderse en la distancia, no le afectaba el comportamiento de su compañero, así lo había conocido y le agradaba de ese modo, lo que si le resultaba gracioso era el modo en que aquella chica desconocida lo había puesto.

/

La luz del alba le ilumino el rostro, despertándola lentamente, su angelical rostro recorrió la habitación mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior afloraban; Tifa se levanto poniendo cuidado en sus movimientos, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina donde se preparo un desayuno sencillo, hoy sin duda seria un día agotador, mas con sus moretones y esa gran herida. Después de echarle una última vista a su apartamento cerró las puertas con llave y se dirigió a su destino.

El Séptimo Cielo abría sus puertas una vez más ante cientos de clientes, el bar-restaurante estaba atestado a tempranas horas de la mañana, las camareras iban y venían entre los pasillos formados por las mesas y cuando Tifa entro por la puerta todos los presentes se giraron para darle un caluroso saludos.

-Hola Tifa!.

-Hola a todos-saludo alegremente la muchacha antes de dirigirse a la parte de atrás, su tío se encontraba ahí.

-¡Tifa! Gracias a Dios que estas bien-exclamo al tiempo que la abrasaba.

-Por favor tío no es la gran cosa ya estoy bien-dijo Tifa algo cohibida, siempre se preocupaba en exceso por ella-debo empezar a trabajar

-¿Cuándo vas a empezar a preocuparte por ti?-le reprocho este al tiempo que freía unos huevos, su enorme sombrero de chef se veía gracioso encima de su cabeza.

-Uno de estos días-rio la pelinegra peinando su largo cabello, llevaba ya puesta la ropa con la que usualmente trabajaba ahí: zapatos deportivos negro y blanco. Unos pantalones negros de cuero que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, una blusa blanca debajo de un chaleco negro de cierre, dos muñequeras de igual color y, encima del pantalón, una falta que por la parte de atrás le llegaba hasta le suelo, la joven se dirigió al pequeño espacio donde salían las ordenes de los clientes, tomo un par de bandejas y se dispuso a empezar su día con una sonrisa en los labios.

/

Sephiroth observo con ojos penetrantes el cuerpo que tenia ante si, había llegado al lugar hacia unos 15 minutos y las autoridades intentaban controlar la enorme multitud que se había arremolinado en el lugar, era de esperarse por ser un lugar tan público, la prensa también había llegado. Zack se levanto, después de observar el cuerpo y se dirigió hacia su compañero.

-La causa de muerte parece ser por unas heridas por un objeto filoso y punzante pero sabremos más luego de la autopsia-dijo seriamente, el hombre de cabellos plateados siguió mirando el cuerpo, era de un joven de no más de 22 años, su cuerpo estaba abandonado al lado de unos árboles a la vista de todo el vecindario; Sephiroth volteo la vista hacia los curiosos.

-No quiero a nadie que no deba estar aquí, pueden contaminar la escena-dijo a uno de los oficiales que se encontraba cerca, este asintió y salió disparado en dirección contraria.

-Zack, hay que hacer esto lo más rápido posible-miro a su amigo con sus ojos verde esmeralda, este asintió.

-En cuanto se lleven el cuerpo recogeremos la evidencia-respondió en el mismo momento en que el forense llegaba, a petición de los dos detectives comenzó a echarle una primera examinaba al cadáver antes de transportarlo.

-Mmmm detective-dijo este después de unos minutos observando las heridas, Sephiroth le miro.

-Estas heridas….nos son por un cuchillo o algo así, es algo mucho más grande y tres veces más filoso, prácticamente lo rebano por la mitad…

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Que es muy probable que esto haya sido obra de una espada-dijo el hombre mirando a los ojos al plateado, muy poca gente lo hacía. Esta información despertó algo en Sephiroth.

-Una espada dice…- se acerco y se agacho al lado del forense que continuaba el examen y observo, ciertamente se parecían muchísimo a las que tenía esa joven llamada Tifa que había conocido la noche anterior, por no decir idénticas ¿Coincidencia? Lo dudaba.

-Informe completo lo más rápido posible, quiero la identidad de la víctima-ordeno el detective poniéndose en pie, minutos después en el lugar solo quedaban los dos compañeros rodeados de una cinta amarilla que prohibía el paso a civiles.

-Bueno de más está decir que este tipo no dejo nada-suspiro Zack después de unos minutos, tenía unos guantes de látex en las manos a diferencia del plateado que nada mas miraba el césped, absorto.

-¿Sephiroth?

-Las heridas de ese sujeto son iguales a las de esa mujer de anoche-susurró Sephiroth sin despegar la vista, el de ojos azules le miro curioso.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Totalmente, si ella nos hubiera dejado revisar las heridas para saber qué clase de espada era podríamos compararla….-el detective miro a lo lejos y luego al césped donde se había hallado al infortunado joven y seguidamente procedió a contarle a Zack lo que había cruzado por su mente según lo que había visto: después de ser atacado la primera vez, el joven había salido huyendo hasta llegar a ese lugar donde probablemente había tropezado pero había perdido tanta sangre que le resulto imposible continuar hasta que el desconocido se le echo encima, dando el golpe de gracia, para después tirarlo entre los árboles, sin embargo algo molestaba a Sephiroth pues eso era exactamente lo que la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros le había contado a él.

-Conociéndote debes tener razón…pero necesitamos más, ¿Por qué no hablas con esa Tifa a ver si nos da una mano?-sugirió Zack.

-….Así será entonces-dijo el de cabellos plateados como si estuviera ajeno a las palabras de su camarada.

-Sera mejor que vayas ahora, yo me encargo de esto-dijo Zack señalando a su alrededor.

-Bien, pero se serio, Zack-respondió el plateado al tiempo que se daba media vuelta

-Siempre-respondió el de ojos azules con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Una vez que su compañero se hubo retirado, el detective, sin quitar el buen humor de su cara reviso el lugar de cabo a rabo buscando cualquier cosa pero el desconocido había sido impecable, algo que Zack noto fue que este no pareció tener interés mínimo en la victima, lo que resultaba extraño ¿Por qué matarla entonces? De pronto, al pasar la vista por la acera, la vista del peli azul capto algo en el suelo, parecía una piedra de gran tamaño y de color rubí, la tomo con cuidado y la introdujo en una bolsa plástica, la piedra parecía más bien de adorno.

-Qué raro-comento el joven.

Mientras investigaba la dirección de la casa y el trabajo de Tifa, el plateado sintió como su celular sonaba, al ver la pantalla del objeto noto que era el médico forense quien lo llamaba.

-Laurent-saludo con voz helada.

-Detective, he dado con la identidad del chico, su nombre era Javier, de 24 años estaba en el último año de la universidad, sus padres viven a solo unas calles de esta, no tiene ningún antecedente.

-Envíame su dirección-pidió el plateado.

-Por supuesto, se la enviare a su teléfono si lo desea-respondió el médico al otro lado.

-Bien-respondió el platinado y colgó mientras dos direcciones aparecían en la pantalla de su laptop.

/

-Señorita Tifa ¿Me serviría otro jugo por favor?-pregunto la joven con timidez, señalando su vaso.

-Enseguida Sophie y deja de llamarme señorita-sonrió la pelinegra y se encamino a la cocina, faltaban pocas horas para el almuerzo, momento en que el bar se llenaba mas; clientes entraban y entraban por la puerta, haciendo sonar la campanita que colgaba detrás de esta.

-¡Tifa! Ya está la orden de la mesa siete-grito alguien desde la cocina.

-¡Voy!

La inocente camarera ya estaba cruzando el restaurante con la orden perfectamente equilibrada en su mano derecha cuando escucho nuevamente la campanita sonar, un segundo después, todo el lugar de quedo en un silencio sepulcral; Tifa se volteo hacia la puerta y se quedo helada. En toda la entrada, se encontraba el hombre de largos cabellos plateados y ojos verdes que había conocido el día anterior ¿Pero qué rayos hacia el ahí? Tifa no se podía mover, el shock tal vez era mayor porque nunca pensó que lo volvería a ver.

Sephiroth paseo su mirada por el lugar, sin prestar atención a la reacción que había provocado hasta que dio con su objetivo: Tifa, sonrió en una forma apenas perceptible, sus ojos brillaron al ver detenidamente a la joven, totalmente hermosa y delicada. Se acerco a zancadas hasta ella, la pobre reacciono finalmente, dando un respingo y soltando la bandeja llena de comida que se hubiera estrellado contra el suelo de no ser porque el recién llegado la atajo segundos antes con un equilibrio y reflejos perfectos, todos estaban boquiabiertos, el le ofreció su pedido de vuelta, si eliminar en lo absoluto su sonrisa seductora.

-Me parece que es tuyo-dijo

Tifa tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de tomar la bandeja y llevarla hasta su destino aunque la señora a la que pertenecía ya no parecía tener hambre, la camarera se volvió hacia el plateado.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo, detective?-pregunto ahora sin titubear, el mencionado sonrió aun mas.

-Si no le molesta quisiera hablar en privado con usted-dijo como si nada, a su alrededor todos los clientes procuraban volver a la normalidad o simulaban hacerlo, todos en el lugar estaban pendientes de la conversación.

-Desde luego, sígame-respondió la pelinegra pasando por al lado de Sephiroth quien le cedió el paso, los presentes observaron a la pareja adentrarse a la parte de atrás del restaurante, incrédulos, incluso el chef observó boquiabierto como su sobrina se dirigía a la parte de atrás con un hombre que quizá son merecía tal nombre, el sujeto daba miedo.

-Tifa….

-No te preocupes tío, lo conozco-dijo ella dirigiéndole una sonrisa y sin detenerse.

Los dos personajes se detuvieron en el área donde se guardaban todas las especias y condimentos, hacia un poco mas de frio puesto que el gran congelador estaba cerca, Tifa se volteo.

-Detective…espero que esto no se deba a mi incidente de anoche…

-Me temo que es todo lo contrario-la interrumpió Sephiroth.

-Estoy en una investigación de homicidio, Tifa, y tengo razones para creer que puedes serme de ayuda-la chica se sorprendió ¿Un homicidio? ¿Y que tenía que ver ella con eso?

-No comprendo…

-En las horas de la madrugada asesinaron a un joven que parece ser estudiante y las marcas dejadas por el arma homicida parecen ser idénticas a las tuyas-el hombre ahora hablaba en apenas un susurro, observo como su interlocutora palidecía antes de responder.

-¿Esta seguro?-pregunto nerviosa.

-Lo estaré completamente si me concedieras un favor.

-¿Cuál?

El plateado se acerco un paso hacia ella pero esta no retrocedió.

-Permite que comparemos tus heridas con las de nuestra víctima, no te estoy pidiendo que hagas nada más.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, y al segundo siguiente se arrepintió por que le resultaba imposible apartarla de esos encantadores y seductores ojos verdes, aun así consiguió la fuerza suficiente para apartar la mirada hacia el suelo. Un homicidio….alguien había muerto y aquel hombre le estaba pidiendo ayuda para atraparlo ¿No? Pues si así era….

-Está bien-dijo volviendo la vista hacia la de él quien la siguió observando con detenimiento, sin peros, sin preguntas o señal de nerviosismo.

-Acompáñame a la estación; puedes decirle a tu tio adonde iras-respondió dándose la vuelta-No tenemos mucho tiempo.

La joven asintió y le siguió, deteniéndose en la cocina.

-Tío...esteem tengo que acompañar a ese señor-Tifa se sintió incomodísima usando esa palabra-Dice que puedo ayudarle en algo que debe hacer.

El hombre se volteo con incredulidad y casi deja quemar el bistec que estaba cocinando, una vez que puso a salvo la comida observo a su sobrina detenidamente.

-¿Cómo que ayudar? ¿Quién es él?

-Un detective que conocí ayer, cuando estaba en el hospital, quiere que le ayude en algo si? Volveré tan pronto pueda-dijo abrazándolo y sin dejarle decir una palabra salió corriendo detrás de Sephiroth; la multitud volvió a observar con ojos de plato como la pelinegra abandonaba el lugar junto el plateado quien le estaba sosteniendo la puerta, acto seguido la cerro tras de si y eso fue todo. El bar se quedo en silencio por más de cinco minutos antes de que sus ocupantes empezaran a hablar como locos y no precisamente de la comida.

Afuera, la pelinegra se quedo boquiabierta al ver el vehículo donde se suponía que viajaría ¡era precioso! Y muy costoso obviamente, era de color negro como el carbón y con un muy bonito diseño; tan absorta estaba admirando el objeto que no noto que su conductor se dirigía a la puerta del copiloto y abría la puerta para ella, una vez dentro fue seguida del detective y sin decir palabra se dirigieron a la estación de policía, durante el camino Sephiroth no dijo palabra, Tifa tampoco aunque sus cabezas eran todo lo contrario, ella se sentía cohibida al estar sentada en un vehículo como ese acompañada de ese hombre, no sabía porque pero le ponía la piel de gallina y estaba haciendo enormes esfuerzos para controlar su respiración, lo miro de reojo, el plateado no despegaba la vista de enfrente, su semblante era relajado y sereno y sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña "me pregunto a cuantas habrá subido aquí" pensó de repente pues le parecía imposible que adonde quiera que ese hombre fuera las chicas no se volvieran locas por el, prueba de ello era la entrada a su bar donde la población femenina estaba que se babeaba con su escultural figura y rostro, además tenia esa clase de aura. Tifa frunció el seño y alejo esos molestosos pensamientos, su acompañante noto esto y le miro curioso.

-¿Hay algo que te moleste?

-No…no en realidad. Me pregunto cómo puedo ser de ayuda en su investigación-respondió ella.

-Eso esta por verse-dijo el al tiempo que se detenía en una estacionamiento, Sephiroth bajo del auto, lo rodeo y le abrió la puerta a Tifa.

-"Al menos es caballeroso"-pensó esta al tiempo que bajaba y observaba el lugar, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al recordar lo ocurrido, el detective de largos cabello comenzó a andar hacia la entrada pero ella se quedo en su sitio, su sexto sentido que siempre la acompañaba le decía que algo terrible estaba a punto de ocurrir, algo que ella no podría evitar, se llevo la mano al pecho observando la plateado detenerse y mirarla curioso, el tampoco podría salvarse o cualquiera que se le acercara…

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-No, no pasa nada-mintió Tifa al tiempo que trataba de simular una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia el detective de cabellos plateados.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Aquí les dejo otro capi, espero les guste, reviews please!**

Capitulo 4

Una vez dentro, Tifa no dejo de mirar a su alrededor, todo el lugar estaba lleno de escritorios y puestos donde hombres y mujeres trabajaban arduamente de diferentes maneras, una de las principales cosas que la pelinegra no pudo dejar de notar fue que por donde iba pasando todos le dirigían la mirada, absolutamente todos, segundos después comprendió que en realidad no la miraban a ella, sino a Sephiroth, el hombre no parecía darse cuenta de que los que estaban a su alrededor le observaban con ojos temerosos, cautelosos, respetuosos, maravillados e incluso provocativos; o tal vez simplemente estaba acostumbrado, la joven sacudió la cabeza. Al llegar al final del pasillo dieron vuelta a la derecha, aquel corredor era más oscuro y mas grande, Tifa supo entonces que se encontraban en el laboratorio, una mujer de cabellos castaños y bata blanca paso por su lado y le dirigió a Sephiroth una mirada seductora.

-Buenas tardes detective-dijo con voz acaramelada sin siquiera mirarla a ella.

-Buenas tardes Beatriz-respondió Sephiroth casi en el mismo tono, siempre con esa mirada tan resplandeciente y sin más siguieron caminando, no sabía porque, pero Tifa comenzó a sentirse extrañamente tonta pero continuo caminando unos centímetros detrás del detective en silencio, la herida seguía escociéndole. Finalmente llegaron a un gran cuarto, todo ahí se veía de un extraño color azul, dentro había una mesa y detrás de esta un estante con instrumentos que ella desconocía, no había nada mas a excepción de un hombre no mayor de 40 años con una bata blanca y ojos de color miel.

-Quiero que analices las heridas de esta joven, usa todo lo necesario-dijo el hombre de cabellos plateados sin siquiera saludar, seguidamente se volteo hacia la pelinegra que observaba el lugar, al cruzarse sus miradas él le dedico una sonrisa quizás demasiado macabra para que le gustara.

-Te daré algo de privacidad-susurro él para después abandonar el lugar y recostar la espalda en la pared, justo al lado de la puerta; a continuación el desconocido le pidió a Tifa que mostrara la gran cicatriz en su abdomen que aun estaba vendado, le tomaron fotografías, la midieron e hicieron otras cosas que la pelinegra desconocía su uso o utilidad, el procedimiento duro solo unos minutos, luego pudo volver a colocarse la camisa y el chaleco negro encima al tiempo que observaba como el hombre de bata blanca organizaba todo para introducirlo a una carpeta de color beige.

-Detective, estamos listos-dijo sin levantar mucho la voz, al segundo siguiente, Sephiroth apareció en la puerta observando la carpeta que le tendía el encargado.

-Me acompañas de nuevo, Tifa?-pregunto el plateado, por un segundo la pelinegra creyó detectar que Sephiroth había empleado un tono más suave al mencionar su nombre, pero solo fue por un segundo; asintió y sin mirarlo salió de la habitación, seguido el detective; abandonaron la estación de igual manera, afuera el Sol brillaba fuertemente y sin una nube que entorpeciera su paso, en la azotea de un edificio frente a la estación, una figura observaba atentamente a los individuos que acababan de cruzar la puerta y no le agradaba lo que veía.

-Te llevare de vuelta a tu trabajo, ya ayudaste suficiente-dijo Sephiroth mientras se dirigían al auto.

-El estudiante que asesinaron….¿Cuál era su nombre?-pregunto Tifa de improviso, deteniéndose al lado de la puerta del copiloto, el plateado la observo.

-Javier…tenía 24 años-respondió como si estuviera comentando el clima.

-¿Por qué alguien haría algo así?

-Es mi trabajo averiguarlo-respondió el plateado al tiempo que abría la puerta del copiloto, señalando que daba fin a la conversación, sin decir palabra, Tifa se tomo asiento, pensando en lo pronto que aquel joven había retornado a la Corriente Vital, no era justo…

Súbitamente, Sephiroth sintió una presencia observándolo, muy de cerca, volteo a todos lados pero el lugar se hallaba prácticamente vacío pero su instinto le decía lo contrario, sentía que alguien le clavaba la mirada y una no muy alegre; volvió a revisar los alrededores, sus ojos verdes barrieron en la área, nada, solo unos pocos civiles andando de aquí para allá.

-¿Detective?-pregunto Tifa en voz alta al ver que este no había entrado aun, este espero unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta del copiloto, encender el auto y partir a toda velocidad; la veinteañera le miro algo extrañada al percibir un cambio en la actitud del plateado pese a que casi no lo conocía, había percibido una ligera alteración en torno a él, algo que no podía explicar.

/

Zack estaba de camino de vuelta a la estación, tenía toda la evidencia recopilada en una pequeña caja que se hallaba en el asiento trasero cuando su celular comenzó a sonar de forma urgente, este lo tomo y confiadamente atendió la llamada; tres segundos después su mirada se ensombreció.

-¿Dónde?-pregunto a su interlocutor.

-Bien le avisare, iremos para halla enseguida-respondió y tranco el teléfono para después girar bruscamente el volante, haciendo que el auto girara peligrosamente en un círculo perfecto, los neumáticos chirriaron, Zack acelero una vez más y se dirigió en dirección contraria, saco el celular nuevamente de su bolsillo y marco el numero.

/

Sephiroth escucho el sonido de su celular estando ya muy cerca del Séptimo Cielo, Tifa le dirigió la mirada mientras el sacaba el aparato ágilmente y lo colocaba en su oído.

-Zack-dijo a modo de saludo.

La pelinegra observo como el conductor escuchaba al otro lado de la línea al tiempo que seguía conduciendo; momentos después el plateado colgó y volvió a guardar el teléfono.

-Me temo que tendré que dejarla antes, señorita-dijo con voz suave.

-¿Problemas?-aventuro Tifa sin preocuparse.

-Podría llamarlo así….-respondió el

-Puede dejarme aquí, solo tendré que caminar un poco-contesto ella despreocupadamente, el plateado asintió y detuvo el vehículo al lado de una acera.

-Gracias por traerme espero…que le haya sido útil-dijo Tifa al tiempo que colocaba una mano en la manija de la puerta.

-Yo también lo espero, señorita Lockheart-contesto Sephiroth con mirada incógnita y sonriéndole, ella piso la acera y en cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí, el vehículo arranco a toda velocidad, el motor rugía como un león a todo pulmón y el auto rápidamente se perdió en la distancia, Tifa la observo hasta que desapareció, en verdad deseaba que se consiguiera justicia para aquel desconocido, respiro profundo y se encamino al restaurante, su tío seguramente estaba con los nervios de punta, sin mencionar que se enfrentaría a un mar de preguntas por parte de sus compañeras de trabajo en cuanto cruzara la puerta, rio un poco ante esta imagen mental y continuo su camino.

Veinte minutos más tarde la pelinegra se encontraba haciendo lo mismo que hacía antes de la llegada del plateado, excepto que esta vez los clientes la miraban de manera complicitaria, algunos incluso hacían bromas sin mencionar a las demás camareras que no paraban de estrellarle preguntas pero ella solo respondía vagamente o se escabullía bajo el pretexto de entregar una orden, cabe destacar que el resto de su día fue más agitado de los que había pensado jamás.

/

-¿Otro?

-Sí, de la misma forma que el estudiante-respondió Zack con los brazos en la cintura-Te avise tan pronto pude.

-Mm.

El detective Sephiroth y su compañero se hallaban ahora en el medio de un parque no demasiado lejos de donde había encontrado a su última víctima, esta vez se encontraban ahí por la misma razón: el cuerpo sin vida de una joven de cabellos negros y ropa casual descansaba sobre las hojas secas, cubierta de sangre, sus ojos, ahora desprovisto de todo brillo contenían una expresión de terror absoluto. El parque había sido evacuado y cerrado al público mientras el equipo forense hacia el trabajo al tiempo que los dos detectives revisaban el cadáver.

-Dos en un mismo día, tal vez este desesperado-susurro Sephiroth con la vista fija en los ojos de la víctima.

-¿Desesperado de qué?-pregunto su compañero.

-Quien sabe, puede haber mil razones-respondió el plateado.

-Sin embargo…-continuo quitando unas cuantas hojas del cuello de la mujer el cual estaba casi degollado.

-Este es diferente, si lo notas, este asesinato se produjo con ira, el sujeto se desahogo con ella-continuo sin levantar la vista, Zack hizo lo mismo y vio que su compañero estaba en lo cierto (para variar) ya que, además del corte fatal, la mujer tenía uno que otro moretón en su cuerpo, al igual que otros cortes "pequeños" a lo largo de sus brazos y piernas lo que la diferenciaba de las otras víctimas que solo habían presentado cortes mortales.

-Mmmm ¿No serán heridas defensivas?-pregunto Zack

-No, si se hubiera defendido, los hematomas estarían en lugares muy diferentes-respondió Sephiroth con voz helada; se puso en pie y observo el lugar, de nuevo era un lugar público, lleno de gente, el asesino debía ser entonces alguien capaz de mezclarse entre las personas sin ser advertido, aquello dificultaba un poco las cosas….justo como le gustaba.

Sephiroth dejo entrever una sonrisa fria al tiempo que se volteaba para recibir a Laurent, el médico forense, este paso al lado del detective con una leve reverencia, dispuesto a hacer su trabajo mientras que el plateado perdía la vista en el horizonte; este parecía ser un caso interesante y aunque era muy pronto para saber si estaban tratando con un asesino en serie, el detective de cabellos plateados presentía que esto era solo el comienzo de algo más grande, un presentimiento que acompañaba a la joven Tifa quien en aquellos instantes se hallaba en la puerta del bar, tomándose un descanso, con la vista hacia el cielo ; su corazón latía con fuerza, en respuesta a su nerviosismo; la pelinegra cerró los ojos, permitiendo que las visiones, imágenes y voces penetraran su cabeza, cuando era niña era muy frustrante lidiar con aquello todo el día pero con el entrenamiento adecuado había aprendido a dominarlas, aunque hoy en día, las voces y visiones a menudo se interponían en su cerebro; era una de las consecuencias que traía el ser "especial" como solo ella lo era.

Después de unos segundos percibió que las voces sonaban inquietas, temerosas; le decían a gritos que algo terrible se aproximaba, algo siniestro y tenebroso que amenazaría la vida de todos los seres vivos en el mundo y Tifa se estremeció violentamente, se llevo las manos a los hombros al tiempo que abría los ojos para encontrarse la calle algo desierta; advirtió que sudaba un poco, sacudió la cabeza y respiro profundo.

-¡Tifa!-la llamo alguien desde adentro, sobresaltándola.

-Oh ¡Ya voy!-contesto en voz alta para después adentrarse en el bar, eran pasadas las tres de la tarde y el lugar se había calmado un poco así que todos los que trabajaban ahí aprovechaban para tomarse un pequeño descanso, pronto vendría la noche y con ella una nueva oleada de clientes. La pelinegra se dirigió al cuarto de baño a revisarse su herida pues le estaba doliendo más de lo normal, con cuidado aparto el vendaje que cubría la horrenda cortada que poco a poco se convertiría en una no muy bonita cicatriz, Tifa chasqueo la lengua; _genial, _pensó para volver a colocar el vendaje en su lugar, tendría que cambiarlo cuando llegara a casa.

/

Sephiroth y Zack se encontraban en una de las habitaciones de la morgue a la espera de que el médico forense llegara, en la habitación se encontraban los dos cuerpos que habían recuperado ese día que reposaban en mesas de metal y cubiertos parcialmente por sabanas blancas, al lado de cada cuerpo se encontraban unas pequeñas mesas llenas de diversos utensilios al igual que los datos de cada víctima, recolectados en carpetas; también habían estantes, gabinetes y un gran televisor plasma colgaba de la pared.

Ambos detectives tenían los brazos cruzados con la mirada en distintas direcciones, el plateado lanzo un pequeño resoplido.

-¿Dónde rayos esta?

-Cálmate, ya debe estar en camino-le respondió su compañero de manera natural, no había acabado la frase cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entro un hombre alto, de contextura mediana, cabellos de color miel y ojos del mismo color, llevaba puesta una bata blanca y guantes; al acercarse a los dos individuos agacho la cabeza.

-Detectives-dijo modo de saludo y estos asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Qué has averiguado?-pregunto Sephiroth sin ceremonias.

-Bueno, las causas de muerte, como ya habrá adivinado, fueron causadas por un objeto largo y cortante, muy posiblemente una espada, como le dije antes. La hoja debe tener una forma recta pero forma un triangulo en la punta-respondió el hombre al tiempo que dirigía sus pasos hacia la primera mesa donde reposaba el cuerpo de Javier.

-¿Que nos dice de la identidad de la mujer?-pregunto Zack.

-Su nombre era Susan García, de 26 años, trabajaba en el museo local, sus padres murieron hace unos años y no tiene otros familiares que se sepa-respondió el forense observando los papeles en la carpeta.

-No guarda ninguna relación con la primera víctima-pensó Sephiroth en voz alta.

-Así es-respondió el forense.

-¿Algo más que pueda decirnos?-pregunto Zack cortésmente.

-Me temo que no detectives, pero si surge algo se los hare saber de inmediato-respondió Laurent en el mismo tono.

-Vámonos Zack-dijo el detective de cabellos plateados al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la puerta, el llegar se volvió hacia Laurent.

-Si surge algo, sabe dónde encontrarnos-dijo fríamente y abandono el lugar seguido de su compañero.

Ambos hombres caminaron por los pasillos hasta atravesar la puerta de entrada, el Sol ya estaba poniéndose en el oeste. Los detectives se detuvieron en la acera donde descansaban sus respectivos autos.

-Encontré algunos trozos de evidencia que tal vez puedan sernos útiles, están en la parte de atrás, debemos procesarlos cuanto antes- dijo Zack a su compañero. Este asintió.

-Al laboratorio-dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta del auto y ocupaba el asiento del piloto, imitado por su compañero; segundos después ambos cruzaban las calles a toda velocidad de vuelta a la estación de policía.

/

Una vez llegaron al lugar, Sephiroth y Zack cruzaron la estación, este último con una caja entre las manos; dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás donde podrían procesar la evidencia con calma; esta sala era algo más grande que la que había sido usada para revisar las heridas de Tifa y tenía muchos más equipos.

Los detectives se colocaron guantes blancos, batas del mismo color y se dispusieron a trabajar, Sephiroth tenía la suerte de poseer unos sentidos muy agudos por lo que este tipo de tareas le resultaba mucho más fácil que las personas normales. Así pues se dispusieron a buscar cualquier cosa que les proporcionara una pista solida: huellas digitales, cabello, fibras o lo que fuera mientras las primeras estrellas aparecían en el firmamento.

/

Tifa caminaba a paso lento hacia su casa, acababa de cruzar la enorme reja que daba paso al vestíbulo del edificio, observo que no había nadie en el lugar mientras pulsaba el botón del ascensor, otra vez tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía que algo o alguien la observaba, miro sobre su hombro, escaneando el área pero no había nadie, ni un alma; volvió la vista al frente cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con un pequeño chirrido. Ella entro y pulso el botón del noveno piso; recostándose contra la pared se recordó que probablemente estaba exagerando, tal vez el ataque que había sufrido la había alterado un poco ya que ese sujeto la había hecho temer por su vida pero no debía dejarse llevar por el miedo.

_Calma, no hay nada que temer, estás en tu propia casa. _

Pensó cuando abría la puerta del apartamento, todo estaba sumido en oscuridad; la pelinegra encendió las luces; todo estaba de la misma manera en que lo dejo.

Camino hacia la sala, los grandes ventanales le daban una vista muy hermosa de la ciudad, el cielo ya estaba poblado de estrellas, Tifa suspiro y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a ir a su habitación a cambiarse el vendaje cuando de pronto de detuvo en seco. Frente a ella, en la mesa del comedor había una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad a forma de carta, era de color crema mezclado con rojo…y no estaba ahí antes.

Un terrible escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la joven al tiempo que tomaba el papel en sus manos y lo abría cuidadosamente, en el, con una francamente hermosa caligrafía estaban escritas las siguientes palabras:

_Todo lo que quiero es hacerte feliz. _

_¿Por qué fuiste a la policía? _

Tifa trato de mantener la respiración acompasada pero le resulto difícil, miro a todos lados, consciente de que ahora la seguridad que le brindaba su hogar parecía haber desaparecido; el lugar parecía desierto pero no podía estar segura, arrugo la carta en su mano al tiempo que avanzaba con cautela por el lugar, el apartamento era muy amplio. Se coloco en posición de defensa y reviso todo el lugar pero no había nadie, como había supuesto. Observo de nuevo la nota en su mano, aquello iba más allá de lo que pensaba ¿Esto significaba que aquel sujeto la estaba acosando? ¿Debía pedir ayuda? La primera respuesta en llegar a su cabeza fue que podía manejarlo sola pero justo después recordó la fuerte pelea que había mantenido con ese sujeto, era muy rápido y ágil, sin mencionar fuerte, si la había vencido una vez quería decir que era capaz de matarla.

Tifa dudo por unos momentos que parecieron eternos hasta que tomo una decisión; se dirigió a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo y comenzó a buscar en los cajones de su mesa de noche hasta hallar lo que buscaba: la pequeña tarjeta de presentación que Sephiroth le había entregado la noche que se conocieron, no estaba del todo segura de poder pedirle ayuda a él y tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Tras respirar profundo, saco su celular del bolsillo y marco el número sin dejar de mirar a todos lados.

El teléfono repico un par de veces y luego la pelinegra escucho aquella voz.

-¿Quién es?

-Detective Sephiroth-dijo Tifa lentamente

-Eh soy Tifa, ¿Me recuerda?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que el plateado contestara.

-Debo decir que no esperaba escuchar su voz, señorita Lockheart ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-pregunto en un tono misterioso y Tifa sintió como se le ponía la piel de gallina.

-Eh pues-no sabía ni cómo empezar-Alguien…ha entrado a mi apartamento, estoy casi segura que fue el mismo hombre que me ataco antes, dejo una nota-respondió lentamente.

Al otro lado de la línea, Sephiroth fruncía levemente el ceño.

-¿Estas herida?-pregunto sin pensar y al instante se arrepintió pues su compañero Zack que se encontraba a su lado le miro con los ojos como un par de platos llanos.

-No no, el lugar estaba vacío cuando entre y dejo la nota en la mesa ¿Quiere que la lea?- pregunto Tifa.

-No, no por aquí, venga a la estación mañana y le echaremos una mirada, asegúrese de mirar por encima de su hombro-dijo Sephiroth con voz helada.

-Esta bien…gracias-dijo ella quedamente antes de escuchar como el detective cortaba la llamada pero en ese momento estaba demasiado nerviosa para molestarse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí otro capi, muchas gracias por los reviews.**

**Un aviso, esta semana comenzare las clases así que no podre actualizar muy seguido, me tardare mas pero seguiré escribiendo.**

Capitulo 5

No habían llegado las diez de la mañana cuando Sephiroth y su compañero Zack se encontraban en la oficina del plateado en espera de que Tifa llegara con la misteriosa nota que había recibido la noche anterior. Durante la noche los dos detectives habían terminado de revisar la evidencia pero habían acabado en un callejón sin salida excepto por la pequeña piedra que Zack había encontrado que se había vuelto la única cosa "útil" hasta el momento.

El peli-plateado se encontraba de espaldas a su compañero mientras miraba por la ventana, detrás de su escritorio; Zack, por su parte, se encontraba de pie cerca de la pequeña biblioteca y observaba a su compañero con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esta vez, el peli-azul lleva una espada de tamaño colosal en su espalda.

-Mmmm "¿Estas herida?"-dijo el detective de cabellos azules con un tono quizás demasiado sarcástico. Sephiroth cerró los ojos con obstinación.

-Si mal no recuerdo es una pregunta totalmente validad-contesto fríamente y sin darse la vuelta.

-Una pregunta que jamás has pronunciado desde que te conozco-respondió el otro.

-¿Y qué?-respondió bruscamente el plateado.

-Sephiroth, tu jamás evitas el contacto visual con alguien-dijo repentinamente el peli-azul conteniendo la risa; en su interior, Sephiroth sentía ganas de golpearlo pero respiro calmadamente, no tenía sentido enojarse por una estupidez así. Se volteo, encarando a su amigo que lo miraba como si tratara de descubrir algo pero sin desaparecer su sonrisa.

-¿Adonde quieres llegar?-pregunto con calma fingiendo desinterés.

Antes de que el peli-azul pudiera contestar alguien llamo a la puerta, segundos después una mujer de unos 30 años de piel morena, cabellos cortos y de baja estatura se asomo por la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia Sephiroth dijo:

-Detective, una joven llamada Tifa Lockheart llego preguntando por usted, dice que la espera?-la oración de convirtió en pregunta.

-Sí, hágala pasar-respondió el detective de cabellos plateados, la mujer asintió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Iré a recibirla-dijo Zack a su compañero al tiempo que abría la puerta y seguía el mismo camino que la mujer de cabellos negros, el plateado no dijo nada y simplemente fijo la mirada en una de las ventanas.

Tifa se encontraba en el vestíbulo del lugar, aquella mujer le había pedido que esperara mientras comunicaba su llegada, sujetaba entre las manos la arrugada carta mientras observaba el jaleo matutino de la estación de policía; de pronto escucho que alguien llamaba su nombre.

-¿Tifa Lockheart?

Al darse la vuelta se topo con un joven francamente apuesto de largos cabellos azules, guantes de cuero, hombreras, una camisa azul oscuro, pantalones y botas de combate, aquel hombre tenía los ojos de un muy bonito color azul y sonreía de forma agradable. La pelinegra también noto la enorme espada y se pregunto si las armas de fuego no eran suficientes.

El oji-azul se acerco a ella, tenía un aura alegre y enérgica, Tifa sintió como la energía que emanaba el detective la envolvía y no pudo evitar sonreír, era una lástima que no pudiera decirle lo que percibía.

-Mucho gusto, detective Zack, para servirle-dijo confiadamente al tiempo que estrechaba su mano de forma educada.

-Mucho gusto, soy Tifa-dijo ella correspondiendo al saludo sonriente, pero a pesar de eso no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de curiosidad.

-Discúlpeme pero ¿el detective Sephiroth no….?

-No se preocupe, soy su compañero-respondió Zack antes de que formulara la pregunta.

-Es por aquí, la estábamos esperando-continuo indicándole el camino, Tifa asintió y le siguió, un tanto sorprendida.

_Su compañero eh? Sorprendente _pensó la peli-negra con un toque de malicia en los ojos pues le resultaba increíble que alguien como él fuera el compañero de alguien como él plateado.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, Sephiroth dio media vuelta para observar como Zack y Tifa la atravesaban, su mirada se poso enseguida en la joven de piel blanca, pero al ver que ella le devolvía la mirada el aparto la suya ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Desde cuándo evitaba el contacto visual con cualquier persona?. Despejando esos molestosos pensamientos de su mente, el detective tomo asiento calmadamente, recostando la espalda de en la silla.

Zack le ofreció a Tifa gentilmente la otra silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio de Sephiroth mientras permanecía de pie al lado de su compañero de brazos cruzados, pero su semblante era todo lo contrario.

El plateado contemplo a la chica por unos instantes mientras ella le devolvía la mirada, no sin cierto esfuerzo.

-Supongo que no debo aclarar su presencia aquí señorita Lockheart-dijo con una leve sonrisa, se inclino levemente en su sitio y extendió su mano izquierda.

-¿Me permite?

Tifa le entrego el papel al plateado, al momento del intercambio, su piel roso los guantes de cuero del detective, un solo roce que envió una descarga eléctrica a cada parte de su cuerpo pero ella no dejo que se notara, principalmente por que el plateado no le quitaba la vista de encima. Ya con la dichosa carta en su mano, Sephiroth aparto la mirada de la pelinegra y observo el papel en sus manos, estaba algo arrugado pero el mensaje podía leerse a la perfección; observo la carta unos segundos para después hablar en un susurro.

-¿Cómo la encontró?

-En la mesa de la sala, no entiendo cómo pudo entrar, nunca salgo sin cerrar con llave el apartamento…-comento Tifa con gesto de duda.

-Bueno, sacar las huellas digitales de este papel será inútil puesto que usted también lo toco, no será muy creíble-dijo Sephiroth observándola de manera penetrante.

-¿No servirá? Pero si esa no es mi letra, pueden comprobarlo-dijo Tifa algo sorprendida.

-Lo sabemos, pero créeme que no servirá de mucho si nos basamos solamente en la nota-intervino Zack.

-Sin embargo…-prosiguió Sephiroth-No cabe dudas de que es el mismo individuo, si no, no hubiera preguntado por qué acudiste a nosotros-dijo el plateado dejando el objeto en el escritorio y cruzándose de brazos.

-Todo esto nos lleva a la misma pregunta que le hice antes ¿Tiene idea de quién pudo hacer esto?

-No, no la tengo-respondió la pelinegra con sincero pesar en la voz.

-Y qué hay de tu familia?-pregunto de nuevo, Tifa lo miro de repente.

-¿Mi familia?

Sephiroth soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Si pude averiguar dónde vives y trabajas no crees que también averiguaría quienes fueron tus padres?-pregunto fríamente provocando que la joven frunciera el ceño con algo de disgusto.

-Supongo que no-respondió con la misma frialdad.

Zack alternaba la mirada de uno a otro con curiosidad.

-Pero aun así, no hay nadie que quiera hacerle daño a mi familia-dijo de nuevo con voz firme.

-¿Estás completamente segura? -esta vez la voz del peli-azul se escucho. Tifa le miro y la sombra de la duda comenzó a surgir en su cabeza así que guardo silencio.

Sephiroth la estudio con la mirada antes de posar sus ojos de vuelta a la carta.

-Eres la única descendiente que queda y no tienes más familiares que tus tíos, sin embargo esto no se trata de dinero o de venganza-dijo lentamente.

-¿Ah no?-preguntaron Zack y Tifa al mismo tiempo.

-Si fuera solo un imbécil buscando su fortuna no se molestaría en hacer estas cosas, además no robo nada de su apartamento cuando tenía la oportunidad perfecta-dijo Sephiroth.

-Esto es algo mas-agrego en tono misterioso y Tifa se puso rígida al ver que el detective le clavaba la mirada nuevamente.

-Dejemos de lado a la familia, esto tiene que ver contigo-dijo de pronto, inclinándose un poco en el asiento.

-¿Qué fue lo que ese sujeto te dijo cuando te ataco?-pregunto con voz de hielo, a su lado, el peli-azul también concentro la mirada en la peli-negra.

Tifa poso la mirada en la carta, recordando los sucesos de esa noche.

-Dijo….dijo que le diera tiempo para reunir las piezas faltantes, y entonces gobernaríamos este mundo, suena totalmente descabellado pero eso fue lo que dijo-respondió después de unos segundos.

-Tal vez, pero es lo suficiente inteligente para no dejar ninguna evidencia y lo suficientemente osado para matar en público-dijo Sephiroth.

Antes de que la conversación pudiera continuar, el teléfono apostado al lado del computador comenzó a sonar estridentemente, Sephiroth lo descolgó y se lo coloco al oído sin pronunciar palabra. Zack y Tifa lo observaron en silencio mientras el plateado escuchaba al otro lado de la línea y tras unos segundos respondió.

-Vamos para allá- colgó sin más y se levanto de su asiento.

Hay otro-le dijo al oji-azul tranquilamente mientras amarraba la larga espada a su cintura, Zack se mostro incrédulo.

-¿Qué? Ni siquiera ha pasado un día, este sujeto es rápido.

En ese momento la pelinegra los miro confundida.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué quiere decir con que hay otro?

-Significa que ya tenemos tres cadáveres de que ocuparnos-contesto el plateado fríamente mientras cruzaba la habitación hacia la puerta.

-¿! Que?-exclamo Tifa levantándose del asiento pues no sabía que habían asesinado a alguien más, estuvo a punto de preguntarle mil cosas al detective de cabellos plateados cuando su compañero de ojos azules de interpuso.

-Tifa tú debes quedarte, estarás mucho más segura y volveremos en cuanto podamos-dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Pero…-protesto Tifa.

-Quédate aquí y que no se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido, si deseas algo puedes pedírselo a Jean-dijo el plateado de modo cortante, taladrándola con la mirada y con su mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

-Volveremos después-dijo y sin más abandono la habitación.

-Nos vemos luego, gusto en conocerte!-exclamo Zack mientras seguía a su compañero; la puerta se cerro y ella se quedo ahí, completamente sola, con miles de preguntas en la cabeza y con una terrible pesadez en su interior.

/

Los dos detectives abordaron de nuevo la camioneta de color negro y se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia un centro comercial que quedaba a unos diez minutos de ahí, según la información que había recibido Sephiroth, la víctima había sido encontrada en la parte de atrás de una tienda y las autoridades habían comenzado a sacar a toda la población de las tiendas.

Mientras conducía, Sephiroth comenzaba a tener la certeza de que estaban enfrentando a un asesino en serie al tiempo que recordaba los análisis hechos a las dos víctimas anteriores y a Tifa ¿Coincidirían? Su instinto le decía que si y, casualmente, nunca fallaba.

Diez minutos después ambos compañeros estacionaban frente al gran centro comercial, había varias patrullas en el lugar así como algunos oficiales, los dos detectives se encaminaron pues a la entrada, no había necesidad de mostrar sus placas pues todos en el departamento sabían quiénes eran.

Una vez dentro se toparon con media ciudad, cientos de personas se encontraban reunidas en el primer piso, todas hablando en voz alta, algunas protestaban y otros miraban a todos lados con preocupación; al entrar, uno de los oficiales al mando se acerco a ellos.

-Está en el tercer piso en una tienda de topa, ya preparamos el área para ustedes, por favor síganme-dijo visiblemente nervioso. Mientras se dirigían a las escaleras mecánicas casi todas las personas que se encontraban ahí comenzaron a murmurar en voz baja al tiempo que observaban al plateado de forma sospechosa, algunos estiraban el cuello para verle mejor y otros le señalaban con incredulidad.

El plateado se acomodo sus guantes de cuero al mismo tiempo que Zack se adentraba en la amplia tienda, pertenecía a una marca cara y era muy espaciosa, así como elegante pero en aquel momento su elegancia era opacada por los médicos forenses y el equipo que ayudaba a recolectar la evidencia y una cinta amarilla que rodeaba el lugar. La mirada del oji-verde recorrió rápidamente el lugar, memorizando todo mientras dirigía sus pasos a la parte de atrás, donde se guardaban las vestimentas; a su espalda, el peli-azul hablaba con otros oficiales que se encontraban ahí en busca de posibles testigos.

El lugar estaba pobremente iluminado y era algo estrecho, con montones de cajas puestas de forma ordenada, Sephiroth camino unos cuantos pasos más hasta llegar a un rincón del almacén donde encontró el cadáver de una mujer de mediana edad, cabello negro y largo, piel bronceada y de buena figura, estaba tirada en el suelo como si se hubieran desecho de ella; los ojos del detective se posaron en los de ella para encontrar la misma expresión de terror que había encontrado en las dos víctimas anteriores, para él estaba claro que al asesino le gustaba hacer sufrir a sus objetivos.

Se inclino y escaneo el cuerpo; el uniforme ensangrentado le indico que la mujer trabajaba en esa misma tienda, había heridas defensivas en sus brazos así como un gran corte en su pierna izquierda, de pronto, algo atrajo la atención del detective; dentro del abrigo de la víctima, medio sobresaliendo, se encontraba una hoja de papel blanco doblado por la mitad que no parecía pertenecer al cuento. El detective la extrajo cuidadosamente y la observo, estaba parcialmente cubierta de sangre pero al parecer su contenido aun era visible, abrió la hoja y en ella había, escrito en una esmerada caligrafía:

"_Cuando la Guerra de las bestias provoque el fin del mundo, la diosa descenderá del cielo. _

_Con sus alas de luz y oscuridad extendidas, nos guiara hacia la dicha y su don será eterno." _

_¿Les gusta jugar, detectives?_

El plateado reconoció el párrafo al instante pero eso solo agregaba más interrogantes al caso, siguió observando el pequeño párrafo hasta que sintió unos pasos a su espalda, entonces se pudo en pie al tiempo que su compañero llegaba a su lado y observaba el cadáver.

-Hable con los oficiales, parece que no hubo ningún testigo pero de todas maneras interrogare a los civiles ¿Encontraste algo?-pregunto volviendo la vista hacia el plateado, este le entrego la nota sin voltearse, Zack la leyó rápidamente y la duda apareció en su angelical rostro.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto

-Es una cita de un poema muy famoso, seguramente lo conoces-respondió Sephiroth girando la cabeza y mirando hacia la nada.

-¿Y qué hay de esto?-dijo el peli-azul señalando las otras líneas.

-Esto es un mensaje, parece que a nuestro asesino le gusta jugar-dijo sonriendo de manera cínica.

-Jm, todo un caso para el gran Sephiroth no?-dijo Zack sonriendo de nuevo, su compañero ensancho la suya propia de manera complicitaria con sus ojos verde esmeralda brillando de manera peculiar al tiempo que ambos dirigían sus pasos de vuelta hacia la entrada.

/

Tifa daba vueltas una y otra vez por la oficina del detective, no había intentado preguntarle a los "compañeros" de Sephiroth o a Jean adonde habían ido él y el peli-azul pues sabía de antemano que no se lo dirían. Suspiro, llena de frustración; observo la puerta y decidió darse una vuelta por la estación. Antes de marcharse, el plateado había ordenado que nadie le negara nada de lo que ella pidiera y que prácticamente la trataran como a una princesa, era sorprendente como ese hombre hacia lo que le daba la gana en el lugar y como todos le hacían caso.

Abandono sigilosamente la oficina, personas iban y venían tranquilamente, al fondo, dos policías intentaban controlar a un robusto hombre que se debatía con las esposas. La pelinegra se dirigió a la morena Jean con algo de timidez, la mujer estaba tecleando tranquilamente en su computador y al verla acercarse sonrió de manera dulce.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Sí, ¿Podría decirme donde podría conseguir un bebedero? Tengo mucha sed-Tifa se algo mal pues esas no eran 100% sus intenciones.

-Claro, es por esa dirección al fondo-le respondió la morena señalando a la izquierda sin dejar de sonreír, la joven le dio las gracias y se dirigió hasta donde ella le había indicado al tiempo ue observaba a todos lados con curiosidad, al llegar la bebedero tomo un vaso de plástico ya que en verdad tenia sed pero antes de que pudiera llenarlo una figura paso por su lado que la distrajo completamente, al darse la vuelta reconoció de inmediato al hombre que había examinado sus heridas dos días atrás, iba con algo de prisa pero no había notado su presencia, la pelinegra lo siguió con la mirada y observo con sorpresa que el hombre entraba en la oficina del detective de ojos verdes con una carpeta en las manos y salía sin ella para después seguir de largo por el pasillo y perderse en la distancia.

La joven de ojos cafés dejo el vaso donde lo había encontrado y, como atraída por una fuerza sobrenatural, fue de nuevo a la oficina, abriendo y cerrando la puerta rápidamente tras de sí; la carpeta que había visto se encontraba ahora en el escritorio.

Por unos segundos Tifa se dijo que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, estaba metiendo las narices donde no debía, pero por otro lado, esos archivos hablaban de ella, de los exámenes que le habían hecho y también de ese joven al que habían asesinado brutalmente ¿No tenía derecho a saber entonces? Así pues, se encamino al escritorio, se sentó en el puesto donde había estado antes y abrió la carpeta con cuidado, en ella había varios papeles así como varias fotografías de ella o más bien de su herida…y también había otras fotografías, fotografías de un joven prácticamente rebanado a la mitad, cubierto totalmente por el líquido vital. Las manos de la pelinegra temblaron y empezó a sudar frio, al tiempo que miraba, horrorizada aquellas imágenes que se grababan en su cabeza; cerro rápidamente la carpeta sintiendo la bilis en la garganta, tuvo que sostenerse del escritorio para no caerse de la silla ¿Cómo era posible que alguien hubiera hecho tal barbaridad? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando calmarse al tiempo que se preguntaba cómo demonios los policías conseguían tener estomago para todo eso.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza, ya mucho más calmada y observo nuevamente el objeto en sus piernas, antes de observar las fotos que casi le hacían devolver el desayuno había podido observar una hoja donde estaban escritos los resultados, Tifa no estaba nada familiarizada con el lenguaje policial pero era obvio lo que estaba escrito ahí, eso significaba que ese hombre desconocido había asesinado a ese joven y probablemente a otras dos personas, sin mencionar que ahora parecía estar acosándola.

Recordó por unos momentos las palabras que pronuncio esa noche aquel sujeto ¿A qué se refería con "piezas faltantes"? ¿Los asesinatos tenían que ver con eso? Y ¿Qué tenía ella que ver? Otras miles de preguntas rondaban la cabeza de la pelinegra, a pesar de que nada de esto tenía sentido no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, debía hacer algo para ayudar, lo que fuera. En ese instante su celular comenzó a sonar, provocando que diera un respingo, tomo el objeto y lo coloco en su oreja.

-¿Hola?-pregunto pero al otro lado no se escuchaba nada, se le tensaron los músculos.

-¿Hola?-repitió pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo una respiración serena.

-No sabes el gusto que me da escuchar tu voz-dijo esa voz terriblemente familiar pero que aun así no conseguía ubicar, era suave y melódica con un claro rastro de felicidad, sin duda era la misma que la de su atacante pero aun así estaba segura de haberla escuchado en otra parte.

La ojos cafés se levanto de su asiento y camino por la oficina.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto ya enojada.

-Lamento haberte lastimado, no sabes lo difícil que fue hacerlo pero me alegra saber que estas bien-respondió la voz con arrepentimiento lo que provoco que Tifa le hirviera la sangre.

-No estoy bien gracias a ti ¿Asesinaste a ese estudiante cierto?-dijo, su voz se elevo dos octavas.

-Era necesario-respondió la voz simplemente.

-No sé qué estarás tramando pero no va a funcionar!-soltó ella de repente. La voz rio.

-Espero que tu detective sea tan bueno como dicen-y sin más, colgó.


	6. Chapter 6

**Holas, aquí les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les siga gustando y, de nuevo muchas gracias por los reviews. **

**Inur: Perdona que no te haya respondido antes lo que dijiste, lo de los poderes de los Cetra, se que son de Aerith pero no son los que posee Tifa, se parecen, pero no son, más adelante se aclarara. Y soy de Venezuela XD **

**Conekenobi: Muchas gracias por tus coments, me gusta dejar a los personajes con su personalidad. **

**Oodball167: Bueno, como dije antes intento poner a los personajes con su personalidad lo mejor posible, supongo que me está saliendo bien XDDD. El pasado de los personajes ira saliendo poco a poco. **

**Muchísimas gracias por el consejo, la verdad es que no sabía exactamente como llamar a Tifa pero me despejaste las dudas; aunque con lo de llamarlos por su nombres siempre, bueno a mi me enseñaron que eso puede sonar a veces redundante, por eso alterno entre uno y otro pero lo minimizare para los próximos capis.**

Capitulo 6

Todos los que estaban presentes en el centro comercial ahora se encontraban haciendo una gigantesca fila para someterse a un pequeño interrogatorio, Zack y su compañero se encontraban medio alejados del tumulto, observando, estaban a la espera del forense para que examinara y retirara el cuerpo para poder recolectar la evidencia más fácilmente; el Zack tenía ambos brazos en la cintura mientras que Sephiroth observaba la situación, inmutable.

-Esto durara siglos-dijo Zack observando a los oficiales interrogar a los "testigos" uno a uno, pidiéndoles sus objetos personales para revisarlos.

El plateado hizo un gesto con la cabeza y dirigió sus pasos al inicio de la larga fila, sin siquiera mirar al oficial detrás suyo se dirigió a la multitud.

-¿Quiénes de ustedes estuvo en la tienda Mary's en las últimas tres horas?-pregunto sin elevar mucho la voz. Todos guardaron silencio de inmediato, después, las manos de unas cuarenta personas se elevaron encima de la multitud, en su gran mayoría, mujeres.

Si son tan amables de acompañarme-dijo Sephiroth con esa voz suave y profunda al tiempo que comenzaba a guiarlas a todas en una nueva dirección, separándolas del resto. El oji-azul observo como las mujeres comenzaban a formar una nueva fila y casi se echa a reír al ver que muchas de ellas seguirían al plateado a donde fuera, era increíble el efecto inmediato que provocaba su compañero en la población femenina.

Así empezó pues, la tarea de ambos detectives, todas las clientas, incluyendo las empleadas de la tienda fueron interrogadas del más mínimo detalle que pudieran recordar pero ninguna fue de gran ayuda. Después de casi una hora, Sephiroth se aparto de la rubia con cara de presumida que parecía más interesada en su maquillaje que en la razón de por qué se encontraba ahí y observo con brazos cruzados a todas las que faltaban, hasta ahora ninguna había visto u oído nada útil y el oji-verde sentía que estaban perdiendo el tiempo pero tenía que hacerlo, de pronto su compañero llego hasta el.

-Laurent ya llego, está listo-dijo, el otro entonces asintió y, tras pedir a los otros oficiales que continuaran la tarea, ambos se dirigieron nuevamente a la tienda para recibir al forense.

En aquellos momentos la tienda Mary's estaba siendo prácticamente desarmada, el dueño se encontraba ahí y no podía estar más que consternado, en cuanto vio que el plateado y su compañero llegaban, se dirigió a ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Ustedes están a cargo? ¿Qué demonios le hacen a mi tienda?-pregunto casi gritando, Sephiroth lo taladro con la mirada.

-Ahora es nuestra escena del crimen así que si nos disculpa-dijo con arrogancia y continúo su camino dejando al dueño con la palabra en la boca, seguramente tendrían que lidiar con ese sujeto nuevamente pero al plateado le importaba un pepino. Después de unos segundos llegaron a la parte de atrás de la tienda donde se encontraba el cadáver y Laurent inicio el mismo procedimiento que había llevado a cabo las veces anteriores.

-Van tres y no podemos localizar siquiera el arma homicida-susurró Zack algo preocupado dando un vistazo alrededor.

-La descripción limita la búsqueda, ya se dijo que era una espada de gran tamaño hecha de un material poco común, nadie anda vendiendo espadas en las tiendas de la esquina-respondió el plateado.

-Detectives, la causa de muerte parece ser por un objeto afilado y punzante que le atravesó el abdomen, se desangro de inmediato y me atrevo a adivinar que es la misma arma de los otros dos homicidios-dijo Laurent con la vista aun en la fallecida mujer.

-¿Esta listo para transportarla?-pregunto Sephiroth.

-Sí, comenzare la autopsia lo antes posible-contesto el ojos miel, minutos después de que el cuerpo fuese retirado, Sephiroth y su compañero examinaron la escena en busca de cualquier cosa que fuera útil, pero no hallaron nada, ni un solo pedazo de evidencia que les fuera útil, lo único que les quedaba, al parecer, era que alguna de las mujeres que había estado en la tienda hubiera visto algo.

El oji-verde observo el exterior de la tienda seriamente, de pronto sus pensamientos de dirigieron a la pelinegra que ahora se encontraba en su oficina, realmente esperaba que no hiciera nada estúpido como abandonar prácticamente el único lugar donde estaría segura, ya había investigado sobre ella y su familia, como le había dicho antes pero dudaba que esto tuviera algo que ver con su padre, no tenía sentido, entonces ¿Por qué ella? Tal vez tenía algo que ver con un capitulo turbio de su pasado, algo que no había podido encontrar con ayuda de la tecnología; él no se había dado cuenta pero aquella mujer despertaba un desconocido interés en el…y eso era algo realmente nuevo; entorno la mirada hacia la nada cuando un oficial se acerco a él con cautela.

-Señor, tenemos a una posible testigo, está pidiendo hablar con usted-dijo. Sephiroth se volteo, miro al oficial y después guio la vista más allá de el. A unos metros de ellos se encontraba una joven de 18 años de piel blanca, hermosos cabellos pelirrojo y ojos azules, llevaba un bolso firmemente sujeto entre las manos, señal de su nerviosismo e irradiaba un aire de inseguridad pero se acerco a Sephiroth con paso firme, este la observo de arriba abajo, la joven mantenía la mirada pegada al suelo y parecía muy nerviosa.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto él mientras el oficial se alejaba.

-Valery-respondió ella con timidez.

-Bien, Valery, necesito que nos acompañes a la estación donde podrás contarme lo que viste-respondió el plateado educadamente con voz acaramelada y con una sonrisa que dejo helada a la pelirroja, Sephiroth la condujo hacia las escaleras mecánicas donde su compañero aguardaba.

-¿Terminaste?-le pregunto a este.

-Así es.

-Te pediré que te encargues de la evidencia, yo escuchare lo que esta jovencita tiene que decir-respondió haciendo un gesto hacia Valery.

-No hay problema, además soy más cuidadoso que tu-bromeo Zack al tiempo que el trió bajaba las escaleras hasta el primer piso y Sephiroth no pudo más que reír de forma macabra.

-Eso quisieras-respondió en un susurro.

El equipo forense ya había terminado con su tarea y también se disponía a retirarse, dejando el camino libre al equipo que se dedicaba a limpiar lo que no fuera evidencia, los cuales tendrían que soportar las constantes quejas del dueño de la tienda.

En el primer piso, las personas que habían sido retenidas empezaban a quejarse por tener que permanecer en ese sitio sin hacer nada, Sephiroth se acerco al oficial al mando y le ordeno que los dejaran ir pues ya tenían lo que necesitaban y así se hizo. Mientras las personas abandonaban el lugar, Sephiroth, Zack y Valery se dirigían a la camioneta negra en la que habían arribado, el plateado le abrió la puerta del pasajero a la pelirroja quien entro con una señal de agradecimiento al tiempo que su compañero ocupaba su puesto en el lado del copiloto y, volteándose a ver la joven dijo.

-Detective Zack, mucho gusto-pronuncio con una sonrisa alegre y encantadora.

-V-Valery, mucho gusto-sonrió la pelirroja con una sonrisa y sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

Sephiroth entonces entro en el asiento del piloto, encendió el motor y sin decir palabra, salió a toda prisa del lugar, nadie pronuncio sonido alguno durante el recorrido, Sephiroth debía contarle a Zack de sus sospechas pero no podía ya que no se encontraban solos, en vez de eso continuo con la mirada pegada al frente mientras sus pensamientos vagaban. El silencio duro hasta que el oji-azul decidió romperlo.

-Por cierto, los padres de Javier vienen hoy a identificar el cuerpo, y no pudimos localizar a ningún familiar de Susan-dijo en voz baja y sin apartar la vista de las calles.

-…De acuerdo-contesto simplemente el otro y ahí termino la conversación.

Al llegar a la estación, la camioneta negra estacionó en frente al mismo tiempo que el otro equipo; con una mirada de entendimiento entre los dos detectives, Zack se dirigió al laboratorio rápidamente después de recibir la pequeña caja de mano de uno de los del equipo forense; después de que su compañero hubiera desaparecido por el pasillo, Sephiroth guio a Valery a través de los espacios formados por los escritorios hacia una de las salas de interrogación, el plateado hecho una mirada a su oficina que continuaba cerrada pero decidió continuar su camino. Mientras tanto, Tifa, que esperaba con algo de angustia en el mismo sitio escucho una alteración en el ambiente de afuera así que decidió investigar, dejando la carpeta amarilla encima del escritorio, donde la había encontrado y dirigirse hacia la puerta, al abrirla, pudo ver como el plateado, acompañado de una joven pelirroja, se dirigió al laboratorio; de inmediato la morena abandono su refugio y persiguió a los dos personajes, impulsada mas por la urgencia de contarle al detective lo sucedido que por la curiosidad.

Sephiroth condujo a la joven mas allá de las habitaciones donde se realizaban los exámenes y se revisaba la evidencia, hacia el fondo donde habían varias salas de interrogación con puertas de cristal y paredes de concreto, con una ventana rectangular, justo al lado de la puerta de manera que era posible ver el interior, adentro solo había una mesa de vidrio y dos sillas a cada lado de la misma.

El peli-plateado hizo pasar a la joven, indicándole que tomara asiento mientras él hacía lo mismo frente a ella, Tifa los observo, deteniéndose en seco y supo que debía estar a punto de empezar un interrogatorio así que decidió quedarse ahí hasta que terminara, mientras tanto observo detenidamente a la muchacha: era muy bonita, su cabello brillaba como si se tratara de fuego y su piel blanca relucía a la luz del Sol, tenía un aire de timidez e inseguridad, la morena noto perfectamente lo nerviosa que estaba al estar frente al platinado y sintió algo de pena por ella pues conocía perfectamente la sensación que ese hombre provocaba. Sin más, se recostó contra la pared, dedicándose a observar el curso del interrogatorio, no había problema si alguien la veía ya que esa parte del pasillo estaba casi desierta, sin mencionar las palabras del detective antes de marcharse.

Al sentarse frente a la joven, Sephiroth la observo de nuevo detenidamente antes de pedirle que relatara lo que había visto horas antes, frente suyo había un block de notas y un bolígrafo.

-Lo recuerdo por que traía ropa algo extraña y por el color de su pelo, era un castaño muy brillante, tenia ojos azules, y piel blanca, si-dijo ella con una mano en el mentón pero aun le era imposible sostenerle la mirada al oji-verde.

-Lo vi hablar unos segundos con esa mujer, no preste atención a lo que hablaban es que…se veía tan normal, supongo que debía andar buscando algo en especial por que la mujer se ofreció a ir a la parte de atrás a buscar algo, luego vi que él la seguía, me pareció extraño pero no dije nada, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho…-empezó a decir Valery con voz arrepentida.

-No hubieras podido hacer nada-la atajo Sephiroth seriamente, ella le miro, aun sin creerse del todo sus palabras.

-¿Algo más?-pregunto el serenamente, afuera de la sala, la morena observaba el proceso con algo de impaciencia, se preguntaba si aquella joven había visto al criminal y si eso ayudaría a su captura, rogaba que sí. Cerró los ojos, intentando acallar su nerviosismo y cuando volvió a abrirlos, el peli-plateado le extendía el block de notas a la chica mientras le daba instrucciones y esta asentía, algo intimidada; en ese mismo instante en el que Tifa poso sus ojos en el, Sephiroth giro la cabeza hacia su dirección, encontrando sus miradas, el detective frunció el ceño levemente, seguido a esto le dijo unas palabras a Valery que no alcanzo a escuchar para después levantarse de su asiento, salir de la sala y dirigir sus pasos hacia ella, semblante serio. Ella espero a que llegara hasta su posición pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra el plateado pregunto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le dijo como si ella fuera una niña que hubiera desobedecido una orden, lo que la molesto un poco.

-Estaba esperándolo, ha…ha ocurrido algo-dijo ella bajando el tono de la voz y agachando la cabeza, el Sephiroth entorno los ojos al tiempo que ella sacaba su celular del bolsillo y lo sostenía en su palma, frente a él.

-El…me llamo-dijo en un susurro para después levantar la mirada hacia él.

Sephiroth clavo la vista en el objeto y después en ella con el semblante helado y, con un rápido movimiento tomo a Tifa del brazo y la condujo con rapidez de vuelta a la oficina; ella quiso protestar pero entes de que se diera cuenta ya estaban en la oficina del platinado lo que la dejo medio atontada, Sephiroth estaba ahora justo frente a ella, taladrándola con los ojos.

-¿Te amenazo?-pregunto.

-No, no exactamente, creo que seguirá asesinando ¿Ya mato a otras dos personas verdad? Usted lo dijo-respondió Tifa cambiando el tema y observando al plateado de forma insistente. Ignorando ya el protocolo que se suponía debía seguir, el respondió.

-Así es ¿A qué te refieres con "no exactamente"?-inquirió con sospecha.

Tifa titubeo unos segundos pero después se dijo que era tonto e imprudente tratar de ocultar cualquier cosa.

-Dijo "espero que tu detective sea tan bueno como dicen…¿Cómo puede el saber que acudí a usted?-pregunto.

Sephiroth desvió su mirada de la de ella hacia su escritorio, esta información, junto con la nota que había dejado el asesino en el cadáver solo mostraba una cosa: el sujeto era capaz de obtener información de la policía, de eso no tenia duda, sabía que la información no pudo obtenerla de Zack ni mucho menos de el, además sabia que la gran mayoría de los oficiales y detectives no eran soplones, entonces, ¿Cómo? Si la información seguía filtrándose seria un serio problema, tendrían que estrechar más el círculo y no dejar que nadie se inmiscuyera en la investigación. A parte de eso, estaba el otro problema: el asesino parecía tener a Tifa totalmente rodeada y aunque no supieran cuáles eran sus intenciones sobre ella, tendrían que protegerla.

Sephiroth retorno su mirada a la de ella quien le observaba con la duda escrita en sus ojos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo duro la llamada?-pregunto él.

-No lo sé, unos treinta segundos, quizás-respondió, insegura.

-No será posible rastrearla entonces-dijo Sephiroth caminando hacia su asiento con semblante pensativo, de pronto, su mirada se poso en la carpeta amarilla que Tifa había dejado en el mismo cuidadosamente, el hombre tomo la carpeta entre sus manos al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría y Zack entraba al lugar, Sephiroth siguió con la mirada baja.

-Los padres de Javier están aquí-dijo el peli-azul después de saludar a la morena con un gesto de la cabeza, ella le correspondió de la misma manera mientras volvía a tomar su lugar en la silla, la joven no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran disimuladamente al objeto que el de cabellos plateados tenía en sus manos, se hundió más en su asiento.

-Son los resultados ¿no?-pregunto Zack, observando atentamente.

-Si-respondió el platinado aun sin levantar la vista, había sido exactamente lo que esperaba, el mismo sujeto que acosaba a la mujer frente a él era el mismo que estaba sembrando el terror en la ciudad.

Sephiroth levanto la mirada, posándola en Tifa, su expresión y su lenguaje corporal le confirmaron que él no era el primero en revisar esos documentos, y ya que su aspecto era el mismo supuso que había tenido suficiente estomago para aguantarlo, a diferencia de otras personas, Sephiroth cerro la carpeta y la devolvió a su sitio, se puso en pie y siguió a su compañero hasta la puerta antes de voltearse hacia la morena que los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Me temo que tendremos que dejarla por unos momentos nuevamente-dijo con suavidad.

A Tifa se le fue la mandíbula al suelo ¿Apenas habían llegado y ya debían irse? Se puso en pie de un salto.

-¿Van a dejarme aquí todo el día? Yo solo vine a entregar la nota, no tengo por qué quedarme encerrada-dijo con actitud rebelde.

-Tifa ese loco sabe dónde vives y de seguro sabe donde trabajas, es muy arriesgado que andes por ahí sola-dijo Zack. Ella se mordió el labio, pensativa.

-Entonces que un oficial me acompañe, no pretenderán que me quede aquí todo el tiempo ¿no? además tengo que trabajar-explico ella.

-¿Piensas seguir con tu trabajo con un psicópata tras de ti?-pregunto Zack algo asombrado.

-Como ya dije, no pienso detener todo en mi vida por un individuo-respondió ella serenamente.

Sephiroth sonrió ante la valentía o más bien terquedad de aquella mujer, justo la misma actitud que había mostrado cuando se conocieron.

-Si así lo deseas, le pediré a un oficial que te escolte hasta el bar, el mismo será el que te lleve de regreso a tu casa-dijo tranquilamente, el oji-azul le miro con el ceño fruncido, el plateado camino hacia ella a paso lento y quedo tan cerca que Tifa sintió un escalofrió bajar por su espina dorsal.

-Y… ¿Sería mucho pedir que colocáramos patrullas cerca de tu apartamento, señorita?-pregunto dejándola casi fuera de combate.

-No, en absoluto-respondió.

-Bien-respondió el a su vez; se dio la vuelta para retornar su camino, seguido de su compañero, dejando la puerta abierta para cuando ella saliera, la morena suspiro, observo por última vez la carpeta sobre el escritorio y siguió a los detectives, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Al salir, observo como Jean le decía unas palabras a Sephiroth sobre la joven que se hallaba en la sala de interrogación, al parecer ya había terminado de escribir su testimonio y estaba lista para marcharse. Tifa observo como Zack desaparecía por un corredor desconocido para ella en el mismo instante en que Valery emergía del pasillo que conducía a los laboratorios, la pelirroja se dirigió hasta donde ellos se encontraban y, al cruzarse su mirada con la de Tifa, esta le dedico una sonrisa amistosa que Valery devolvió con gusto, en ese momento Sephiroth se volteo hacia ellas.

-Si necesitamos algo mas, le llamaremos-dijo observando a la pelirroja-Ya puede irse.

Después de eso comenzó a alejarse pero entonces se detuvo y, mirando hacia atrás una vez más, se dirigió a Tifa.

-El oficial espera afuera, solo dile a donde desees ir.

Y sin más, desapareció por el mismo corredor que su compañero había cruzado minutos antes.

Las dos jóvenes entonces se miraron.

-Mucho gusto, soy Tifa-dijo la de ojos cafés, sonriendo.

-Igualmente, soy Valery-respondió la otra con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Eres una de las que estaba en el centro comercial cuando el homicidio no?-pregunto Tifa a pesar de que ya lo sabía.

-Sí, estaban tomando mi testimonio, espero que sea de ayuda-dijo ella y de pronto miro con curiosidad a su interlocutora.

-¿Y tu porque estás aquí?

-Oh, nada importante, soy amiga de uno de los detectives-mintió Tifa, decir que estaba siendo perseguida por el mismo hombre que estaba cometiendo los asesinatos no era precisamente un agradable tema de conversación, además de que no podía estar diciéndolo por ahí. Tifa se pregunto si la palabra "amiga" era la adecuada.

-Ah ya veo-la oji-azul parecía tener problemas para iniciar una conversación así que Tifa decidió darle una mano.

Estuvieron conversando animadamente todo el camino hasta salir de la estación y llegar a la acera donde una patrulla de policía esperaba a Tifa pacientemente, las dos chicas se detuvieron entonces, algo reacias a la tan pronta despedida.

-Bueno, debo irme, me dio gusto conocerte-dijo Valery sonriendo y dirigiéndose a la dirección contraria.

-A mi también nos veremos-respondió la morena haciendo un gesto con la mano mientras veía a la joven alejarse. Después de unos segundos se dio la vuelta y dirigió sus pasos a la patrulla, el oficial le abrió la puerta del copiloto mostrándose amable y partieron en cuanto ella le dio la dirección del Séptimo Cielo.

Valery camino a paso rápido por las calles, su casa no se encontraba muy lejos, sus padres tal vez estarían furiosos con ella por tardarse tanto pero esperaba que la explicación de lo que había sucedido los calmara. Tan ocupada estaba con esos pensamientos que la pelirroja no noto los ojos que la seguían atentamente desde un rincón oscuro.

Continúo caminando a paso rápido hasta finalmente alcanzar su destino, la panadería de su padre estaba a rebosar así que tuvo algunos problemas para lograr entrar, al verla su padre comenzó con el discurso de siempre sobre no avisar en donde estaba y cosas por el estilo.

La oscura figura observo atentamente como la joven discutía con su progenitor, observando como ella reía y le daba a su padre una explicación tras otra.

-Me encargare de ti luego-susurro en las sombras


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Los dos detectives se encontraban ahora en la morgue, acompañados por un hombre y una mujer de mediana edad, los padres de Javier quienes en ese momento atravesaban la peor pesadilla de sus vidas. Los cuatro se encontraban en una habitación pequeña con una gran ventana rectangular que daba hacia otra habitación donde en una camilla de metal yacía el cuerpo inerte del joven cubierto con una sábana blanca.

Sephiroth observaba detenidamente a los padres, estudiándolos mientras Zack hacia lo posible para que estos se mantuvieran "tranquilos".

Laurent apareció entonces en la otra habitación con su bata blanca puesta, se coloco enfrente del cadáver y, tras una señal de Sephiroth, retiro cuidadosamente la sabana para que los padres pudieran ver su rostro. En cuanto lo hizo, la madre de Javier se derrumbo en el suelo con un llanto sobrecogedor mientras el padre observaba estupefacto con una mano cubriendo su boca, los dos compañeros simplemente observaron, Zack los veía con pena en los ojos mientras que el otro se limitaba a esperar a que se les pasara con una mirada helada.

-Es el…es el-dijo el padre mirando fijamente el rostro de su hijo, la mujer, con el rostro increíblemente pálido, se levanto lentamente y observo el cuerpo inerte cubriéndose parcialmente el rostro, después miro al plateado.

-¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Quién podría querer hacer daño a nuestro Javier?-pregunto suplicante.

-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar, cuenten con eso-respondió Zack.

-Si quieren pueden retirar el cuerpo, no nos queda nada que hacer con el-agrego Sephiroth con un tono de voz que no era de mucha ayuda.

El hombre rodeo a su esposa con su brazo en un intento de tranquilizarla para después abandonar la habitación a retirar el cuerpo de su único hijo, el peli-azul los observo marcharse y lanzo un suspiro desganado.

-Deben estar pasando un verdadero infierno-dijo.

Su compañero no contesto enseguida sino que observo el cuerpo por unos segundos más antes de que el forense volviera a cubrirlo, después encaro a Zack quien estaba mirando en la misma dirección que el.

-¿Ya procesaste la evidencia?-pregunto.

-Si…nada, ni una sola pista-respondió el oji-azul seriamente.

-¿Qué hay de la identidad de la victima?-pregunto de nuevo Sephiroth mientras ambos hombres se dirigían de nuevo a la oficina del detective.

-Según lo que encontramos se llamaba Lucy Bennet, 30 años y…

-No guarda relación con ninguno de los otros-completo Sephiroth.

-Exacto.

El platinado y su compañero entraron a la oficina y tomaron asiento.

-Parece que lo único que tenemos es el testimonio de esa joven y el objeto que encontraste en la primera escena-dijo Sephiroth con los codos en el escritorio y las manos debajo del mentón.

-Era una especie de joya, lo curioso es que no es falsa, valdría unos cuantos gil si se empeñara-respondió Zack.

Sephiroth dirigió su atención nuevamente a los archivos que tenía delante, abrió la carpeta nuevamente, realmente no necesitaba verlos, recordaba todo a la perfección, pero no tenía nada más que hacer.

-Supongo que concordaron-dijo Zack dirigiendo su atención al informe.

-Así es, debemos averiguar qué clase de espada es y donde puede encontrarse.

-Laurent dijo que no pudo identificar nada que fuera útil-dijo Zack.

-Eso no importa-murmuro su compañero sin levantar la mirada.

/

El oficial condujo rápidamente hasta el Séptimo Cielo cuando el Sol empezaba a ponerse al Oeste, Tifa le dio las gracias y se apresuro a entrar mientras el oficial esperaba pacientemente mientras estudiaba la calle.

Una vez dentro, la pelinegra se dispuso a trabajar, dando explicaciones vagas de por qué había faltado todo el día, el bar estaba bastante lleno y las camareras estaban demasiado ocupadas para atosigarla demasiado con preguntas, cosa que ella agradeció. Su tío abandono momentáneamente la cocina y se acerco a ella.

-¿Cómo sigue tu herida?-pregunto mientras ella colocaba en orden unos cubiertos.

-Un poco mejor, sanara en cualquier momento-respondió su sobrina.

-¿Qué tanto hacías con ese detectives? No comprendo por qué tuviste que ir hoy de nuevo-dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos. Tifa no supo cómo responder, obviamente no le había contado nada acera de la nota en su apartamento o de la llamada del desconocido y tampoco quería o podía hacerlo si buscaba empeorar las cosas, si involucraba a su tío o a cualquier persona a su alrededor podrían acabar en grave peligro, y ella no lo permitiría, aun que claro, tampoco podría seguir evadiendo a su tío para siempre. Volteo a ambos lados con cautela para asegurarse de que nadie les escuchaba y luego se volteo hacia el chef.

-Te lo diré cuando hayamos cerrado si?-le dijo aparentando tranquilidad, él le miro confundido por unos instantes, luego su semblante se torno serio, asintió y, dándose media vuelta se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina mientras la morena seguía con su labor, preguntándose cómo le estaría yendo a Sephiroth y a su compañero Zack.

Horas después, Tifa despachaba al último cliente para después colocar el letrero de "cerrado" en la puerta, el lugar ahora se hallaba sumido en un profundo y casi aterrador silencio, Tifa sabia que debía apresurarse para no hacer esperar al oficial por mucho más tiempo así que encaro a su tío que la observaba desde la barra.

-¿Qué ocurre Tifa?

-Tío, bueno, ya debes saber sobre los asesinatos y todo eso, el detective Sephiroth y su compañero, Zack los están investigando-dijo ella con calma.

-Aja pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver esto contigo?-pregunto el hombre. Tifa respiro profundo.

-Que el mismo hombre que asesino a esas personas fue el mismo que me ataco, y necesitaban mi ayuda para atraparlo-dijo sabiendo perfectamente la reacción que venía a continuación.

El rostro de Felipe paso de estar confundido a horrorizado, su piel se torno mucho mas blanca de lo que era en realidad y la mandíbula se le fue al suelo.

-¡Tifa¡

-Tio, tranquilízate.

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me tranquilice? Me estás diciendo que un psicópata intento asesinarte?-exclamo Felipe.

-Mira, esto es importante, no debes decírselo a nadie, eso solo empeorara las cosas-dijo Tifa sin alterarse.

-¿Puede empeorar?-pregunto él con sarcasmo.

-Escucha, este tipo me está siguiendo, sabe donde vivo y lo más probable es que también sepa donde trabajo, es muy peligroso que te involucres o que alguien más lo haga, por eso te pido que no le digas a nada a nadie, nadie puede saberlo.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Ya van tres personas asesinadas y esos detectives no han apresado a nadie ¿Cómo se supone que estarás segura?

-Ellos me cuidaran, lo han hecho hasta ahora…tío es importante, no quiero que estés involucrado.

El hombre callo por unos momentos, pensativo, tras una pausa le miro nuevamente.

-¿Este tipo quiere algo de ti?

-No lo sé.

-Tifa, no creo que necesite recordarte que estos detectives ni nadie pueden saber sobre tus habilidades-dijo Felipe con voz de hielo. La morena asintió.

-Lo sé, tendré cuidado, lo prometo-dijo regalándole una sonrisa que su tío tuvo que devolverle.

-Me están esperando, el oficial me llevara a casa y otros estarán vigilando el apartamento, estaré bien-agrego.

-Mas te vale-respondió Felipe, aun con duda en sus ojos mientras observaba a su sobrina salir del bar tras hacerle una señal de despedida.

El oficial estaba estacionado en el mismo sitio, observaba a todos lados con cautela pero le sonrió a Tifa cuando esta llego hasta el auto, disculpándose por la tardanza. Después de subir al asiento del copiloto la morena se sentía más calmada, hasta ahora todo iba bien.

Aceleraron a pesar de que el edificio se encontraba muy cerca y en pocos segundos la patrulla se encontraba en las puertas de la construcción; el oficial le abrió la puerta a Tifa, esta observo que las otras dos patrullas ya estaban ahí con sus respectivos oficiales en alerta máxima.

-Gracias por traerme-le dijo ella al hombre.

-Estos oficiales se encargaran de todo, puede estar tranquila-le aseguro este antes de saludar con un gesto de la cabeza a sus otros colegas que asintieron a su vez, seguido a esto el oficial se retiro.

Dos de los otros se acercaron a ella.

-Debemos escoltarla hasta el apartamento y revisarlo, si no es mucha molestia-dijo uno, tenia cabello negro, ojos cafés y tez bronceada, a diferencia de su compañero de tez morena.

-Claro, síganme-respondió Tifa asintiendo y conduciendo a los dos hombres hasta la entrada, ya en el lobby, la joven empezaba aponerse un poco nerviosa, sentía que alguien la observaba y aunque no hubiera nadie ahí no podía quitarse la sensación, subieron al ascensor sin decir palabra, los dos hombres parecían muy concentrados en su trabajo, aparentemente ajenos a la incómoda sensación que invadía a la ojos cafés.

Llegaron al noveno piso, los oficiales sacaron sus armas y esperaron a que Tifa abriera la puerta.

-Quédese detrás de nosotros-ordeno el moreno mientras él y su compañero entraban al lugar, la morena se molesto un poco de que la trataran como a alguien que no sabía defenderse pero los oficiales solo hacían su trabajo, pensó.

Se coloco ágilmente sus guantes negros y los siguió.

El apartamento estaba vacío, todo parecía estar en su lugar, como ella lo había dejado; los dos hombres lo recorrieron de cabo a rabo y al final retornaron a donde Tifa observaba hacia todos lados.

-Despejado, estaremos vigilando en todo momento, si ocurre algo debe llamarnos inmediatamente usando esto-dijo el de tez blanca entregándole un pequeño dispositivo negro con un botón.

-Apriétalo y vendremos enseguida-explico el primero, ella asintió y apretó el aparato contra su mano.

Seguido a esto condujo a los oficiales de vuelta a la salida y, tras cerrar la puerta con doble llave, Tifa miro de nuevo el lugar al que se suponía debía llamar hogar y que ahora se había convertido en un lugar inhóspito y desconocido, suspiro desganada y se dirigió a su habitación donde se quito su ropa para darse un relajante baño. Ya en la ducha su cabeza era un remolino ¿Quién podría estar haciendo esto y con qué propósito? Pensó en esas personas asesinadas tan brutalmente y la furia la invadió, ese sujeto había arruinado la vida de muchas personas y ahora pretendía arruinar la suya; no lo permitiría, no lo dejaría salirse con la suya, estaba segura de que con la ayuda de Sephiroth lograría dar con él; después de todo, todos decían que era el mejor detective de la ciudad.

Tifa se coloco su pijama y se tumbo en su cama, observo su televisor en una esquina y se le ocurrió encenderlo, como era de esperar, en las noticias solo hablaban de los homicidios, la prensa estaba loca, por aquí y por allá se escuchaban comentarios acerca de las muertes, de los familiares de las víctimas y los periodistas se preguntaban si el asesino atacaría de nuevo, tras otros minutos de lo mismo la joven decidió que ya tenía suficiente, apago el televisor, luego las luces de su habitación y se sumió en un sueño intranquilo.

/

Sus ojos recorrieron la nota con precisión, las primeras tres líneas le intrigaban, pertenecía a un poema, claro, pero aun no lograba descifrar el mensaje que el asesino había enviado.

Sephiroth aparto la vista del papel hacia los grandes ventanales de la sala que ofrecían una vista casi panorámica, ya eran pasadas las doce pero el detective no se sentía somnoliento o cansado.

Se coloco en pie y dirigió sus pasos hacia uno de los ventanales, contemplando la vista ante sí, sus pensamientos vagaron sin rumbo fijo hasta que se detuvieron súbitamente en aquella mujer de cabellos negros y hermosa sonrisa, su corazón dio un vuelco, como si la imagen lo hubiera sobresaltado, sacudió la cabeza muy levemente para alejar esos pensamientos sin admitirse a sí mismo que le gustaban.

Se dio media vuelta, decidiendo que trabajaría un poco más en el caso.

/

El tic-tac del reloj de pie apostado en la pared era el único sonido en la habitación de la morena, este marcaba las tres de la mañana en punto; el apartamento estaba sumido en una oscuridad absoluta excepto por los rayos de luna que traspasaban las ventanas.

Una sombra oscura apareció de la nada, deslizándose por el pasillo hasta su habitación, la luz que entraba permitió ver que se trataba de un hombre alto y de buena forma, su chaqueta de cuero le llegaba casi a los talones.

El hombre se acerco con sigilo y se detuvo justo al lado de Tifa quien dormía sin tener idea de lo que ocurría; él la observo detenidamente y una tierna sonrisa apareció en sus labios, llevo una mano al rostro de la chica y acaricio su piel lentamente a través de su guante de cuero, ella se movió un poco ante el contacto pero él siguió observándola, entonces se inclino, acerco su rostro al de ella y, con un susurró casi inaudible, dijo.

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré, pronto terminara.

Se levanto y de su chaqueta extrajo un objeto que depósito encima de la mesa de noche justo al lado; la miro nuevamente para guardar ese recuerdo en su mente y acto seguido se esfumo tan rápido como había llegado.

Dos segundos después, Tifa despertó algo sobresaltada al notar algo extraño, su instinto le gritaba que se levantara de ahí, algo andaba terriblemente mal; miro a su alrededor, sentándose en su cama, no había nadie pero había algo extraño en la atmosfera, la morena se desplazo hacia su otra mesa de noche, encendió la lámpara y volvió a mirar alrededor, nada, siguió paseando la mirada hasta dar con la mesa al lado de su cama que siempre estaba vacía a excepción de ese momento.

Con los ojos completamente abiertos observo que una hermosa rosa, roja como la sangre descansaba en el objeto de madera, rodeada por unos cuantos pétalos más.

Se quedo completamente helada por unos segundos observando esa rosa que además tenía atado un pequeño papel en el tallo con una sola palabra escrita: loveless. De pronto, Tifa comenzó a hiperventilar y su corazón amenazó con salírsele del pecho, tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para evitar que se le saliera un grito ahogado debido a lo que aquello significaba: había estado ahí, justo delante de su nariz.

La joven busco a tiendas el aparato que le había dado el oficial y oprimió el botón mientras saltaba de su cama.

Nueve pisos más abajo, los cuatro oficiales medio adormilados se sobresaltaron cuando sus computadoras comenzaron a emitir un pitido insistente.

-¿Qué demonios?-pregunto el oficial de tez pálida mientras observaba la pantalla.

-Mierda-dijo y de pronto, los dos oficiales saltaron de su auto siendo imitados por los otros dos y corrieron hacia la entrada.

-¡Muévanse! ¡Muévanse!- gritaba uno mientras empezaban a subir las escaleras lo más rápido que podían.

Tifa se había puesto una bata negra manga larga encima de su pijama y había encendido la mayoría de las luces del inmenso apartamento a pesar de que sabía que él no estaba ahí, las voces en su cabeza murmuraban inquietas y temerosas.

Se detuvo en medio de la sala y miro a todos lados, las paredes parecían cerrarse a su alrededor y cada sombra en cada rincón parecía ser una amenaza, se llevo una mano al pecho intentando no entrar en pánico cuando la puerta se abrió de un portazo y los cuatro policías entraron de un salto con sus armas desenfundadas pero ella no se movió.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás herida?-pregunto uno colocando una mano en su hombro mientras los demás revisaban el lugar.

-El…estuvo aquí, hace solo unos segundos-Tifa no notaba el temblor en su voz.

-¿Lo vio?

-No, ya se había ido cuando desperté pero…dejo algo-respondió ella entrecortadamente sin quitarse la mano del pecho.

-¡Despejado!-gritaron los otros policías desde distintos puntos del lugar a excepción de uno.

-¡Hey! Vengan a ver esto-grito el que se encontraba en la habitación de la ojos-café.

-Quédese aquí-le indico el oficial antes de dirigirse al lugar.

Tifa lo observo irse y se dejo caer en el sofá, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos que empezaban a temblar mientras en su habitación los cuatro policías observaban confundidos la hermosa planta que reposaba en la mesa de noche, el moreno se acerco un poco y, tras leer el papel sujeto a la rosa, se volteo hacia sus compañeros.

-Traigan al detective Sephiroth aquí, ahora!.

/

Sephiroth despertó con el sonido de su celular que se volvía mas fuerte a cada segundo, se sentó en su cama, con su cabello cayéndole sobre los hombros, sujeto el molestoso aparato y, tras descolgar la llamada se lo coloco en la oreja.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Detective…soy el oficial Polastry, me asigno a mí y a otros para vigilar a Tifa Lockheart…

-Valla al grano, ¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunto el hombre con una voz que aterrorizaría a cualquiera.

-Tenemos un problema-dijo el oficial, nervioso- El intruso logro burlar la seguridad y colare en el apartamento, solicitamos su presencia-agrego rápidamente.

Tras escuchar esto, Sephiroth se quedo tieso por una fracción de segundo en el que su cerebro empezó a trabajar a toda máquina.

-Voy en camino-fue lo único que respondió antes de colgar el teléfono, levantarse y comenzar a vestirse con una rapidez casi inhumana. Cuando se coloco su abrigo de cuero y empezaba a colocarse sus hombreras tomo el celular nuevamente, marcando el número de su compañero, el aparato repico tres veces antes de que una voz muy somnolienta contestara.

-Sephiroth…viejo, son las tres de la mañana-el pobre estaba más dormido que despierto.

-Levántate Zack-gruño él.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto y Sephiroth de detuvo un momento.

-Volvió a entrar en la casa de Tifa, logrando burlar a los oficiales-respondió sin ninguna emoción, al otro lado de la línea, Zack abría los ojos como platos.

-Nos encontraremos allá, apresúrate-dijo el oji-verde, acto seguido, colgó, se coloco sus guantes, tomo su larga espada y se dirigió rápidamente al lugar al mismo tiempo que Zack salía disparado de su cama.


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

El detective condujo por las calles desiertas y llego a la residencia de Tifa en menos de media hora, tras estacionar su auto y subir hasta el noveno piso se encontró con los cuatro policías que estaban ahí desde el principio más uno que otro investigador forense que examinaba el lugar, uno de los oficiales, el que lo había llamado, se acerco rápidamente a él.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto Sephiroth refiriéndose a la morena.

-Está en el balcón, no parece estar herida pero no nos permite revisarla ni llevarla al hospital, parece estar en shock-respondió el hombre.

-¿Y qué fue lo que encontraron entonces?-volvió a preguntar el detective mientras observaba cuidadosamente el lugar.

-Sera mejor que lo vea usted mismo-le respondió a su vez el oficial para después conducirlo hacia la habitación principal, Sephiroth lo siguió, comprobando que se trataba de un apartamento muy lujoso y espacioso, propio del vecindario donde se encontraba y de alguien que no tiene problemas económicos.

Arribaron a la habitación de la joven, ahí se encontraba una mujer sacándole fotos a un objeto que se hallaba encima de una de las mesas de noche, esta le dio paso libre al detective y, al acercarse, este observo la rosa que seguía en el mismo sitio, lo mismo que los pétalos que la rodeaban, Sephiroth observo el papel con la inscripción, le tomo un segundo reconocer la palabra, la observo un poco más para luego pasear la mirada por la habitación, todo parecía estar en su sitio a excepción de la desordenada cama.

-Hablare con ella, ustedes continúen-dijo a la nada mientras se daba la vuelta y abandonaba la habitación para dirigirse al amplio balcón que se hallaba al final de la sala. En cuanto llego, pudo ver la delicada figura de la joven dándole la espalda con el viento meciendo sus cabellos.

Tifa tenía la mirada perdida en el firmamento oscuro, había estado en esa misma posición desde hacia más de media hora pero no sentía ganas de moverse, o tal vez su cerebro se encontraba en algún especie de trance y hubiera continuado así de no ser por los misteriosos pasos que se escucharon detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con que Sephiroth se hallaba justo a unos pasos de ella, este se acerco un poco más.

-Detective-susurro ella algo sorprendida pero después agacho la cabeza. Como apenada con lo que estaba sucediendo, aun traía la bata negra. Sephiroth la observo detenidamente en busca de alguna señal de que el desconocido la hubiera lastimado pero no encontró ninguna así que centro su atención en su rostro.

-Dime que ocurrió Tifa-dijo lentamente.

/

El auto negro casi derrapo en la entrada del edificio junto a las demás patrullas, Zack salto de su vehículo y corrió hacia la puerta, cruzando el lobby como un bólido, se dirigió a las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas de tres en tres hasta llegar a su destino, las puertas del apartamento estaban abiertas por lo que entro y miro alrededor; al ver a uno de los oficiales, se acerco a el.

-¿Qué tienen?-pregunto buscando a su plateado compañero.

-El sujeto le dejo un "regalo", ella no pudo verlo y obviamente nosotros tampoco…es increíble que se nos haya pasado-se lamento el oficial de cabellos negros con desanimo.

-Este no es el momento para lamentarse, debemos hacer lo posible para atrapar a ese infeliz-dijo el peli-azul con una sonrisa optimista, el oficial le miro sorprendido.

-Sí, si señor, tiene razón.

-¿Dónde está Sephiroth?-pregunto Zack.

-Esta con la señorita Tifa, interrogándola acerca de lo sucedido-contesto el hombre señalando hacia el balcón que ahora era medio cubierto por unas cortinas que ondeaban al viento, a través de ellas, Zack pudo ver claramente a su compañero y a la joven, parecían estar en medio de una conversación aunque la ojos cafés estaba mas pálida de lo normal pero no era para menos, el detective asintió con decisión y se dirigió al equipo.

-Bien señores ¿Qué tienen aquí?

Mientras tanto, el compañero del peli-azul terminaba de escuchar la historia de los labios de Tifa y hasta ahora no había mostrado reacción alguna.

-No estoy segura de que me hizo despertarme, fue extraño; fue como una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo-dijo ella hablando mas consigo misma que con el hombre frente a ella; en ese mismo instante el celular de Sephiroth comenzó a sonar nuevamente, el plateado se mostro levemente molesto, no le gustaba en nada que lo interrumpieran de esa forma, ella le miro extrañada conforme el sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo, preguntándose quién podría ser a estas horas.

-Espera un momento-le dijo Sephiroth antes de atender la llamada y darle la espalda.

Tifa lo miro a el y luego a las personas que merodeaban su apartamento ¿Cómo era posible que su vida hubiera cambiado tan repentinamente en tan solo segundos? En tan solo días todo lo que había conocido hasta ahora se había esfumado para ser reemplazado por miedo, inseguridad y ahora, terror. De pronto, la mente de Tifa se vio abrumada con los recuerdos de los días anteriores, los hechos le cayeron encima como un balde de agua helada: el ataque, la primera entrada del asesino a su hogar, las muertes, todo eso era una realidad, una de la que no podía escapar; estaba siendo perseguida por u hombre que hasta ahora andaba libre por las calles, la situación se le había salido de las manos y ya no podía decir que todo estaría bien.

La pelinegra empezó a temblar justo cuando Sephiroth finalizaba su conversación telefónica y se giraba hacia ella, parecía visiblemente amargado pero se detuvo en seco al ver el aspecto de la joven, había palidecido completamente, temblaba y sus ojos ahora expresaban confusión y temor.

-¿Por qué tiene que ocurrir esto? ¿Por qué esas personas? ¿Por qué yo?-murmuro con voz angustiada con las manos sobre el pecho, de pronto sintió como una mano sujetaba su barbilla delicadamente y la alzaba hasta encontrar su mirada con la del plateado.

-No puedo responderte esas preguntas, pero si encargarme del que está haciendo esto, y para ello voy a necesitar de tu ayuda ¿Entendido?-le pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos, la pelinegra los observo, sintiendo de pronto una extraña seguridad en su interior, no de que todo se arreglaría en un segundo, pero se sintió a salvo sabiendo que él estaría con ella y en ese momento fue más que suficiente; asintió con lentitud, ya más calmada, de nada serviría entrar en pánico y lamentarse por lo que estaba ocurriendo. El detective relajo un poco su mirada pero sin liberar la barbilla de Tifa.

-Sabes que no puedes quedarte aquí cierto?-pregunto y ella asintió.

-Lo que me lleva a darte una pequeña noticia-siguió Sephiroth y esta vez la ojos cafés noto un aire de resignación y fastidio casi imperceptible en su voz. El plateado libero su barbilla, dejando que su mano volviera a su posición original.

-Mi…"jefe" acaba de pedirme que me encargue personalmente de tu protección, no desea que la prensa se entere de que intentan asesinarte-dijo el hombre seriamente. Esta información tomo a Tifa por sorpresa ¿El jefe de la policía? ¿Por qué habría de hacer tal cosa? Pero la respuesta llego a su cabeza por si sola; era de esperar tomando en cuenta lo famoso que había sido su padre, todo lo que había hecho por el bien de la ciudad, lo importante que había sido y nadie quería ver en las noticias que su única hija sufriera el mismo destino que las otras víctimas.

-Entiendo, entonces ¿Me llevaran a otro sitio o algo así?-aventuro la joven.

-Me temo que no, el quiere que te lleve a un refugio, pero no podemos involucrar a nadie más del cuerpo de policía, a partir de ahora los únicos involucrados en el caso seremos tu, Zack y yo-dijo el platinado con voz de hielo.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero porque?-pregunto Tifa, confundida.

Sephiroth observo sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchaba y luego se volvió hacia ella.

-Por que, al parecer, nuestro asesino es capaz de obtener información de la policía, aun no estoy seguro de cómo, pero nadie más puede estar informado de lo que hacemos, absolutamente nadie ¿entiendes?-le pregunto este.

Ante esto, Tifa no pudo más que estremecerse, si ese sujeto era capaz de infiltrarse de ese modo en la organización que se supone debía proteger a la ciudad entonces ¿Que podría detenerlo? ¿Acaso tenían idea de con quién estaban tratando? De pronto los ánimos que le quedaban se le fueron al piso.

-Pero entonces como piensa…es decir ¿Cómo piensa atraparlo? ¿Cómo piensa mantenerme a salvo?-pregunto.

-…En mi casa-respondió Sephiroth como si fuera algo obvio y a la vez le costara pronunciar esas palabras; Tifa, por su parte lo miro como si estuviera loco.

-¿Q-Que?-fue lo que alcanzo a decir.

-No creas que me agrada la idea pero es la única forma, nadie sabe donde vivo a excepción de Zack y, claro está, eso no será un problema-respondió él ya sin mirarla y con la vista hacia el balcón, luego la volvió a posar en la joven.

-Tengo que quedarme…en su casa-repitió Tifa como si enserio no se lo creyera, eso tenía que ser una especia de broma, es decir ¿En la casa de Sephiroth?.

-Hasta que esto termine-afirmo el otro para después girar la cabeza hacia el interior del apartamento.

-Te llevare y después tengo que volver a terminar con todo esto-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Podre avisarle a mi tío? ¿El estará bien?-pregunto Tifa, encarando al detective, este la miro y se encogió de hombros.

-Lo pondré bajo vigilancia, si así lo deseas, ahora prepárate, nos iremos en cuanto estés lista-dijo el plateado, ella asintió y se dirigió a su habitación donde se encontró con que Zack estaba ahí junto con otro oficial, al verla, el oji-azul se mostro aliviado.

-Hey Tifa, ¿Estás bien?-pregunto acercándose a ella.

-Sí, gracias por preguntar-respondió ella.

-ya casi terminamos aquí ¿Necesitas algo?-pregunto Zack.

-Necesita algo de privacidad-respondió la voz de Sephiroth desde el umbral de la puerta antes de que la morena pudiera contestar, los dos hombres le miraron confundidos.

-Tú, reúnete con los demás y después les diré que hacer-le ordeno Sephiroth al oficial que asintió sumiso y abandono la habitación la habitación.

-Zack-llamo el plateado haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a su compañero en señal de que tenían que hablar en privado, este asintió en respuesta, siguiendo a su compañero fuera del cuarto, la ojos cafés los observo irse, a continuación paseo al mirada por la habitación, ahora bastante desordenada, pensó en el estado en el que se encontraría su casa cuando terminaran con ella y sintió un arrebato de frustración, pero ese no era el momento adecuado, tenía que prepararse, se lanzo hacia su inmenso closet que media la mitad de la habitación donde también guardaba maletas, mochilas y cosas por el estilo. Tifa escogió un bolso algo grande de viaje de color negro, volvió a su habitación y comenzó a llenarlo de ropa tan rápido como pudo. Honestamente, aun estaba aceptando el hecho de que en los próximos días, (y Dios sabia cuanto tiempo) viviría con probablemente el hombre más apuesto de toda la ciudad, Tifa no sabía si sentirse afortunada o atemorizada por las circunstancias que la habían llevado a eso pero sí que se sentía un poco nerviosa; sintió mariposas en el estómago cuando comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, se coloco la camisa, el chaleco de cuero, su pantalón y la falda encima de este.

Una vez que se coloco sus zapatos y se acomodo un poco su lacio cabello, termino de empacar cosas como el cepillo de dientes y cosas así para después echarle una última ojeada a su habitación y salir al encuentro de los dos detectives.

-No hablas enserio ¿En tu casa?-repitió Zack totalmente incrédulo, se había quedado boquiabierto después de que su compañero le dijera lo que planeaba hacer.

-Si tienes una mejor idea, soy todo oídos-respondió Sephiroth cruzado de brazos, Zack soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-No, no la tengo.

-Aunque el idiota ese intente ocultarle información a la prensa, tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz-agrego el otro.

-En ese momento se volverá un caos, empezaran a acosar a su tio y a mover cielo y tierra para encontrar a Tifa ya sea por una tonta foto o una entrevista-dijo Zack, también cruzado de brazos, con la vista en el suelo, su compañero asintió.

-Si llegan a decir que ella también es una víctima, la ciudad entrara en pánico y solo empeoraran las cosas, no podemos permitirlo-dijo con voz de hielo al tiempo que la morena salía del pasillo con el bolso en la espalda, el plateado alzo una ceja.

-Que rápida-comento.

-Estoy lista-dijo Tifa refiriéndose no solo a su estado físico.

-Bien, nos vamos-dijo Sephiroth, el y su compañero siguieron a Tifa hasta el ascensor, debían ser precavidos en caso de que el asesino estuviese vigilando. Tifa se coloco sus guantes rápidamente.

Una vez que alcanzaron el lobby ambos detectives empuñaron sus espadas, Tifa estaba impresionada con el tamaño de la katana de Sephiroth que parecía medir más que el.

-No te separes-ordeno este, colocándose frente a ella, siendo imitado por el oji-azul, los tres atravesaron la puerta principal en alerta máxima, caminando en posición recelosa hasta llegar al vehículo que esperaba pacientemente; Sephiroth abrió la puerta del copiloto y ella entro rápidamente, la puerta se cerro de inmediato a su lado.

-Volveré después-dijo el plateado antes de abrir la puerta del lado del piloto y ocupar su respectivo asiento no sin antes devolver su espada a su funda.

-Con cuidado-advirtió Zack mientras el auto rugía y aceleraba a toda máquina, alejándose del lugar, el peli-azul le echo un vistazo entonces al cielo nocturno, faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer. Zack observo por última vez la desierta calle antes de darse la vuelta y precipitarse al apartamento.

/

Tifa mantuvo la vista al frente por unos segundos, sentía escalofríos y el corazón desbocado, volteo un poco el rostro hacia el plateado pero su semblante parecía esculpido en piedra, al igual que su mirada así que volvió la vista al frente cuando de pronto, dolorosas imágenes nublaron su cabeza, cientos de personas vestidas de negro alrededor de un ataúd, el sonido de un disparo, tres personas a las que no conocía pero que a la vez sabia de quienes se trataba tiradas en el suelo cubiertas de sangre.

Las imágenes pasaron tan rápido que le entro un fuerte dolor de cabeza e hicieron que instintivamente se la sujetara con las manos, intentando acallar los gritos. Sephiroth entonces la miro de reojo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-N-nada-contesto ella apartando las imágenes y posando la vista en el suelo.

-Jm-rio Sephiroth-No eres una buena mentirosa, Tifa.

-¿Por qué habría de mentir?-pregunto ella.

-Esa es una excelente pregunta-respondió el con la vista al frente, ya quedaba poco para alcanzar su destino.

-Si estas asustada no tienes por qué ocultarlo-volvió a decir Sephiroth observándola ahora atentamente.

-Ya lo sé-respondió Tifa, dejando que el detective creyera que eso era lo que pasaba por su cabeza; sin embargo, el no era ningún estúpido, podía ver con claridad que ella ocultaba algo aunque aun no supiera decir que era. Volvió la vista la frente para tomar un camino algo apartado, Tifa noto que estaban llegando al límite de la ciudad así que presto más atención por donde iban, al parecer, Sephiroth vivía totalmente apartado de la ciudad; el auto se deslizo por un camino solitario rodeado de césped y muchos árboles por ambos lados, de pronto, estos desaparecieron y al frente apareció una pequeña colina, y encima de esta, la casa más hermosa y lujosa que Tifa hubiera visto jamás, se trataba de una construcción de tres pisos de alto y el doble de ancho con ventanas y ventanales de cristal, un techo de color azul marino con paredes de color crema, rodeada por un extenso y hermoso jardín.

Los primeros rayos del Sol alcanzaban a verse en el horizonte por lo que su reflejo hacia que la casa se viera aun más imponente. La morena se quedo boquiabierta conforme el auto se estacionaba en el interior del garaje, a un lado de la casa.

Sephiroth apago el motor y tranquilamente salió del auto para rodearlo y abrirle la puerta a Tifa que cargaba su bolso en su espalda, mirando hacia todos lados. Siguió al detective fuera del lugar a través de una puerta que conectaba el garaje con la casa, al entrar, el asombro y admiración de Tifa solo fueron en aumento: Dos altas columnas blancas que llegaban al techo, suelo y paredes de mármol blanco con decoraciones azul celeste; a la izquierda se hallaba una de las amplias salas con su propia chimenea, en el centro del vestíbulo, en medio de las dos columnas, había una amplia escalera que se dividía en dos: una a la izquierda y otra la derecha, la decoración era exquisita, con muebles de terciopelo y hermosos cuadros colgados en las paredes.

"Si esto es el vestíbulo, que será el resto" pensó Tifa mientras se preguntaba de donde rayos el detective había sacado tanto dinero ya que si el salario de los policías alcanzara para eso, todos quisieran llevar una placa. Se detuvieron justo al frente de la escalera y en ese momento Sephiroth se volteo hacia ella.

-Las habitaciones están en el piso de arriba, puedes escoger la que desees; la casa tiene un sistema de alarma y sensores de movimiento-dijo seriamente, Tifa asintió con rapidez, Sephiroth saco un pequeño papel y un bolígrafo de su bolsillo, anoto un numero en él y se lo tendió a Tifa.

-Este es el código, no debo recordarte que no debe salir de tu boca cierto?-pregunto con algo de sarcasmo, Tifa le miro desafiante, tomando el papel entre su mano con algo de hostilidad.

-Claro, lo pondré en el menú del bar! ¿Podría dejar de tratarme como a una niña?-pregunto ella con sarcasmo.

-Jm-rio Sephiroth con arrogancia, camino hacia la gran puerta de madera, deteniéndose con una mano en el picaporte.

-Puedes hacer lo que te plazca, si necesitas algo, pídeselo a ellas-dijo sin voltearse a mirarla, acto seguido, abrió la puerta, la cerro tras de sí y eso fue todo, Tifa se quedo ahí de pie durante unos segundos, pensando que no se sentía en nada feliz de tener que compartir el mismo techo con ese tipo tan arrogante. "Un momento ¿Dijo ellas?" pensó confusa, mirando alrededor; claro, aquella casa no se podía mantener limpia y ordenada por si sola y la pelinegra no se imaginaba siquiera al detective haciendo cosas como aquella, sin embargo no lograba divisar a nadie. Dio un paso vacilante hacia el primer escalón, el había dicho "haz lo que te plazca" pero estaba claro que ella no haría "lo que quisiera" en una casa ajena.

Aun estaba con un pie vacilante al pie de la escalera cuando la sobresaltaron unos pasos provenientes de la gran sala, al voltear, la joven se encontró cara a cara con una mujer de unos 50 años, de estatura mediana, piel blanca como la nieve, cabello negro, contextura gruesa y con uniforme de mucama, la mujer le miro con duda en los ojos.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita?-pregunto con una voz grave que escondía gran sabiduría.

Tifa abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, no sabía exactamente cómo explicar su presencia ahí.

-Eh bueno…

-¿El señor se ha ido? Creí escuchar su auto-dijo la mujer con una pañuelo en las manos observando alrededor.

-Si el…el solo vino a traerme-respondió la otra-Yo…me temo que tengo que vivir aquí por un tiempo-continuo con algo de timidez, la mujer entonces la observo con cierto asombro.

-Discúlpeme pero ¿quién es usted?

Tifa abandono las escaleras y se aproximo a ella.

-Mi nombre es Tifa Lockheart, estoy "ayudando" a Sephiroth con un caso pero ya no puedo quedarme en mi casa, así que me trajo aquí-explico.

-¿Ah sí? Me pregunto por qué-respondió la otra sin alterarse pero de pronto, observo a Tifa como si de algún modo la reconociera.

-Un momento ¿Usted es Tifa Lockheart? Oh cielos, los vi muchas veces a su padre y a su madre en la televisión, jamás me espere que llegara a esta casa-dijo sonriente. La joven hizo lo mismo con algo de timidez.

-Si quiere le puedo mostrar la casa, aquí trabajamos un total de seis personas, la cocina se encuentra por aquí.

Así, Tifa paso la siguiente media hora recorriendo el lugar siendo guiada por la mujer que se hacía llamar Charlotte, durante el recorrido también fue conociendo a las otras personas que trabajaban ahí y se encontraban regadas por toda la casa, de los cuales, Charlotte parecía estar al mando.

El lugar era una total hermosura, todas las habitaciones eran amplias y acogedoras, decoradas de igual manera. En el primer piso se encontraba el vestíbulo, la cocina, dos salas, un comedor y una pequeña habitación que servía de entrada al jardín; en el segundo piso se encontraban las habitaciones mas una biblioteca bien abastecida y, por último, el tercer piso lo constituía un gimnasio, una piscina y otra habitación que Tifa no supo identificar pues estaba cerrada, Charlotte lo llamo "El salón de música".

-Es asombroso-dijo la pelinegra cuando ella y Charlotte caminaban por el segundo piso en busca de una habitación.

-Si desea algo, cualquier cosa, no dude en llamarnos y puede escoger la habitación que desee, la del señor se encuentra al fondo, esta algo apartada de las demás-dijo la mujer.

-De nuevo, se lo agradezco mucho-respondió la joven, Charlotte le sonrío y, tras una reverencia se disponía a continuar con sus tareas.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Siguiente capi! Perdón por la tarndansa O.o como siempre espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Aguante yo: jaja si, tremendo hoyo estuve a punto de cambiar de idea pero al final me decidí por continuar. **

**Inur: gracias por el consejo, muchas veces se me pasan y ni me doy cuenta T.T por cierto, fui yo la que te agrego al msn, sorry por no contestar antes. **

**Aya: gracias por el comentario. Lemon? Bueee la verdad no lo sé aun, no estoy segura de ser buena escribiéndolo pero tal vez lo intente O.o. **

**Hino-senpai: uff yo también quisiera una casa así, el suelo de Sephiroth por ahora es secreto XD pero hey, si tiene su explicación. **

**Shanon Lils: No hay problema, con un review basta, espero disfrutes este capi.**

Capitulo 9

Tifa entró en la primera habitación con la que se topó, por supuesto, también era amplia, divinamente decorada, con una cama de dosel, un pequeño balcón y su propio baño. Tifa dejo el bolso en la cama y se asomo al balcón, a través de las cortinas vino tinto, el Sol aun empezaba a nacer. La morena admiró el paisaje ante ella: una inmensa extensión de terreno cubierto de pasto de un vivo color verde, más allá de este se encontraban las imponentes montañas y, justo a su derecha, Tifa pudo divisar parte de la ciudad de Midgar que se veía a oscuras.

"Podría acostumbrarme a esto" pensó Tifa con algo de malicia pero luego recordó el por qué tenía que permanecer ahí y le invadió el pesar, se preguntó si su tío se encontraría bien y que sucedería a partir de ahora, observó de nuevo la gigantesca ciudad, ahora preguntándose cómo le estaría yendo a Sephiroth, recordó sus brillantes ojos verdes y su rostro divinamente hermoso y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ni que el corazón le diera un vuelco.

"¿Por qué me preocupo por él? De seguro está bien, es un detective, después de todo" pensó ella sacudiendo la cabeza para después entrar de nuevo a la habitación donde observó la gran y acogedora cama, fue ahí cuando Tifa se dio cuenta de lo agotaba que se encontraba, se había levantado muy temprano y todo ese estrés del asunto la había dejado sin energía. "No estaría mal" pensó quitándose los zapatos y tumbándose en las suaves sabanas que le dieron la bienvenida, cerró los ojos y en segundos se quedó dormida pero aun así no logró obtener la tranquilidad que deseaba.

\

Sephiroth se dirigía nuevamente a la estación de policía; hacia unos minutos habían terminado de inspeccionar el apartamento y, francamente, hubo algunas cosas que le agradaron, era increíble lo que las pertenencias decían de sus dueños. Tifa adoraba la música, tocaba el piano y hasta hace poco asistía a clases particulares, había sido una estudiante excelente, responsable y madura, también pudo averiguar por su colección de libros que apreciaba la buena literatura, Sephiroth incluso encontró que tenían gustos similares. Esto provocaba una sensación extraña y desconocida para él, jamás en su vida se había encontrado con alguien así, todas las mujeres con las que se topaba eran casi lo opuesto a la morena, ella era única en su tipo. Sephiroth no quería admitírselo, pero los recuerdos sobre esa joven empezaban a tomar una nueva forma en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza, enojado consigo mismo y pisó el acelerador a fondo, el auto rugió y salió disparado por las calles, dejando a un confundido Zack que observaba el auto, atónito.

Minutos después ambos detectives arribaban a la estación de policía, aun no había nadie allí por lo que tenían todo el lugar para trabajar cómodamente, detrás de ellos iban llegando los oficiales y el equipo forense.

\

Valery bostezó perezosamente al escuchar su reloj despertador, debía levantarse a tempranas horas para ayudar en el negocio de su padre, como todas las mañanas. Se vistió y bajo rápidamente a la tienda, dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás; sus padres seguramente estarían luchando por levantarse, este pensamiento la hizo reír. Comenzó a silbar mientras apilaba los panes en sus brazos y se dirigía a la tienda, empezó a colocarlos en el lugar correspondiente cuando de pronto sintió un escalofrió en su espalda junto con el presentimiento de que no estaba sola, volteó, pero no había nadie, la tienda estaba a oscuras, volvió a concentrarse en su tarea pero ahora sentía un extraño peso en sus hombros, volvió a mirar tras sentir que la sensación aumentaba, nada.

De pronto, al voltear a su izquierda, la joven no pudo más que espantarse por la presciencia de ese hombre, oculto por las sombras y con espada en mano, Valery lo reconoció inmediatamente y por eso el terror fue en aumento.

-Buenas noches, Valery-dijo él con voz fría.

/

Tifa despertó bruscamente, como si hubiera recibido un tremendo choque eléctrico, comenzó a sudar y a respirar agitadamente mientras su mente empezaba a trabajar a toda máquina. En aquel momento, Tifa ya no veía la amplia habitación en la que se encontraba, no, ahora se encontraba en una panadería a oscuras, asustada, aterrada; comprendió en menos de un segundo que ahora no veía a través de sus ojos, sino a través de los de Valery, que no podían quitar la vista de encima del sujeto de pie frente a ella. Tifa ahogo un grito al comprender la situación.

/

La pelirroja dio un paso hacia atrás y él le imitó con uno hacia adelante.

-¿Q-ue quieres?-pregunto Valery con el temor en su voz. El hombre se limito a observarla, satisfecho con la reacción que había provocado en la joven. Una sonrisa maléfica cruzaba sus labios.

Valery intentaba no perder el control de sí misma, de pensar con claridad pero el pánico se apodero de ella y, en un desesperado intento de huir salió corriendo intentando llegar a las escaleras que conducían hacia la casa pero su "invitado" fue mucho más rápido y, sujetándola del cabello, la jaló fuertemente, arrogándola al suelo con brusquedad, Valery cayó de espaldas y el impacto fue tan fuerte que sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire. La joven sintió un dolor terrible en su cabeza, quiso respirar y gritar al mismo tiempo pero lo único que pudo hacer fue encogerse de dolor.

/

Tifa se sujetó fuertemente la cabeza al sentir el impacto con el suelo, la vista se le nubló y sintió que se desmayaría del dolor, un jadeo se le escapo de sus labios, la desesperación se apoderaba de ella.

"huye, huye" pensó con angustia pero sabía que era inútil, ella no podía escucharla.

/

El hombre se acerco lentamente a la pelirroja que seguía en el suelo, jadeante. Solo tuvo unos segundos más para recuperarse antes de que su atacante se colocara encima de ella, sujetándole las muñecas por encima de su cabeza, ella intentó liberarse pero fue en vano. Aterrada como estaba, solo pudo observar como ese hombre inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella, no podía ver su rostro completamente pero no le hacía falta, de nuevo intento gritar, pedir auxilio, pensó en sus padres en el piso de arriba ¿También los mataría a ellos? Sus ojos se dirigieron a la escalera y su atacante rio.

-No te preocupes, no necesito nada de ellos, quizás-dijo maliciosamente y, sin ninguna advertencia, levanto la larga espada y con un rápido movimiento hizo un profundo corte en el abdomen de la chica que lanzó un inmenso grito de dolor que no duro más de medio segundo ya que el hombre le tapo la boca con la misma mano que sostenía el arma.

-No hagas ruido, Valery.

Dos lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaron por las mejillas de la pelirroja.

/

Tifa se apoyó contra la pared al sentir como la espada le atravesaba el abdomen.

-No, no, ¡detente!-murmuro ahora sujetándose de nuevo la cabeza con las manos sintiéndose totalmente impotente, intentó distinguir el rostro del asesino pero su visión era un tanto borrosa, a diferencia del dolor.

-¡Valery!-exclamo angustiada.

/

Observó como la chica luchaba por su vida, se estaba divirtiendo en grande.

-Todos ustedes son igual de patéticos.

Levantó la espada nuevamente, liberando la boca de Valery pero esta no gritó ya que estaba demasiado aturdida. El hombre levantó la espada verticalmente y la clavó con fuerza en el pecho de la oji-azul, unos centímetros debajo del corazón, apropósito. Ahora los pulmones de Valery se llenaban de sangre haciendo que esta luchara por respirar, comenzó a toser con fuerza, escupiendo en el proceso, podía sentir como la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo y Tifa también.

El asesino removió la espada de ese frágil cuerpo, elevándola nuevamente.

-NO!

Tras una sonrisa, el hombre simplemente atravesó el cuello de la joven en el lugar justo para atravesar la vena cava superior y, con un último quejido, sus ojos se nublaron y Valery dejo de existir, teniendo como ultimo recuerdo una sonrisa satisfecha que poco a poco se convertía en carcajada.

/

La morena se derrumbó en el suelo con un llanto sobrecogedor al sentir como el último golpe enviaba a la pelirroja de vuelta a la Corriente Vital, lo había observado todo desde la primera fila y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo, solo observar ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Las lágrimas siguieron derramándose por sus mejillas cuando la puerta se abrió y Charlotte asomó la cabeza, al ver a Tifa en semejante estado, la mujer corrió hacia ella, arrodillándose a su lado.

-¿Señorita? ¿Qué ocurre? La escuché gritar y…

Pero Tifa no podía escucharla, abrumada por la culpa, la tristeza y la desesperación, se hizo un ovillo, abrazando sus piernas. Charlotte la observó atónita por unos instantes para luego acogerla en sus brazos y dejar que se desahogara, Tifa ya había sentido ese tipo de dolor antes, hacia muchos anos, quería abrir los ojos y alejar las imágenes de lo que acababa de presenciar, pero su mente tenía algo más que mostrarle: sin previo aviso, frente a ella apareció un lugar oscuro, lleno de cristales por todos lados, una cueva ¿Dónde? No podía decirlo, se miro la mano izquierda y el objeto brillo con intensidad.

La morena abrió los ojos lentamente, mas confundida que antes, su llanto había cesado de pronto.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Charlotte cautelosa.

Tifa no respondió de inmediato sino que se quedo observando hacia la nada por unos segundos ¿Qué había sido eso? Era la primera vez que veía algo así, sacudió la cabeza, recordando a la mujer frente a ella.

-Disculpe, sí, estoy bien-dijo aunque su voz sonó menos fuerte de lo que hubiera querido.

-¿Qué ocurre señorita?-pregunto la de ojos negros.

-Nada-fue lo primero que respondió pero se dio cuenta que era una respuesta tonta y que Charlotte no se la creería.

-Es que….me acabo de enterar de que una amiga falleció-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para explicar su comportamiento y, en realidad, no estaba mintiendo.

-Oh, en verdad lo siento mucho ¿Eran cercanas?-pregunto Charlotte ahora con pesar en su voz.

-No mucho-respondió Tifa deprimida, se levanto del suelo.

-Discúlpeme por el escándalo…

-No se preocupe por nada, es más que comprensible-respondió Charlotte- Se ve muy pálida, déjeme prepararle algo, se sentirá mejor-dijo conduciendo a la morena fuera de la habitación hacia la cocina, Tifa se dejo llevar por la mujer, se sentía terrible y agacho la cabeza con pesar, preguntándose cuando terminaría esa pesadilla, pensó en Sephiroth y en que tenía que avisarle de lo sucedido pero sabía que no podía sin poner en peligro su secreto. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, sintiéndose más inútil aun.

/

Quince minutos pasaron antes de que Jane, la ayudante de Sephiroth tocara la puerta de forma angustiosa y este le diera permiso de pasar.

-Señor, ha habido otro homicidio, acaban de llamarnos-dijo preocupada, Sephiroth levanto la mirada con algo de desconcierto, su compañero, que se encontraba con él en el lugar, observo a la morena con ojos como platos.

-No puedo creerlo.

-¿Dónde?-pregunto Sephiroth de inmediato al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

Jane le entrego un pequeño papel donde se encontraba escrita una dirección, el plateado a leyó con rapidez.

-Andando-le dijo a Zack que asintió y siguió a su compañero fuera del lugar hacia el estacionamiento, los dos detectives subieron a sus autos y partieron enseguida, esta vez, Zack iba más adelantado. Sephiroth tenía el semblante tieso como una estatua, otra víctima más, esta clase de cosas no sucedían en Midgar, era una ciudad relativamente tranquila, en raras ocasiones tenían casos de asesinos en serie y mucho menos tenía casos como este de asesinatos completamente al azar. Antes de que sus pensamientos fueran más allá los dos detectives arribaron a la dirección que se les había dado, Sephiroth bajo del auto, se hallaban frente a una panadería no muy grande y de aspecto acogedor, Zack ya se encontraba adentro. A su izquierda, el plateado pudo observar a un hombre y una mujer de piel blanca rodeados por dos oficiales que les hacían preguntas, Sephiroth se fijo en que los ojos y el cabello de la mujer se parecían mucho a los de...

-¡Sephiroth!-la voz de Zack se hizo oír desde el interior. El plateado entonces se precipitó en el interior de la panadería con paso rápido y se detuvo justo en la entrada.

A unos pocos metros de él se encontraba el cadáver ensangrentado de la joven Valery, sus ojos, antes rebosantes de vida ahora se hallaban nublados y con una expresión de terror en el rostro, una escena ya familiar para el plateado, este camino un poco más y se detuvo al lado de su compañero que observaba el cuerpo.

-Maldito infeliz…debimos haberla puesto bajo protección-murmuró Zack visiblemente perturbado y con un sentimiento de culpa que empezaba a crecer en su interior.

-Pero no lo hicimos-respondió el otro agachándose lentamente, observo atentamente las heridas de la joven, sin duda había sido una muerte dolorosa, se levanto nuevamente, encarando a Zack.

-Y ya no tiene caso culparse por eso, concéntrate.

-Ya lo sé-dijo el peli-azul, tomo una bocanada de aire y saco su celular.

-Hay que traer al equipo aquí-dijo alejándose un poco, su compañero le observo irse y volvió la vista hacia el cadáver, sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Zack y por la de todos en el cuerpo de policía "esto no debería estar pasando" y sin embargo, estaba sucediendo y era su deber ponerle fin. Minutos después, el equipo forense y los dos detectives procesaban la escena mientras las personas se acumulaban alrededor de la panadería y la madre de Valery soltaba un sollozo ahogado.

Todo el lugar apestaba a sangre, Sephiroth recorrió lentamente el negocio de cabo a rabo, memorizando todo lo que veía y recolectando lo que quizás podría ser útil, escuchó como el auto de Laurent llegaba a la escena y se dirigió a las escaleras que conducían a la casa, caminó lentamente hacia la habitación de la adolescente, era la típica habitación de una estudiante de secundaria, con un escritorio, un closet, una cama, varios posters pegados en las paredes y muñecos de peluche esparcidos por la cama; el plateado se acercó a la mesa de noche donde habían dos fotografías en las cuales Valery aparecía con sus amigas y en otra con sus padres, su rostro reflejaba vida y alegría. Sephiroth la observó por un momento más antes de abandonar el lugar silenciosamente.

Abajo, Laurent ya había comenzado con el examen.

-Aun eras muy joven-murmuro él cuando Sephiroth se detenía a su lado, la luz del Sol comenzaba a inundar la calle y con eso, mas personas se amontonaban en torno a la cinta amarilla que rodeaba el lugar, los oficiales tuvieron que alejar a la población hasta el otro lado de la calle.

-Ya podemos trasladar el cuerpo-informo el médico forense al plateado quien asintió y les dejo el paso libre a los hombres que trasladarían a Valery. Zack se acerco a él.

-Acabo de hablar con los padres, saben que el culpable es ese sujeto y nos están suplicando que lo encontremos-dijo seriamente-¿Tenemos alguna pista solida?-pregunto.

-Teníamos lo único que nos habría servido de algo, su testimonio-respondió Sephiroth sin mucha emoción, luego miró al suelo y vió algo que atrajo su atención. Se agachó frente al charco de sangre, ahí, cubierta por el líquido carmesí y casi invisible a simple vista.

-Préstame las pinzas-pidió Sephiroth sin quitar la mirada de ese objeto, Zack saco unas pequeñas pinzas de uno de sus bolsillos y se las tendió a su amigo, este las tomó y con precisión, sujetó la pequeña fibra que reposaba en el suelo, era muy pequeña y alargada de un material que parecía ser cuero de un color rojo intenso.

-Vaya vaya, finalmente nuestro amigo nos deja un regalo-dijo Sephiroth con un tono algo macabro mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Zack mientras le tendía al oji-verde una bolsita plástica en la que introdujo el pedazo de evidencia.

-Cuero, seguramente de su traje, hay que llevarla al laboratorio-dijo Sephiroth sellando la bolsa.

-Hemos terminado aquí.

Los dos hombres abandonaron la escena del crimen dejando atrás a los oficiales y al equipo forense, ahora tenían más trabajo que hacer y no debían perder tiempo. Llegaron a la estación, dirigiéndose al laboratorio a paso rápido, se encerraron en el y se dispusieron a trabajar, pasaron largas horas revisando meticulosamente todo lo que habían encontrado, el plateado se encargó personalmente de analizar la pequeña fibra, si averiguaban de donde provenía este cuero en especial podrían determinar de dónde salió y quizás, solo quizás, tendrían su conexión con el asesino.

Sin embargo, al revisar la base de datos e intentar conseguir de donde había provenido esa fibra no hubo ninguna suerte, tal vez el asesino la había fabricado el mismo, era una pequeña posibilidad, pensó Sephiroth observando el monitor frente suyo, traía puesta su bata blanca al igual que su compañero. De pronto, un pensamiento asalto al plateado.

-Todo tiene que ver con ella-murmuró ahora con las manos apoyadas en la mesa de vidrio y la vista en las fotografías que reposaban en la misma, Zack lo miró, confundido.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó.

-La entrada del apartamento de Tifa no estaba forzada, ni tampoco las ventanas, quien quiera que fuese debió tener una copia de las llaves, por lo tanto es alguien muy cercano a ella-respondió Sephiroth sin levantar la vista.

-Ella dijo que no conocía a nadie que pudiera hacer esto.

-Pues tengo motivos para no creerle-dijo Sephiroth al tiempo que se quitaba la bata.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuáles motivos?-pregunto Zack.

-Esa mujer está ocultando algo, puedo verlo a simple vista y lo más seguro es que esté relacionado a todo esto-dijo colocando la bata en un perchero cerca de ahí.

-Envié la rosa que encontraron para que la examinen, quizás con eso tengamos más suerte. Voy a volver, tendré unas palabras con mi invitada-dijo el ojos-verdes dirigiéndose a las puertas del laboratorio.

-Iré contigo-dijo el peli-azul a su vez quitándose su bata, colocándola en su lugar y siguiendo a su compañero fuera del lugar para, una vez más, abandonar la estación de policía y dirigirse casi a las afueras de la ciudad.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo diez finalmente. Me disculpo mil veces por la tardanza u.u mis excusas son que en verdad estas semanas han sido un verdadero asco, no he estado muy bien, psicológicamente hablando, y además la escuela me tiene al borde, no podre escribir muy seguido (dure una semana entera sin tocar la laptop ¬¬) en verdad disculpen la demora. **

**Bueno no les voy a seguir aburriendo XD aquí les dejo el capi, chicas muchas gracias por los reviews n.n**

Capitulo 10

El desayuno se enfriaba y Tifa apenas lo había probado, se hallaba sentada en una gran y hermosa mesa de madera con hermosas decoraciones ubicada en el amplio comedor, Charlotte se hallaba justo en la otra habitación, haciendo sus quehaceres y de vez en cuando entraba para comprobar su estado, la mujer era muy amable y con gran carácter, Tifa podía sentir su energía envolverla de forma agradable y en cierto modo eso la ayudó a recuperarse, miró el plato de comida nuevamente, no tenía nada de apetito, lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento era la muerte de Valery, se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Sephiroth y Zack se enteraran de aquello.

Tifa suspiró, como si su presencia hiciera alguna diferencia, las muertes aumentaban y ellos no habían podido conseguir nada en absoluto ¿Quién sería la próxima víctima? ¿Cuántos inocentes debían morir para que esto terminara? Otras preguntas sin respuesta poblaban la mente de Tifa cuando una de las puertas del comedor se abrió y una figura entró con paso relajado, la morena la observó con curiosidad, era muy hermosa, de cabello castaño claro y bastante largo, recogido en una cola de caballo, ojos verdes y estatura mediana. La mujer no pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de la morena sino que simplemente entró al lugar y comenzó a colocar los cuadros de las paredes en su lugar y a limpiar el polvo de la superficie de los diferentes objetos que se encontraban apostados en la habitación, Tifa no dijo nada hasta que la mujer se acercó hasta su posición y giró la cabeza en dirección a ella.

-Oh! Cielos-dijo la mujer observándola con duda en sus ojos, Tifa se sobresalto.

-Oh, disculpe.

-¿Tu eres Tifa Lockhart cierto? Charlotte me dijo que conocías a Sephiroth y te quedarías aquí un tiempo-dijo con una voz suave y amable.

-Así es- respondió la morena intentando sonreír pero sus músculos parecían haberse atorado.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Ifalna, es un gusto conocerte-dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-Igualmente.

De pronto, otra de las puertas se abrió y Charlotte entró al lugar.

-Oh Ifalna, no sabía que estuvieras aquí, veo que ya conociste a nuestra invitada-dijo sin aparente sorpresa.

-Así es.

-El señor está por llegar, vi su auto aproximarse hacia aquí y parece que el señor Zack también viene con él-le dijo la morena a Tifa, esta abrió los ojos como platos, se levantó de la mesa y salió corriendo hacia el vestíbulo como si hubiera sido disparada de un cañón. Al llegar al mencionado lugar pudo escuchar pasos que provenían de la puerta que conducía al garaje, esta se abrió y por ella entró Sephiroth con su compañero justo detrás de él. El primero observó a Tifa que parecía estar esperándolos.

-Creí que estarías descansando-dijo Sephiroth aparentando naturalidad mientras caminaba hacia ella, Tifa se recordó mentalmente que no debía decir nada de lo ocurrido en la mañana, respiró profundo.

-Ya lo hice, me dijeron que regresaba así que…-se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que Charlotte e Ifalna entraban al vestíbulo. Sephiroth caminó hacia el centro del lugar.

-Charlotte, te aseguraste de que estuviera cómoda ¿cierto?-preguntó Sephiroth pero con los ojos puestos fijamente en Tifa.

-Así es, estará en perfectas condiciones aquí-Charlotte prefirió no mencionar el acontecimiento ocurrido horas antes y Tifa le envió una mirada de agradecimiento.

El plateado observó a Ifalna con gesto interrogante.

-¿No vendrá hoy?-le preguntó a la castaña y está sonrió.

-No, debe ponerse al día con unos asuntos de la universidad, pero estará aquí mañana sin falta.

-Ya veo, es una lástima-respondió Sephiroth, Tifa notó que con esa última oración, el hombre se refería a otra persona más que a Ifalna pero no notó la mirada casi asesina que Zack le envió al detective.

-¿Podemos ir al grano, Sephiroth?-preguntó el oji-azul, la mirada del mencionado se tornó dura como el diamante cuando la posó sobre Tifa que se estremeció sin poder evitarlo.

-Síguenos-fue lo único que dijo antes de dirigirse hacia una de las salas que se hallaban detrás de la gran escalera. Sintiéndose algo confusa a pesar de que tenia la sospecha de lo que vendría, la morena siguió a los dos hombres mientras que la curiosidad se reflejaba en los rostros de Charlotte e Ifalna.

Los tres personajes llegaron hasta el lugar donde Sephiroth cerró las puertas después de que Zack y Tifa entraran, esta percibió algo de intranquilidad en el peli-azul cuando este se volvió hacia ella.

-Tifa, esta mañana nos llamaron, hubo otro asesinato-dijo seriamente. Sephiroth se aproximó hasta ella.

-Y esta vez no fue al azar-dijo con voz grave. La morena le miró entonces confundida.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Que esta vez, mató para cubrir su rastro, Valery fue la víctima-respondió el plateado sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Tifa cerró los ojos con fuerza, ya lo sabía, pero el hecho de escucharlo de su boca hizo que los hechos la golpearan con fuerza, acrecentando la realidad.

-Valery-murmuró, luego abrió los ojos-Dice que la asesino porque ella lo había visto no?

-No pareces tan sorprendida, tu y ella parecían llevarse bien-dijo entonces el plateado lentamente, entornando la mirada, la morena se tensó, las cosas empezaban a pintar mal.

-¿De qué habla? Me acaba de decir que Valery se acaba de convertir en otra víctima y me dice que no parezco sorprendida?-preguntó intentando sonar incrédula, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de mirar a Sephiroth a los ojos, eso fue más que suficiente para él. Se aproximó mas a ella de una forma casi amenazante, provocando que Tifa diera un paso hacia atrás. Error.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?-preguntó el detective con voz de trueno y taladrándola con la mirada, Zack, por su parte observaba a su compañero, confuso.

-Sephiroth ¿De qué estás hablando?

Pero este lo ignoró, su atención concentrada en la joven frente a él que seguía sin mirarlo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Cuántas cosas no me has dicho?-volvió a preguntar, su voz ahora sonaba aterradora para Tifa.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué habla? Yo no sé nada-dijo intentando apartarse de él pero Sephiroth, ya sin paciencia, la tomó bruscamente del brazo, llevándola contra la pared de igual forma y apoyando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la morena, Tifa entonces le miró asustada.

-Nunca me han gustado las mentiras, señorita Lockhart, y, francamente, me arte de las tuyas. Dime qué demonios estas ocultando-dijo Sephiroth de forma serena pero aun así su voz hizo estremecer a la joven frente a él.

-¡No estoy ocultando nada!-dijo en un hilo de voz.

-¡Sephiroth, déjala en paz!-exclamó Zack, incrédulo ante el comportamiento de su compañero. El plateado continuó como si el peli-azul no hubiera dicho nada, acercó su rostro al de ella.

-O me lo dices ahora o lo averiguare por mi cuenta, y no creo que te agrade.

-No tengo nada que decirle-le respondió la morena a duras penas, no quería, pero tenía que mentir, tenía que hacerlo. Sephiroth entornó de nuevo la mirada.

-Tienes la oportunidad de salvar la vida de otras personas, pero escoges ocultarte debajo de tu cortina de humo. Puedo ver que tu pequeño secretito es más importante que la vida humana-le dijo con desprecio en su voz.

-¡Sephiroth!-exclamó Zack de nuevo, en tono irritado, tomó a su compañero por un brazo, separándolo de la morena.

-Ya es suficiente-dijo en tono tajante

Tifa había abierto los ojos aun mas, Sephiroth había pronunciado esas palabras de una forma tan cruel que se clavaron profundamente en su interior, al igual que su mirada helada. Se quedo estática, sin poder mover ni un musculo. Sephiroth, por su parte, la observó por un momento más antes de soltarse bruscamente del agarre de Zack y abandonar la habitación en silencio; Tifa se dejo caer lentamente en el suelo ¿Esto era su culpa? ¿Esas personas habían muerto por su causa? ¿Acaso ella había podido hacer algo para impedirlo y no lo había hecho solamente para proteger un secreto? No, no podía ser ¿Qué tenía que ver su poder en eso? Pero aun así…

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras era abrumada por una inmensa culpa.

-Tifa-Zack se arrodilló a su lado con semblante preocupado.

-¿Esto es…mi culpa?-preguntó Tifa en un hilo de voz-¿Pude hacer algo por ellos y no lo hice?-volteó su rostro al de Zack, su mirada ahora llena de desesperación pero él coloco sus manos en sus hombros, observándola fijamente.

-Escúchame, nada de esto es tu culpa, no había nada que pudieras hacer para evitarlo, no escuches a Sephiroth, muchas veces se vuelve pesado-dijo Zack firmemente pero sonriendo, intentando animarla

-No te preocupes Tifa, atraparemos a este sujeto, ya lo veras-dijo ayudándola a levantarse, ella le observó en silencio.

En ese preciso momento, Charlotte entro en la habitación.

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunto con preocupación.

-¿Podría cuidarla un momento?, debo ir por Sephiroth-pidió Zack, ella asintió y cruzó la habitación hacia la morena quien seguía sin decir palabra y tenía la vista en el suelo.

Zack cruzó a zancadas el lugar, dirigiéndose hacia el vestíbulo, su semblante ahora demostraba enojo, no podía creer que Sephiroth se hubiera comportado de esa forma con Tifa; ya había visto esa clase de comportamiento antes pues Sephiroth demostraba desprecio y crueldad con personas como los criminales y hombres corruptos con quienes lidiaban todo el tiempo pero esta vez había sido algo completamente innecesario.

El oji-azul encontró a su compañero al pie de las escaleras con la espalda apoyada en una de las altas columnas, de brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida.

-De acuerdo Sephiroth, esta vez te sobrepasaste-dijo Zack seriamente al llegar a su lado, el plateado le miró de la misma forma.

-¿Vas a decirme que estás de acuerdo en que esa mujer ande mintiéndonos todo el tiempo, haciéndonos andar en círculos? No me hagas reír, mientras más sepamos más rápido resolveremos esto y ella lo único que hace es interferir-dijo Sephiroth con un tono osco.

-Lo menos que ha hecho Tifa es interferir, ella quiere hacer todo lo posible para que esto se resuelva y lo sabes bien, además, aunque fuera como tú dices no tenias por qué hablarle de ese modo-Zack de pronto hizo una pausa-Y ¿Cómo sabes que lo que oculta tiene que ver con esto? Puede ser cualquier cosa-dijo.

-Todos tienen algo que ocultar en sus vidas, es el común denominador de la raza humana y "Tifa la inocente" no es la excepción-respondió el otro en tono sarcástico. Zack suspiró.

-Como sea, tienes que disculparte.

Sephiroth le miró entonces con el ceño fruncido y como si hubiera dicho algo inentendible.

-¿Qué?

-Que te disculpes-Zack se cruzó de brazos-Al menos hazlo por el bien de la investigación, no puedes andar diciendo cosas como esas a quien se supone que te ayudara-dijo seriamente pero su compañero soltó una carcajada algo cruel.

-No seas exagerado-dijo dirigiéndose escaleras arriba, el oji-zul lo observó irse sin decir nada "No viste la expresión que puso" pensó.

-Hablo, Sephiroth-dijo elevando la voz, sabía que el plateado le había escuchado aunque este no diera señales de haberlo hecho; seguido de esto, Zack comenzó a subir las escaleras detrás de él.

Tifa ahora se encontraba en uno de los sofás que reposaban en la habitación, era de cuero y sumamente cómodo pero en esos momentos Tifa no podía prestarle atención a esos detalles, permaneció callada y mirando hacia las ventanas desde donde se podía apreciar el brillante cielo azul, sacudió la cabeza, las palabras de Sephiroth aun resonaban en su mente con fuerza. Suspiró desganada y Charlotte le miró.

-¿Por qué esa cara larga? Este no es un día para andar sin ánimos-dijo serenamente.

-No es nada-murmuró Tifa sin mirarla.

-Eso es lo que todos dicen-dijo la morena sonriendo-Vamos sígame-dijo entonces tomando a Tifa de la mano y guiándola fuera de la sala.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?-preguntó la morena, confundida mientras cruzaban el primer piso hasta llegar a las escaleras, comenzaron a subirlas hasta llegar a la habitación de Tifa.

-Siéntese, ahora le preparare un buen baño caliente-dijo Charlotte casi obligando a Tifa a que tomara asiento al borde de la cama.

-¿Un baño? Pero si no estoy…

-Créame, un buen baño es uno de los mejores remedios para una cara larga, y se lo digo por experiencia, una joven vivaz como usted no debería andar con esos ánimos en estos días-dijo la otra con voz potente pero suave a la vez y sonriendo, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño y comenzó a llenar la bañera con agua caliente. Tifa, por otro lado, decidió tomar la ayuda que la mujer le brindaba, era mejor que quedarse sin hacer nada.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Zack al ver a su compañero sacar su celular del bolsillo y marcar un numero.

-Despejando el camino-respondió este para después darse la vuelta y sumirse en la conversación, ahora los dos hombres se encontraban en la habitación de Sephiroth.

-Esta noche, no llegues tarde…..lo sé, no tienes por qué estar inquieto-decía Sephiroth con una media sonrisa en el rostro-Nos veremos entonces-dijo para después cortar la llamada y devolver el aparato a su bolsillo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto el oji-azul.

-¿Recuerdas el caso de los dos asesinatos en los que la mafia estaba involucrada?-preguntó Sephiroth.

-Si

-Ya tenemos la fuente que necesitamos.

Zack abrió los ojos con asombro.

-¿Aceptó hablar? Vaya, tiene a todos esos matones encima, está corriendo un gras riesgo.

-No tiene nada que perder. Nos encontraremos esta noche en el club y terminaremos con ese caso, quiero tener el camino libre.

-Ya, pero no me incluyas en el plan esta vez-dijo Zack y su compañero le miro extrañado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero revisar de nuevo lo que hemos encontrado, además para ese entonces ya tendrán los análisis de esa rosa no?-respondió el peli-azul encogiéndose de hombros, Sephiroth, por su parte, solo se limito a asentir.

-Entiendo, mantenme informado entonces.

-Seguro…ah, por cierto ¿Qué tal si llevas a Tifa contigo?-preguntó Zack de pronto, haciendo que Sephiroth se detuviera en seco.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

-¿Enserio planeas dejarla sola aquí? Este lugar no es fácil de encontrar y nadie sabe su ubicación, por eso lo escogiste pero, ¿Podemos estar seguros? Además el jefe te dijo que la protegieras-explicó Zack como si comentara el clima. Sephiroth le miró un segundo, en eso tenía razón, aunque el plateado realmente dudaba que al asesino se le ocurriera la idea de averiguar donde vivía para dar con Tifa, nunca se podía estar 100% seguro, aunque….

-¿Quieres que la lleve a encontrarse con uno de los hombres más peligrosos del planeta? Eso sería interesante-preguntó con tono de burla.

-No tiene nada de malo si estará contigo no? Y así aprovecharas de disculparte Jeje-rio Zack, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la habitación. Sephiroth puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo que digas.

-Está decidido entonces, nos vemos

-Nos vemos…-dijo Sephiroth mientras su compañero abandonaba la habitación y se dirigía a las escaleras con destino a su auto.

Sephiroth se dirigió entonces al fondo del cuarto, hacia las ventanas cubiertas por las cortinas, las apartó con una mano y la luz del Sol ilumino la estancia.

Al mismo tiempo, Tifa se sumía en burbujas de jabón y espuma, era una sensación realmente gratificante y relajante, sumergió la cabeza en el agua durante unos segundos para luego salir a la superficie, la bañera era lo bastante grande para darle suficiente espacio para moverse; respiró profundo, dándole internamente las gracias a Charlotte por casi obligarla meterse al baño aunque de un modo dulce y educado, y volvió a recostarse del mármol. Claro que, a pesar de todo, su mente seguía poblándose de imágenes y susurros que resonaban en su cabeza, diciéndole que Charlotte había escuchado la "conversación" de hacia un rato e intentaba ayudarle en lo que fuera pero sin llegar a involucrarse. Sonrió. Apenas le había conocido hace unas horas pero la trataba como si fuera su propia hija, le recordaba un poco a su madre….su madre.

Este pensamiento entristeció a Tifa sin que esta lo pudiera evitar, habían pasado muchos años pero aun sentía el vacio que habían dejado sus padres, principalmente por que los soñaba casi todas las noches, en especial el día en que su padre…

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando por enésima vez las imágenes de su mente para después salir de la bañera, envolviéndose en una toalla y saliendo a la habitación donde Charlotte colocaba ropa (proveniente de su bolso) sobre la cama.

-Muchísimas gracias.

-Puede llamarme Charlotte, tanta formalidad me hace sentir más vieja-bromeó la morena-Por ahora la dejare, si necesita algo, ya sabe que hacer-dijo con una sonrisa, Tifa asintió y Charlotte ya estaba más que dispuesta a irse pero cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación se encontró con que Sephiroth estaba plantado frente a esta con clara intención de querer tocar la puerta pero se quedó quieto al ver a la mucama, seguidamente, sus ojos se dirigieron al interior de la habitación donde Tifa se había quedado plantada en su sitio, con la mirada fija en él y envuelta en una toalla. De pronto, Sephiroth sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo se disparó a los cielos, la morena estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, su piel parecía brillar como el mismo astro y su cabello le caía por los hombros de una forma quizás demasiado sensual, el oji-verde observo cómo sus delicadas manos sujetaban la toalla fuertemente justo encima de sus pechos. Tifa dio un respingo al ver a Sephiroth en la puerta, sus ojos hicieron que se sonrojara intensamente y bajara la vista al suelo, apenada; el plateado enseguida reaccionó y aparto la vista no sin cierto esfuerzo.

-Ejem-carraspeó alejándose un poco de la puerta justo cuando Charlotte la cerraba tras de sí.

-La señorita saldrá en un momento, ¿Se le ofrecía algo?-preguntó esta sin mostrarse sorprendida por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Nada, solo tengo que hablar con ella un segundo-respondió el platinado mirando en otra dirección de forma fría.

-Bien, me retiro-dijo entonces Charlotte y, con una leve reverencia se dirigió al primer piso, Sephiroth apenas la había escuchado y ahora observaba fijamente la puerta de la habitación que se acababa de cerrar.

Tifa, por otra parte, había quedado hiperventilando y con la cabeza dándole vueltas pero no conseguía saber por qué, solo había sido un accidente no? Pero por alguna razón la mirada de Sephiroth, a pesar de que no había sido ni morbosa o algo por el estilo había hecho que su corazón empezara a latir con fuerza contra su pecho, que la respiración se le cortara y que su rostro enrojeciera hasta alcanzar el color de una manzana, un color que aun se le notaba mientras se vestía con algo de rapidez con un pantalón jen negro, una camisa del mismo color y zapatos, seguido a esto la morena procedió a peinar su largo cabello sentada frente al espejo, sabía que Sephiroth estaba al otro lado de la puerta, podía sentirlo y no le agradaba pues las palabras que le había dicho habían vuelto a su memoria, haciendo que su semblante se entristeciera un poco, ya no se sentía con el valor suficiente para encarar al detective pero, lamentablemente era algo que iba a tener que hacer.

Ella no debió haberse tomado tan enserio esas oraciones, no debió permitir que produjeran algún efecto en ella, pero había fracasado y por extraño que pareciese, Sephiroth la había lastimado, y mucho.

Se miró al espejo por unos segundos antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta no sin antes respirar profundo. Efectivamente, ahí se encontraba él, con la mirada totalmente fija en ella sin mostrar ninguna emoción, se acercó lentamente y ella bajo la vista sin poder evitarlo.

-Esta noche habrá cambio de planes-le dijo el sin ningún tipo de formalidad.

-¿Cómo?

-Tengo un caso pendiente que quiero resolver antes de seguir con esto, y para eso voy a necesitar hablar con un pequeño contacto, me encontrare con él hoy-dijo Sephiroth calmadamente-Y tu vendrás conmigo.

De un segundo a otro, la morena se mostró en shock ¿Qué ella qué?

-¿Dis…culpe?-preguntó titubeando, el plateado solo le miró.

-El encuentro será en el club Agua Marina, a menos que desees quedarte aquí-dijo.

-¿Por qué habría de llevarme a mí también si es un asunto policial?-preguntó Tifa.

-Es mejor que estés bajo vigilancia todo el tiempo, es todo-fue lo que respondió el plateado.

-Eh… ¿Dijo el club Agua Marina?-preguntó la morena de pronto abriendo los ojos como platos, su voz no había sido más que un susurro en todo el rato.

-Eso dije-dijo Sephiroth para después consultar la hora en su celular, eran ya pasadas las cuatro de la tarde.

-Nos iremos en la noche, estate lista-fue lo único que dijo antes de darse la media vuelta y dirigirse a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Tifa no cabía ya en su asombro ¿Cuántas cosas le habían sucedido ese día? Ya había perdido la cuenta y esta seguramente iría en aumento, el cuerpo se le tensó al pensar en el asunto de ella yendo _con_ Sephiroth al club nocturno más famoso, concurrido y lujoso de toda la ciudad en el que nunca había puesto un pie; hizo una mueca de asombro mientras negaba con la cabeza, sería un día muy largo.

/

Se detuvo en la azotea de uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad desde donde podía verlo todo, se sentía totalmente frustrado, la había buscado en todas partes pero era como si se hubiera evaporado en el aire y eso era inaceptable; miró alrededor una vez más, como esperando que su hermosa figura apareciese de la nada pero eso no sucedió. Soltó un pequeño gruñido mientras el odio crecía dentro en su interior ¿En verdad creían que podían apartar a Tifa de él? Eso no lo permitiría bajo ninguna causa, eliminaría a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino para hallarla, sin embargo, la morena parecía haberse evaporado después de que la había visitado para dejarle un regalo ¿Le habría gustado? Bueno a ella le gustaban las rosas así que estaba bien, sonrió al recordar su rostro durmiente, tan sereno, tan bello.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en su tarea, tenía que encontrar a Tifa costase lo que costase, antes de que los separaran de nuevo. Saltó al vacío, perdiéndose en la distancia para luego desaparecer por completo.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Algo importante, en este capítulo saldrán dos canciones en piano, la primera será, en ese orden, el tema de Tifa y la segunda será la pieza compuesta por Yiruma (****Lee Ru-ma) The River Flows in you **

**Recuerden, tema de Tifa versión piano (obvio) y the river flows in you en ese orden o.o. Espero que les guste este capi**

Capitulo 11

Tifa se encontraba de nuevo con la cabeza hecha un remolino gracias a la noticia que le habían otorgado. Iría al club Agua Marina esa noche ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Al club donde solo los adinerados de Midgar podían darse el lujo de asistir, ella no era de esas que les gustaba salir todo el tiempo, bailar y divertirse en clubs nocturnos, ella prefería quedarse quietecita en su casa y ahora, de pronto, iba a tener que poner los pies en ese lugar desconocido acompañada del detective, este pensamiento la puso muy nerviosa pues, técnicamente, ella "saldría" con Sephiroth. No importaba que la verdad fuera que él debía mantenerla cerca para protegerla o que ellos no eran nada más que meros conocidos, pues desde afuera, se apreciaría muy distinto. Se tiró en la cama y pegó la vista del dosel, estaba segura de que esto significaba un obstáculo para Sephiroth ya que con ella alrededor tal vez no podría realizar su trabajo correctamente, se convertiría en un estorbo, si, después de todo, seguramente el oji-verde sentía desprecio hacia ella, lo había demostrado claramente.

A Tifa se le encogió el corazón dolorosamente ante todo esto; se hizo una bola en la cama y cerró los ojos, intentando, en vano, controlar la tristeza que repentinamente se había apoderado de ella.

Sephiroth abandonó su habitación y se dirigió a las escaleras que conducían al tercer piso con paso lento y elegante, realmente no tenía nada que hacer hasta dentro de unas horas por lo que decidió hacer una de las cosas que lo ayudaban a relajarse. Llegó a las dos grandes puertas, sacando una pequeña llave de su bolsillo e introduciéndola en la cerradura, las puertas se abrieron y un viento refrescante le inundó el rostro, haciendo que sus cabellos ondearan levemente; entró en la habitación, dejando la puerta algo entreabierta, dirigiéndose hasta el centro del salón, muy cerca de la ventana donde el gran objeto reposaba tranquilamente.

Un piso más abajo, Tifa abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar un sonido muy familiar, proveniente de afuera. Se levantó y abandonó la habitación con cautela y observando a todos lados, el sonido aumentaba y era muy hermoso.

"Un piano" pensó la morena, buscando el origen del sonido. Llegó a las escaleras, no sabía que Sephiroth tuviera un piano en su casa, es más, no sabía que tocara ningún instrumento. Picada por la curiosidad, comenzó a subir las escaleras, guiada por el hermoso sonido, era una melodía lenta y armoniosa.

Llegó hasta el tercer piso y observó las puertas de la habitación que no había podido ver antes, entreabiertas, las notas sin duda provenían de ahí. Sorprendida, Tifa caminó lentamente hacia ellas y asomó la cabeza solo para conseguir que su asombro fuera en aumento. El salón era espacioso, con grandes ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz solar y eran adornadas con hermosas cortinas blancas. En su interior, con varios metros de separación, se encontraban un violonchelo, un violín, un trombón, una flauta que reposaba en una pequeña mesa de vidrio y, por último, un enorme piano de cola negro como la noche ubicado justo enfrente de los ventanales, algo alejado del resto de los instrumentos, Tifa miró y ahí estaba él, deslizando sus dedos sobre las teclas y con la mirada fija en ellas, su semblante estaba relajado, sereno, infinitamente hermoso.

Atraída por esa figura divina, la morena caminó lentamente al interior del lugar, una pequeñísima parte de ella comprendió porque Charlotte lo había llamado "el salón de música". Caminó hasta quedar a unos metros de distancia del plateado y, al mirar sus ojos, supo con certeza que él se había dado cuenta de su presencia pero no hizo ningún movimiento y ella tampoco, solo se quedo ahí, disfrutando de su música.

La presencia de Tifa era relajante, se sentía bien, muy bien, Sephiroth se encontró a si mismo queriendo que la joven permaneciera ahí; con un rápido movimiento le indicó que tomara asiento en el banco, a su lado; la morena se sorprendió en grande por esto pero aun así obedeció y, lentamente, se acerco a él, sentándose a su lado echa un manojo de timidez. Mientras el oji-verde continuaba tocando, Tifa admiraba su innegable don para la música, sus manos parecían flotar con gracia por encima de las teclas, haciéndola quedar a ella como una mera aprendiz, elevó lentamente la vista hacia él, su semblante no había cambiado, la morena admiró su piel blanca como la nieve, su nariz perfilada, su boca, suave, perfecta y extremadamente tentadora. No podía quitarle la vista de encima y tampoco quería hacerlo, sentía el calor que él irradiaba y la envolvía, haciéndola estremecer un poco.

Sephiroth tocó las últimas notas que flotaron sublimes en el aire para luego girar el rostro hacia Tifa, quien se sonrojó y apartó rápidamente la mirada pero no con suficiente velocidad, Sephiroth le miró detenidamente, sus pensamientos divagando, indecisos.

-Me han dicho que tocas el piano-susurró sin apartar la vista. Ella parpadeó y luego asintió, sin mirarlo y preguntándose del porque de ese cambio de actitud por parte de él. Entonces, el plateado apartó la vista y una nueva melodía inundo la habitación con aire místico, una que Tifa reconoció de inmediato pues ya la había tocado en otras ocasiones. Sephiroth le miró nuevamente, deteniendo la melodía.

-¿La conoces?

Ella asintió nuevamente; de forma casi instintiva, colocó una mano sobre las teclas, un segundo después, escuchó la voz de Sephiroth murmurar en su oído.

-¿Me darías el honor?

Un fuerte escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Claro que no, ¿Cómo iba a negarle nada? Lentamente colocó ambas manos en posición y nuevamente las notas se hicieron escuchar lentas, gráciles y hermosas, una sensación cálida le recorría, tocar el piano siempre le había gustado, le hacía sentir bien en momentos difíciles. Estaba tan sumida en lo que tocaba que no notó como Sephiroth no dejaba de observarle, estudiándola; en el rostro de Tifa ahora había serenidad y paz pero aun así pudo ver claramente como una sombra opacaba lo demás, una sombra que él mismo había puesto ahí.

Mientras la canción se escuchaba grácilmente y él continuaba observándola, Sephiroth pensaba que tal vez su compañero Zack había tenido razón, tal vez había exagerado con su reacción y ahora Tifa pagaba el precio. Una extraña pesadez se apoderó repentinamente de su interior, una especie de dolor que no había sentido nunca y que contrastó con el sonido proveniente del piano

Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, le hubiera dado exactamente lo mismo, pero esta vez no; quería volver a ver su sonrisa amable y despreocupada, quería escuchar el tímido timbre de su voz sin que estuviera ensombrecida por la culpa.

Desvió la mirada, ahora oscurecida debido a la confusión que se apoderaba de su pecho, sumándose a esa pesadez que seguía creciendo, optó por seguir escuchando como Tifa seguía tocando, deleitándose con las notas musicales no porque la melodía fuera en verdad hermosa, sino porque _ella_ la tocaba. Ningún sonido salió de sus bocas durante los siguientes minutos restantes, la morena dejó descansar sus manos sobre el piano cuando la melodía acabó, pero segundos después, la de Sephiroth tomó la suya propia de forma lenta y gentil, este simple acto provocó que Tifa diera un respingo y su ritmo cardiaco y respiración de dispararan a los cielos, en ese momento no pudo pensar en nada mas a parte del hecho de que el plateado había tomado su mano. Sephiroth la atrajo hacia él.

-Tienes un magnifico don, Tifa-murmuró este, acariciando su mano y sintiendo el calor que emanaba de esta.

Tifa tragó saliva, quiso decir algo, lo que fuera, pero parecía que algo se había atascado en su garganta, impidiéndole abrir la boca siquiera, sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba mucho más de lo necesario.

Al ser incapaz de hablar, la morena solo observó su mano sujeta por la del plateado quien interpretó su silencio de manera errónea, dio un suspiro que pasó inadvertido para Tifa, la soltó lentamente y se colocó en pie, ella le miró, confusa ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Acaso Sephiroth se había hartado de su presencia? El mencionado se volvió hacia ella.

-Sera mejor que bajes, Charlotte y las demás pronto servirán la cena-dijo con voz mecánica y acto seguido abandonó el salón a paso lento, casi desganado pero Tifa no pudo notar esto, se quedo ahí sentada observando las puertas de madera con sus ojos emanando tristeza, si, seguramente el detective tenía cosas mejores que hacer que escucharla tocar. Bajó la vista, tomando su mano derecha entre la izquierda, aun sintiendo la sensación que le había provocado la propia mano enguantada de Sephiroth, sentía que su rostro estaba en llamas así que se levantó y salió del lugar, dirigiéndose a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

Sephiroth estampó sus manos en el escritorio con fuerza, taladrando el mismo con la mirada y con la respiración agitada, su mente no lograba descifrar el por qué de su comportamiento; se sentía confuso, y odiaba sentirse así, no era su naturaleza, se suponía que él podía encontrarle un por qué a todo, se suponía que ningún enigma debía escapar de sus manos, siempre había sido así, pero ahora, el enigma estaba dentro de él, enterrado en su alma, no sabía cómo explicar la desconocida sensación que ahora lo envolvía y le hacía sentir dolor en su pecho. Maldijo internamente, separándose del escritorio y caminando hacia el centro del lugar, respiró profundo, intentando volver a la normalidad.

"Esto es patético" pensó amargado ¿Desde cuándo Sephiroth, el mejor detective de Midgar tenía que hacer ejercicios de respiración para conservar la calma? ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la vibración del bolsillo de su gabardina, sacó su celular de mala gana y atendió la llamada.

-¿Qué?

-Mm? Jamás te escuché tan molesto-la voz de Zack se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. El plateado suspiró.

-¿Qué ocurre Zack?-preguntó mejorando su tono.

-Bueno, solo quería saber cómo iban las cosas ¿Tifa está bien?-preguntó Zack. Sephiroth se tardó en responder.

-Sí, está bien.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-¿Sabes? Puede que seas el mejor libro cerrado que existe, pero soy tu compañero, y se cuando mientes-dijo Zack dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, el plateado suspiró desganado.

-Supongo que debo esperar eso…

-¿Ya te disculpaste con Tifa? Estas cosas se hacen en el momento.

-No…-respondió Sephiroth. Le faltaban las palabras ¿Qué ocurría?

Zack, mientras tanto, notaba algo extraño en la voz de su compañero.

-Sephiroth ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó con cautela.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Sephiroth no supo cómo responder a una simple pregunta, su garganta parecía haberse cerrado por completo, sin intenciones de abrirse.

-…No lo sé-dijo para luego cerrar el celular, cortando así la llamada antes de que Zack pudiera contestarle, guardó lentamente el aparato en su bolsillo y con la misma lentitud, se quitó su gabardina, arrojándola a un sillón para luego dirigirse al cuarto de baño, abrir la ducha, terminar de desvestirse y dejar que el agua helada le envolviera.

Bajó las escaleras a paso lento sin poder evitar que sus ojos se dirigieran por unos segundos a la habitación del detective, Tifa suspiro y se dirigió hacia el comedor; al entrar, un delicioso aroma llegó a su nariz y observó con la boca abierta como la comida ya estaba perfectamente servida en dos de las sillas, una frente a la otra, no había nadie pero Tifa sabia que se encontraban por ahí. Con paso inseguro caminó hasta una de las sillas, reposando las manos en el marco ¿Sephiroth tendría un lugar fijo para comer o tomaría un asiento diferente cada vez? Se mordió el labio, insegura, hasta que una voz la sobresaltó.

-Sephiroth siempre se sienta en esa, si eso es lo que te preocupa-volteó y se encontró con que Ifalna había llegado y le sonreía amablemente.

-Oh, gracias-respondió Tifa dirigiéndose entonces a la que se encontraba al frente y tomando asiento.

-Se ve deliciosa-dijo algo intimidada.

-Estoy segura que será de su agrado, Elmyra es muy buena cocinera-dijo Ifalna para después mirar hacia la puerta por la que Tifa había entrado.

-Supongo que Sephiroth bajará en cualquier momento, mejor que se apresure o se enfriara-comentó para después despedirse de ella con una sonrisa y salir del lugar por la puerta de la derecha. Esta última oración hizo que a la morena se le revolviera el estómago, no quería cenar con él, no porque no quisiera verlo, sino por que no deseaba parecer, según ella "un estorbo" así que, guiada por este pensamiento, comenzó a comer algo de prisa.

Sin embargo, en el piso de arriba podía verse a un Sephiroth recién salido de la ducha, su cabello estaba bastante empapado por lo que se pegaba a su espalda desnuda. El detective secó bien su larga melena para después colocarse sus pantalones y sus botas pero en vez de vestirse con su gabardina, se dejó el torso como estaba y caminó hacia su balcón, pensando que esta vez decepcionaría a Elmyra, la cocinera, pues no tenía nada de apetito, Tifa ya debía estar abajo pues había escuchado sus pasos. Así pues, Sephiroth decidió arreglarse de una vez para después esperar a la morena.

La pobre Tifa casi se atraganta con el ultimo bocado, se levantó, tomó el plato y cuidadosamente lo llevó a la cocinar donde lo limpió ella misma para después abandonar el lugar; se quedó estática al pie de las escaleras con la mirada fija en la habitación del plateado, de pronto, recordó que tenía que vestirse así que subió como un bólido hacia su cuarto a enfrentarse con un difícil dilema ¿Qué se pondría? No había pensado en eso en todo el día y era algo crucial. El club Agua Marina era un lugar exclusivo, lujoso y la apariencia era un factor clave (por no decir el más importante).

Tifa se quedó observando el bolso que había traído consigo por unos cuantos segundos para luego tomarlo, vaciar todo su contenido encima de la cama y empezar a inspeccionar. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar una de sus mejores ropas, se preguntó por qué rayos la había metido ahí pero recordó que con la prisa que tenía casi ni había notado que ropa se llevaba.

"Creo que con esto estará bien" pensó algo insegura pues no estaba convencida de lograr una impresión aceptable pero ya no había vuelta atrás así que comenzó a desvestirse con algo de nerviosismo. Se colocó un hermoso vestido negro y corto que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura y que solo dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros, resaltando un poco sus pechos, el vestido brillaba como si miles de diminutos diamantes estuvieran incrustados en el. Sandalias de tacón alto, un pequeño collar con un dije en forma de media luna hecho de plata, dos brazaletes del mismo color y finalmente, dejó que su cabello callera libre por su espalda. Se miró al espejo unos segundos. La morena intentaba convencerse de que su incomodidad venia de salir vestida de esa forma, pero la verdadera razón era que temía la reacción de Sephiroth al verla, ¿Qué pensaría? No podía evitar que ese pensamiento la atormentara.

Observó el reloj en una de las mesas de noche y tragó saliva, ya debía ser la hora así que respiró profundo y salió de la habitación a paso lento. Inspeccionó el pasillo pero no había ni un alma, observó la habitación del detective y estaba cerrada.

"Deja de comportarte como una bebe, seguramente no prestara atención a como vistas" se dijo a sí misma para luego dirigirse a la gran escalera.

Sephiroth se encontraba al pie de la misma, frente a la puerta, no llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, centró su atención en arreglar uno de los botones de su manga izquierda cuando escuchó pasos que bajaban de la escalera, levantó la vista y tuvo que quedarse así sin siquiera bajar los brazos, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver la espectacular figura de Tifa bajando los escalones con aire nervioso y con la mirada en el suelo. Cielos, jamás había visto una criatura de semejante belleza y gracia; su piel perlada parecía brillar junto con aquel vestido negro que se ceñía perfectamente a su figura femenina, su cabello como la misma noche caía en cascada sobre sus hombros de una forma sensual mientras que dos mechones se apostaban a cada lado de su rostro. Aquellos ojos cafés parecían brillar con la intensidad de mil soles a pesar de que una sombra oscurecía su vitalidad, en ellos no había alegría pero aun así, eran dos piedras preciosas que deleitaban a Sephiroth con su fulgor. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se fijaran en sus piernas perfectamente esbeltas, en sus pechos o en su rostro angelical. Todo su ser parecía haber sido tallado por los ángeles; para el gran detective, ahora tenía delante de él a una diosa de la belleza, exactamente así.

Se quedó en silencio mientras la morena, que aun no había notado su presencia se esforzaba por dejar la escalera sin tropezarse, se acercó hasta el pie de la misma sin apartar la vista y fue ahí cuando Tifa levantó el rostro, siendo ahora su turno de quedarse embelesada, ya se había quedado en ese estado frente a la gloriosa figura del detective pero esto era el colmo, no pudo moverse de nuevo mientras le observaba con su camisa de seda manga larga negra con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, sus manos enguantadas, sus pantalones y sus botas, lucia exquisito.

Ambos se quedaron tiesos por unos momentos hasta que Sephiroth se acercó un poco más a ella, quedando solo a centímetros de distancia; de nuevo, Tifa sintió que su cuerpo se incendiaba y que su corazón latía desbocado ¿Qué era esa mirada en el rostro de Sephiroth? No podía identificarla pero sentía que la traspasaba por completo, el oji-verde le observó un poco mas antes de tomar su mano delicadamente, haciéndola estremecer.

-Permíteme decirte, lo hermosa que luces esta noche-dijo él con voz suave, Tifa bajó la cabeza, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

-Gra-gracias.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó el oji-verde de forma amable. Ella asintió ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? Era él quien decidía.

Una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sephiroth mientras conducía a Tifa hacia el garaje sin soltar su mano, un gesto que solo hizo confundir más a la morena pero no hizo ningún movimiento para liberarse mientras caminaban en silencio hacia el lujoso auto. Como siempre, Sephiroth le abrió la puerta y, tras encender el motor, partieron rápidamente mientras el astro culminaba su recorrido hacia el oeste.

Al principio, ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra, Tifa veía pasar los edificios a gran velocidad, la ciudad parecía otra de noche, había más vida, más alegría, se aspiraba una energía diferente proveniente de las calles.

-El hombre al que veremos esta noche…-comenzó Sephiroth de pronto y Tifa volteo el rostro hacia él.

-Es un criminal en extremo peligroso, forma parte del crimen organizado aunque realmente es un títere, trabaja para el hombre a quien he perseguido por un largo tiempo y francamente es un idiota fácil de manipular pero eso no quita el hecho de que sea una amenaza, lo conozco desde hace un tiempo, pero no le arrestaré, no aún.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Por que esta noche hará el papel de un valioso informante, con su "ayuda" podre arrestar a su jefe de una vez por todas-respondió Sephiroth sin quitar la vista del camino.

-Ya veo-dijo Tifa regresando la vista al frente cuando Sephiroth volvió a hablarle.

-Tengo que advertirte, debes tener cuidado, le encanta manipular a los que están a su alrededor y no le interesa nadie más que si mismo, no le mires a los ojos ni le creas nada de lo que te diga y no te separes de mi ¿Entendido?-preguntó Sephiroth pero esta vez su tono no era de orden sino suave y gentil. Sin saber porque, Tifa se sonrojó.

-Sí, entiendo.

-Bien…

Otro silencio, Sephiroth recordó las palabras de Zack horas antes y luego la mirada de Tifa ese día cuando habían regresado de la estación, ese recuerdo había provocado esa extraña pesadez en su interior que aumentaba con cada segundo, pero sabía cómo desaparecerla.

En unos minutos estaban transitando la zona más lujosa y costosa de la ciudad, Tifa observaba con algo de asombro los edificios, los restaurantes y distintos negocios que allí había, nunca antes había estado en esa parte de la ciudad a pesar de que se encontraba cerca de la zona donde ella vivía. Finalmente, Sephiroth comenzó a bajar la velocidad hasta llegar a un amplio estacionamiento y, justo al frente de este se levantaba una construcción de gran tamaño, con una estructura elegante. Justo arriba de las puertas de ese lugar, en letras de neón azul marino y con una hermosa caligrafía podía leerse claramente

Club Agua Marina

Sephiroth apagó el motor cuando hubo escogido un lugar para estacionar el auto pero, en vez de salir de este, dejó que una de sus manos cayera a su costado mientras que colocaba la otra en su barbilla con gesto pensativo con el codo apoyado en la puerta y se recostó del asiento con la vista al frente. Tifa le observó, completamente confundida.

-¿Detective?-preguntó con cautela.

Pero Sephiroth no le contestó, siguió mirando al frente con la mirada perdida ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se había sentido culpable? No lo recordaba pero nada de eso importaba en ese momento. Respiró profundo.

-Lo lamento-dijo quedamente y sin despegar la vista del vidrio, en ese momento, un potente choque eléctrico golpeó a Tifa.

-¿Qué?

Sephiroth entonces le miró, su mirada serena y al mismo tiempo, perturbada.

-Lamento lo que dije, no supe medir mis palabras; se que te hicieron daño y, en verdad, lo lamento-dijo en el mismo tono con sus ojos de esmeralda fijos en los de ella, que se abrieron con sorpresa y confusión a la vez, la morena sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal y una sensación cálida en su pecho, sentía que se perdía irremediablemente en aquellos ojos así que apartó la vista, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Sephiroth entonces, alzó una mano, llevándola hasta su mejilla, ella se estremeció notoriamente y volteó el rostro hacia él quien solo se quedo ahí, observándole. Después de unos segundos, Tifa se las arregló para hacer que sus cuerdas vocales se movieran.

-No se preocupe-dijo en un hilo de voz.

-¿Eso quiere decir que sonreirás de nuevo?-preguntó el plateado como si nada.

-Eh?-Tifa no entendía por qué Sephiroth se comportaba de esa forma con ella, porque no tenía sentido que lo hiciera.

-Ten en cuenta que no entraremos hasta que me respondas-dijo él en un tono amable, casi seductor, obsequiándole una pequeña sonrisa. Ante esto, Tifa no pudo más que sonreír.

-De acuerdo-contestó, ahora su mirada despedía alegría y alivio, justo lo que él quería volver a ver, sintió como su mirada cálida le envolvía en una sensación placentera. Acarició lentamente su mejilla.

-Me alegro-dijo para después retirar su mano y salir del auto para rodearlo, abrirle la puerta a Tifa y ofrecerle su mano que ella tomó gustosa. Al salir, ella se detuvo.

-Detective…-empezó ella.

-Sephiroth-corrigió este

-Eh, Sephiroth-dijo Tifa aun sonriendo-Gracias.

Sephiroth le miró unos instantes antes de tomar su mano nuevamente y conducirla hacia las puertas del lugar, Tifa tampoco se resistió esta vez, ya que había descubierto que le gustaba, en grande.

Llegaron a paso lento donde dos hombres estaban apostados a ambos lados de la puerta, uno de ellos la abrió dirigiéndole una mirada de bienvenida a Sephiroth que se limitó a asentir, este acto no pasó desapercibido para Tifa ¿Acaso el detective frecuentaba este lugar? Pero las preguntas se disiparon de su cabeza en cuanto entró a ese lugar de ensueño.

Era muy hermoso aunque estaba casi a oscuras, era amplio; en el centro del lugar se encontraba la barra de forma circular, la mesa de mármol despedía un intenso brillo azul. Había grandes lámparas de mercurio apostadas en distintas esquinas del club. Mesas pequeñas de color blanco, de forma circular y que despedían el brillo azulado por debajo ellas se ubicaban cerca de las paredes. El club tenía dos pisos de alto, se podía acceder al segundo a través de una escalera bien elaborada que subía en espiral, esta también despedía ese inexplicable brillo; las personas iban y venían por el lugar, vestidas exquisitamente, algunas se reunían cerca de la barra o en otros lugares conversando alegremente con bebidas en mano, los meseros también se desplazaban ágilmente entre estos y la música sonaba a todo volumen desde quien sabia donde.

Tifa no salía de su admiración mientras Sephiroth la conducía hasta la barra, la morena notó perfectamente como algunas de las personas observaban a Sephiroth, muchas de ellas pertenecían a la población femenina y le echaban al detective miradas seductoras y tentadoras pero también muchas de ellas la veían a ella con confusión en sus ojos, a Tifa se le revolvió el estomago y, mantuvo la cabeza gacha. Alcanzaron la barra donde un hombre calvo y de aspecto enérgico servía tragos a una pareja que, al ver a Sephiroth también hicieron gestos de reconocimiento para después alejarse. El hombre les miró y la duda se reflejó en sus ojos al ver a Tifa pero recuperó su semblante con rapidez.

Sephiroth observó alrededor por varios segundos.

-Espera aquí, si quieres algo, pídelo-susurró Sephiroth en su oído antes de soltar su mano delicadamente, hacerle un gesto con la cabeza al hombre tras la barra y desaparecer entre la multitud, Tifa le observó, confusa y miró hacia todos lados, sintiéndose terriblemente fuera de lugar, apoyó los brazos en la barra con gesto dudoso y fue entonces que el hombre de piel blanca y nariz algo grande le habló.

-Es la primera vez que viene aquí ¿cierto?-preguntó con voz amable.

-¿Soy tan obvia?-respondió Tifa con una sonrisita inocente.

-Me temo que sí, pero no se preocupe por eso… ¿Puedo preguntar de donde conoce a Sephiroth?-preguntó tras dudar unos instantes.

-¿Usted lo conoce?-preguntó Tifa a su vez, observándolo.

-Bueno, no puedo decir que lo conozco pero siempre viene aquí, es un cliente regular y en todo este tiempo jamás había invitado a nadie, siempre ha venido solo, por eso pregunto-respondió el cantinero sonriendo. Esto provocó que Tifa sintiera que sus mejillas ardían, claro, era obvio pensar que todo el mundo creería que esto era una cita o algo por el estilo ¿Qué otra cosa había que pensar?

-Bueno, lo conozco desde hace muy poco, la verdad-respondió la morena.

-Ya veo ¿Le sirvo algo?-preguntó el hombre.

-Oh, no gracias, así está bien-respondió Tifa con rapidez. En ese momento, dos hombres de aspecto presumido y confiado se acercaron a Tifa por ambos lados, apoyando sus codos en la barra, eran de piel blanca como la nieve, uno tenía el cabello negro y el otro de un castaño claro.

-Hola preciosa ¿Viniste sola?-preguntó uno provocativamente.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo" pensó Tifa con fastidio, no era la primera vez que dos idiotas que se creían la gran cosa intentaban conquistarla, era algo común en el bar de su tío.

-No-contestó serenamente sin mirarlos.

-Una hermosa mujer como tú no debería andar sola en un lugar como este en una noche como esta-dijo el de cabellos negros como si ella no hubiera respondido.

-¿Por qué no nos acompañas? Te divertirás-sugirió el castaño alzando la otra mano y comenzando a acariciar su brazo, pero Tifa se apartó violentamente.

-Te agradecería que no me tocaras-dijo firmemente pero sin alterarse.

-Uhh, una gatita con garras-dijo el hombre con risa idiota.

-Vamos nena, te invitamos un trago, sabes que quieres-dijo el otro acercándose más a ella dispuesto a tomar a Tifa del brazo pero ella lo esquivó fácilmente, volviéndose hacia él con rostro desafiante.

-Me parece que ella no desea su compañía, "caballeros"-dijo una voz grave detrás del moreno, los tres observaron y ahí estaba Sephiroth, plantado frente al hombre de forma amenazante y con una sonrisa sospechosa en los labios, Tifa se quedó estática mientras los otros dos fruncían el ceño.

-Ag, con que eras tú-dijo el castaño-¿Es tu novia o algo así?-preguntó con sarcasmo. Sephiroth los ignoró, fijando su mirada en Tifa.

-¿Te molestan?-preguntó.

-No-respondió Tifa.

-Vamos, solo queríamos invitarle un trago ¿Nos vas a arrestar por eso?-preguntó el moreno como si fuera una conversación de amigos íntimos. Sephiroth les dirigió a ambos una mirada helada como un puñal.

-Tienen tres segundos para largarse de mi vista, y recen por qué no los vea de nuevo-dijo con voz aterrorizante. Tras eso, los dos hombres se retiraron sin chistar con el rabo entre las piernas, Tifa les observó irse para luego volverse al plateado, algo sorprendida por su actitud, Sephiroth entonces se volvió hacia ella, su semblante había cambiado por completo.

-¿Te dejo sola dos segundos y los patanes aparecen?-preguntó sonriendo de forma seductora y Tifa no pudo evitar reír.

-Estoy acostumbrada, no se preocupe-contestó con un gesto de su mano, seguido de esto, Sephiroth colocó ligeramente su mano en su espalda para conducirla entre el montón de gente.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?-preguntó por lo bajo mientras avanzaban. Tifa asintió.

El detective la condujo hacia una de las mesas, un tanto apartada de la muchedumbre; cuanto más se acercaban, Tifa pudo ver con claridad a un hombre de mediana edad que no aparentaba muy bien, de cabello rubio, piel blanca, de contextura casi obesa, semblante nervioso, ojos negros y vacios como dos agujeros sin fondo e iba vestido con un traje elegante de color blanco. El personaje en cuestión levantó la mirada y simplemente los observó acercarse, sus ojos estudiaron a Tifa de una manera que a esta no le gustó, así como tampoco le gustó la energía que el sujeto despedía, era oscura y tenebrosa, en un instante la morena supo que no deseaba conocerlo en lo más mínimo. Ella y Sephiroth arribaron a la mesa, el detective ayudo a Tifa a tomar asiento antes de hacerlo el mismo.

-Vaya vaya ¿Qué linda criatura tenemos aquí? Nunca vi que vinieras con nadie-dijo el hombre arrastrando las palabras, su voz era áspera como si fuera una serpiente. Tifa se limitó a mantener la boca cerrada.

-No vine aquí a discutir lo que has visto y lo que no-respondió Sephiroth cortante observando al hombre fijamente, este río de forma desagradable.

-Solo comentaba, detective, no soy el único que se lo pregunta-contestó el rubio.

En ese momento, el hombre llamo a una de las meseras con un gesto de su mano francamente presumido y esta se acerco rápidamente.

-¿Desean algo de beber?

-Tres, por favor-dijo simplemente el rubio, la mujer asintió y se retiro, no sin antes echarle una buena ojeada a Sephiroth.

-¿Viniste solo?-preguntó Sephiroth.

-Estoy seguro de que usted se ha cerciorado de que aquí sea-respondió el otro restándole importancia-No se preocupe, como ya le dije, le diré lo que quiera saber.

-Eso ya lo veremos-respondió el plateado con voz de hielo, los dos hombres ahora libraban una batalla en la que Sephiroth resultaría victorioso. Tifa los observo, alternando la mirada. El hombre le observo nuevamente con una expresión lasciva en su rostro.

-Debo decir que tienes muy buen gusto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre nena?-preguntó arrastrando las palabras, los músculos de Tifa se tensaron mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la mesa, sin embargo, de la nada, sintió nuevamente la mano de Sephiroth sobre la suya por debajo de la mesa, apretándola con firmeza, era como si tuviera la intención de protegerle.

-Tú no tienes nada que decirle a ella Coreno-dijo Sephiroth con voz potente, su tono también revelaba enojo, la mirada del detective despedía un fuego abrasador, Corneo enseguida sintió el poder de esta sobre él y decidió guardar silencio. Justo en ese momento, la camarera regreso con tres bebidas que coloco al frente de sus respectivos dueños para luego retirarse, sin notar la tensión que había entre ellos. Tifa observó el misterioso coctel frente a ella, no tenía mucho ánimo de bebidas pero aun así alzo su mano libre, tomo la copa con cuidado y la llevo a sus labios, el coctel era un tanto fuerte pero ella estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de bebidas. Sephiroth observó de reojo a Tifa y luego regreso la mirada a su informante que se había bebido la mitad de la copa de un solo trago. En ese momento, el plateado solo deseaba terminar con todo eso para alejar a Tifa de ahí, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a acariciar su mano con el pulgar. Tifa dio un pequeño respingo casi imperceptible y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero tenía que mantener la cabeza gacha con la vista en la mesa tratando de mantener el control. La cabeza le dolía terriblemente pues la bombardeaban imágenes y sonidos, imágenes horribles sobre lo que el hombre frente a ella había hecho durante la mayor parte de su vida, eran tan fuertes y se sentían tan reales que Tifa sentía que estaba a punto de enloquecer, no podía quedarse ahí. Se estremeció y se levantó de la silla, alejando su mano de la de Sephiroth repentinamente, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar, ante esto, los dos hombres le miraron, la mirada de Sephiroth se mostró alerta y un tanto extrañada.

-Ah disculpen, ya vuelvo-dijo intentando sonar convincente antes de prácticamente correr hacia los baños, Sephiroth quiso levantarse e ir tras ella pero se interrumpió "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Se dijo fuertemente y tuvo que obligar a su cuerpo a quedarse en su lugar.

-Jeje, tu chica parecía asustada, tal vez no acostumbra a tratar con nuestra clase-dijo el hombre de blanco.

-¿Nuestra? No soy parte de personas como tú, si es que pueden siquiera llamarse así-respondió Sephiroth secamente pero con semblante arrogante, se cruzó de brazos y pegó la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla.

-Empieza, no tengo toda la noche-soltó.

-¿Qué quiere saber?-preguntó Don Corneo, ahora con semblante amargado

-Todo-susurró Sephiroth.

Tifa soltó un sonido de fastidio, se encontraba encerrada en unos de los cubículos del baño con los brazos cruzados. Era frustrante, demasiado frustrante; muchas veces las imágenes y sonidos eran tan fuertes que le costaba controlarlo, desafortunadamente, este era uno de esos casos pero la morena seguía preguntándose ahí donde estaba ¿De qué rayos le servía saber que aquel sujeto al que llamaban Don Corneo había cometido un sinnúmero de crímenes, que transportaba jóvenes de todas partes para utilizarlas como esclavas sexuales, que le era infiel a su esposa o que le quedaban menos de tres años de vida? En absolutamente nada y aun así su mente insistía en atormentarla con horrorosas visiones.

Suspiró, derrotada, sabía bien que luchar contra ello era inútil pues no cambiaria las cosas, tenía que aprender a aceptar aquello "especial" que habitaba en su interior si no quería pasar el resto de su vida luchando consigo misma.

Abandonó el cubículo y se miró al espejo por unos segundos, aclarando su mente al tiempo que respiraba profundo.

-Jm ¿Así que por eso aceptaste? ¿Por qué tus días están contados?-rio Sephiroth después de que Don Corneo terminara su relato junto con un dato adicional.

-No se meta con eso, a usted también puede llegarle la hora-respondió Don Corneo

-¿Vas a decirme que decidiste hacerle caso a tu conciencia y quieres hacerle un favor al mundo? Eres patético-dijo Sephiroth de forma despectiva, le daba exactamente lo mismo lo que le sucediera.

-Quien sabe-respondió el otro-la idea de morir puede cambiarte sabes? Mi cáncer se ha extendido tanto que es inoperable así que-se encogió de hombros. Sephiroth entonces se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa.

-Si lo que me dices resulta ser otro de tus trucos, tu funeral será mucho más pronto de lo que planeas y yo mismo me encargaré de eso-amenazó con voz de hierro.

-No esperaría otra cosa de usted-contestó Don Corneo fingiendo no inmutarse antes de colocarse en pie en el mismo momento en que Tifa llegaba hasta ellos.

-Fue un placer señorita, quizás nos encontremos en otra vida-le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pervertida antes de marcharse y perderse entre la multitud mientras Tifa y Sephiroth le observaban.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Otro capitulo, muchas gracias por todos los reviews n.n **

**Bueno, en cuanto a las parejas, si habra mas de una, ZackXAerith en realidad, anque ella no me guste tanto jeje**

Capitulo 12

Una vez que aquel hombre se hubo marchado, Tifa encaró al detective que se encontraba de pie frente a ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó aparentando desinterés.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-¿Puedo preguntar que fue eso?

Le tocaba mentir de nuevo, justo ahora.

-Me sentí mareada y creí que si no me levantaba me desmayaría ahí mismo-dijo restándole importancia, en realidad, no había mentido. Sephiroth le miró por unos segundos con el semblante sereno pero decidió dejarlo hasta ahí y miró por encima del hombro de Tifa.

-Me contaron que vienes muy seguido-comentó Tifa con interés, Sephiroth soltó una risita.

-Depende de lo que quieras decir con "seguido", a veces vengo porque me apetece, otras por que es necesario-contestó mirándola.

-No comprendo-dijo Tifa con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-En este lugar también vienen fugitivos, muchos de ellos buscan un lugar como este para relajarse o, hacer negocios-dijo Sephiroth sin dejar de mirar al frente; de pronto, su sonrisa se extendió un poco, la observó y, en un irresistible impulso, comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello. Un terrible escalofrió recorrió a la morena

-Por ejemplo, justo detrás de ti, en la barra, se encuentra un ex convicto de mala caña; ya lo arresté una vez, pero es más listo que los oficiales que lo dejaron salir por "buen comportamiento"-dijo observándola fijamente, Tifa parpadeó y giró lentamente la cabeza hacia el centro del club; efectivamente, ahí se encontraba un hombre joven pero de aspecto débil, su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojeras eran perfectamente visibles, vestía de negro y portaba un vaso de vidrio en las manos que aun seguía medio lleno. En cuanto percibió las miradas sobre él, el sujeto miró hacia su dirección, encontrándose con esos terribles y abrumadores ojos verdes, Tifa notó perfectamente cómo se estremecía y le dirigía a Sephiroth una mirada desafiante.

-¿Y por qué no lo arrestas?-preguntó Tifa volviéndose al oji-verde.

-Aun no ha cometido otro crimen, y no creo que lo haga.

-¿Por qué?

De nuevo, Sephiroth pasó sus dedos entre los cabellos de Tifa, jamás rompiendo el contacto visual, la morena se preguntó por qué no estaba derritiéndose ahí mismo.

-Porque sabe que lo estoy vigilando, y que si comete la mas mínima estupidez, lo encerraré de nuevo sin ningún problema-respondió este para luego dirigir una mirada arrogante y confiada al hombre a unos metros de sus posición, este lanzó un gruñido, y, separándose de la barra, se dirigió a una puerta que daba a la parte de atrás, Tifa no alcanzó a ver el arma que traía en sus pantalones. De pronto, sintió como Sephiroth la tomaba del brazo.

-No te muevas de aquí-le susurró amablemente para después dirigirse al mismo sitio. Tifa le observó ¿Iba a enfrentarse solo a un hombre peligroso? Eso no estaba bien.

E, ignorando completamente lo que el plateado le acababa de decir, se apresuró a alcanzar la pesada puerta de metal e introducirse en un amplio pasillo con paredes de concreto que más adelante tenía un camino a la izquierda y otro a la derecha mientras que al frente había otra puerta negra.

Tifa caminó, dudosa, hasta que escuchó sonidos de forcejeo proveniente de más adelante, apresuró el paso y, al doblar a la izquierda observó, pasmada, como Sephiroth mantenía al hombre bien sujeto contra la pared y le apuntaba con su propia arma.

-Dame un solo motivo y lo haré con gusto-dijo peligrosamente, el cañón del arma apuntaba al corazón del individuo, Tifa se quedó helada.

-Bien, dispara, veremos cómo le explicas esto después a tu superior-contestó el hombre con una risa pero no contaba con que Sephiroth sonreiría de forma macabra.

-Créeme, no le interesa escuchar porque eliminé a una escoria como tú.

-Dispara entonces.

Tifa contuvo la respiración ¿De veras Sephiroth mataría a ese hombre? Pero antes de que su mente pudiera formular otro pensamiento, sintió como dos manos poderosas la sujetaban dolorosamente de los brazos y la jalaban con fuerza hacia atrás, haciéndola soltar un pequeño grito que llegó a los oídos de los dos hombres que giraron el rostro enseguida. Sephiroth abrió los ojos con consternación al ver como tres hombres sujetaban fuertemente a Tifa y la arrastraban hacia la gran puerta, la morena luchaba contra sus captores pero ellos poseían más fuerza. Sin siquiera pensarlo, el plateado echó a correr tras ellos aun con la pistola en mano.

Tifa consiguió morder la mano de uno de los hombres que soltó un grito de dolor y la empujó con fuerza, haciéndola caer al asfalto, los hombres la habían llevado a la parte de atrás del club que formaba un callejón oscuro con el edificio vecino. Tifa sintió un inmenso dolor en su rodilla pero no tuvo tiempo de nada antes de que un segundo hombre, también musculoso, la sujetara de los brazos, poniéndola en pie pero esta vez Tifa reacciono más rápido y le propinó una fuerte patada en el rostro más un golpe en el estomago, otro hombre se abalanzó sobre ella pero consiguió esquivarlo y le golpeó fuertemente en la cara; se alejó un poco, observando cómo los cuatro hombres, tres de ellos hechos una furia la rodeaban; sin dudarlo, se colocó en posición de combate pero desafortunadamente, ni el vestido o los zapatos que llevaba le fueron de ayuda en esta situación y, al intentar esquivar a uno de los sujetos, Tifa perdió el equilibrio y casi cae de bruces al suelo, de no ser porque uno de ellos la sujetó del brazo para después colocarlos detrás de su espalda de una manera dolorosa.

Tifa se debatió con furia pero no consiguió soltarse, notó como empezaba a llover a cantaros mientras los tres hombres se acercaban a ella con expresiones lascivas en el rostro. Uno de ellos la sujeto del cuello casi cortándole la respiración. Se preparó para intentar liberarse una vez mas pero, de la nada, sintió como los brazos que la sujetaban de atrás desaparecían, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. La mano que sujetaba su cuello también desapareció. Se apoyó de la pared para luego observar con total asombro y admiración como una figura alta que despedía un destello plateado se enfrentaba a los cuatro hombres sin más armas que sus puños pero de una forma tan grácil y hermosa que Tifa solo pudo mirar. Sephiroth se asemejaba una figura divina que había venido a su rescate, sus movimientos perfectamente calculados, su cabello moviéndose con el viento.

Dejó inconsciente al último de los sujetos con una llave al cuello, el hombre cayó al suelo pesadamente y de un segundo a otro el callejón quedó sumido en silencio. Sephiroth se mantenía en pie frente a los cuatro sujetos que yacían en el piso, la lluvia empapaba su cuerpo, haciendo que la ropa se pegara al mismo.

Tifa se acercó a él con lentitud, pasando por los cuerpos inertes, admirando su figura celestial a pesar de la oscuridad, parecía un ángel, un ángel oscuro que provocaba que ese pequeño órgano en su pecho quisiera saltar del mismo. Al llegar a unos pocos metros de él, Sephiroth se giró hacia su posición, podía ver claramente como esos ojos verdes se clavaban en ella, haciéndola temblar y ser incapaz de apartar los suyos, el plateado dio un paso lento hacia ella que estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo pero en menos de un segundo, Sephiroth se abalanzó sobre ella, envolviendo su cintura con uno de sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia él al mismo tiempo que un disparo resonaba en el lugar. No fue hasta unos segundos después que Tifa comprendió que Sephiroth le había disparado a uno de los hombres que había conseguido levantarse y había estado a punto de sorprenderla por detrás.

La morena observó el cadáver con creciente sorpresa y luego giró su rostro hacia el plateado que la observó a su vez, dejando caer el arma al suelo. La palma de Tifa ahora reposaba en su pecho semi al descubierto, seguramente obra de uno de los hombres y ella podía sentir su fría piel empapada por la lluvia, así como su respiración. Se perdió de forma infinita en sus ojos, un fuego abrasador envolvía todo su cuerpo, haciéndola incapaz de moverse.

Sephiroth observaba a esa bella criatura en sus brazos, podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su delicada mano, un calor que lo hacía sentir tan bien, pero ¿Por qué? Había algo que no encajaba, lo había estado sintiendo desde hacía días, había algo que crecía y crecía en su interior, algo que no podía identificar, en algunos momentos lo hacía sentir lleno de una extraña dicha, y en otros, un dolor intenso, y siempre ocurría cuando _ella_ estaba cerca, todo su ser se estremecía y su corazón amenazaba con salir disparado de su pecho.

En ese momento, Sephiroth hubiera podido dejarse llevar fácilmente, hubiera podido aprisionar a la morena en sus brazos para después devorar su labios mientras la lluvia estuviera cayendo sobre ellos al mismo tiempo que sus manos recorrieran su esbelta figura. Pero no lo hizo. Así que, haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo, tomó la mano de Tifa delicadamente entre la suya para salir de ese lugar, la morena le siguió sin chistar pues tenía la cabeza echa un torbellino y, aunque hacia mucho frio, los dos sentían que se quemaban por dentro.

Llegaron al estacionamiento casi a la carrera, Sephiroth abrió las puertas del auto y Tifa entró con rapidez, una vez el plateado le imitó, no perdió un segundo en encender el vehículo y emprender el camino de regreso.

Por un segundo Tifa pensó que estaba empapando el auto del detective, pero este no parecía darle importancia, intentó calmar su respiración al darse cuenta que estaba sumamente agitada gracias lo que había ocurrido momentos antes. Sephiroth soltó un suspiro.

-Te dije que te quedaras dentro ¿Qué hacías siguiéndome?-preguntó.

-Lo siento es que…bueno dijiste que era un ex convicto y fuiste detrás de él solo…pensé…-se quedó callada, consciente de que había sido una acción estúpida, Sephiroth sabía perfectamente cómo cuidarse solo.

-Te preocupabas-murmuró Sephiroth, hubiera sido mejor que no hubiera sabido esa parte, pues su confusión no estaría aumentando.

-Lo siento-dijo ella quedamente.

-No te disculpes, pero la próxima vez, hazme caso, es todo-dijo el plateado amablemente pero sin mirarla, ella sonrió tímidamente.

-De acuerdo.

Hubo una pausa algo largar antes de que Sephiroth volviera a hablar, en un deseo de quebrar el incomodo silencio.

-Pude ver que no estás acostumbrada a lugares como esos ¿me equivoco?-preguntó él.

-No, nunca voy a sitios como ese-reconoció Tifa encogiéndose de hombros-¿Qué pasará con el hombre al que perseguías?-preguntó observándolo.

-Tengo mejores cosas de que ocuparme en este momento, puedo atraparlo después-fue lo que Sephiroth contestó. Tifa bajó la mirada unos segundos.

-Parece que tiene a todos bajo su control-dijo quedamente, elevando la vista de nuevo hacia él.

-No a todos, Tifa-respondió Sephiroth para después acelerar un poco.

Tifa se pegó al asiento, ya sin molestarle mucho que estuviera mojada aunque si sentía un poco de frio, un frio que le hizo recordar a Valery, la joven pelirroja que apenas había conocido pero que su muerte le había afectado, su mirada expresó tristeza ¿Cómo estarían sus padres? Seguramente viviendo la peor pesadilla de sus vidas.

-Tifa-le habló Sephiroth después de unos minutos. Ella volvió a la realidad.

-¿Si?

-En cuanto te hayas arreglado tengo ciertas cosas que mostrarte relacionadas con la investigación ¿entendido?

-Claro-asintió Tifa, preguntándose que podría ser.

No volvieron a hablar en todo el trayecto y para cuando llegaron a la inmensa construcción, el reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche. La lluvia seguía cayendo torrencialmente, Sephiroth entró en el garaje con rapidez, para alivio de Tifa. El detective salió del auto sintiéndose algo incómodo pues estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y la ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo de forma molesta. Esta vez, Tifa salió sola del auto, sintiéndose de la misma forma y, para colmo, hasta ahora se daba cuenta que se estaba congelando, de la nada sintió como sus dientes comenzaban a castañear y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar descontroladamente; se abrazó a sí misma en un intento de calentarse mientras Sephiroth abría la puerta que conectaba con la casa, la morena entró por ella incluso antes de que el plateado hubiera terminado de abrirla. El piso se estaba empapando pero en ese momento a Tifa le importó poco; soltó un pequeño quejido mientras sentía como el frio se extendía por su cuerpo, cerró los ojos preguntándose qué rayos estaría haciendo Sephiroth pero recibió su respuesta de inmediato. De golpe, sintió como algo cálido la envolvía suavemente, abrió los ojos y se encontró a Sephiroth frente a ella, envolviéndola con una toalla gruesa y de gran tamaño que anuló el frio casi inmediatamente. El plateado frotó uno de sus brazos contra los de la morena en un intento de brindarle más calor, Tifa sujetó la toalla con ambas manos y se envolvió mas con ella al mismo tiempo que se aceraba un poco más a Sephiroth.

-Gracias…¿Por qué no haces lo mismo contigo?-preguntó, su voz sonaba apagada pues tenía parte del rostro enterrado en el objeto que le brindaba calor.

-Puedo esperar-fue lo que le respondió el otro sin mostrar la menor señal de estarse congelando, simplemente concentró su atención en Tifa mientras ella recuperaba su temperatura; en aquel momento la joven se veía frágil y delicada entre sus brazos, sus mejillas, que sobresalían de la toalla habían recuperado un poco de color, haciendo que su imagen adquiriera una ternura inexplicable; Sephiroth se sonrojó de golpe, deteniendo el movimiento de su mano, lógicamente, Tifa le miró extrañada con esos brillantes ojos cafés que solo empeoraron la situación para el platinado, quien, mas colorado que arbolito de Navidad, se apartó al instante, ocultando su rostro. Ya no sentía frio.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Tifa inocentemente.

-Nada-contestó Sephiroth soltando la palabra de golpe, el corazón le retumbaba con fuerza-será mejor que vayas a cambiarte, puedes pescar un resfriado-añadió aun sin mirar a Tifa que lo observó a su vez extrañada sin comprender en nada la situación.

-Eh, está bien, muchas gracias-dijo la morena sonriéndole dulcemente antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación, Sephiroth tuvo que apartar de nuevo la mirada justo en el momento en que había decidido dejar de hacerlo. Eso era inaudito, se estaba comportando como un verdadero idiota ¡Eso era inaceptable! Y aun así, no podía evitarlo, no con ese rostro tan divinamente hermoso y puro frente a él. Un momento ¿Acababa de formular esa oración en su mente? Soltó una exclamación de enojo y subió las escaleras pisando fuerte, notando perfectamente como su rostro seguía colorado. Entró a su habitación e inmediatamente se dirigió al baño, removiendo la ropa de su cuerpo para meterse a la ducha

/

Chasqueó la lengua mientras se encontraba observando el gigantesco firmamento, en la cima de ese edificio mientras era cubierto por la lluvia. Ese día no se había molestado en matar a otras personas, y tampoco lo haría esa noche, no hasta que encontrara a Tifa. Sintió el viento mecer sus cabellos, aquí arriba todo era más frio, mas solitario, le gustaba sentir la lluvia en su rostro. Bajó la mirada hacia los edificios, según la información que tenia, ninguno de los oficiales podía tener idea de donde se encontraba Tifa, pero ¿Quién si?

De pronto recordó al detective de cabellos plateados, el "Gran Sephiroth" como le decían los molestosos periodistas, él, él tenía que ser el responsable, él era quien le perseguía con el objetivo de colocarlo tras las rejas, le había visto con Tifa unos días antes y sabia que ella había acudido a su ayuda cuando dejó la carta en su apartamento, cerró los puños con fuerza, seguramente Tifa se encontraba con él, esto hacia que le hirviera la sangre pero no se dejó llevar por sus emociones, ahora debía concentrarse, no se molestaría en intentar averiguar la localización del detective pues sabía bien que ese hombre no compartía esa clase de información con nadie, sin embargo, había alguien que seguramente sabría donde se encontraba. Sonrió y acto seguido desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

/

Tifa se relajó al sumergirse en el agua caliente de la tina, eso la prevendría de enfermarse, se demoró unos minutos antes de salir del baño y colocarse su camisa blanca con el chaleco encima, unos pantalones y los zapatos que usualmente llevaba. Secó y arregló su cabello que no paraba de escurrir agua y respiró profundo, sintiéndose sumamente cansada pero recordó que Sephiroth la esperaba por lo que se dirigió a la puerta. Ahora que lo pensaba, Sephiroth no le había dicho a dónde dirigirse pero optó por ir al primer piso, la casa se hallaba completamente vacía, seguramente Charlotte y los demás se habían marchado a sus casas, un silencio sepulcral reinaba en el recinto, haciéndolo parecer algo tenebroso. Tifa escuchaba la lluvia y el viento azotar contra la casa lo que no ayudaba mucho, se quedó observando una de las pinturas que colgaban de las paredes: un hermoso cuadro de un jarrón rodeado de frutas que parecían brillar y sobresalir de la pintura.

-Tifa-escuchó como aquella hermosa voz la llamó y, al voltear, Sephiroth se encontraba a unos pasos de ella, llevando su vestimenta habitual, con su gabardina, sus botas y sus hombreras plateadas.

-Acompáñame-dijo el hombre para dirigirse entonces hasta el segundo piso, Tifa le siguió rápidamente. El plateado la condujo hasta su propia habitación, la abrió y, una vez que Tifa estuvo dentro, se dirigió hacia una puerta que quedaba a la derecha, dándole algo de tiempo a Tifa de admirar el lugar, la enorme cama de dosel adornado con cortinas de color blanco, la cabecera negra como el carbón, sabanas blancas, los dos sillones de color negro azabache, uno en cada esquina del lugar, las mesas de noche que reposaban a cada lado de la cama, una que otra pintura reposando en las paredes, la chimenea esmeradamente decorada, otra puerta ubicada justo a su izquierda que conducía hacia el baño, y las grandes puertas del closet, talladas con hermosos adornos dorados que se apostaban en la pared de la derecha, a Tifa se le escapó un "wao" pues esa habitación, o mejor dicho, la casa entera parecía haber sido sacada de un cuento de hadas, era el sueño de toda persona.

Sephiroth le miró por sobre su hombro, sonriendo.

-Tifa-le llamó algo divertido, sosteniendo la puerta con una mano.

-Oh, lo siento-se disculpó rápidamente, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia esa otra habitación, muy pronto Tifa descubrió que se trataba de una oficina bien equipada, las paredes eran de un color gris pálido, poseía su respectivo escritorio (un _gran _escritorio), un ordenador, un estante donde reposaban varios libros, al fondo se hallaba una ventana que en ese momento se hallaba cerrada por obvias razones y se podía ver el oscuro cielo poblado de nubes. En una esquina cerca de la puerta, se hallaban muchas cajas de color marrón claro, ordenadas cuidadosamente, al leer rápidamente las inscripciones en ellas, la morena descubrió que se trataba se toda la evidencia recopilada de los casos donde Sephiroth había trabajado y que ya estaban resueltos, había al menos diez cajas ahí, pero Tifa sabía que no eran las únicas existentes. También había un pequeño sofá de cuero negro y de aspecto muy cómodo ubicado justo al frente de las cajas, pegado a la pared. Sephiroth dejó la puerta abierta (aunque jamás lo hacía) y se dirigió a uno de los cajones del escritorio, lo abrió, y de este extrajo unas carpetas amarillas las que Tifa reconoció como las mismas que había visto antes en la estación de policía.

-Puedes sentarte-dijo Sephiroth como si nada, señalando el sofá con un gesto de la cabeza, ella lo hizo casi de forma mecánica, la lluvia era el único sonido que percibía, Tifa comenzó a notar con más fuerza el hecho de que Sephiroth y ella eran los _únicos_ habitantes de la casa en ese momento, se puso tensa cuando el detective se acercó a ella pero sin tomar asiento, con la carpeta en las manos.

-Una de nuestras victimas, Lucy Bennet, llevaba esto cuando la encontramos, claramente fue un mensaje del asesino-dijo seriamente entregándole una bolsita de plástico que contenía una hoja de papel blanca algo arrugada, Tifa palideció al ver que el objeto estaba parcialmente cubierto de sangre.

-¿Está bien que lo toque? Quiero decir…

-Siempre y cuando no la saques de donde esta-la atajó Sephiroth restándole importancia, Tifa asintió y tomó el objeto con cuidado, como si este fuese de cristal y pudiera romperse con cualquier movimiento. Esta vez, Sephiroth se sentó a su lado, provocando que el rostro de Tifa adquiriera mas color del necesario aunque Sephiroth se aseguró de guardar cierta distancia entre ellos, también sintiéndose algo nervioso ante la idea de ser los únicos seres inteligentes en esa inmensa casa y en la mismahabitación.

-Dime si te es familiar-dijo Sephiroth apartando los pensamientos de su mente y sin mirarla, concentrando su atención en el contenido de la carpeta que aun traía en las manos.

Tifa observó la hoja de papel frente a ella, en la misma estaba escrita lo que parecía ser una cita de…algo, no le era familiar y para ella carecía de sentido, las últimas líneas parecían ser más bien una provocación por parte del asesino. Leyó atentamente las primeras líneas, de alguna forma inexplicable comenzaron a sonarle conocidas, algo se movió en el interior de su mente pero no pudo identificarlo.

-¿De dónde proviene esta cita?-preguntó sin apartar la vista y en un susurro.

-Es probablemente el poema más famoso de todos los tiempos, seguramente has oído de él, Tifa-respondió Sephiroth con tono enigmático, ella le miró algo extrañada y volvió la vista a la hoja.

-Pues, no me suena.

Sephiroth observó rápidamente las fotografías que tenía en las manos para luego regresarlas a su sitio, todas excepto una, que le tendió a Tifa, esta la tomo, confusa.

-Lo has visto un millar de veces en todos los anuncios de la ciudad, y también cuando él te visitó por segunda vez ¿No lo recuerdas?-preguntó.

La fotografía que Tifa ahora portaba en las manos mostraba claramente la rosa roja que había encontrado en su apartamento ese mismo día, podía verse claramente el pequeño papel que estaba atado al tallo. Loveless… Loveless.

Fue como si hubiera recibido una potente descarga eléctrica, todo su ser se estremeció por dentro y entonces lo comprendió, estaba justo frente a sus narices y no lo había visto, lo había olvidado por completo. Un torrente de imágenes y recuerdos llegaron a su mente a velocidad espeluznante mientras los versos se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez pero recitadas por una voz que había quedado en el olvido. Tifa tomó la fotografía y la carta en sus dos manos, las puso frente a sí, una al lado de la otra y ahogó un grito, la verdad estaba justo frente a sus ojos, siempre lo había estado, y aun así, no podía serlo, tenía que haber una equivocación, tenía que haber un error.

-Tifa, tranquilízate-escuchó la voz de Sephiroth como si fuera un eco distante pero no le entendió ¿Por qué le pedía que se tranquilizara? Fue entonces cuando Tifa se dio cuenta de que había empezado a hiperventilar de una forma no muy normal, los dos objetos se le habían caído de las manos y había empezado a sudar frio a causa de la asombrosa revelación que había tenido pero que se negaba a aceptar. Sephiroth la sujetó de los hombros firme pero gentilmente y la giró hacia él, su mirada captó la suya.

-¿Qué ocurre Tifa? Dime quien es-dijo con voz potente pero sin elevarla lo más mínimo, pero ella no podía contestarle, se hallaba en una especie de shock.

-No…no puede…no puede ser-alcanzó a decir, su respiración continuaba agitada, su mirada se desvió de la de él, en su mente aun podía ver esa bella rosa, las palabras de aquel poema, el poema que una vez llegó a conocer muy bien. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas al tiempo que la verdad la golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho. Sintió como las manos de Sephiroth ejercían un poco más de presión pero sin intención de lastimarla.

-Tifa, mírame-dijo Sephiroth en un susurro, era la primera vez que le veía en ese estado y ahora sabía con certeza que el que estaba ocasionando todo esto fue o era un conocido de Tifa

Tifa elevó la mirada, encontrándola con la suya una vez más.

-Dime quien, quien está haciendo esto-dijo el plateado de nuevo y lentamente, ella simplemente le miró, sus ojos ahora reflejando confusión, incredulidad y tristeza cuando pronuncio un nombre que jamás creyó volver a decir.

-Génesis….

/

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó con voz macabra antes de arrogarlo contra la mesa de madera, la cual se rompió bajo el peso del hombre, que cayó pesadamente de espaldas, este soltó un quejido de dolor mientras tu atacante se acercaba lentamente.

-¿Donde se encuentra? dilo-volvió a decir.

El hombre frente a él se colocó de rodillas como pudo, su larga y negra barba ahora se hallaba manchada de sangre.

-Maldita sea…no lo sé, ¡él nunca me dice donde vive o donde encontrarlo!-dijo exclamó respirando con dificultad.

-Tú eres su jefe, se supone que sabes todo acerca de tu ciervos ¿No es así?-preguntó él con voz burlona antes de tomarlo por el cuello de su apretado traje verde oscuro y elevarlo en el aire, el hombre se sacudió con furia, intentando liberarse.

-Ug..No…no lo…se, lo…juro-alcanzó a decir. Su atacante soltó un pequeño gruñido antes de devolverlo al suelo con fuerza brutal, alcanzó a escuchar perfectamente como varias de las costillas de su víctima se rompían y sonrió con perversidad. Un nuevo grito de dolor inundó el apartamento donde se encontraban.

-No es muy listo que digamos ¿Verdad, Heidegger?-preguntó.

El hombre de ojos negros, larga barba negra y cabello del mismo color le miró, desafiante.

-No sea…idiota, si me asesinas…tendrás a todo el cuerpo de policía tras de ti, no descansaran hasta tener…tu cabeza-dijo entrecortadamente pero con actitud segura. Él le dirigió una dura mirada para después golpearlo en la herida sangrante que le había infringido con su espada minutos antes.

-Ustedes no son más que seres inferiores ¿Por qué habría de preocuparme por algo así? A menos que eso lo sacara a él de su guarida-dijo en un susurró dándole la espalda al jefe de la policía que se retorcía a causa del dolor.

El apartamento estaba totalmente a oscuras, a diferencia del resto del edificio. Inexplicablemente, ese hombre había conseguido cortar la electricidad hacia ese lugar, dándole una perfecta ventaja sobre él, y ahora se hallaba en el suelo de su propio hogar, Heidegger observó a través de su borrosa visión como su atacante le daba la espalda con toda normalidad, tenía la misma actitud arrogante que ese creído de cabellos plateados que disfrutaba haciéndole la vida imposible. Soltó un gruñido.

Él le observó, una sonrisa divertida adornaba su rostro, levantó la mano izquierda, dejándola al nivel de su rostro, un brillo inexplicable comenzó a surgir de ella para horror del moreno.

-Bueno, no puedo decir que no me ha sido útil, Heidegger, gracias a usted, mi fuerza se incrementará aún mas-dijo mientras la energía en su mano cobraba intensidad. Nadie pudo escuchar sus gritos desesperados, que se extendieron durante la siguiente media hora mientras la lluvia se transformaba en tormenta y descargaba su furia sobre la ciudad de Midgar.

/

De acuerdo, ahora era justo decir que estaba impresionado, y también confundido. Sephiroth observó desde el sofá con el ceño fruncido como Tifa, que antes se hallaba en el mismo sitio, caminaba de un lado a otro por la oficina como si fuera un remolino, se había levantado de golpe después de murmurar el nombre de alguien a quien él no conocía pero creía firmemente que era el protagonista de su caso. Sin embargo, Tifa no paraba de andar por la habitación, murmurando frases incoherentes en voz baja y con la cabeza gacha. Sephiroth suspiró con algo de enojo, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo el no saber que estaba sucediendo, se levantó y con toda intención, se interpuso en el camino de la morena que casi choca contra él para después dirigirle una mirada confusa.

-¿Podrías hacerme el favor de tranquilizarte?-dijo Sephiroth con tono sarcástico. Tifa le miró a su vez, desafiante.

-No, no puedo; esto no puede ser, tiene que haber un error, o quizás es coincidencia-ya había empezado otra vez a sumirse en sus teorías, Sephiroth puso los ojos en blanco y, acto seguido, colocó firmemente sus manos en sus hombros, entonces ella elevó la vista hacia él.

-¿Quién es Génesis? ¿Qué relación tiene con todo esto?-preguntó mirándola a los ojos, en ellos podía ver confusión pero a la vez una extraña certeza.

Tifa titubeó, ese nombre le traía tantos recuerdos, recuerdos que habían quedado en el olvido involuntariamente, acontecimientos que habían ocurrido hacia ya tantos años que parecía imposible que volvieran a la superficie pero, por algún oscuro motivo, lo habían hecho. Trató de ordenar sus ideas para poder responderle al detective, pero antes de que lo hiciera, un sonido irrumpió en la hasta ahora silenciosa oficina.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos por solo una fracción de segundo; Tifa observó atónita como Sephiroth tuvo que lanzar un sonido de resignación, antes de extraer el fastidioso aparato de su bolsillo, solo había una persona en el mundo que siempre escogía el mejor momento para interrumpirlo.

-¿Ahora qué, Zack?-preguntó sin molestarse en disimular su fastidio.

-Siempre es un gusto hablar contigo, Sephiroth-respondió la enérgica voz del oji-azul al otro lado de la línea.

-Siempre escoges el "mejor" momento para hacerlo-le contestó Sephiroth.

-Ya veremos qué dices después de esto-dijo Zack sin inmutarse lo más mínimo-¿Cómo esta Tifa?-añadió en tono casual.

-Está bien, ve al grano-respondió el plateado, no se había dado cuenta de que Tifa lo miraba con ojos turbados, ni tampoco de la posición de su brazo derecho.

-Ya voy, ya voy. Escucha, analizaron la rosa que encontraste, y resulta que esta especie no crece ni en Midgar ni en los alrededores, es muy difícil de encontrar y solo crece en invierno-dijo Zack seriamente. Ante esto, la única conclusión lógica para Sephiroth era que si era una especie difícil de encontrar, eso significaba que aquel sujeto debía cultivarlas el mismo o vivía cerca de donde crecían, eso limitaba la búsqueda. Al parecer, habían conseguido avanzar otro paso.

-Ya veo, investiga en donde crecen esas rosas, yo tengo mi propia pista-respondió en de forma serena pero firmemente.

-Seguro, ya estoy en eso, ¿Tienes otra pista?-preguntó Zack al otro lado con interés.

-Sí, te informaré luego.

-Más te vale, pero no me despiertes en medio de la noche jaja-rió Zack, siempre con los ánimos por las nubes, Sephiroth suspiró, ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Como quieras…

-Saluda a Tifa de mi parte ¡Y mas te vale que te hayas disculpado con ella!-dijo antes de cortar la llamada; la exclamación de Zack llegó a oídos de la morena quien enrojeció totalmente y agachó la mirada, sin embargo, no se atrevió a moverse de su lugar.

Sephiroth, se quedó ahí, rígido como una estatua, el celular estuvo a punto de romperse en su mano.

-Em… ¿Sephiroth?-preguntó Tifa tímidamente.

-¿Si?-dijo este alejando el enojo momentáneo que sentía mientras devolvía el teléfono a su lugar.

-Eh…Ya puedes soltarme-dijo Tifa, sintiendo que su rostro ardía.

-¿Qué?

Sephiroth miró a Tifa por primera vez desde su conversación con Zack y casi sufre un ataque cardiaco: durante todo aquel rato, es más, desde que había contestado la llamada, Sephiroth, inconscientemente, nunca había soltado a Tifa, sino que su brazo derecho ahora envolvía los hombros y espalda de la joven en un gesto casi posesivo, acercándola cada vez más a él. Ahora, la distancia entre sus cuerpos se había visto reducida casi a cero. Sephiroth alejó su brazo de Tifa totalmente sorprendido ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía? Mejor aun ¿Por qué demonios lo había hecho? Sintió como se sonrojaba inevitablemente, alcanzando casi el mismo color de Tifa, que mantenía la vista en el suelo, apenada.

-Discúlpame, no era mi intención-dijo el platinado.

-No hay problema.

Un incomodo silencio se formó entre ambos, un silencio al que Sephiroth no estaba acostumbrado. Carraspeó ligeramente, alejándose un poco de ella. La lluvia finalmente aminoraba su intensidad.

-Lo que….me preguntaste antes...-comenzó Tifa, Sephiroth se volvió hacia ella.

-Mm?

-Me preguntaste quién está causando esto, no sé si posea la respuesta a esa pregunta-dijo ella observándolo con aquellos ojos brillantes, el portal de su alma. Él se acercó a ella nuevamente, recuperando su carácter serio y frio.

-Todo lo contrario; he visto cosas así, Tifa, he visto a miles de personas defender a asesinos y acosadores a los que creyeron conocer, siempre argumentando que esa persona no sería capaz de esto o aquello; y siempre pierden-añadió Sephiroth con voz fría, calculadora, pero Tifa negó con la cabeza.

-No, no lo entiendes, no estoy defendiendo a nadie porque él no puede ser el que buscas, es imposible-dijo al tiempo que volvía al sofá con semblante abatido, su acompañante le observó, imitando sus movimientos.

-Eso no puedes saberlo.

-Entonces tu tampoco-argumentó la morena, sin mirarlo-No sabes nada de mí ni en donde crecí.

Él la observó por unos instantes, sabiendo que estaba equivocada.

-Se que no eres originaria de Midgar-comenzó lentamente, ella se estremeció pero no dijo nada.

-Se que naciste y creciste en un pueblo llamado Nibelheim, muy lejos de aquí, fuiste criada por tus padres, y también por tu abuela que murió cuando tenias 9 años, tu madre era una de las mejores pianistas que le mundo hubiera conocido y de ella heredaste tus dotes en la música; se que tu padre se interesaba por la política por lo que se mudó contigo y tu madre a Midgar cuando tenias quince años; él se convirtió en senador en poco tiempo gracias a sus habilidades, era el único que en verdad se interesaba por el bien de la población, el único que hizo que las personas le reconocieran por su generosidad y humildad-Sephiroth hablaba como voz mecánica, a su lado, Tifa escuchaba en silencio.

-Se que durante años elaboró proyectos para hacer de esta ciudad un "lugar mejor"-de pronto, su voz se volvió dura, rígida-y eso fue hasta que le dispararon en medio de una conferencia de prensa, dos días antes de tu cumpleaños, nunca pudieron arrestar al culpable y tu madre ya había muerto para ese entonces. Por lo que te quedaste con el único familiar que te quedaba: tu tío.

Tifa siguió sin pronunciar palabra, sus ojos brillando a causa de las lagrimas acumulándose en los mismos, giró lentamente su rostro hacia el hombre frente a ella, que la observaba con una expresión extraña en sus ojos, no era arrogante, o dura, solo estaba en blanco.

-Me parece, que si se mucho sobre ti, Tifa-murmuró. Alzó una mano hasta el rostro de Tifa al tiempo de atrapar una lágrima que había logrado iniciar su recorrido por su mejilla sin que ella lo notara. Sephiroth la limpió suavemente para después apartar su mano, Tifa agachó la cabeza, recordaba aquel día con toda perfección a pesar de que deseaba no hacerlo: aquel día, las voces en su interior habían estado mas inquietas que nunca, sentía que ocurriría algo terrible pero nunca consiguió descubrir que era hasta que fue demasiado tarde, no pudo alertar a su padre sobre el peligro que corría y eso le costó la vida. Durante años, las imágenes de ese momento regresaban a su mente aún cuando ella no las convocaba, siempre escuchaba el sonido de ese único disparo en su mente y por más que tratara de bloquearlo, siempre volvía.

Tifa se veía profundamente agotada, su rostro, infinitamente bello, se veía apagado. Una voz le dijo fuertemente a Sephiroth que no era el momento de ser condescendiente, tenía que llegar al fondo del caso sin importar que; pero él la ignoró por completo y, haciendo lo que jamás hacia con nadie, sin importar de quien se tratara, se levantó, tomó a Tifa de los brazos y la colocó en pie de una forma casi cariñosa.

-Necesitas descansar, ve a dormir, ya tuviste suficiente por hoy-le dijo amablemente aunque su semblante se mostrase en blanco mientras la conducía despacio hacia la puerta.

-Pero…creí que querías…-dijo Tifa, confundida por su actitud.

-Puede esperar hasta mañana-la atajó él mientras llegaban a la puerta de su habitación, sin embargo, Sephiroth no se detuvo ahí, sino que la guió hasta la puerta de su dormitorio, Tifa simplemente se dejó llevar sin presentar resistencia, se encontraba en una especie de trance.

Se volvió hacia él cuando estuvieron frente a la entrada del dormitorio.

-Cuando despiertes no vas a encontrarme, pero Charlotte y las demás estarán aquí, pídeles cualquier cosa, y no salgas de la casa ¿entendido?-preguntó el plateado. Ella asintió, abrió la puerta, dejándola entreabierta al ver que Sephiroth comenzaba a alejarse.

-Sephiroth-le llamó casi en un murmullo, él le observó y ella le sonrió algo apenada.

-…Buenas noches-dijo.

Sephiroth le miró, sorprendido, una calidez inexplicable se extendió por todo su cuerpo, llenándolo de una extraña paz.

-Buenas noches…Tifa-respondió mientras retomaba su camino hasta su respectiva habitación.

/

Elevó la espada con aire místico, admirando su forma, una sonrisa satisfecha adornó su rostro. Comenzó a blandir la espada con movimientos terriblemente agiles y rápidos, se había quitado la gabardina pues esta estaba cubierta de sangre de pies a cabeza por lo que su torso desnudo parecía brillar a causa de la radiante luz de la Luna que entraba por ese enorme espacio en el techo. Detuvo sus movimiento a apuntó el arma hacia el cielo.

-"_Mi amigo, los sinos son crueles…. No hay sueños, ningún resto del honor. La flecha ha salido del arco de la diosa"-_recitó lentamente como si estuviera en el medio de un teatro, bajó la espada lentamente y giró el rostro hacia la pared de la izquierda que estaba totalmente cubierta por fotografías, artículos de periódicos, mapas y más fotografías, se aproximó lentamente. En el centro se encontraban dos imágenes de gran tamaño, él deslizó su dedos por una de ellas con ternura, casi con adoración, sus ojos fijos en los de la joven de cabellos negros y tez blanca que le sonreía tiernamente, sintió como un escalofrió recorría todo su ser como cada vez que le sucedía al ver ese cálido rostro.

Sus ojos ahora se desplazaron a la siguiente fotografía y su mirada sufrió un cambio radical, ahora se veía fría, calculadora, su rostro mostró una mueca retorcida.

-Veamos por cuánto tiempo intentaras seguirme la pista-susurró burlonamente al hombre de cabellos plateados, la fotografía provenía de un artículo de periódico. Tenía que admitir que ese hombre sabía esconder sus pasos muy bien, a diferencia de su compañero, pero estaba seguro de que con su última jugada lo sacaría de su guarida y lograría dar con Tifa. Regresó la vista a la primera fotografía ¡Como ansiaba verla de nuevo! Sonrió, su semblante de nuevo había cambiado de forma drástica. Descendió la mirada hasta la mesa de madera que se hallaba repleta de libros bastante antiguos, los había sacado de una sección secreta y olvidada de la gran biblioteca de Midgar pero aún no le eran útiles.

Respiro profundo, decidido a buscar un poco más entre las páginas. No prestó atención a hedor putrefacto que provenía de los cuatro cadáveres que se hallaban apilados sin ninguna ceremonia en un rincón de la habitación.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Hola de nuevo! Mil y mil disculpas por mi tardanza, de verdad lo siento pero estos días he estado demasiado ocupada, ni me creo que estoy de vacaciones T.T y, desgraciadamente, seguiré estando muy ocupada ya que después empiezan las clases, les pido disculpas por adelantado, tratare de publicar lo más rápido posible. **

**En cuanto a los reviews, muchísimas gracias como siempre, no saben cuánto me animan a seguir escribiendo y dar lo mejor de mi n.n, muchas gracias a Inur-san por ayudarme con la traducción de LOVELESS. Sin más los dejo con este capítulo que publico un tanto apurada ya que no se cuando volveré a actualizar.**

Capitulo 13

Fue una de las noches más largas que había tenido en su vida a pesar de que siempre tenía energía de sobra, pero en ese día habían ocurrido muchas cosas, había experimentado sensaciones desconocidas, que no identificaba y que solo iban en aumento. Sin embargo, se sentía satisfecho, este caso de homicidio había probado ser un reto para él, finalmente había parecido un criminal astuto al que valía la pena atrapar y por ningún motivo fallaría, él era el Gran Sephiroth, el mejor detective de Midgar, no existía criminal en el mundo capaz de escapar de su inteligencia ni a su juicio y lo probaría una vez más.

Sephiroth llevaba despierto unos pocos minutos con la vista pegada al dosel ya que había despertado un poco antes de lo acostumbrado, imágenes del día anterior poblaban su cabeza, la mayoría de ellas con la imagen de Tifa impresa en ellas. Giró la cabeza hacia el reloj que reposaba en la mesa de noche, este marcaba las cinco de la mañana en punto. Se levantó lentamente de la cama para colocarse sus pantalones de cuero y sus botas de combate con suma tranquilidad sin embargo, se dejó el torso desnudo, como siempre y abandonó la habitación, al hacerlo, se recordó que no debía hacer demasiado ruido ya que, esta vez, no se encontraba solo. Sus orbes esmeraldas se dirigieron instintivamente hacia esa habitación que ahora se hallaba ocupada, seguramente Tifa estaría sumida en un profundo sueño, producto de todo su agotamiento.

El detective caminó a paso lento, sin quitar jamás la mirada de esa puerta, hasta las escaleras, las subió calmadamente, dio unos cuantos pasos más y abrió las puertas del silencioso gimnasio que se hallaba a oscuras pues el Sol aun no planeaba salir; sin más, Sephiroth pasó las siguientes dos horas encerrado en el lugar, su semblante nunca mostrando ninguna emoción mientras el sudor comenzaba a correr por su frente, tal y como hacia todos los días exactamente a esa hora. Un recuerdo asaltó su mente mientras ejercitaba su brazo izquierdo con una pesa. Recordó ese momento bajo la lluvia, en el oscuro callejón del club Agua Marina, después de haber rescatado a Tifa de esos pervertidos. Recordó sus dulces ojos que brillaban como luceros en la noche, recordó la calidez que su mano sobre su pecho le había producido, junto con una poderosa corriente eléctrica que le recorrió de arriba abajo, se preguntó, por una pequeña y mínima fracción de segundo, que habría pasado por la mente de la morena en ese mismo momento. Detuvo lo que había estado haciendo observando fijamente el suelo frio y solitario, recordó su hermosa y escultural figura, su piel perlada y suave, su perfume, que lo embriagaba y le embotaba los sentidos, su sedoso cabello que parecía poseer vida propia cuando se mecía con el viento, sus labios finos y de un color melocotón en extremo tentadores.

Un fuego abrasador se extendía por todo su cuerpo y no se debía al ejercicio, su corazón latía desbocado frente a esos recuerdos, la mente se le nubló, provocando que sacudiera la cabeza con ferocidad. Se levantó del pequeño banco donde estaba sentado, tomó una pequeña toalla que yacía en el mismo y abandonó el cuarto mientras secaba el sudor que poblaba su frente y caía por su espalda.

Caminó hacia su habitación en silencio, la claridad empezaba a filtrarse por los pasillos y la ventana de sus aposentos. Sin perder tiempo, el detective tomó una rápida ducha y se vistió; caminó hasta su cama donde la larga y poderosa espada aguardaba pacientemente en su funda de color negro azabache, Sephiroth la tomó y acto seguido abandonó el lugar.

Una vez encendió su auto emprendió la marcha hacia la estación de policía, Zack seguramente llegaría unos minutos después, lo que le daba tiempo de revisar lo encontrado acerca de esa misteriosa rosa.

Veinte minutos más tarde el plateado arribaba a su trabajo al mismo tiempo que otros oficiales y detectives, abandonó su vehículo y entró con normalidad pero de inmediato notó que había algo diferente: Al observar hacia la izquierda del lugar, justo donde se hallaba la oficina del feje de policía habían tres o cuatro personas aglomeradas en su interior, Sephiroth percibió perfectamente cómo un ambiente de tensión se había extendido por toda la estación, todos sus integrantes lanzaban miradas interrogativas y nerviosas hacia la oficina más grande que existía en el lugar, algunos cuchicheaban, y otros se mostraban irritados. Sephiroth frunció el ceño y observó un poco más la situación.

Era muy extraño, por lo general, Heidegger era uno de los primeros en llegar a la estación y acostumbraba a merodear por los pasillos con esa horrorosa barriga suya, sin mencionar su estridente riza que le caía como piedra en el estómago pero ahora, el moreno no se veía por ninguna parte, las personas que se amontonaban en su oficina parecían discutir acaloradamente pero con toda la discreción de la que eran capaces.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-preguntó a un hombre que se encontraba justo a su lado, sentado en su escritorio. Este le observó.

-No lo sabemos, esos sujetos llegaron aquí de improviso, se metieron en la oficina de Heidegger y comenzaron a hurgar, no nos quieren decir qué demonios está sucediendo-respondió con resentimiento.

Sephiroth entonces se dirigió a la oficina cuya puerta se abrió justo en el momento en que él llegaba y por ella salía un hombre que lucía prácticamente de su edad, este se detuvo en seco al encontrarse cara a cara con el platinado y su rostro palideció notablemente.

-¿Dónde está Heidegger?-preguntó Sephiroth con su voz profunda, no es que le interesara mucho lo que le sucediera a ese individuo pero después de todo era su jefe, y lo que le ocurriera a él, afectaba a todo el departamento.

El hombre le miró algo asustado pero se recompuso rápidamente, miró por encima de su hombro hacia el interior de la oficina, luego volvió su semblante a él.

-Entre, por favor, le estábamos esperando-dijo en un susurro para después volver sobre sus pasos. Ante esto, Sephiroth no pudo evitar sentir una muy mala espina pero mantuvo su compostura fría y firme, y siguió al hombre dentro de la oficina. En cuanto lo hizo, todos en su interior quedaron en absoluto silencio, algo que casi resultó molesto para el de ojos verdes.

Las personas le observaban con temor en sus ojos, pero no hacia él, sino a lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo, todos llevaban ropa negra y Sephiroth los reconoció inmediatamente como aquellos que trabajaban para el presidente.

-¿Dónde se encuentra su compañero, detective?-preguntó una mujer de cabellos naranjas recogidos en una media cola, ojos azules y gafas redondas, al igual que sus acompañantes, vestía una traje negro como la noche, junto con una camisa blanca de algodón y chaqueta. Sephiroth le observó atentamente.

-Aquí los que deberíamos hacer las preguntas somos nosotros-dijo de forma imponente pero le mujer no se inmutó.

-Los necesitamos a los dos, ha ocurrido algo grave, ¿Sería tan amable de localizar al detective Zack?-preguntó pausadamente, Sephiroth continuo observándola de forma fija.

-Me parece que no llegará hasta dentro de unos minutos, ahora, si le ha ocurrido algo al jefe de la policía ¿Sería tan amable de explicar que hacen los federales metiendo sus narices aquí, señorita?-preguntó en tono cortés pero que no ocultaba su frialdad. La mujer frente a él endureció el semblante.

-Por si no lo sabía, Heidegger era un cercano amigo del presidente, Rufus Shinra; es natural que él desee que se resuelva esto lo antes posible-dijo.

-¿"Era"?-volvió a preguntar Sephiroth con una pequeña mueca de burla, todos en la habitación observaron a la mujer, reinó un tenso silencio durante unos segundos cuando la puerta a espaldas de Sephiroth se abrió de improviso, casi chocando con el detective, revelando a un Zack con semblante interrogativo que observó a los integrantes de esa extraña "reunión"; sus ojos de posaron en su compañero.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-Es una excelente pregunta-respondió Sephiroth girando el rostro hacia la mujer de cabellos naranjas que siguió sin inmutarse ante su presencia.

-Pero supongo que ya no quedan muchas dudas-añadió enseguida, provocando que absolutamente todos los testigos le miraran con la duda escrita en sus rostros.

-¿De qué habla?-preguntó una mujer que se hallaba a su derecha, de cabellos cortos, rubios, piel blanca como la nieve y ojos azules. Sephiroth soltó una risita soberbia.

-Tenemos a agentes del gobierno que responden al deseo de Shinra de asistir a su amigo, amigo que aunque haragán siempre es de los primeros en llegar aquí, ha dicho que le ha ocurrido algo grave, y el hecho de que nos quieran a Zack y a mi solo puede significar que el asesino al que estamos persiguiendo a atacado nuevamente… ¿Me equivoco, señorita?

Esta vez, los ojos de la mujer de cabellos naranjas se abrieron con sorpresa, Zack solo la observó.

-¿Esta muerto?-preguntó.

Ella observó a Sephiroth por unos segundos a través de sus gafas de montura negra para después respirar profundo.

-Sí, Heidegger, está muerto, un vecino lo encontró hace unas horas pero fuimos nosotros en enterarnos primero ya que el presidente nos ordenó investigar cuando Heidegger no contestó al teléfono; además, él había pedido específicamente que si alguna vez le sucedía algo, ustedes dos se encargarían de encerrar al culpable-dijo seriamente, las personas a su alrededor seguían observando a Sephiroth. Zack parpadeó dos veces.

-Tiene que ser una broma, no tiene sentido ¿Por qué Heidegger?-preguntó mas para sí mismo, su compañero, mientras tanto, percibía problemas, serios problemas.

-¿Alguien más sabe de esto?-preguntó en voz alta.

-No, únicamente los que estamos en esta habitación, y el presidente Rufus, claro-respondió la mujer.

-Pues le conviene que se mantenga así, este no es cualquier asesinato, y si algún periodista entrometido llega a enterarse arruinará todo lo que hemos conseguido ¿Queda claro?-preguntó Sephiroth con voz de trueno.

-¿Acaso esta demente? No podemos ocultar algo como esto para siempre, la población comenzará a sospechar-dijo uno de los hombres que se hallaba a la izquierda de la oficina.

-Bueno, ustedes son expertos en mantener cosas en secreto, es su tiempo de lucirse-respondió Zack como si nada y su compañero sonrió pues le había leído la mente.

-No lo ocultaran para siempre, solo no revelen como murió y asegúrense de encontrar un reemplazo inmediatamente-continuó el oji-azul, se mostraba más calmado de lo que en realidad se sentía y no prestó atención a las miradas enojadas que muchos le dirigieron.

-Espero que no hayan tocado la escena-dijo Sephiroth dirigiéndose a la mujer, ganándose una mirada reprobadora de esta.

-Por supuesto que no, detective, se encuentra intacta, es en el apartamento de Heidegger, por favor vayan en seguida…nosotros nos encargaremos del resto-dijo en tono solemne.

-¡Pero Shalua!-exclamó la mujer de cabellos dorados.

-Está bien Elena-respondió Shalua sin mirarla.

Sephiroth y Zack ya estaban en la puerta cuando la mujer volvió a hablarles.

-Ya van más de tres personas, detective Sephiroth, la población está atemorizada, y hasta donde sé, no han conseguido siquiera un sospechoso, ¿Está seguro de ser capaz de resolver este caso?-preguntó con tono de duda intencional. Zack frunció el ceño y la mirada de Sephiroth se clavó en Shalua como si fuera una daga.

-Le agradezco no cuestionar mis habilidades, señorita, le recuerdo que soy yo el que resuelve los crímenes que ustedes ni siquiera serian capaces de interpretar-dijo con voz de hielo, potente y al segundo siguiente ya estaban ambos fuera del lugar, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento.

-Esto está cada vez peor…si pudo con Heidegger, nadie está a salvo-dijo Zack mientras subían a la camioneta.

-Ha cambiado totalmente el modo de elegir a sus víctimas, ya que ahora está buscando algo-dijo Sephiroth mientras el vehículo atravesaba las calles a toda velocidad. Zack le miró.

-… ¿Tifa?-preguntó y el otro asintió

-Ya sabemos que la quiere para algún propósito y no había intentado atacar a personajes de la ley antes, comenzó justo cuando sacamos a Tifa de su casa.

-¿Para que la querrá a ella?

-Tengo una suposición de quien puede ser-dijo Sephiroth y su compañero le miró nuevamente.

-Hablas de esa pista de la que me comentaste ¿cierto?

-Parece ser un conocido de la infancia de Tifa y, aun no sé en qué modo exactamente, pero se conecta en cierta manera con el poema de Loveless, sabíamos que era alguien a quien ella conocía.

-¿No te dijo de quien se trata?-preguntó Zack.

-No…lucia demasiado cansada y dejé que se fuera a dormir-respondió el plateado, ahora arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho pues su compañero le miró más que extrañado.

-¿Dejaste que se fuera sin darte la respuesta antes? Ese no es tu estilo-dijo incrédulo pero Sephiroth guardó silencio. Zack le observó por unos momentos más y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro ya que (al menos así parecía) algo bueno empezaba a surgir de todo aquel desastre, había algo distinto en la mirada de Sephiroth, podía notar fácilmente como la esmeralda en sus ojos parecía derretirse poco a poco y un brillo especial empezaba a surgir en ellos, Zack sabia de donde provenía, y estaba feliz por eso. Volteó su mirada al frente, ahora concentrándose en su tarea.

Heidegger vivía en un complejo de apartamentos a unos treinta minutos de la estación y era suficientemente pequeño para albergar a unas sesenta personas, una pequeña fuente adornaba el jardín que se ubicaba en el centro del lugar, y los edificios de color crema formaban un círculo alrededor de este.

Muchos de los inquilinos se encontraban alrededor de la fuente y frente a uno de los edificios que se encontraba más cerca de la entrada, los detectives se detuvieron en medio de la multitud que se apartó de inmediato, al hacerlo, comenzaron a murmuran y les señalaban con discreción mientras ellos se dirigían a las blancas puertas. A medida que subían las escaleras hasta el sexto piso, el olor delator iba aumentando su intensidad y, finalmente, alcanzaron la puerta de madera decorada afanosamente y sellada con una cinta amarilla con escrituras de advertencia.

Sephiroth apartó la cinta y empujó la puerta que crujió penosamente, el silencio reinaba completamente en el lugar, el olor a sangre y a cadáver llenó las fosas nasales del platinado a medida que él y su compañero avanzaban a través del apartamento: los cuadros de las paredes destrozados y esparcidos por el suelo, los muebles de cuero negro arrogados contra la pared, uno de ellos incluso la había atravesado, y la mesa de madera se encontraba destruida, como si algo pesado hubiera sido estrellado sobre ella, y, en el centro del lugar, cubierto totalmente de sangre, su traje hecho jirones y una expresión de absoluto terror en su pálido rostro, se encontraba Heidegger, el jefe de la policía de Midgar.

Sephiroth y Zack se aproximaron lentamente al cuerpo, a Zack le costaba creer lo que veían sus ojos pero, aparte de la expresión de pesar en sus orbes azules, su semblante no se quebró en ningún instante. Sephiroth se agachó frente al cadáver, clavando sus ojos en los de su antiguo jefe, al contrario que los de él, la expresión del detective se mostraba totalmente en blanco, no había ni rabia, ni tristeza, ni pesar; ni siquiera había burla o alivio, solo estaba en blanco, su rostro se volvió al de Zack quien le miró a su vez y, con un asentimiento de la cabeza por parte del plateado, Zack tomó su celular y marcó el numero mientras su compañero regresaba la mirada a la del cuerpo del moreno el cual estudió atentamente.

A la vista, parecía que el hombre había sido golpeado con brutalidad y herido múltiples veces con un objeto cortante, su rostro estaba algo desfigurado y a estas alturas, el detective no tenía que esperar para saber que había ocasionado esas heridas. Otro detalle que ocasionó que los orbes esmeraldas de Sephiroth intensificaran su mirar, fue la rosa que reposaba sobre el pecho de la víctima, era la misma, la misma que Tifa había encontrado en su hogar; su exótico perfume le inundó los pulmones, mezclándose con el olor de la sangre.

Sin embargo, había algo que había llamado la atención de Sephiroth de forma poderosa, y no se trataba de Heidegger, o de la rosa; se colocó en pie para encarar la pared que se hallaba a unos metros de él, uno de los muebles estaba incrustado en ella, de modo que la mitad del objeto sobresalía de forma grotesca. Este hecho era desconcertante ¿Quién podría tener la suficiente fuerza para elevar un objeto tan grande y atravesarlo por una pared de concreto? Aquello no tenía sentido alguno.

-Laurent y el equipo llegaran en unos minutos-escuchó decir a Zack mientras este pasaba por su lado y se dirigía al balcón de forma discreta, las cortinas se hallaban corridas pero aun así Zack pudo ver con claridad a la multitud amontonada frente al edificio.

-¿Qué haremos con los civiles?-preguntó sin apartar la vista. Antes de que Sephiroth lograra responder, es escuchó el sonido de varios autos aproximándose, seguido a esto Zack observó boquiabierto como tres camionetas negras muy parecida a las que ellos usaban, se detenían en seco alrededor de la fuente, asustando a los inquilinos. De las camionetas emergieron personas vestidas de negro, la mayoría portando gafas oscuras que comenzaron a desalojar el lugar, casi obligando a las personas a regresar a sus casas, los dos detectives alcanzaron a escuchar como esos extraños daban explicaciones vagas acerca de su presencia allí.

-Jm, no pensé que fueran tan rápidos-dijo Sephiroth con burla en su voz.

-Ya ves…-respondió Zack sonriendo para después dirigir su atención a lo que Sephiroth observaba hacia unos segundos.

-Cielos, ¿Cómo alguien pudo hacer eso?-preguntó visiblemente impresionado.

-…No lo sé-respondió su compañero, en verdad odiaba responder de esa manera-Se necesita demasiada fuerza para conseguirlo-añadió mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos, Zack volteó la mirada hacia el cuerpo inerte de Heidegger.

-Es esa rosa de nuevo-dijo.

-Dejemos la recolección de evidencia al equipo-dijo Sephiroth para después dirigirse, seguido del oji-azul, al resto del apartamento.

La siguiente media hora no resultó ser como las demás que seguían cada vez que tenían una víctima diferente, el equipo forense se mostró anonadado, aturdido, y hasta asustado, todos guardaron absoluto silencio cuando Laurent ordenó el traslado del cuerpo de Heidegger fuera del lugar y cuando Sephiroth y Zack se disponían a abandonar el lugar, muchos de ellos le miraban como pidiendo una explicación, pero el plateado los ignoró, abandonando el edificio. Los agentes aun se encontraban ahí, no articularon palabra pero se podía apreciar la tención en sus rostros.

Sephiroth lanzó una última mirada hacia el balcón del apartamento antes de encender el vehículo, y, sin más, abandonó el complejo a gran velocidad.

Ninguno de los dos hombres se percató de la figura que les observaba desde la azotea de uno de los edificios. Génesis concentró la mirada en el auto negro y en pocos segundos comenzó a seguirles, desplazándose de edificio en edificio con gran facilidad

/

Los delicados ojos de Tifa se abrieron pesadamente a causa de los rayos del Sol que ya se hallaba demasiado altos como para no interrumpir su sueño, se levantó tras un bostezo desganado y observó a su alrededor, el primer pensamiento que le cruzó la mente no fue otro que el del hombre de cabellos plateados, esa sola imagen provocó que una sonrisa tímida apareciera en su tierno rostro; observó el reloj y se sobresaltó un poco: eran pasadas las nueve y aun no se había levantado.

Se apresuró a entrar al baño mientras se reprendía por haberse quedado dormida tanto tiempo. Una vez que acabó de asearse, se colocó su pantalón corto, la falda, su camisa y el chaleco encima de esta junto a sus zapatos deportivos y abandonó la habitación; lanzó una mirada a la puerta a unos metros de ella sin poder evitarlo y suspiró con desilusión, él no se encontraba ahí.

Seguido a esto bajó hasta el primer piso, encontrándose con una que otra mucama las cuales le saludaban con la mayor cortesía y formalidad, siempre sonriendo y ella les correspondía de la misma forma, se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró a Elmyra con el desayuno listo.

-Buenos días señorita-saludó la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Disculpe si llegué tarde-dijo Tifa.

-No se preocupe, coma, debe tener mucha hambre-le respondió la castaña señalando hacia la barra que se ubicaba a unos centímetros de la cocina, cerca del gran ventanal, a Tifa le recordó la barra del Séptimo Cielo, solo que en este caso, dos lámparas colgaban por encima de esta, la morena tomó asiento en una de las altas sillas y se dispuso a saciar su alocado estómago, Elmyra había preparado unos panqueques extremadamente deliciosos con un toque hogareño que por unos momentos la hizo sentir como si estuviera en casa, su madre solía prepararlos varias veces a la semana con el objetivo de complacerla a ella y a su padre.

Tifa sonrió con tristeza pero de pronto, su mano se detuvo de improviso, dejándola suspendida encima del plato con el bocado incrustado en el tenedor.

-…Mi madre siempre le obsequiaba panqueques a los vecinos-murmuró de forma que solo ella pudo escuchar su propia voz, un recuerdo azotó su mente, y seguido a este otro sobre la noche anterior, sobre la aparente verdad que se ocultaba detrás de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos en esos últimos días, su mano cayó lentamente de vuelta a la barra al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior.

-¿Será posible?-se preguntó en el mismo tono de vos, aun había demasiadas dudas en su cabeza y no sabía exactamente como disiparlas.

-¿Señorita?-preguntó una voz amable, provocando que diera un respingo.

-¿S-Si?-preguntó regresando a la realidad

-Se ve pálida ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Elmyra de pie justo a su lado, Tifa aun tenía el desayuno a medio camino.

-Oh, no es nada solo…pensaba en algo-dijo la morena antes de continuar con su interrumpida labor.

-Están deliciosos-dijo sonriente y fue imitada por Elmyra.

-Me alegra que sean de su agrado-dijo mientras sacaba cosas de unos de los gabinetes que se hallaban cerca de la cocina-Al señor también le gustan mucho, los come varias veces a la semana, debo decir-comentó con una risa.

Esta información hizo que a Tifa se le callera la mandíbula al suelo de la impresión, Sephiroth y panqueques era una combinación que no se había imaginado ¿Quién lo diría? Rió sin poder contenerse y su melodía inundo el lugar. Al introducir el último bocado a su boca, se levantó con plato en mano y se dirigió al lavavajillas.

-Oh señorita Tifa eso no es necesario!-dijo Elmyra

-No se preocupe-sonrió Tifa.

-Es muy amable de su parte-dijo la castaña una vez que Tifa hubiera colocado todo en su lugar. Los rayos del Sol se colaron de improviso a través de los amplios ventanales, bañando todo con su luz dorada.

-Hoy es un magnifico día-comentó Elmyra mientras continuaba distraídamente con sus tareas.

-Si…murmuró Tifa absorta en la vista que se apreciaba a través del cristal, el cielo se veía de un intenso color azul, adornado por nubes de diversas formas, fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió salir de la cocina y dirigirse hacia la habitación con puertas de cristal que conducían al jardín, era el único lugar que no había visitado hasta ahora.

Al abrir la puerta transparente y cruzar el pequeño cuarto en donde se mantenían utensilios relacionados con la jardinería, Tifa se encontró de frente con el más bello jardín que hubiera visto nunca, mucho más grande que el que ella misma tenía en Nibelheim hacía años; el dulce aroma de las flores inundó sus pulmones mientras observaba, maravillada, las cientos de flores y distintas plantas que allí crecían, todas en perfecto orden y muy bien cuidadas.

A medida que la joven avanzada por el esmerado camino de piedra que atravesaba el jardín intentaba memorizar cada centímetro del lugar, en esos instantes se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la casa, aquí había un enorme roble cuyas frondosas ramas brindaban protección de los rayos del Sol, la luz se colaba por sus verdes hojas ofreciendo un hermoso espectáculo que Tifa contempló gustosa.

La morena también notó que había pequeños banquillos esparcidos por todo el lugar de un color gris piedra, se alejó del árbol para continuar su camino, a medida que rodeaba la propiedad iban apareciendo distintos tipos de plantas y flores: rosas, claveles, cayenas, y tulipanes, amapolas y margaritas, también habían arbustos coloridos y setos de considerable tamaño, todo aquel lugar parecía un paraíso de ensueño.

Sus pasos eran amortiguados por el camino de piedra, Tifa giró lentamente hacia la izquierda, siguiendo el camino cuando algo llamó su atención, haciéndola detenerse. Se encontraba a unos metros de la puerta principal, ahí había setos de gran tamaño en forma de pinos y un pequeño campo de hermosos lirios blancos, pero había algo mas, Tifa se aproximó para ver mejor. Una figura se encontraba de cuclillas sobre los lirios, no tuvo que esforzarse tanto para saber que se trataba de una joven casi de su misma edad, su delgada figura la hacía ver como una criatura frágil y débil, vestía un bonito vestido rosa que le llegaba a los pies que eran cubiertos por una botas de color marrón, también traía una chaqueta de manga corta; su cabello de color castaño largo y liso se encontraba amarrado en una larga trenza mediante un lazo color rosa, dos trenzas más pequeñas ocultaban parcialmente su rostro del color de las nubes y sus pequeñas muñecas eran adornadas por dos brazaletes de color plateado.

Tifa se aproximó a la figura poco a poco ¿Acaso esa joven trabajaba aquí? ¿Era ella la persona que Sephiroth había mencionado el día anterior? Dio unos pasos más, ahora unos veinte metros la separaban de la castaña pero Tifa se detuvo en seco al sentir la energía de esa persona que la envolvió completamente. Sintió la calma y la serenidad correr por sus venas, al igual que una alegría sincera y un corazón puro, sus orbes acarameladas se abrieron con sorpresa mientras toda esa energía la obligaba a esbozar una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella seguía sin notar su presencia, demasiado abstraída en los lirios y Tifa sabía que seguiría así. Ampliando un poco mas su sonrisa y con ambas manos en su espalda, acortó el camino que la separaba del campo de lirios, sintiendo su perfume inundar su interior y finalmente se detuvo al momento justo cuando la joven de rosa giró su rostro hacia ella, mostrando unos brillantes ojos verdes; se levantó de un salto, con las manos sobre el pecho pero Tifa no dejó de sonreír amablemente.

-¿Tu eres la hija de Ifalna, cierto?-preguntó tranquilamente mientras descubría sus brazos de su espalda, ya había podido ver la respuesta.

La joven la observó por unos segundos, pero de inmediato su expresión cambió por completo, su rostro se iluminó y se acercó a Tifa casi a la carrera, tomando sus manos entre las suyas con alegría.

-Mi nombre es Aerith Gainsborough, es un inmenso gusto conocerte Tifa-respondió suavemente y con un toque enérgico, la sonrisa de la morena se amplió aun más.

-El placer es mío, Aerith, disculpa si te asuste.

-Oh no hay cuidado, me distraigo mucho con las flores-dijo Aerith restándole importancia, dio un paso hacia atrás e hizo un gesto con ambas manos hacia el jardín.

-Bienvenida, yo soy la encargada de cuidar del jardín, supongo que ya lo abras notado.

-Sí, es muy hermoso-afirmó Tifa, Aerith sonrió.

-Mi madre me ha contado sobre ti y…bueno lamento que nos conozcamos en estas circunstancias-dijo Aerith pero Tifa negó con la cabeza.

-No hay problema, por cierto ¿Vienes aquí todo el tiempo?

-Trabajo aquí-afirmó la castaña con una sonrisa-aunque no poseo un horario fijo como las demás.

-Oh, ya veo.

-¿Te gustan los lirios?

Aerith se colocó en cuclillas nuevamente sobre los lirios, extrajo un pequeño puñado cuidadosa y delicadamente y se los tendió a Tifa.

-Ten, alegraran tu día-dijo sonriente.

-Gracias!-respondió Tifa gustosa, el aroma de las flores le inundó de un delicado placer. Para ese entonces, todas las preocupaciones y miedos de Tifa se habían disipado.

-Huelen muy bien! Son tus flores favoritas ¿cierto?

Aerith frunció el ceño levemente pero sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Así es ¿Cómo lo supiste?-preguntó pero la otra rio levemente.

-Lo supuse-respondió Tifa con una mirada sospechosa-¡gracias!

-No hay de qué ¿Ya viste el resto del jardín?-preguntó Aerith

-No aun no…

-¡Ven! Te lo mostraré-dijo la castaña tomando a Tifa de la mano para prácticamente arrastrarla por el campo de lirios que fueron reemplazados por rosas en poco tiempo; y así, de la nada, Tifa se sumió en el perfecto mundo de la que con toda seguridad seria su mejor amiga, lo presintió y no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero se sentía como si hubiera retrocedido muchos años en el pasado y ahí se encontrara Aerith. Fue como si se hubiesen conocido desde siempre.

Conversaron, rieron, Aerith le enseñó a elaborar coronas de flores y Tifa le habló sobre su trabajo en el Séptimo Cielo. Y por al menos un tiempo, todo estuvo bien.

/

-No quiero que mencionen una palabra acerca de la verdadera muerte de Heidegger fuera de este lugar ¿Quedó claro?-la profunda voz de Sephiroth se escuchó por toda la estación de policía, todos los oficiales y detectives le miraban confusos, algunos con ganas de presentar quejas pero que no se atrevían a abrir la boca, sin embargo, todos asintieron en absoluto silencio. Tras esto, Sephiroth dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la oficina del difunto Heidegger donde en ese momento solo la ocupaban dos personas, Zack se encontraba junto al equipo forense ayudando con la evidencia.

Una de las personas dentro del lugar era la mujer de cabellos naranjas con quien había mantenido conversación anteriormente pero a la segunda jamás la había visto.

El detective entró en la oficina sin ceremonias y los dos personajes le miraron.

-Detective Sephiroth, le presento a su nuevo jefe-Shalua habló con tono de suficiencia, presentando a su acompañante con un gesto de su mano, Sephiroth frunció el ceño, clavando su mirada, primero en Shalua y seguidamente en el hombre, este era de piel blanca y cabellos negros como la noche, ojos negros y profundos, una barba perfectamente cuidada del mismo color, el moreno vestía un pantalón color oscuro y una larga gabardina de color azul y plateado. A primera vista no parecía ser un tonto ingenuo como su antecesor, según Sephiroth.

-Así que usted es el famoso Sephiroth, es un gran honor conocerle finalmente-dijo el hombre elevando su mano para estrechar la de Sephiroth, este le imitó, observándolo fijamente.

-Mi nombre es Reeve Tuesti y he sido asignado como el reemplazo de Heidegger-añadió en tono amable, quizás demasiado. Sephiroth alzó una ceja, aparentando incredulidad.

-Debo decir que no esperaba que manejaran el asunto con tanta rapidez-dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer.

-Se sorprendería, detective-respondió esta con una mirada burlona, el llamado Reeve rio con nerviosismo.

-Shalua me informó de la situación inmediatamente y me presenté aquí tan pronto como pude, esta noticia nos tiene a todos pasmados-dijo en tono preocupado con la vista en el suelo, pero rápidamente la elevó hacia Sephiroth.

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer, lo que sea, no dude en pedírmelo, sé que Heidegger y usted no se llevaban del todo bien, pero espero que esta vez pueda ser diferente-dijo seriamente, pero en sus ojos el platinado pudo ver honestidad y honradez.

-Aprecio su ayuda, pero me temo que no podré mantenerlo del todo informado de la investigación-dijo Sephiroth con el rostro en blanco. Reeve y Shalua le miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-preguntó Shalua en tono demandante.

-Tengo motivos para creer que el asesino es capaz de obtener información confidencial, si involucro a más personas de las necesarias solo le facilitaré el trabajo-respondió Sephiroth pero solo observando al moreno quien le devolvió una mirada consternada.

-Pero eso no puede ser, todos los oficiales y detectives de aquí son perfectamente confiables, no puede haber ningún soplón-dijo preocupado pero el plateado se mantuvo firme.

-Aunque así lo crea, este asunto lo manejaremos entre Zack y yo, si necesitamos algo no dudaremos en pedírselo.

-Olvida que está hablando con su superior, detective, no puede andar ocultando información, menos de un asunto como este-dijo Shalua visiblemente enojada.

-Está bien Shalua, lo comprendo y está bien, confió en el juicio de Sephiroth-dijo Reeve colocando una mano en el hombro de Shalua quien le miró sorprendida; de nuevo, Sephiroth se mantuvo impasible.

-Ya que eso está aclarado, tengo trabajo que hacer, espero que sus hombres hagan un buen trabajo-dijo dirigiéndose a Shalua para después dar media vuelta y abandonar la oficina, por los pasillos de la estación se escuchaban mas murmullos de lo habitual, mas miradas posadas sobre él, pero como siempre, no les hizo caso y se dirigió a uno de los laboratorios donde Zack se encontraba de pie justo al lado de una maquina que reposaba sobre la mesa de vidrio, se detuvo justo a su lado.

-Es la misma rosa ¿Se ha convertido en su firma o algo por el estilo?-preguntó Zack devolviendo la hoja de papel a la mesa, su compañero observó el vidrio transparente frente a ellos.

-No actúa como ningún otro asesino que hayamos visto-dijo en un susurro paseando la mirada por los objetos depositados cuidadosamente sobre el cristal. Apoyó las manos en el mismo.

-No existe ninguna conexión visible entre las víctimas, sin embargo, ningún asesino mata completamente al azar, debe haber algo que los una en un motivo común.

-A menos que logremos encontrarlo, se nos hará imposible saber a quién atacará después-dijo Zack con las manos en jarras.

Sephiroth pensó acerca de esto, su mente ahora trabajando a toda máquina. Cientos de imágenes se presentaron ante él, diferentes victimas, diferentes edades, profesiones, lugares. Pero de pronto, algo hizo "clic" en su mente.

-Asesina a un tipo de persona especifica-dijo de pronto y en voz alta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Zack.

-Todas las víctimas son distintas entre así, pero al mismo tiempo, todas eran jóvenes, saludables, y todas con excepción e Valery practicaban algún deporte, es decir, eran capaces de defenderse a sí mismas, al menos mejor que la mayoría, sin embargo no tuvo ninguna dificultad al deshacerse de ellos-dijo Sephiroth, había removido sus manos de la mesa y ahora la observaba atentamente, sus ojos tenían un brillo inexplicable.

-¿Estás diciendo que quiere probar que puede con ellos?

-Además de eso, quiere sembrar el terror en la ciudad, asesina en público por qué quiere que todos lo sepan, que sepan que él está aquí, que sigue libre y puede hacer lo que le dé la gana-dijo el platinado caminando lentamente por la sala, Zack lo observaba algo incrédulo.

-Seguirá atacando en público, y no podemos hacer mucho contra eso si no queremos paralizar toda la ciudad-añadió; el peli-azul clavó la mirada en el suelo, pensativo.

-Y aun así, no consigo entender donde entra Tifa en esto, no tiene ningún sentido, debemos averiguar todo sobre su vida antes de que llegara a Midgar.

-Génesis

-¿Qué?

Sephiroth, que se encontraba en la esquina opuesta del lugar, dirigió sus pasos hacia su compañero distraídamente.

-Eso fue lo que dijo cuando le mostré la carta que habíamos encontrado, cuando le pregunté quien estaba ocasionando todo esto, salió ese nombre. Claramente se trata de alguien que habitaba en Nibelheim o cerca de ahí.

El plateado se detuvo unos segundos, tendría que interrogar a Tifa de nuevo, recordaba perfectamente su reacción la noche anterior, pero no había otra manera.

-Estas pensando en hablar de nuevo con Tifa ¿cierto?-preguntó Zack, Sephiroth le miró un instante para de nuevo desviar la mirada.

-Es la pieza clave aquí.

-Por cierto Sephiroth-empezó Zack repentinamente.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el otro frunciendo el ceño

-¿Por qué actuaste de forma tan extraña ayer? Sonabas…confundido-dijo Zack con la mirada reflejando extrañeza-¿Ocurrió algo?-preguntó pillándolo totalmente con la guardia baja

Aquí. Eso era lo que no deseaba por nada del mundo que le preguntara, y la razón era porque no sabía cómo responder. Guardó silencio, notando perfectamente como un estremecimiento le recorría la columna mientras la imagen de Tifa aparecía de nuevo en su mente.

-No fue nada importante.

-¿Tuvo que ver con lo de esa mañana? Supongo que ya te disculpaste no?-preguntó Zack, lanzándole una mirada burlona pero acusadora. Sephiroth le correspondió con una asesina.

-Sí, lo hice ¿satisfecho?

-Supongo-se burló Zack sonriendo como siempre, el plateado tuvo que contenerse para no rebanarlo a la mitad y abandonó el laboratorio, siendo seguido de su colega.

- Me parece que Tifa está teniendo cierto efecto en ti-comentó el oji-azul como quien no quiere la cosa mientras ambos individuos atravesaban la estación hacia el estacionamiento.

-¿De qué efecto hablas?-preguntó Sephiroth sonando ligeramente irritado

-Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo-fue lo que le respondió su compañero.

-No seas ridículo-dijo Sephiroth. Llegaron al lujoso auto del detective donde este entró sin perder tiempo. Zack soltó una risita.

-Y recuerda que debes contarme lo que sucedió en el club, parecías muy pensativo esta mañana-dijo en tono divertido.

Ante esto, Sephiroth se extraño en grande pues no recordaba haberse comportado de esa forma, lo menos que quería sin duda era comentarle a Zack lo sucedido en el club Agua Marina.

-En vez de estar diciendo cosas sin sentido deberías concentrarte en el caso. Mantente alerta en caso de que haya otro asesinato y que no se te ocurra olvidar el asunto de esa rosa-dijo con voz profunda.

-Eso ya lo sé boss, ahora apresúrate-contestó Zack sin apartar un milímetro su sonrisa, mientras permanecía de pie a un lado del auto; la actitud de Sephiroth solo conseguía aumentar sus sospechas, este ultimo lanzó una mirada helada hacia el frente mientras el motor rugía poderosamente; en tan solo segundos, el vehículo negro como la noche se desplazó por las calles de Midgar levantando grandes ráfagas de viento.

Sephiroth apretó el volante mucho más de lo necesario durante todo el camino, intentando por todos los medios ignorar ese calor abrasador que envolvía su pecho y provocaba que ese pequeño órgano latiera a toda máquina impulsado por el solo pensamiento de que dentro de unos minutos estaría de nuevo con la hermosa morena frente a frente.

/

-Tifa ¿Puedo?-preguntó Aerith con timidez, sosteniendo un cepillo en la mano.

Ella y Tifa se encontraban de pie en medio de un conjunto de flores de un color rosa brillante y otras de color blanco perlado, la de ojos cafés se encontraba cerca de unos de los banquillos de piedra.

-Oh, claro-respondió Tifa sonriendo, tomo asiento, de espaldas a Aerith quien permaneció de pie; la castaña comenzó a deslizar el cepillo por su cabello de forma suave y gentil, encargándose sutilmente de los pequeños nudos que encontraba que aun así, no eran muchos.

Tifa apreció ese momento con Aerith, jamás había tenidos amigas cercanas, y aunque conocía a Aerith desde apenas unas horas, esa sensación de que se hubieran conocido desde hacía años no desaparecía, una lazo que las unía en una verdadera amistad. El silencio reino por unos momentos en los que Aerith continuaba con su labor; de pronto, una pregunta emergió en la mente de Tifa, quería decirla en voz alta pero no estaba segura de sí debería, al final, se decidió por seguir adelante.

-Aerith…

-¿Si?

Tifa titubeo unos momentos.

-¿Cómo conociste a Sephiroth?-preguntó con cautela. Aerith hizo una pequeña mueca sospechosa, sabiendo más o menos lo que acontecía en la mente de Tifa pero le respondió.

-Mi madre me trajo con ella una mañana en la que no había tenido clases y se rehusaba a dejarme sola, es un poco sobreprotectora, no vivíamos en la zona más segura de la ciudad que digamos, y aunque le insistí, ella me convenció de que me quedara mientras ella trabajaba y buscaba una manera de explicárselo a Sephiroth. Cuando llegamos, me dijo que me quedara en la cocina sin armar alboroto pero no la escuché, en cuanto vi ese precioso jardín me dirigí hasta aquí y me entretuve merodeando entre las flores y la hierba, estaban algo descuidadas así que me dispuse a "ayudarlas" un poco.

-Yo no lo sabía, pero él me estaba observando desde la entrada del jardín, estudiando la manera en que cuidaba de las flores, siempre me han encantado. Fue entonces cuando él se dirigió hacia mí, deteniéndose justo a mis espaldas, yo no lo había visto, pero cuando lo hice, vaya, creí que me moriría del susto-Aerith se detuvo unos instantes, acariciando el cabello de Tifa con el cepillo.

-Seré honesta, cuando lo vi esa primera vez, me quede embobada como por cinco minutos, me pareció el hombre más apuesto que hubiera visto jamás; él continuo observándome y me preguntó qué hacia ahí, aunque ya lo sabía. Le dije que era la hija de Ifalna y el motivo por el que me había traído, me sentía muy apenada por haber invadido así su propiedad pero en vez de molestarse, me preguntó donde estudiaba y si tenía algún trabajo, le contesté que no, se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos que a mí me parecieron eternos y finalmente, de la nada, me ofreció trabajar cuidando el jardín, dijo que, aunque no le interesaba la jardinería, no quería dejarlo descuidado, dijo que no me impondría un horario fijo como a las demás debido a mis estudios y me pagaría, siempre y cuando viniera.

-Al principio no supe que responder, había sucedido muy rápido pero le dije que si antes de darme cuenta-dijo con una risa, hizo una pequeña pausa para luego continuar con un tono pensativo.

-Es cierto que es muy serio y estricto, al principio creí que no le importaban los que se encontraban a su alrededor, pero creo que es todo lo contrario, ha sido muy generoso con mi madre y conmigo, al igual que con todos los que trabajan en esta casa-dijo Aerith, Tifa se encontraba absorta en el relato de su amiga, casi ni sentía el cepillo deslizarse por su cabellera.

-Gracias a este trabajo hemos conseguido salir de donde vivíamos antes, claro que como bien habrás visto, no es de muchas palabras.

-¿Nunca les ha contado nada sobre él?-preguntó Tifa con interés y Aerith negó con la cabeza.

-Jamás habla de sí mismo y solo habla con nosotros de vez en cuando, como ya dije, es un hombre de pocas palabras, le da un carácter misterioso y en mi opinión, eso es en parte una ventaja-dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-¿Ventaja?-pregunto Tifa inocentemente y su amiga soltó una risita.

-¿Cómo reaccionaste cuando lo conociste Tifa? ¿Se te hizo fácil dejar de notar su voz profunda, sus ojos o su carácter misterioso?-preguntó Aerith con algo de sarcasmo sin detener su labor. Tifa se sonrojó, comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

-Bueno…es decir, si…es muy guapo-murmuró intentando esconder lo que en realidad había sentido cuando lo vio esa primera vez.

-¿Lo ves? Es muy popular con las mujeres-comentó la castaña. Esto ocasionó que a Tifa se le revolviera el estómago.

-No lo dudo…-dijo con desánimo, eso no la tomaba por sorpresa, Sephiroth era inteligente, misterioso, seductor, terriblemente apuesto, en fin, perfecto. Seguramente, pensaba Tifa, no tenía ningún problema a la hora de conseguir pareja, alguien que fuera igual de interesante que él.

Aerith notó el cambio de ánimo de Tifa de inmediato y sonrió dulcemente.

-No es como piensas Tifa, Sephiroth no es de los que tienen muchas mujeres al mismo tiempo o cosas así, más bien sé que ha rechazado a muchas que han intentado acercársele-Aerith hizo una pausa con gesto reflexivo.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Tifa y hubo otra pequeña pausa antes de que la castaña respondiera.

-Muchos le tienen miedo, otros piensan que es un presumido hipócrita que solo se preocupa por sí mismo, pero yo solo veo a un hombre que oculta sus sentimientos para alejar a los demás de él pero que al mismo tiempo es un hombre amable y preocupado en su interior, solo tienes que saber llegar a él-dijo ella tomando asiento junto a la morena. Tifa pensó sobre esto.

-Pero….esta solo-murmuró con su mirada reflejando confusión, Aerith asintió.

-No tiene ningún familiar que sepamos, o personas cercanas, a veces lo pienso bien y no tiene a nadie que lo espere al llegar a casa y tal vez por eso a veces se queda en la estación-respondió observando el césped. La mirada de Tifa ahora reflejaba angustia, sintió el desesperado deseo de liberar al detective de su soledad, de brindarle la amistad y el cariño que con toda seguridad necesitaba, aunque este no lo admitiera.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó como Aerith la observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tifa

-mm?-respondió distraídamente.

-Estas enamorada de Sephiroth ¿verdad?

Hicieron falta tres segundos para que la mente de Tifa procesara lo que su amiga acababa de decir. Y en cuanto lo hizo, la morena giró el rostro bruscamente.

-¿Qué qué? ¡No!-dijo de forma entrecortada con el rostro encendido, la castaña rio alegremente.

-No eres una buena mentirosa.

-No estoy mintiendo.

-Aja.

El rostro de Tifa enrojeció aun más, pero ella no estaba mintiendo… ¿o sí?

-No, no es…es decir-de pronto sus cuerdas vocales parecieron trabarse pero Aerith no dejaba de sonreír.

-Aun no te has dado cuenta, pero no tiene nada de malo-dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Tifa sorprendida por estas palabras, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada mas, un lejano sonido atravesó el aire, desviando su atención hacia el horizonte, hacia los arboles y el césped que dieron paso a un vehículo negro que cruzaba el camino a gran velocidad, uno qué reconocería en cualquier lado.

-Oh ya está aquí, que extraño-escuchó decir a Aerith mientras se levantaba y caminaba unos pasos hacia los enormes setos que servían como división entre el jardín y el césped.

Tifa se estremeció sin poder evitarlo, su corazón se aceleró en segundos y su respiración se volvió entrecortada a medida que observaba como el auto se acercaba más y más a su destino.

"Sephiroth"

-¡Vamos Tifa!

Aerith tomó su mano y echó a correr hacia el interior de la casa, atravesaron el vestíbulo y llegaron al pie de la escalera donde Charlotte se encontraba.

-¡Aerith espera!-exclamó Tifa deteniéndose

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Charlotte

-Vamos Charlotte, Sephiroth ha llegado, seguramente tiene cosas importantes que hablar con Tifa-dijo Aerith, ahora empujando gentilmente a la mucama por la espalda hacia el segundo piso, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Tifa de forma complicitaria, esta le observó con la boca abierta.

-Pero Aerith ¿Qué estas..?

-Estaré en el jardín, ¡nos vemos luego!-exclamó la castaña antes de permitirle pronunciar otra palabra, desapareciendo tras las escaleras en compañía de Charlotte. Todo quedo sumido en un profundo silencio que no fue bien recibido por la morena. Su mente ahora se había vuelto un mar de confusión a causa de las palabras de su amiga, recuerdos e imágenes iban y venían velozmente, todos ellos sobre la misma persona, se llevó una mano al pecho.

"Pero…"

La puerta principal se abrió con un pequeño chirrido, se dio la vuelta y en cuanto lo hizo, todas las dudas, toda la posible inseguridad que hubiera podido tener sobre sus sentimientos, desapareció inmediatamente cuando él entró con ese andar elegante y soberbio, su melena de plata ondeando a su espalda, haciéndole parecer una deidad de infinita belleza, sus orbes esmeralda brillando con intensidad, su mirada felina puesta en ella y su pálido semblante serio y calmado.

Solo hicieron falta pocos segundos antes de que Tifa se diera cuenta de una verdad absoluta, una que había existido desde hacía días, pero que no había podido descubrir aun estando en su interior. La pregunta de Aerith resonó de nuevo en su cabeza mientras él dirigía sus pasos hacia ella, una sensación cálida le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba a abajo.

"_Estas enamorada de Sephiroth ¿verdad?"_

Completa e irremediablemente enamorada.


	14. Capitulo 14

**Siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por los comentarios, de verdad espero que este también les guste. En cuanto al Zerith, intentaré esforzarme al máximo porque aunque decidí ponerla no me gusta para nada así que de antemano me disculpo si en los próximos capítulos se encuentran con un zertih "chimbo" u.u.**

**Bueno sin más, capitulo 14…. Inur-san, no me mates por favor XDD**

Capitulo 14

Lo primero que cruzó la mente de Sephiroth al ver a Tifa de pie al pie de las escaleras fue lo hermosa y pura que lucía, en sus ojos había un ligero cambio aunque no sabría decir cual, el brillo en ellos había aumentado, se tomó unos segundos para perderse en esas piedras preciosas, una orbes acarameladas que lo absorbían, enviándolo a otro mundo donde podría encontrarse con ella, recorrió su figura con la mirada mientras se aproximaba hasta su posición, sus ojos ahora se dirigían al suelo con timidez ¿Había un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas? Parecía casi imperceptible, pero Sephiroth tenía muy buena vista.

Se detuvo justo frente a ella, y encontraron de nuevo sus miradas. Tifa junto sus manos delante de su falda.

-Sephiroth-murmuró a modo de saludo, pronunciar su nombre provocaba sensaciones en ella que nunca creyó poder sentir, sus manos temblaban.

Sephiroth observó alrededor por unos segundos.

-¿Has estado sola todo este tiempo?-preguntó.

-No, yo…estuve en el jardín, conocí a Aerith-respondió Tifa sonriendo amablemente.

-Ya veo, ven conmigo-pidió en un susurro para luego dirigirse a la sala más cercana, ella le observó, siguiéndole de cerca, notando perfectamente como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba cada vez más. Ambos llegaron a la acogedora estancia, la chimenea, de madera con decoración afanosamente tallada alrededor, se hallaba apagada, con la oscura madera apilada en su centro; las enormes y gruesas cortinas vino tinto adornaban las dos enormes ventanas que daban paso a los rayos del Sol, las paredes eran de un color marrón oscuro, en medio de la chimenea y las ventanas se hallaba una mesa de madera de tamaño mediano, y justo frente a esta, algo separados entre sí, un mueble negro de cuero y dos sillones del mismo color, en el lugar habían varios estantes con objetos y libros de todo tipo acomodados perfectamente. El platinado se detuvo frente a la chimenea, encarando a la morena que le miró, serena.

-Necesitaré de tu ayuda una vez más Tifa, tenemos una conversación sin terminar-dijo lentamente, esto atrajo a Tifa bruscamente a la realidad, no la había olvidado, pero en los últimos minutos no había pensado mucho en eso que digamos.

-Ha habido otro asesinato y ahora tenemos más presión en nuestros hombros-añadió el hombre. Tifa le miró con los ojos abiertos.

-Quieres que responda a tu pregunta-dijo y Sephiroth asintió.

-Mencionaste a alguien, Génesis, ¿Quién es?

Tifa no respondió de inmediato, meditando su respuesta.

-Génesis….vivía en Nibelheim cuando yo aun habitaba ahí, era mi vecino y….mi amigo, crecimos juntos-dijo lentamente, su mirada le dijo a Sephiroth que ahora se encontraba sumida en las memorias de su pasado.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con esto?-preguntó de nuevo, ella sacudió levemente la cabeza.

-Le encantaba ese poema…Loveless, lo leía todo el tiempo, era una especie de obsesión…. Él solía recitármelo cuando nos subíamos a uno de los arboles a observar el crepúsculo-dijo ahora observando hacia la ventana, de pronto, apretó los puños.

-Sé lo que parece pero, me niego a creer que él está detrás de esto, el nunca sería capaz de algo así, lo del poema debe ser pura coincidencia-empezó a decir pero Sephiroth la interrumpió.

-Ya no sigues en contacto con él ¿cierto?-preguntó

-No…después de que vine aquí no le vi nunca más.

-Muchas cosas suceden en ese lapso de tiempo Tifa.

-No-dijo ella en un murmullo, sintió una dolorosa punzada en el pecho.

-Necesito que me digas todo acerca de él, sea o no el responsable-pidió Sephiroth sin elevar la voz en lo más mínimo, Tifa le miró y guardó silencio por unos segundos, ella había dejado Nibelheim hacia ya muchos años y nunca había tenido noticias de él a pesar de que lo había intentado muchas veces, siempre que le pedía a su padre intentar encontrar a Génesis, este salía con una excusa, ella nunca entendió el por qué. Sephiroth le observó extrañado al ver que ella se mordía el labio.

-Necesito ver a mi tío-dijo de pronto.

-¿Qué?

-No sé nada de Nibelheim desde que me fui y dudo mucho que mi infancia le sea de utilidad. Mis padres nunca quisieron decirme nada pero estoy segura de que mi tío si, él tenía algunos amigos allá, debo regresar al Séptimo Cielo-dijo de forma decidida.

El detective le observó por unos cuantos segundos, estudiando su mirada.

-De acuerdo-dijo dándose la vuelta.

Le hizo un gesto con su mano, indicándole que le siguiera y ella obedeció, Tifa no pudo evitar que un casi imperceptible suspiro se le escapara al sentir la imponente figura de Sephiroth tan cerca de ella a medida que ambos se dirigían al garaje.

Una vez que tomó asiento nuevamente, sintiendo el cuero en su espalda, Tifa recordó la noche anterior, ese momento antes de entrar al club y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, recordó el modo en que Sephiroth había acariciado su mejilla, se estremeció ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de aquello que habitaba en su interior? Ese sentimiento tan maravilloso y cálido pero ¿Podría llegar a ser correspondido? Ella observó como él cerraba la puerta delantera y encendía el auto, el verde de sus ojos eran duro como la misma esmeralda, apartándolo del resto del mundo. Si, lo amaba, pero ese sentimiento no podría ser reciproco, era solo una fantasía.

Desvió la mirada y sus manos se juntaron encima de su falda mientras sentía como sus ojos ardían, los cerró rápidamente, negándose a dejarse llevar por la tristeza. Sintió que se movía mientras emprendían el camino fuera de la propiedad y decidió distraerse con el paisaje que se abría ante ella antes de llegar a la ciudad. Sephiroth no notó el comportamiento de Tifa a pesar de que era una de sus características percatarse de todo cuanto acontecía a su alrededor. Aumentaron la velocidad mientras comenzaban a cruzar con rapidez las calles de Midgar.

Después de unos minutos, ambos personajes notaron cierto cambio: las calles de la antes muy concurrida ciudad se hallaban ahora muchos más tranquilas de lo normal, casi vacías, incluso algunos de los negocios exhibían el letrero de cerrado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Tifa mientras observaba por la ventanilla.

-Están asustados, prefieren quedarse en sus casas que salir a encontrarse con un asesino-respondió Sephiroth fríamente mientras observaba a un grupo de personas que se mostraba receloso.

-Dios…-la voz de Tifa solo fue un leve murmullo, si esto seguía así ¿Qué sería de Midgar? No quería ni pensarlo.

Finalmente, tras doblar una esquina, la figura del Séptimo Cielo entró en el campo de visión de Tifa quien esbozó una alegre sonrisa, le parecía que habían pasado años desde que estuvo ahí la ultima vez, ansiaba ver a su tío y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Sin embargo, el plateado se dirigió a la parte de atrás del edificio, donde nadie podría verlos. Tifa se mostró extrañada.

-Sephiroth ¿Por qué..?

-Tengo que asegurarme de que no pueda verte, estamos corriendo un riesgo al venir aquí, no lo olvides-respondió Sephiroth sin mirarla, Tifa entonces lo comprendió y asintió en silencio pero esto provocó que sus deseos por entrar al bar se incrementaran.

Sephiroth estacionó frente a la puerta de atrás para luego abandonar el vehículo, rodearlo y abrirle la puerta a Tifa quien se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡Tifa!-exclamó Sephiroth, yendo tras ella ¿Cómo se le ocurría ser tan imprudente? La alcanzó justo cuando la morena abría la puerta, la sujetó del brazo.

-Tranquilízate, tu tío está bien-dijo mientras cerraba con cuidado la gruesa puerta metálica y sin liberar el brazo de Tifa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó esta.

En vez de responder, Sephiroth comenzó a caminar por el estrecho pasillo al mismo tiempo que su mano se desplazaba hacia la de Tifa, sujetándola suavemente pero a la vez de forma firme en un gesto casi automático. Ante esto, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Tifa a medida que una inmensa felicidad se esparcía por sus venas, una explosión que envió un sonrojo a sus mejillas.

Recorrieron el corto pasillo hasta alcanzar la zona donde se hallaba el congelador y era almacenada la comida, lugar ya familiar para Tifa. Ella y Sephiroth caminaron unos pocos pasos más, uno al lado del otro hasta que un leve murmullo alcanzó los oídos de Tifa, al segundo siguiente, se encontraban en la amplia cocina de su tío, el personal trabajaba arduamente, yendo de aquí para allá, preparando diferentes comidas. Tifa quiso adelantarse a buscar a su tío, pero Sephiroth la detuvo apretando su mano de forma gentil. Ella le miró.

-Ahí esta-le susurró con normalidad, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza hacia el rincón, justo al frente, Tifa miró y efectivamente ahí estaba, haciendo lo que más le gustaba con sus manos diestras, Felipe le daba los toques finales a un plato especial que Tifa reconoció de inmediato como una de sus especialidades. Una sonrisa aliviada apareció en sus labios, Sephiroth le soltó para que ella pudiera cruzar el lugar rápidamente, pasando entre los demás presentes que, al percatarse de su presencia, no se molestaron en ocultar su asombro o su alivio.

-¡Tío!

Felipe elevó la vista al escuchar una voz familiar y lo primero que sintió fue que alguien le abrazaba fuertemente, unos segundos después reconoció la figura.

-¡Tifa! ¡Gracias al Cielo estas bien!-exclamó contento, solo habían pasado un par de días, pero ambos sentían que había sido mucho más, la morena sabía por lo que su tío debía estar pasando y por esa razón le alegraba aliviarle un poco la angustia. Se separó de él a los pocos segundos para observarle.

-Tifa ¿Está todo bien? Hay unos policías que están vigilando el bar todo el tiempo, dicen que es por seguridad, pero yo no soy yo el que está en peligro-dijo él mientras las personas a su alrededor intentaban retomar su trabajo.

Sephiroth observaba a Tifa y a su tío con atención, parecían estar muy felices de volver a verse, eso sucedía con las familias no? Se cuidaban unos a otros. Este último pensamiento lo incomodó un poco, bajó la vista al suelo fijamente, se cruzo de brazos y se quedó de pie ahí, dándole algo de privacidad a la morena.

-Lo sé tío, es solo por precaución, yo estoy bien, he venido con Sephiroth…necesito preguntarte algo-dijo Tifa en voz baja, asegurándose de que nadie más les escuchara, Felipe frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Debe ser en privado-contestó su sobrina seriamente y sin elevar la voz, Felipe miró sobre su cabeza hacia todo el personal, la mayoría los miraba con curiosidad. Al fondo, pudo ver claramente como Sephiroth permanecía de pie, observándoles.

-De acuerdo, dame un minuto para poder cerrar-respondió finalmente en el mismo tono de voz y volviendo la mirada hacia su sobrina, esta sonrió y asintió para después separarse de su tío y regresar con el detective quien se hallaba de brazos cruzados.

-Cerrará el bar en unos momentos, tendremos que esperar-le dijo la morena, Sephiroth le miró un momento para después asentir.

Así, durante los siguientes veinte minutos, Tifa y Sephiroth observaron como Felipe despachaba a los demás cocineros de la manera más amable que pudo para después hacer lo mismo con la clientela quienes se mostraron algo molestos al tener que abandonar su comida a mitad de camino. Finalmente, el último cliente salió por la puerta y el bar quedo completamente vacío a excepción de ellos tres. Se hallaban frente a la barra, Sephiroth se ubicaba frente a la máquina registradora, con Tifa justo a su lado y Felipe frente a ellos, este se removió el sombrero de la cabeza con gesto algo agotado.

-De acuerdo, díganme que está ocurriendo-pidió observando fijamente a Sephiroth pero este guardó silencio.

La morena respiró profundo antes de hablar, notando perfectamente como el plateado la miraba fijamente.

-Tío yo quería…bueno quería preguntarte algunas cosas sobre Nibelheim, lo que ocurrió después de que mi padre decidiera mudarse-dijo Tifa lentamente. El desconcierto de su tío no se hizo esperar.

-¿Cómo qué? No sucedió gran cosa y apuesto a que sigue igual, es un pueblo muy pequeño-dijo pero Tifa agachó un poco la cabeza.

-Creo que es al revés….veras estoy buscando a…Génesis, de seguro lo recuerdas ¿no?-preguntó ella observándole sin tener idea de la reacción que vendría a continuación.

De un momento a otro, Sephiroth observó atentamente como el rostro de Felipe adquiría un tono extremadamente pálido y su semblante cambiaba de tranquilo a asombrado y seguidamente adoptaba el tipo de expresión que una persona solo adopta cuando tiene algo grande que ocultar. El hombre intentó disimular su nerviosismo pero no tuvo mucho éxito a los ojos de Sephiroth.

-¿A ese chico? ¿Para qué lo buscas? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?-preguntó algo de prisa.

-Necesito saber en dónde está, no lo he visto o hablado con él desde que llegue a esta ciudad y sabes que mis padres jamás quisieron decirme nada sobre él-contestó Tifa, Felipe se incomodó ante esto.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sé algo?

-Su expresión lo dice-esta vez la voz de Sephiroth se hizo escuchar. Tifa le miró, confusa, al igual que su tío. El plateado dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Señor Lockhart, estamos en medio de una investigación de homicidio así que le agradecería su cooperación, quiero que me diga todo lo que sabe acerca de este Génesis ¿Quién es?-preguntó de nuevo mirando a Felipe a los ojos, siendo imitado por Tifa.

-Tío, por favor

Felipe dio un suspiro desganado.

-Esto no te gustará, Tifa-dijo calmadamente, sorprendiendo a su sobrina pero de inmediato continuó, dirigiéndose a Sephiroth.

-Génesis Rhapsodos vivía en el pueblo, justamente al lado de la casa de mi hermano, su padre no era un buen ejemplo que digamos, era un alcohólico de la peor clase, por las noches a veces salía dando tumbos por todo el pueblo y maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos, tenía muy mala fama, su esposa murió justo después de dar a luz a Génesis, también se rumoreaba que se desquitaba golpeando a su hijo-hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo.

-Por ser hijo de ese hombre y también por su extraña personalidad los aldeanos no sentían aprecio hacia Génesis, en la escuela los niños jamás jugaban con él, siempre le gastaban bromas pesadas, esto ocasionó que se retrajera aun mas, sin embargo esto no le impidió acercarse a Tifa. Ella vivía justo al lado y era la única que le hablaba, no tardaron nada en convertirse en amigos cercanos, de un momento a otro se les veía juntos todo el tiempo y en todos lados, era como si fueran hermanos o algo así-Tifa bajó la cabeza levemente, recordando a la perfección aquello tiempos, Felipe le miró unos momentos y suspiró pesadamente-mi hermano nunca estuvo de acuerdo con eso sin embargo no hacía mucho por evitarlo ya que Tifa no tenía muchos amigos de verdad en el pueblo y contra todo pronóstico, Génesis parecía tener buenas intenciones, o al menos así pareció hasta después de un tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Tifa de pronto, Sephiroth la miró a ella y luego a Felipe quien no parecía querer continuar.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Sephiroth con voz solemne.

-Las cosas se complicaron cuando Tifa cumplió quince y Génesis los diecisiete, hubo un accidente-empezó Felipe y de un segundo a otro, Tifa lo recordó, lo recordó como si hubiera sucedido el día anterior.

_Flash Back_

"-¡Tifa, ten cuidado!-exclamó el joven pelirrojo con voz preocupada mientras observaba conteniendo el aliento como la joven seguía acercándose al rio peligrosamente, esta se volteó a verle con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Deja de preocuparte Gen, acércate, estaremos bien.

-Ese rio es peligroso, las rocas son resbaladizas, ¡puedes caer!-siguió el otro.

-Bueno si caigo…-empezó la joven, subiéndose ágilmente a una roca-tu me atraparas ¿cierto?

-¿Eh?

Tifa le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, y Génesis se sonrojó.

-Si llegó a caerme tú me ayudaras ¿verdad?-dijo.

Él la observó por varios segundos antes de acercarse a su posición, ella traía una falda larga de color azul marino y una camisa de tirantes de un color más claro, cuando llegó hasta ella tuvo que elevar un poco la cabeza pues en ese momento era más alta que él. Lentamente tomó su mano.

-Yo te salvaré de cualquier cosa-dijo medio embelesado y ella sonrió como si le hubiera dado el mejor regalo de todos, apretó con fuerza su mano y Génesis le imitó al mismo tiempo que subía a la misma roca que ella. Tifa giró su mirada hacia el feroz rio que corría delante de ellos, por alguna razón, sentía mucha curiosidad, además de la idea de hacer algo tonto, pensamientos de adolescente. Se acercó un poco más.

-Tifa-murmuró Génesis apretando su mano.

-No te preocupes

El agua les salpicaba de vez en cuando, el estruendoso sonido de las aguas corriendo llenaba los oídos de Tifa, dio otro paso hacia adelante cuando una pequeña pero fuerte ola llegó hasta ellos, empapándolos completamente, Tifa resbaló y sintió como su mano abandonaba la de Génesis mientras era arrogada a las violentas aguas, después, lo único que sintió fue frio, como si miles de navajas filosas se clavaran en su cuerpo sin darle posibilidad de pensar en nada más que en el dolor, su boca se llenaba de agua, sentía como el rio la arrastraba sin piedad. El agua la zarandeaba de un lado a otro sin darle posibilidad de recuperarse e intentar nadar.

"¡Ayúdame!…Génesis…. ¡Ayúdame por favor!" recordó que gritaba desesperada o quizás lo pensó, no lo sabía con exactitud, lo único que quedó grabado en su mente fue el terror y la desesperación ¿moriría en ese lugar? ¿Volvería a ver a sus padres? ¿Volvería a ver a su amigo Génesis a quien debió haber escuchado?

De pronto, un milagro, sintió como algo cálido la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba de forma insistente, no era la corriente, era algo mas, una mano ¡Habían ido a salvarla! Se aferró a ella con toda la fuerza con la que fue capaz aun sin poder abrir los ojos; sintió como era arrastrada hacia un lado, no sabía si era la orilla pues había perdido el sentido de la orientación, sintió una horrible presión sobre su pecho mientras sus pulmones buscaban aire con desesperación, abrió la boca sin pensarlo y más agua se deslizó por su garganta ¡Tenia que respirar! Un segundo más de agonía y de pronto, su cabeza rompió la frágil superficie del rio, automáticamente respiró y fue como volver a la vida.

Aun sin abrir los ojos, sintió como la sacaban rápidamente de ese infierno y se precipitaba sobre el césped, Tifa tosió un poco cuando su espalda dio fuertemente contra el suelo, abrió los ojos y se encontró a Génesis prácticamente sobre ella, completamente empapado, apoyado en su antebrazo derecho mientras que su otra mano se apoyaba a un lado de su cabeza y respiraba agitadamente, sin embargo, al ver su mirada, Tifa pudo ver un inmenso alivio mezclado con felicidad.

-… ¡Génesis!…-la había salvado, justo como había dicho que lo haría, sonrió observando ese dulce rostro que le devolvió la sonrisa, sintió la mano de Génesis acariciar su rostro con ternura antes de escuchar un grito de horror que provenía desde los arboles, justo detrás de ellos, Génesis levantó la cabeza y su expresión fue de absoluto terror al ver a los habitantes del pueblo observarles con consternación.

_Flash Back _

-Ese día…recuerdo que todo el mundo estaba ahí, no comprendía nada, los hombres del pueblo habían empujado a Génesis lejos de mi como si hubiera hecho algo malo, y las mujeres me arrastraron por el bosque preguntándome que me había hecho, pero ni siquiera me dieron la oportunidad de responder, me llevaron con mi padre y por más que quería explicar lo sucedido nadie me prestó atención, decían cosas como que Génesis era una amenaza, que no debería estar ahí….-dijo Tifa con la vista en el suelo.

-Su padre estaba hecho una furia-prosiguió Felipe-cuando llevaron a Tifa a casa casi se desmaya, la llevó con su madre y luego fue al rio.

-Tío ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Mi padre se fue y cuando regresó no quiso dejarme ver a Génesis, nadie me dijo nada….-Tifa se detuvo en seco, tenía un mal presentimiento-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó en un hilo de voz. Sephiroth comenzaba a comprender.

Felipe respiró hondo y se acercó un poco a ellos.

-Cuando tu padre llegó a donde los hombres se encontraban, Génesis estaba en el suelo medio inconsciente, casi lo matan a golpes, y hubieran continuado si tu padre no hubiera intervenido, en ese momento él tomo una decisión, le dijo a Génesis que se mantuviera alejado de ti, que no quería verlo cerca de su casa, lo amenazó fuertemente; ese día decidió que se marcharían de Nibelheim, lo que se cumplió dos días después.

Tifa había abierto los ojos de par en par con consternación, no lo podía creer, no podía ser.

-Estás diciendo….que mi padre nos trajo aquí solo para eso? Pero él dijo que era por su trabajo…-no pudo terminar la frase, algo se atascó en su garganta a causa del asombro.

-Su razón principal era sacarte de ahí, y su nuevo trabajo fue la excusa perfecta.

-Eso…eso quiere decir…

-Tifa…después de que te fuiste los aldeanos echaron a Génesis del pueblo, su padre había muerto unos meses antes por lo que estaba completamente solo. No sé a donde fue exactamente, pero me dijeron que lo vieron en un pueblo llamado Banora pero…los rumores viajan mucho y tampoco fue aceptado ahí y lo echaron no antes de que unos cuantos jóvenes se descargaran con él-dijo Felipe ahora en un tono monótono.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Tifa casi gritando-¿¡Por qué lo hicieron! ¿¡Por qué no me dejaron hablar con él!-gritó consternada dando unos pasos hacia su tío pero Sephiroth la detuvo, sin embargo la morena no se calló.

-¡¿Por qué mi padre lo permitió?¡ ¡Debió haberlo ayudado!

-¡Tifa él pensó que Génesis te había hecho daño todos lo pensaban¡-exclamó su tío

-¡Solo son mentiras¡ ¡Génesis jamás me haría daño¡-Tifa estaba histérica, se zafó del agarre de Sephiroth quien la había sujetado de los brazos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-No puede ser ¡¿Cómo pudieron?-volvió a exclamar. Sephiroth entonces se volvió hacia Felipe.

-Lo que entiendo es que echaron de su hogar a un joven de diecisiete años solo por que no pudieron interpretar bien las cosas?-preguntó en un duro tono de voz, Felipe le miró con seriedad.

-Puedo decirle que nadie en Nibelheim está orgulloso de eso, pero era un pueblo muy pequeño, las palabras vuelan y las personas malinterpretan lo que oyen.

-Qué gran excusa-comentó Sephiroth en tono despectivo, en ese momento Tifa miro a su tío.

-¿¡Por que mi padre jamás me lo contó?-preguntó con voz angustiada.

-Porque sabía que pondrías esa cara de angustia, sabía que querrías buscarlo y ni él ni tu madre pensaban permitirlo-respondió Felipe con pesar-Tifa, tu padre solo quería protegerte-dijo acercándose un poco a ella pero Tifa retrocedió.

-Génesis…. ¿Quién sabe lo que habrá pasado todos estos años? Dios-la morena se tapo la boca con las manos, sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lagrimas que se acumulaban en ellos, durante todo este tiempo había creído que su amigo estaba bien, viviendo en el pueblo o quizás haciendo su propia vida, pero jamás pensó… ¿Cómo había sucedido esto?

De pronto, sintió las manos enguantadas de Sephiroth sobre sus hombros y volvió a la realidad, elevando la vista hacia él. Ahora el plateado le daba la espalda a su tío.

-De nada sirve que te angusties ahora por eso, no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo, ahora debemos concentrarnos en encontrar a Génesis-dijo Sephiroth, Tifa le miró con los ojos abiertos.

-Piensas que está detrás de esto.

-Se ha vuelto el principal sospechoso, mas ahora que se su pasado-respondió el plateado sin más para luego volverse hacia Felipe.

-¿Tiene algún indicio de a donde pudo haber ido?-preguntó seriamente.

-No….no sé nada de él, es como si se hubiera evaporado en el aire-respondió Felipe encogiéndose de hombros con pesar. Sephiroth se volvió hacia Tifa.

-Tifa…mírame-susurró, ella elevó sus ojos de topacio hacia él después de haberlos clavado en el frio suelo del bar.

-Cualquier detalle que recuerdes puede darnos su paradero, y aunque no estés de acuerdo con ello, debes decírmelo-dijo pausadamente, sus ojos fijos en los de ella.

-No tengo idea de donde pueda estar…si lo supiera habría ido a verlo, lo habría ayudado-respondió desviando la mirada, su voz sonaba quebrada y al mismo tiempo frustrada. Habían llegado a otro callejón sin salida, Sephiroth, sin embargo, no se mostró impaciente o molesto, simplemente abandonó los hombros de Tifa y encaró a Felipe que ahora les miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Me parece que ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, asegúrese de cuidar su espalda, señor Lockhart, los oficiales estarán vigilándolo constantemente-dijo con voz monótona.

-¿Es Génesis quien está detrás de todo esto? ¿Él fue quien te atacó?-pregunto Felipe observando a Tifa que había vuelto a fijar la mirada en el suelo pero el detective se interpuso en su camino.

-Eso aun esta por probarse, le pediré que no revele esta conversación a nadie ¿entendido?

Felipe al principio se mostró incomodo, pero finalmente respiró profundo y asintió a regañadientes.

-Como guste…pero si algo le llega a suceder a mi sobrina por culpa de ese sujeto….

-No va a sucederle nada, porque yo voy a protegerla-le interrumpió Sephiroth con voz de hierro, ante esto, Tifa elevó la vista con algo de sorpresa, observando fijamente la espalda del detective quien había sentido que las palabras habían salido de su boca sin siquiera pensarlas, Felipe, por otro lado, no pareció notarlo.

-Por favor proteja a Tifa-fue lo único que dijo. Sephiroth, sin decir palabra, se giró hacia la morena que continuaba observándolo.

-Vámonos-dijo para después comenzar a alejarse hacia la parte de atrás, Tifa lo vio irse y giró el rostro hacia su tío.

-Debo irme tío…

-Lo sé, ten mucho cuidado Tifa.

Ella asintió, camino hacia él y lo abrazó de forma algo mecánica.

-En verdad lamento lo sucedido Tifa, puedo asegurarte que no es algo de lo que tu padre se hubiera sentido orgulloso-murmuró Felipe al oído de la morena pero ella no pronunció palabra, solo asintió, se separo de él y siguió a Sephiroth a través de la cocina hacia la parte de atrás. Él la esperaba justo en la puerta, la abrió y la dejó pasar primero.

De pronto, Tifa notó que el día había empezado a oscurecer, pero ahora lucia frio y gris, todo lo contrario a esa mañana.

Tifa llegó hasta la puerta del copiloto seguida de Sephiroth, ambos en completo silencio hasta que la morena se giró hacia él. Había recordado algo. Un detalle que su tío y ella misma había olvidado mencionar.

-Debo ir a mi apartamento-dijo, Sephiroth frunció el ceño.

-¿Para qué?

-Hay algo….que debo decirte-dijo ella lentamente-tiene que ver con Génesis, mi tío no lo mencionó porque pensó que no le creerías, bueno yo tampoco espero que me creas, pero siento que debo decírtelo.

Sephiroth entornó la mirada, se acerco más a ella.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Necesito ir a mi casa primero…por favor-pidió Tifa-será más fácil si te lo muestro-había algo misterioso en su voz, Sephiroth le observó fijamente y luego asintió.

-Como desees

El plateado creía que Tifa le dejaría el camino libre para poder abrir la puerta, pero ella no se movió sino que le miró, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

-Eso que dijiste hace unos instantes….gracias, sé que lo haces porque tu jefe te lo ordenó pero te lo agradezco mucho-dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Sephiroth le miró, era cierto, al principio, solo había sido una orden, pero ahora las cosas le parecían muy distintas.

Lentamente se acercó mucho mas a Tifa, provocando que ella retrocediera hasta que su espalda diera con la puerta del auto, el detective entonces colocó ambas manos a cada lado de su figura y acercó su rostro al de ella, justo como había hecho antes.

-Esto ya no tiene que ver con lo que me hayan dicho…..te aseguro que si ese sujeto, quien quiera que sea, llega a ponerte un dedo encima, yo mismo me encargaré de enviarlo a la tumba-dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. No sabía por qué lo había dicho, curiosamente, al estar con Tifa su mente parecía atascarse, actuaba simplemente por impulso, y le gustaba.

Ella le miró con creciente sorpresa, de nuevo, su corazón amenazó con saltar de su pecho, esas palabras la habían hecho sentir una felicidad tan arrolladora que no creyó poder controlarla, tembló ligeramente.

-Sephiroth-murmuró de manera que solo él pudo escucharlo. Sin apartar la vista, el detective deslizo su mano izquierda hasta la manilla de la puerta, Tifa sintió esto y lentamente se separo del vehículo, acercándose a él sin apartar su mirada. Se escucho un ligero "clic" pero ninguno de los dos cambio su posición, Tifa estaba tan cerca del plateado que podía sentir su cálido aliento y su respiración acompasada. Observó sus ojos atentamente, en ellos había algo agitándose con ferocidad, pero también podía ver soledad, una inmensa soledad que ella deseaba desaparecer. Lentamente elevó una mano hacia ese hermoso rostro, como temiendo su reacción, pero Sephiroth no hizo ningún movimiento cuando su mano acarició lentamente su cara, a excepción de la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujo en sus labios, ese contacto se sentía tan bien; tuvo que resistir el impulso de girar el rostro y besar su mano.

Ella sonrió, contenta de que su gesto hubiera sido bienvenido. Se sumergió en los ojos de aquel hombre mientras él hacía lo mismo con los suyos.

Hubieran podido quedarse en esa posición todo el día, el tiempo que fuera necesario solo para no romper ese momento, pero aquel no era el lugar ni la ocasión.

Un fuerte sonido los hizo volver bruscamente a la realidad, cuando Sephiroth miro, un grupo de jóvenes habían echado a correr calle abajo después de tirar al suelo un bote de basura, el pesado objeto rodo antes de chocar con un poste. Él les observo con ira en los ojos para después suspirar de forma frustrante. Frente a él, Tifa se había sonrojado fuertemente. Sin decir nada, se dio media vuelta y entró al auto, Sephiroth cerró la puerta para seguidamente ocupar su lugar junto a la morena. Partieron una vez más hacia las calles que se hallaban casi igual de solitarias, Tifa podía ver el edificio donde vivía desde ahí, pensó en sus propias palabras hace unos momentos ¿de verdad se lo diría? Se suponía que sería un secreto guardado hasta la muerte, se suponía que solo ella debía saberlo, ella y aquel con el que había compartido su infancia, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, tenía el presentimiento de que las piezas encajarían mejor una vez que le revelara a Sephiroth lo que se había visto forzada a callar desde el momento de su nacimiento, no sabía cómo iba a funcionar, pero así lo sentía, hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a confiar en ese tipo de presentimientos. Además, sentía una plena confianza en Sephiroth.

Aquella sombra les seguía de cerca saltando de edificio en edificio, taladrando al detective con la mirada.

En menos de diez minutos se encontraban frente al edificio, ambos personajes entraron al vestíbulo, dirigiéndose a los ascensores, Tifa observaba alrededor como si hubieran pasado décadas desde la última vez que estuvo ahí. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras el pesado objeto llegaba a su destino y abría las puertas, Tifa se dirigió a la de su apartamento, sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su falda y abrió la puerta, un aire gélido la golpeó a ella y al plateado que la seguía de cerca. El lugar parecía igual, justo como lo había dejado la madrugada en que Sephiroth la había llevado a su casa. Rápidamente la morena se dirigió a su habitación, sintiendo los pasos de Sephiroth justo detrás de ella, una vez alcanzó la habitación, la cual había regresado a su estado normal, se dirigió hacia el gran closet, colocándose en un rincón alejado, apartó con cuidado las cajas de zapatos y las ropas hasta llegar a la pared, Sephiroth la observaba ahora con curiosidad.

-Tifa…-dijo en un murmullo pero ella no se volteó. Con cuidado, colocó la palma de su mano sobre la liza superficie, aplicando algo de presión, de inmediato se escuchó como el pedazo de madera que ella había tocado se hundía y se hacía a un lado, dejando a la vista un espacio hueco en la pared. Sephiroth se mostró algo sorprendido ¿Cómo no habían podido descubrir ese escondite antes?

Observó como Tifa sacaba algo del pequeño espacio pero su delicada figura le impedía ver lo que era, ella se levantó con lentitud y se giro hacia él. En las manos de la morena se hallaba una pequeña caja de madera de forma sencilla, rectangular y al mismo tiempo ovalada pero muy hermosa, la madera oscura parecía brillar con intensidad y encima de la liza tapa se podía ver el grabado de una rosa blanca. Tifa sujetaba aquel objeto con fuerza mientras se acercaba a Sephiroth.

-Esto….me lo regaló mi abuela, dijo que podía guardar mis tesoros y recuerdos más preciados aquí-dijo ella con la vista fija en la caja. Sephiroth la observo a ella y luego al objeto en sus brazos.

-¿Génesis está ahí?-pregunto lentamente y ella asintió. Por algún extraño motivo, Sephiroth comenzó a sentirse muy incomodo, el saber que ese sujeto formaba parte de los recuerdos más preciados de Tifa no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿Sephiroth?-preguntó Tifa al ver que el plateado endurecía su rostro más de lo normal pero este sacudió levemente la cabeza.

-Debemos irnos, me la mostraras en un lugar más seguro-dijo seriamente comenzando a alejarse, Tifa parpadeó, extrañada y le siguió de cerca, apretando sus tesoros contra su pecho.

Abandonaron el lugar con rapidez, acercándose al auto, pero antes de llegar, Tifa se detuvo en seco, sin poder dar un paso más, de un segundo a otro, su respiración se aceleró, las voces de pronto habían estallado en su cabeza, peligro, algo andaba mal. Justo delante de ella, Sephiroth se giró al ver que Tifa no le seguía.

-¿Tifa?-preguntó

Ella elevo la cabeza hacia él y Sephiroth pudo notar un absoluto terror en sus ojos.

-Debemos irnos-alcanzo a decir ella repitiendo lo que le decían. El plateado frunció el ceño y se acerco a ella con decisión, colocando nuevamente ambas manos en sus hombros.

-Tifa ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto al ver que Tifa palidecía.

-Tenemos que irnos, no podemos quedarnos aquí-dijo ella elevando la voz al tiempo que miraba hacia todos lados, el pánico se apoderaba de ella de a poco a pesar de que no había ninguna razón aparente.

-¿De que estas….?-pero Sephiroth no pudo terminar la pregunta, de pronto sintió un horrendo silbido surcar el aire que aumentaba con cada segundo, instintivamente miro hacia arriba.

Lo siguiente que Tifa sintió fue que era lanzada contra el duro asfalto, la caja en sus manos salió disparada en otra dirección y su cabeza golpeo con fuerza el suelo al mismo tiempo que sentía un cuerpo pesado caer sobre ella, el dolor fue tan intenso que creyó que se desmayaría, las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y un quejido salió de su boca, mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza a causa del dolor pero pudo escuchar claramente como gritos de horror llenaban el aire, pero no provenían de su mente, también estaba segura de haber escuchado el sonido de una explosión. Después de unos segundos abrió los ojos con dificultad, las lágrimas le impedían ver con claridad, parpadeó un par de veces, había alguien sobre ella, cubriéndola por completo, escucho una respiración en su oído, volvió a parpadear y esta vez su visión fue clara. Soltó una exclamación de horror: con sus brazos alrededor de ella, su cuerpo cubriéndola por completo en forma de escudo humano, Sephiroth jadeaba de forma entrecortada, el detective se había lanzado sobre ella, protegiéndola de lo que les había atacado y había provocado una explosión justo al frente del edificio, dejando un cráter de gran tamaño en la acera, el impacto también había hecho que el auto de Sephiroth volara por los aires y aterrizara pesadamente a unos metros de distancia, un espeso humo comenzó a levantarse.

-¡Sephiroth!-exclamó Tifa con angustia mientras intentaba levantarse, sentía claramente como el impacto había provocado una herida en el abdomen del plateado que ahora sangraba abundantemente.

Sephiroth apoyó ambas manos en el suelo, ignorando por completo el dolor en su abdomen, en ese instante solo podía pensar en que Tifa estuviera bien y en qué rayos era lo que los había atacado, lo único que había alcanzado a ver había sido una especie de bola de energía dorada que literalmente había caído del cielo antes de abalanzarse sobre la morena quien ahora le miraba con una expresión de terror en el rostro.

-Sephiroth, oh Dios mío, estas herido -dijo Tifa con temor mirando su abdomen cubierto por su gabardina pero aun así la sangre era visible, Tifa tenía las manos sobre los hombros de él.

-¿Estás bien?-fue lo que preguntó Sephiroth observándola fijamente, pero ella no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que mas gritos comenzaron a escucharse a sus espaldas. Al voltear, pudieron ver a varias personas de pie en medio de la calle, confundidas por la explosión y el humo, de pronto, una sombra emergió por detrás de estas, Sephiroth y Tifa observaron, con horror, como esa sombra, armada con una espada, atravesaba limpiamente a un hombre que se hallaba justo delante, la figura arrojo el cadáver a un lado con facilidad. Un joven que se halla cerca de él soltó un grito de rabia y se abalanzó contra el desconocido.

-¡NO!-gritó Tifa cuando la figura esquivaba con facilidad al joven para después atravesarlo con su espada justo a nivel del cuello pero al escuchar la voz de Tifa, la figura se detuvo y les observó. Sephiroth notó como la mirada de aquel sujeto se clavaba fijamente en él a pesar de que no podía ver su rostro, sintió como la ira de aquel ser se incrementaba y en ese instante supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Llama a Zack-le susurró a Tifa antes de levantarse rápidamente, alejándose de Tifa lo más que podía, su fiel espada aun se hallaba en su cintura.

-¡Sephiroth!-exclamó ella ¿Qué pretendía? Observó a la figura y luego a Sephiroth justo cuando un ataque en forma de diminutas bolas de energía eran lanzadas contra el detective quien en menos de un segundo había desenvainado la larga espada, bloqueando así los ataques que fueron a parar a las construcciones cerca de ahí, provocando mas explosiones. Tifa observo asombrada aquella descomunal katana de más de dos metros de largo, jamás la había visto fuera de su funda, parecía brillar como el mismo Sol mientras Sephiroth la manejaba con total facilidad, moviéndose ágilmente.

Entonces Tifa lo comprendió, los ataques estaban dirigidos solo a Sephiroth, y él se había alejado para protegerla, ahora ella debía pedir ayuda pues sabía bien que el plateado no duraría mucho pues la figura no paraba de atacarle una y otra vez, se escuchó un estruendo aterrador y enormes pedazos de la calle donde se encontraban se elevaron en el aire, las personas corrían aterradas. Sephiroth se coloco en posición cuando los pedazos de asfalto se dirigieron hacia él, los esquivo saltando sobre ellos o rebadándolos a la mitad con su espada, busco al desconocido con la mirada pero no le encontró, miro hacia arriba y lo observo abalanzarse sobre él desde una gran altura pero el brillo inexplicable que salía de su espada le impido distinguir su figura por completo, bloqueó el ataque, lanzando a su enemigo varios metros atrás, este aterrizo ágilmente en el suelo y se abalanzo nuevamente sobre él. Las espadas chocaron con fuerza tremenda, sumergiendo a los dos hombres en un combate feroz, Sephiroth seguía sin poder distinguir por completo el rostro de su enemigo además de unas intensas orbes azules. En un ágil movimiento, el detective bloqueo el siguiente ataque de su enemigo que salió disparado hacia el humo que ahora era el doble de denso, lo que dificultaba su visión, el corazón se le aceleró al pensar en Tifa ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Se encontraría bien?

"¡Concéntrate!" se reprendió mientras buscaba de nuevo a su atacante, su herida le escocía terriblemente, sabía que si seguía perdiendo sangre de esa forma, pronto se desmayaría.

Tifa sacó el celular lo más de prisa que pudo, se hallaba en medio del cráter que había sido formado hacia solo segundos.

-Contesta….por favor contesta-rogo por lo bajo, para su inmenso alivio, logro escuchar una voz familiar.

-¿Tifa?-la voz de Zack se hizo oír al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Zack!-grito Tifa, se escucho otra explosión.

-¡Zack debes venir de inmediato¡ Ese sujeto nos ataco, Sephiroth está herido-exclamo lo mas de prisa que pudo.

-¿¡Qué? ¿¡Donde está Sephiroth?-pregunto Zack al mismo tiempo que salía a toda prisa de la estación y se dirigía a su auto.

-Estamos junto en frente de mi casa, acaba de asesinar a otras dos personas-había demasiado ruido-¡apresúrate!

Colgó la llamada para devolver el aparato a su bolsillo y salir corriendo en busca del detective, el lugar estaba completamente en ruinas, no podía ver nada, de pronto, a unos metros de ella, pudo distinguir una figura, portaba una larga katana y se sujetaba el lado derecho del abdomen con fuerza.

-¡Sephiroth!-exclamó mientras corría hacia él.

Observó como ese hombre de cabellos plateados seguía buscándolo con la mirada al mismo tiempo que intentaba detener su hemorragia, sonrió con malicia al mismo tiempo que caminaba en amplios círculos a su alrededor, el humo era su amigo en esos momentos, aunque realmente no importaba si veía su rostro o no, pero le gustaba, le daba más poder.

De pronto vio como Tifa se acercaba corriendo hasta la posición del detective ¿pero qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué se mostraba tan preocupada por ese individuo? Una ira casi incontenible fue apoderándose de él cuando escucho el chirrido de unos neumáticos a su espalda, volteo y observo como el vehículo de ese otro detective se acercaba a gran velocidad, chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, no podía quedarse ahí, tendría que venir por Tifa en otra ocasión, la alejaría de ese hombre a como diera lugar. Y así, con un soplido se desvaneció en el aire justo cuando Tifa llegaba hasta Sephiroth y este caía sobre su rodilla derecha. Pero casi inmediatamente percibió como Tifa llegaba a su lado con temor en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que el sonido del auto de Zack atravesaba el ambiente, pero la vista se le nublaba poco a poco, si continuaba de esa forma….

-¡Sephiroth!-exclamó Tifa arrodillándose a su lado y colocando una mano en su hombro, el plateado se apoyaba con la larga espada, Tifa miro alrededor, las personas aun corrían de aquí para allá pero ella sentía que, por alguna razón, aquella sombra desconocida se había marchado ¿Con que motivo? Hacia unos segundos hacia todo lo posible para eliminar a Sephiroth, y al otro, se retiraba.

Sephiroth se colocó en pie cuando Zack llegó corriendo hasta ellos, también portando su enorme espada.

-¡Sephiroth! ¡Tifa!

Ambos giraron sus rostros pero un terrible dolor de cabeza se apoderaba de Sephiroth. Zack llegó hasta su compañero y sin siquiera importarle la reacción de este, deslizó una de sus manos por detrás de su espalda y colocó el brazo de Sephiroth por detrás de su cuello. El oji-verde suspiró.

-Todavía puedo avanzar solo Zack.

-Nada de peros ¿Ya viste el charco que formaste? Ya debes haber perdido más de un litro de sangre.

-Y te digo que puedo moverme solo-dijo Sephiroth tratando de zafarse pero su compañero se lo impidió.

-Deja tu orgullo a un lado por una vez ¿Quieres?-le dijo Zack seriamente-La ambulancia ya viene en camino, solo no te me desmayes encima.

-No voy a desmayarme.

Sephiroth se negaba a admitirlo, pero el cansancio comenzaba a apoderarse de él y la cabeza le dolía cada vez más, Tifa se acercó a ellos.

-Zack, yo ayudaré Sephiroth, hay muchas personas que también están heridas, debes ayudarlas-dijo seriamente, el peli-azul le miró y luego observó al frente donde prácticamente reinaba el caos. Personas gritaban angustiadas, muchas habían salido de los edificios cercanos a intentar ayudar aunque el progreso no era mucho, la calle estaba totalmente destruida y algunos edificios habían sufrido daños en su estructura.

-Esperen aquí, necesitaremos más ayuda-le dijo a la morena y a su compañero para después liberar a Sephiroth y echar a correr hacia las víctimas, teléfono en mano. El peli-azul llegó hasta donde se encontraban los dos cadáveres, cerca de ahí, una mujer luchaba por liberar su tobillo de un enorme bloque que le había caído encima.

-Apresúrense ¿Quieren?-dijo con voz insistente al hombre al otro lado de la línea para después colgar e intentar ayudar a la mujer

Sephiroth dio unos pasos hacia atrás y su espalda dio contra uno de los edificios que permanecía intacto, al menos en una parte, Tifa colocó suavemente una mano en su brazo.

-Pronto vendrá la ayuda, resiste un poco-dijo pero Sephiroth soltó una risita amargada.

-Tu falta de confianza resulta algo insultante Tifa-dijo en tono de broma pero sin mirarla.

-Y el sudor en tu frente no significa nada.

-Me acaban de atravesar el abdomen, pero no estoy muerto-replicó el plateado y Tifa rió, sorprendiendo al detective.

-Claro, nadie puede con Sephiroth no?-dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño pañuelo de su bolsillo y de forma delicada y gentil, comenzó a secar el rostro de Sephiroth, el plateado se estremeció de forma muy leve ante esto pero decidió dejar que Tifa continuara con su labor.

"Se siente…muy bien" pensó el de cabellos plateados, notando que el rostro de Tifa estaba a solo unos centímetros del suyo, ella también lo notó y se ruborizó instantáneamente, deteniendo su mano. Sostuvieron fijamente la mirada del otro por unos pocos segundos antes de que el sonido de varias sirenas les hiciera separarse. Al mirar, Tifa pudo ver claramente como varias patrullas de policía, así como también varias ambulancias se acercaban a gran velocidad, deteniéndose bruscamente frente al lugar pues tuvieron que parar donde el suelo no estuviera en ruinas. Tanto los oficiales como los paramédicos se mostraban asombrados ante tal escena, no sabiendo exactamente cómo proceder.

Tifa ayudó a Sephiroth a dirigirse hacia ellos cuando recordó algo: la pequeña caja de madera había salido volando cuando ese individuo los había atacado, debía recuperarla a toda costa.

-¿Tifa?-preguntó Sephiroth al ver que ella se había detenido y giraba el rostro hacia atrás pero él también lo recordó.

-Ve-dijo desasiéndose gentilmente de sus brazos.

-Pero…-empezó ella, no quería dejarle solo.

-Dijiste que representa tus recuerdos más importantes, pues ve y tráelos-dijo el detective seriamente sin dejar de sujetarse fuertemente el abdomen, empezaba a ver aun mas borroso, la morena le miró, luego asintió con determinación y dio media vuelta, Sephiroth la observó alejarse hasta que sintió como unos paramédicos llegaban hasta él con su equipo en las manos, la camioneta esperaba justo detrás de ellos.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?-se preguntaba Tifa una y otra vez, buscando con desesperación, avanzó hasta llegar a la puerta del edificio donde ella misma vivía y ahí la vio: cerca de la puerta, (que milagrosamente no había sufrido daño alguno) y con su preciado contenido desparramado por aquí y por allá, la caja de madera parecía hallarse intacta, la morena corrió hasta ella, comenzando a introducir todo su contenido de vuelta para después sujetarla en sus brazos de forma instintiva. Se levantó del suelo y observó a su alrededor. Ahora el lugar estaba repleto de policías y paramédicos que luchaban por ayudar a las víctimas de todo ese desastre, logró vislumbrar a Zack dando órdenes a varios oficiales mientras cargaba a una mujer herida en sus brazos para después llevarla a una de las camionetas, se podían escuchar los lamentos de las personas que habían resultado heridas gravemente, Tifa cerró los ojos.

-Génesis… ¿Eres tu el que ha ocasionado esto? ¿Eres tu el que ha asesinado a todas esas personas?-se preguntó en voz baja como esperando una respuesta que no vendría. No quería pensar de esa manera, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera real, que solo fuera un malentendido, pero hasta ahora nada parecía desmentir las suposiciones de Sephiroth aunque tampoco apoyarlas y tenía el presentimiento de que en el interior de esa caja se hallaba la respuesta, o al menos parte de ella. Abrió los ojos y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el centro del bullicio.

-¡Tifa!-escuchó que la llamaban y volteó, encontrándose a Zack que corría hacia ella.

-No puedes estar aquí es peligroso.

-¿Qué hay de Sephiroth? ¿Él está bien?-preguntó la morena. Zack se detuvo un momento, volteándose a ver a la ambulancia en la que se encontraba su compañero.

-Ve con él, necesitará saber que estas a salvo y, conociéndolo, si no tiene a alguien que lo detenga a tiempo cometerá un atentado contra sí mismo-bromeó Zack sonriéndole con confianza, Tifa se preguntó de dónde sacaba esos ánimos pero de igual manera le sonrió, asintió y se dirigió con rapidez hacia el vehículo que ya estaba listo para partir. Zack la observó irse y, pidiendo que su compañero se recuperara, continuó en su labor.


	15. Capitulo 15

**Siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias a Inur-san y a oodball167 por sus comentarios y mis disculpas por mi pequeño problema publicando el capitulo pasado XD, como siempre espero disfruten este capítulo que me tomo años terminar o.o**

Capitulo 15

La morena subió a la ambulancia con rapidez, la caja firmemente sujeta en sus manos, las puertas se cerraron y partieron de inmediato. Sephiroth, que seguía perdiendo sangre, mantenía la vista pegada al techo; dirigió su mirada hacia ella, que se acercó con cuidado a su lado, sentada en el pequeño banco.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó de nuevo el platinado y Tifa sonrió.

-De veras estoy bien, de no haber sido por ti ahora quizás estaría echa puré…gracias-dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

Sephiroth elevó su mano hasta el rostro de Tifa, acariciándolo lentamente y provocando que esta se quedara helada.

-Hizo bien en marcharse…te dije que si llegaba a lastimarte, yo mismo lo enviaría a la tumba-dijo a media voz pero sus ojos de pronto mostraron un brillo y fuerza inexplicable. Tifa abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su corazón comenzó a latir desaforado. El plateado continuó con su tarea sin importarle mucho su reacción. A pesar de que no podía sentir la piel de Tifa debido a sus guantes, podía sentir su calor y eso le bastaba, el solo pensar que por unos segundos había podido perderla….

-Qué alivio-susurró cada vez mas agotado, su mano cayó pesadamente sobre la camilla y cerró los ojos para poder desmayarse de manera tranquila.

-¿Sephiroth?-preguntó Tifa al ver esto, los paramédicos le pidieron cortésmente que se apartara para poder tratar la herida lo mejor que pudieran hasta llegar al hospital, ella se desplazó hasta un rincón cerca de la puerta de manera automática, las últimas palabras de Sephiroth habían llegado a sus oídos perfectamente, su mano voló hasta su pecho, como si con ese movimiento pudiera calmar su agitado corazón ¿Las había dicho en serio? ¿O quizás fue producto de la desorientación y el cansancio? Pero ya le había dicho esas palabras antes, no podía ser eso, se sonrojó violentamente y con más intensidad que veces anteriores, esa clase de comportamiento no le ayudaba en nada con sus sentimientos, que a cada segundo iban volviéndose más poderosos y profundos, con palabras o sin ellas.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el repentino brinco de la ambulancia que hizo que todo en su interior se sacudiera, incluyendo sus pasajeros.

-Demonios, así no podremos detener la hemorragia-murmuró uno de los sujetos, Tifa reaccionó ante esto.

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿No pueden ayudarlo?-preguntó con angustia.

-Si podemos, pero con tanto movimiento la herida empeorará, ¡apresúrate!-exclamó dirigiéndose al conductor. La morena se acercó a Sephiroth, que seguía inconsciente.

-Resiste-murmuró con voz casi suplicante-por favor….resiste.

Hubo un pequeño giro y luego un frenazo que lanzó a Tifa y a los paramédicos hacia adelante, un segundo después, las puertas traseras de la ambulancia se abrieron de par en par, revelando a un puñado de enfermeras, estas, y los que acompañaban a Tifa y al detective ayudaron a bajar la camilla lo más rápido que pudieron al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a decir palabras incomprensibles para Tifa.

-Herida grave en el lado izquierdo del abdomen y otras menores a lo largo del pecho, ha perdido más de litro y medio de sangre-informó uno de los paramédicos mientras avanzaban a todo correr por los pasillos del hospital seguidos de la morena. Por donde pasaban, muchos de los presentes en el lugar observaban consternados a la persona a la que llevaban.

-Necesito dos unidades de sangre O- inmediatamente, hay que llevarlo a Cirugía ¡Quítense del camino!-exclamó la doctora que parecía estar a cargo y que también corría junto con los demás directo al fondo del pasillo, atravesando las dos puertas de color blanco perlado, Tifa corrió hasta ellos pero fue detenida por los dos hombres.

-Señorita Lockhart no puede entrar ahí, dejen que ellos se encarguen de lo demás-le dijo uno en tono tranquilizador. Ella no se molestó en preguntar como sabia su nombre, solo tenía ojos para la puerta que se acababa de cerrar ante ella; sintió como el corazón se le encogía dolorosamente, ella quería estar a su lado, pero lo único que podía hacer era esperar y rezar para que Sephiroth saliera de esta, se sentía totalmente impotente, totalmente inútil, dejó que su cuerpo pegara contra la pared y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, empezaba a temblar.

-¿Necesita algo?-preguntó una de las enfermeras que había ayudado a trasladar al detective.

-No…gracias-respondió ella con la vista fija al frente, apretó con fuerza las manos que envolvían la caja de madera mientras se decía a si misma que debía ser fuerte, ahora es cuando menos debía derrumbarse, debía pensar en que todo estaría bien y que tarde o temprano Sephiroth abriría sus ojos nuevamente, y ella debía estar ahí para ayudarlo.

Asintió levemente, su semblante había cambiado y aunque por dentro aun seguía insegura, no se dejó llevar por ello. Se colocó en pie y miró nuevamente hacia la puerta. Esperaría, esperaría pacientemente hasta que él regresara.

Una oscuridad impenetrable lo rodeaba, no podía mover ni un centímetro de su cuerpo pero pudo sentir a duras penas como era trasladado a un lugar mucho mas frio, numerosas manos lo despojaban de su gabardina y de su armadura hasta que su espalda dio con las frías mantas de la mesa metálica lo cual no ayudó pues esta le dolía terriblemente; quiso moverse pero fue en vano, a penas lograba conservar la conciencia, escuchaba voces que no reconocía, todo seguía negro. De pronto sintió que alguien introducía en su brazo una intravenosa. No, quería quedarse despierto, pero casi inmediatamente sintió como el cansancio le iba venciendo, y la última imagen que llegó a su mente antes de caer de nuevo en la inconsciencia fue la de esa joven que ansiaba volver a ver.

-…Tifa….

/

Zack observó la destrozada zona. Ya casi terminaban de evacuar a todos los afectados, pero la prensa había llegado y mientras unos se encargaban de transmitir la noticia, otros se aglomeraban como locos delante de la cinta amarilla que rodeaba por completo el lugar con sus molestosas cámaras.

La última de las ambulancias partió rápidamente con los últimos heridos que quedaban, dejando solo a los oficiales de policía, a Zack, y a las víctimas fatales, que ya sumaban seis.

-Traigan a Laurent lo más rápido posible-le pidió Zack a uno de los oficiales que asintió sumiso y sacó su celular, el oji-azul entonces se volvió hacia los cadáveres. Cuatro hombres, dos mujeres; observó la ahora escena del crimen, esto sería bastante complicado ya que todo el lugar se hallaba prácticamente en pedazos pero él no pensaba rendirse, no hasta conseguir justicia para esas personas y para su compañero.

Avanzó unos pasos, colocándose en cuclillas y examinando los pedazos de asfalto ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre hiciera esto? Era físicamente imposible, parecía más bien obra de magia.

-Es monstruoso-escuchó murmurar a uno de los oficiales de pie a su lado-…. ¿Cree que el detective Sephiroth se recupere?-preguntó algo inseguro y preocupado pero Zack le miró sonriendo.

-Se pondrá bien, no te preocupes-contestó con normalidad antes de regresar la vista al suelo. No lo demostraba, pero también se sentía preocupado, Sephiroth era un hueso muy duro de roer, pero humano a fin de cuentas.

-Detective ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?-pregunto el mismo hombre señalando a los periodistas, Zack se puso en pie y se rascó la cabeza con gesto de duda.

-No pueden estar aquí, tienen que retirarse-ordenó, el oficial asintió y se dirigió a la multitud. Zack observó el lugar una vez más para después suspirar.

-Aquí no encontraremos nada, nos esforzaremos en encontrar la causa de muerte de estas personas a ver que encontramos ¿Entendido?- preguntó dirigiéndose al equipo forense que acaba de llegar, junto con Laurent.

Los siguientes minutos consistieron en dispersar a la prensa, revisar y trasladar los cuerpos para poder practicarles su respectiva autopsia. Zack tendría que pasar un largo rato en la estación de policía antes de poder dirigirse al hospital y ver si su compañero y Tifa se encontraban bien.

/

Todo el personal del hospital comenzó a incomodarse a medida que los alrededores empezaban a llenarse de curiosos y de mas periodistas, la notica de que el detective Sephiroth había resultado herido con la gravedad suficiente para enviarlo al hospital había escandalizado a todo; los médicos tuvieron que llamar al equipo de seguridad para echar al montón de gente que luchaba por entrar.

Tifa escuchaba el alboroto pero no le prestaba atención, lo segundos parecían durar minutos, y estos, horas. Su angustia crecía cada vez más ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? Se mordió el labio inconscientemente Se hallaba sentada en una cómoda silla cerca de la habitación donde habían llevado a Sephiroth y su vista se elevaba de cuando en cuando hacia la misma. Tardó unos momentos más en darse cuenta de que sus manos apretaban la pequeña caja de madera con tal fuerza que sus dedos estaban más blancos de lo normal.

La observó fijamente, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía en años, recordaba cuando su abuela se la había regalado, había sido el día de su cumpleaños, un año antes de que falleciera, Tifa era muy pequeña en ese entonces, pero podía recordar casi a la perfección todo lo que le había dicho, a ella….y a Génesis.

Tifa tembló ligeramente ante los nuevos recuerdos que empezaban a surgir.

/

-Aquí tampoco hay nada-susurró con algo de frustración mientras cerraba el pesado y viejo libro y lo colocaba a un lado junto a la pequeña pila que había acumulado. Ninguno de aquellos libros le había sido útil ¿Acaso el paradero del objeto que buscaba no se hallaba registrado en ningún medio impreso? Parecía que la única persona que había sabido de su existencia había sido la abuela de Tifa, aun podía recordar todas esas historias que lo habían mantenido fascinado por las noches y a lo largo de casi toda su vida.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ella y su adorada nieta habían sido las únicas personas que alguna vez se molestaron en dirigirle la palabra, él lamentó su muerte casi tanto como Tifa.

Caminó con lentitud por el recinto, su gabardina ondeaba majestuosamente tras él.

-"_Aunque el día siguiente esté estéril de promesas, __nada prevendrá mi vuelta"-_dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras que, con su espada sujeta fuertemente en su mano, dirigía sus pasos hacia el oscuro bosque sin saber que a muchos kilómetros de ahí, la persona dueña de sus deseos tenia los mismos pensamientos que él.

/

Tifa abrió la tapa lentamente, revelando su contenido: fotografías, pequeñas cartas ya algo amarillentas por el tiempo, un pequeño broche de plata que había pertenecido a su madre, la cual se lo había regalado antes de morir y también, medio escondida en medio de las fotografías, una pequeña flor apenas del tamaño de su palma, de un color rosado ya algo oscurecido.

Tifa observó la pequeña plantita con el corazón en la garganta, ese había sido un obsequio, uno de parte de _él, _hacía muchos años, cuando llevaban poco tiempo de haberse conocido. Ella mantenía aquello afanosamente atesorado ya que había sido el primer obsequio que alguien le había dado sin razón aparente, al menso para ella. Observó las demás fotografías poco a poco: una era de la boda de sus padres que lucían radiantes de felicidad y no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente; otra foto mostraba a su querida abuela y a ella en su habitación, su abuela sentada en una silla de madera con ella en sus brazos, ambas mostrando una alegre sonrisa, Tifa tendría no más de cinco años.

Sin embargo, a medida que fue avanzando, la morena encontró lo que había estado buscando, la respiración se le cortó: entre sus manos se hallaban tres fotografías, y todas contenían a los mismos personajes. En la primera se podía ver a sí misma en el jardín trasero de su casa, a la edad de seis años con un bonito vestido de color azul que la hacía ver un poco más niña. Se encontraba sentada en un banco de cemento y, justo a su lado, se hallaba un niño dos años mayor que ella, vistiendo ropas algo descuidadas y andrajosas, su contextura era débil, enflaquecida; su cabello, corto, pelirrojo y que parecía brillar como el fuego era liso y un mechón cubría uno de sus ojos azules como el mismo cielo, él sonreía tímidamente a la cámara, como queriendo ocultarse del lente de la misma mientras que ella sonreía ampliamente y con total inocencia.

La segunda fotografía mostraba a esos dos niños un poco mas crecidos en ese mismo jardín pero esta vez, ambos se hallaban en el césped, plantando una serie de semillas y ambos estaban cubiertos de tierra pero al mismo tiempo lucían felices y satisfechos, el niño esta vez lucia algo sonrojado, quizás porque justo antes de que tomaran esa foto, ella le había obsequiado un pequeño abrazo de agradecimiento por ayudarla en la tarea que le había encomendado su madre.

Y, finalmente, Tifa llegó a la última fotografía, la más importante de todas, la que había planeado mostrar a Sephiroth para que así pudiera comprender mejor sus palabras. Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante, un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos; al mirar, las puertas de la sala de cirugía se habían abierto y por ella había emergido la doctora que parecía estar a cargo. Tifa se levantó de un salto no sin antes devolver las fotos de vuelta a su sitio y avanzó rápidamente hacia ella.

-Doctora… ¿Cómo está Sephiroth? ¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó a toda prisa, esperanzada.

-¿Es usted algún familiar?-preguntó la mujer.

-Eh, no.

-La mujer hizo una pequeña mueca.

-Señorita solo puedo informar del estado del paciente a sus familiares, ¿no conoce a alguno?-preguntó ella y Tifa parpadeó.

-….No tiene-respondió lentamente para después añadir-escuche puedo asegurarle que me encargaré de cuidarlo, su compañero no llegará hasta dentro de unas horas, por favor, déjeme verlo-pidió mirándola a los ojos, la mujer entonces suspiró.

-De acuerdo, lo llevamos a un cuarto a parte donde podrá recuperarse, pero le advierto que sigue inconsciente y necesita de mucho reposo, ha perdido mucha sangre, no debe sufrir ninguna agitación-le fue diciendo la doctora mientras la conducía por los pasillos del hospital, Tifa asintió, agradecida.

Llegaron casi la final de un pasillo donde se hallaban las habitaciones de los pacientes, Tifa y la mujer de largos cabellos negros entraron a una de ellas; la habitación era pequeña, contenía un pequeño televisor pegado a la pared, y dos pequeños sofás que se encontraban a ambos lados de la gran cama, cubierta con sabanas blancas donde se encontraba la figura de Sephiroth, que dormía tranquilamente; su torso se hallaba desnudo y, justo en el lugar donde se encontraba la herida ahora habían vendas y gasas. Tifa se detuvo ante la cabecera de la cama.

-Le daré unos minutos-escuchó decir a la doctora antes de que la puerta se cerrara a sus espaldas, Tifa se acercó entonces hasta el detective con paso lento, cuidadoso; el semblante del platinado mostraba serenidad y calma, ante esto, Tifa dejó escapar el aire lentamente mientras un inmenso alivio la envolvía, sonrió.

Dejó la cajita de madera cuidadosamente en el sofá detrás de ella y se volvió hacia él, fijándose entonces en su pecho descubierto. Sephiroth poseía un cuerpo hermoso, glorioso; los músculos de sus brazos se veían fuertes y poderosos, al igual que sus increíbles pectorales, sus abdominales perfectamente definidos y su piel parecía traslucida.

La morena se mordió el labio, recriminándose por darse el lujo de observarle mientras él se recuperaba después de estar cerca de perder la vida, pero no podía evitarlo, quiso apartar su ojos pero le fue inútil y, lentamente, comenzó a acariciarle el pecho con sus dedos de forma dócil, su piel era lisa y suave al tacto. Sus dedos acariciaron sus brazos, su pecho y la parte superior de su abdomen.

Tras lo que parecieron minutos, subió la vista hasta el rostro de Sephiroth que seguía sin notar nada. Se dijo que debía detenerse, si él despertaba y la descubría en semejante atrevimiento sabría Dios cómo reaccionaría. Así que, lentamente y casi a regañadientes, removió la mano de su pecho y rápidamente la escondió detrás de su espalda en un intento de evitar que actuara por sí sola. Tifa sabía bien que su rostro estaba absurdamente colorado por lo que tomó asiento en el sofá, tomando la caja de madera de nuevo en sus manos, colocándola en su regazo.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que despertara; de nuevo, Tifa se sentía algo inútil al no poder hacer nada mas, suspiró desganada y abrió nuevamente la tapa del objeto en su regazo, entreteniéndose unos momentos con las fotografías de sus padres, su abuela y las de ella misma con su amigo de la infancia; mientras más las veía, mas pensaba en ese niño tímido que ahora se había convertido en el principal sospechoso del caso de Sephiroth.

De pronto, Tifa notó algo extraño, algo que no había advertido antes; se trataba de una carta doblada por la mitad muy cuidadosamente y de color beige oscuro con algunas manchas cafés, Tifa no podía recordar que esa carta la hubiera escrito ella o que alguien se la hubiera dado, la tomó lentamente y la desdobló, leyendo su contenido, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocer la letra de su difunta abuela.

_Tifa: _

_Te escribo esta carta cuando estoy sentada frente a la ventana de la sala, desde aquí puedo verte jugar con ese niño al que tratas como si fuera parte de ti. Sé que para cuando leas esto, ni tu padre, tu madre o yo estaremos en este mundo pero debes recordar que siempre estamos ahí aunque no lo notes. _

_Aun eres muy pequeña para entender lo especial que eres, el secreto que habitará dentro de ti hasta el último de tus días, pero bien confió en que sabrás controlar bien el preciado don que posees. Tu madre no lo sabe, pero he estado teniendo mis primeras y últimas premoniciones a lo largo del día y es por eso que te escribo esta carta: se que en el momento en que esto llegue a tus manos estarás pasando por una situación que pondrá en riesgo tu vida y la de los que te rodean, también se que Génesis tendrá un papel importante en ello pero desafortunadamente no puedo darte más detalles pues mi poder no es tan poderoso como lo es el tuyo, lo que sí puedo asegurarte, es que todo girará en torno a una historia que leí hace ya mucho tiempo y que les relaté una vez tanto a Génesis como a ti. Debes saber Tifa, que no siempre los cuentos de hadas son lo que parecen y es por esta razón que debo pedirte que vayas a la antigua biblioteca de Midgar y busques "La Estrella de las Almas", ahí encontraras las respuestas que buscas. Además de esto, decido pasarte un pequeño conocimiento que se que necesitarás para poder usar tus habilidades al máximo: en cuanto leas esto, deberás emprender un largo viaje por todo el continente hasta llegar a un hermoso lugar llamado Cañón Cosmo, en ese lugar encontrarás a un amigo muy especial que conocí hace muchos años incluso antes de comenzar a vivir en Nibelheim y conocer a tu abuelo, __él será el que te ayude a descubrir los secretos que habitan dentro de ti._

_Aun en estos momentos puedo sentir la angustia por la que pasas, pero no te preocupes pues no estarás sola ya que aquel que habita en tu corazón te acompañará a donde quiera que vallas. _

_Cree en ti misma, Tifa, y en los que te rodean, estoy segura de que nos encontraremos pronto. _

_Te quiere _

_Aura. _

Los ojos de Tifa siguieron observando la carta por un largo rato incluso después de que la leyera dos veces, estos empezaban a humedecerse poco a poco mientras la embargaba una terrible nostalgia.

-Abuela-susurró con pena en su voz; como la extrañaba, muchas veces la veía en sus sueños pero ella siempre aparecía lejos de su alcance. Después de unos segundos, las palabras de la carta de su abuela comenzaron a sembrar preguntas en su cabeza.

-¿Sus primeras y últimas premoniciones? No sabía que la abuela las tuviera, mi madre tampoco las tenia ¿Era algo que solo ella podía hacer?-se preguntó en voz baja, pero eso no podía ser pues le acababa de decir que su poder era mucho mayor, pero ¿Cómo era eso posible? Ella tampoco tenía premoniciones….bueno, eso tampoco era cierto, Tifa aun recordaba el momento en que vivió la muerte de Valery en carne propia, justo después de ese momento había visto algo que no supo identificar, ¿Había sido eso una premonición? También había que mencionar lo que había visto esa noche en el club Agua Marina, por algún motivo había logrado ver el futuro de ese hombre con quien Sephiroth se había encontrado. Y todavía estaba la mayor de las interrogantes.

-¿"La Estrella de las Almas"?

Aquello sí que la confundía, ¿De qué trataba ese cuento? ¿Qué tenía que ver con todo eso? No recordaba muy bien haberlo escuchado, y si se trataba de un cuento de hadas ¿Cómo podía ayudarle a encontrar la respuestas que necesitaba? ¿Génesis también sabría de esto? Génesis.

"_Muy pronto conseguiré mi objetivo" _

"_Solo dame __un poco más de tiempo para reunir las piezas faltantes" _

Las palabras resonaron en su mente con fuerza tremenda, como si pretendieran decirle algo. La mente de Tifa pareció sobrecargarse con la cantidad de información que estaba recibiendo:…Génesis….los asesinatos…sus poderes…

Se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza al percibir las voces emerger de la nada ¿Cañón Cosmo? ¿Cómo llegaría hasta ahí? ¿De quién hablaba su abuela en la carta? Otras cientos de preguntas se aglomeraron en su cabeza mientras ella permanecía ahí, junto a Sephiroth que seguía sin despertar. Abrió los ojos y le miró por unos instantes, deteniendo sus pensamientos y sus dudas. El semblante del detective seguía sin ningún cambio y Tifa se preguntó cuándo despertaría, bajó la vista hacia la carta en su regazo.

-Se supone que esto es una investigación policial….no una historia de fantasía-murmuró algo desanimada.

Justo en ese instante, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Tifa observó a Zack entrar a paso lento, sus ropas estaban algo cubiertas de polvo pero su mirada se dirigió de inmediato hacia su compañero y, seguidamente, hacia ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó acercándose hasta su posición. Tifa guardó la carta rápidamente.

-Sí, estoy bien ¿Qué tal tu?-preguntó acercándose al detective pero al hacerlo, su mente le enseñó la respuesta: más de treinta heridos, seis muertos, miles de gil en daños materiales, caos en la ciudad, pudo verlo todo a través de los ojos de Zack, se sintió mareada.

-Hey, Tifa ¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Zack, extrañado al ver que Tifa de pronto pareció tambalearse.

-Si si, estoy bien-respondió con rapidez, Zack se extrañó ante este comportamiento pero no dijo nada más y se dirigió hacia la cabecera de la cama.

-Veo que aun no despierta, no sabía que fuera tan dormilón-bromeo el oji-azul sonriendo con gran alivio.

-La doctora dijo que estará bien, solo necesita algo de descanso-dijo girándose hacia Tifa que permanecía a su espalda, ella asintió y también se acercó a la cama.

-Dijeron que perdió mucha sangre y que necesita reposo.

-Jaja, buena suerte con eso-respondió Zack y Tifa no pudo evitar sonreír, de pronto, Zack le miró.

-¿Tifa no estás herida? Deberías revisarte-dijo.

-Oh no, estoy bien-dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima a Sephiroth.

-Estuviste en la misma explosión que él, pudiste lastimarte.

-Lo sé pero….él, salvó mi vida; si no me hubiera protegido ahora quizás no estaría aquí-respondió la morena lentamente, ahora sintiéndose culpable. Posó su vista en el peli-azul.

-Quiero quedarme hasta que despierte, tengo que saber que está bien-le dijo con sus ojos puestos en los de él. Zack le miró por unos segundos algo sorprendido pero después sonrió ampliamente.

-De acuerdo, le alegrará saber que estarás aquí-dijo y Tifa no pudo evitar sonrojarse; agachó la cabeza con algo de timidez pero en ningún momento la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Zack quien de pronto posó su mirada en la pequeña caja de madera que reposaba en el mueble a espaldas de Tifa.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó.

Tifa lo miró y seguidamente poso su vista en el objeto.

-Oh, es un obsequio de mi abuela, aquí guardo todos esos recuerdos que son preciados para mí-dijo tomando la caja entre sus manos, de pronto se quedó algo pensativa.

-Zack… ¿Qué harías si tuvieras que contarle algo a alguien de suma importancia pero sabes que no te creerá?-preguntó dejando al detective un tanto confundido.

-Pues…-dijo pasando una mano por detrás de su cabeza con gesto pensativo pero al final, se encogió de hombros con simpleza y mostró esa encantadora sonrisa suya.

-Lo intentaría, después de todo no sabes cómo va a reaccionar una persona, además se supone que confías en ella.

Tifa le observó por unos instantes y luego desvió la mirada, pensativa.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con esto?-preguntó Zack serenamente pero Tifa se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes para después asentir levemente.

-Aunque aún hay muchas que no alcanzo a entender-dijo casi en un susurro, pensó que Zack empezaría a interrogarla al respecto, pero en vez de eso, el peli-azul simplemente se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, colocando su mano en la perilla de la puerta.

-Iré a cuidar que nadie que no deba entre aquí, no tardare-le dijo sonriente para luego abandonar la habitación, dejando a una muy confundida Tifa. La habitación quedo en completo silencio, esto hacia que la morena se impacientase mas; volvió a sentarse, esta vez sin quitarle la vista de encima a Sephiroth, su corazón se acelero de un segundo a otro mientras acariciaba la cajita de madera distraídamente.

Tifa pasó la siguientes dos horas en esa misma posición, negándose a moverse a pesar de las insistencias de Zack de que al menos comiera algo, pero ella simplemente se rehusaba a dejar a Sephiroth, lo único que le importaba era que estuviera bien y no pensaba irse hasta que despertara y volviera a escuchar esa voz profunda que tanto le gustaba. Apenas fue consciente del pequeño alboroto que se armó en los pasillos del hospital por causa de curiosos que deseaban ver el estado de Sephiroth pero alcanzó tal magnitud que incluso Zack tuvo que intervenir.

Sin embargo, el cuerpo de la joven no resistió tanto el cansancio y, finalmente, cayó dormida en el sofá, apretando la cajita entre sus brazos y murmurando el nombre del detective frente a ella.

Sentía que su cuerpo estaba hecho de plomo, se sentía terriblemente cansado y débil pero se obligó a abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el azulado techo de la habitación donde se encontraba, sabía qué clase de habitación era, y en donde se hallaba. Esperó un poco a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz y sus demás sentidos se sobrepusieran al leve mareo para seguidamente echar un vistazo alrededor.

Todo se hallaba sumido en silencio, excepto por el casi imperceptible goteo del suero que se hallaba justo a su lado y que viajaba por un pequeño tubo hasta su mano. Sephiroth recorrió el lugar, y lo primero que vio fue a su compañero, Zack, sentado en uno de los sofás, justo a su derecha y observándolo tranquilamente, tenía los antebrazos apoyados en las rodillas y estaba algo inclinado hacia adelante. Al ver que había despertado, Zack se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia él, siempre sonriendo.

-La próxima vez que quieras matarme del susto, piensa en otra cosa-bromeo él y Sephiroth sonrió con malicia.

-De esa forma no tendría ninguna gracia-le respondió casi en el mismo tono, Zack rio por lo bajo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-preguntó el plateado.

-Algunas horas, ya me encargué de la situación, bueno, en cierto sentido. La ciudad se ha vuelto loca-respondió Zack colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Cuántas víctimas?-volvió a preguntar Sephiroth observándolo fijamente. El pali-azul negó con la cabeza.

-Seis, y muchas salieron gravemente heridas.

Sephiroth desvió la mirada, las muertes cada vez iban aumentando, tenían que resolver el caso ya mismo.

-Has provocado una gran conmoción ¿Tienes idea de a cuantos periodistas y curiosos tuvimos que echar? Cualquiera diría que eres una estrella de cine-dijo Zack cruzándose de brazos y sin levantar la voz. Sephiroth puso los ojos en blanco.

-No me interesan esos idiotas con complejo de fans.

-Hey, no alces la voz.

Sephiroth observó a su compañero con el ceño fruncido, este volvió a sonreír y dirigió la mirada al lado opuesto de la cama, Sephiroth miro y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo entero: La joven Tifa se encontraba ahí, acurrucada en el sofá con una gruesa manta que la envolvía; su rostro sobresalía de esta, revelando que se encontraba sumida en un profundo sueño.

-Ha estado aquí todo este tiempo, no me dejo convencerla de que al menos se revisara para averiguar si estaba herida, tampoco ha comido, siempre estuvo a tu lado-explicó Zack observando atentamente la reacción de su camarada quien, sin embargo, no mostraba reacción alguna, solo seguía observando a Tifa. Otra vez esa sensación tan placentera en su pecho, acompañada por una violenta dicha; había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había sentido así pero ¿Por qué solo sentía esas emociones con ella? Desvío la mirada, procurando que ninguno de estos pensamientos se reflejaran en su rostro.

-¿No dirás nada?-preguntó Zack

-¿Qué quieres que diga? Además de que no debiste dejarla quedarse-fue la respuesta del detective aparentando neutralidad. Ante esto, Zack suspiró con fingida resignación.

-Vamos hombre, a mi no me engañas, sé que te agradó saber que ella se ha preocupado por ti de esa manera, pero eres demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo-dijo terminando la frase en un tono de broma.

-¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejar el tema?-preguntó Sephiroth comenzando a irritarse.

-¿Por qué no admites simplemente que te gusta?

De un segundo a otro, Sephiroth se quedó completamente helado, una reacción difícil de provocar en él.

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas. He visto como la miras, la manera como te comportas cuando estas con ella, sin mencionar, claro, lo que ocurrió en el club-dijo Zack como si nada. Sephiroth reaccionó ante estas palabras lanzándole una mirada asesina a su compañero.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó elevando la voz más de lo necesario.

-¡Shhh! ¡La vas a despertar!-exclamó Zack en voz baja señalando hacia Tifa que seguía sin notar nada. Pero el plateado no prestó atención e hizo el ademan de sentarse sobre la cama pero un agudo y potente dolor en su abdomen le hizo desistir.

-No te muevas, tienes que descansar-dijo Zack

-Cierra la boca-dijo Sephiroth entre dientes-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-volvió a preguntar taladrando a Zack con la mirada. Este, sin inmutarse, le sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Un testigo vio cuando esos pervertidos atacaron a Tifa, y también vio cuando la rescataste, llamó a la estación para reportarlo y casualmente yo atendí la llamada; le dije que no se preocupara, que Tifa estaba en buenas manos, y no me equivoco ¿cierto?

Sephiroth frunció el ceño.

-¿Y por qué me pediste que te contara lo que había sucedido?

-Quería probar si lo hacías- respondió el peli-azul con simpleza.

Sephiroth tuvo que respirar profundo para contener el impulso de golpearlo.

-No me gusta.

-Puedes repetírtelo hasta que te lo creas-dijo Zack encogiéndose de hombros pero su compañero le miró seriamente.

-Involucrarse con una persona relacionada a tu caso es lo más estúpido que puedes hacer.

-Puede que si….puede que no-dijo Zack.

Sephiroth desvió la mirada hacia la morena, la pregunta hecha por su amigo resonando con fuerza en su cabeza. Lo que más atormentaba al detective era su incapacidad para refutar completamente a Zack, sentía que ese "no" era una mentira. Su mente retornó a los días pasados, intentando averiguar si todas esas sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas para él se debían al sentimiento que, Zack aseguraba, habitaba en su interior.

-A veces es bueno que las cosas escapen de nuestro control. No tiene nada de malo enamorarse-dijo Zack tranquilamente, observándolo. Sephiroth apartó de nuevo la mirada de Tifa, de nuevo, incapaz de refutar las palabras de su compañero, estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo pero en ese mismo instante un sonido provocó que tanto él como Zack giraran el rostro bruscamente hacia la izquierda.

Tifa abrió los ojos pesadamente, como si aun no quisiera despertarse. Se sentó sobre el sofá con lentitud y sintió como algo cálido se deslizaba por sus hombros hasta caer en sus piernas, cuando miró descubrió una gruesa manta de color marrón que no recordaba haber visto antes por lo que supuso que Zack había sido el responsable. Elevó sus orbes de topacio y se encontró con que tanto el oji-azul como Sephiroth le observaban, este ultimo aun recostado sobre la cama.

-¡Sephiroth!-exclamó poniéndose en pie de un salto, la cajita de madera que mantenía sujeta en sus manos rodo de las mismas hasta llegar al sofá, la morena se acerco a él con un inmenso alivio y felicidad reflejándose en sus ojos, Sephiroth observo esto y de inmediato desvió la mirada, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Tifa con preocupación.

-Sí, estoy bien-respondió el plateado fríamente aun sin mirarla. Tifa sonrió ampliamente.

-Qué alivio….por un momento pensé…-Tifa dejó la frase incompleta, sus mejillas se sonrojaron con intensidad. De repente, notó como Zack se dirigía hacia la salida.

-Le diré a la doctora que despertaste, ella nos dirá en cuanto tiempo podrás salir de aquí-le dijo a su compañero antes de desaparecer tras la puerta que se cerró tras él. Al ver esto, Sephiroth apretó los puños, ¡Lo mataría!

Observó a Tifa que seguía a su lado y esta le devolvió la mirada. Recordó entonces que tenía algo importante que decirle.

-Sephiroth-tomó algo de aire-hay algo que debo decirte a ti y a Zack. Es muy importante.

-¿Hablas de lo que querías decirme antes?-pregunto él, Tifa asintió y hubo una pequeña pausa. De pronto, Sephiroth se sentó, no sin cierto esfuerzo, y se colocó en pie justo frente a Tifa que lo miró atónita.

-¿¡Que estás haciendo! ¡No debes ponerte de pie aun!-exclamó pero se quedo helada al tener la figura del plateado tan cerca de ella.

-No pienso seguir perdiendo mi tiempo aquí, tenemos cosas que hacer-respondió el plateado ignorando el leve mareo que sentía debido a la pérdida de sangre, la herida le escocía horrorosamente pero también ignoró ese dolor. Tifa, por otro lado, si pudo sentirlo perfectamente como el dolor fuera suyo.

-Debes quedarte un poco más, tu herida es grave…

-Es lo que menos me importa-murmuró Sephiroth ahora buscando el resto de su ropa con la mirada pues aun llevaba el torso desnudo, sin embargo, para su mala suerte, esta no se veía por ningún lado y no pensaba salir a buscarla el mismo. Suspiró con algo de frustración.

-Ya ves, espera a que Zack vuelva, de seguro él sabe dónde está el resto de tu ropa-dijo Tifa intentando convencer al platinado de que volviera a la cama, su sonrojo fue en aumento cuando, sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se posaron sobre el bien formado pecho de Sephiroth. Se estremeció y giro el rostro hacia el lado contrario.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Sephiroth al notar su comportamiento.

-Nada-contesto ella, evitando mirarlo a los ojos, ahora su vista estaba clavada en el suelo y sus manos se juntaban frente a su falda. El detective la observó y por alguna razón, recordó ese momento, en la oscuridad, después de haber perdido la conciencia. La única imagen que había estado presente en su cabeza, como si hubiera sido grabada con fuego, había sido la de ella, ella le había ayudado a salir a la superficie de esa inconsciencia.

Tifa entonces se atrevió a levantar la vista, encontrando sus miradas una vez más.

Un potente ruido les hizo reaccionar. Al voltear, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Zack, acompañado por la doctora de cabellos negros, entró en la habitación con paso rápido.

-Hey, creí que estarías descansando-dijo Zack

-Detective, debe guardar mas reposo, su herida aun no se recupera-dijo la doctora deteniendo el paso. Sephiroth ignoró el comentario

-Necesito el resto de mis cosas, si no le molesta-dijo seriamente.

-Pero Sephiroth…-empezó Tifa y este puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si me permiten, puedo cuidar de mi salud por mí mismo, tengo un caso que resolver y no voy a detenerme tan fácilmente-se dirigió a la doctora-ahora, si es tan amable, preferiría tener mis cosas de vuelta-terminó con su voz profunda resonando en la habitación y esta vez, nadie se interpuso. La mujer, tras darse por vencida, simplemente se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación no sin antes dar las indicaciones de que una enfermera se encargaría de traer las cosas de Sephiroth.

Una vez más el lugar quedo sumido en silencio, Tifa sintió las voces susurrar en su cabeza, había llegado el momento, y una vez que iniciara, no habría marcha atrás.

Avanzó con paso decidido hacia el sofá donde se hallaba la caja de madera y la tomó de forma delicada, la abrió, sacó la fotografía que buscaba, volvió a cerrar la caja y la devolvió a su sitio para luego girarse hacia los dos detectives que la observaron a su vez.

-Tifa…-empezó Sephiroth pero Tifa sonrió.

-Realmente nunca pensé que lo diría, nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo al no poder confiar en todos a mi alrededor-comenzó con la mirada en el suelo, luego, la elevó hacia los dos hombres.

-Cuando Valery murió, yo lo supe mucho antes que ustedes, de hecho lo supe en el mismo momento en que sucedió-dijo con calma, de hecho estaba algo sorprendida de su propia actitud.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Zack, confundido.

-Quiero decir, que lo supe….porque lo vi, pude verlo todo mientras sucedía a través de sus ojos, de la misma manera en que pude ver el estado de la ciudad a través de los tuyos-dijo Tifa dirigiéndose a Zack.

-¿De qué tonterías estás hablando?-preguntó Sephiroth casi en tono de burla pero el semblante de Tifa no sufrió variación alguna.

-Querías descubrir que ocultaba y aquí está. No sé que es, nunca tuvimos un nombre para eso solo sabíamos lo que podíamos hacer.

-¿"Tuvimos"?-preguntó el plateado.

-Mi abuela, mi madre y yo-respondió Tifa-desde el momento de mi nacimiento fue así, puedo ver otras cosas que los demás no pueden ver, cosas sobre personas que conozco, sucede casi todo el tiempo y no puedo controlarlo, al menos no como yo quisiera.

Sephiroth no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿De qué demonios hablaba? ¿Intentaba convencerlos de que era una especie de médium o algo así?

-Tifa, realmente no estoy de humor para juegos, si vas a decir algo que ayude con la investigación, entonces hazlo-dijo con algo de rudeza. Tifa entonces lo miró seriamente, era una reacción que esperaba, y ahora, debía de probar la verdad de sus palabras.

-La madre de Javier se derrumbó en el suelo y les preguntó quién le había hecho eso a su hijo no es cierto?-dijo sin inmutarse, los dos detectives la miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-Susan trabajaba en un museo, era alérgica al maní y sus padres murieron ahogados cuando su auto cayó a un lago no es cierto?-continuó ella mirando directamente a Sephiroth que en ese momento fruncía aun más el ceño ¿De dónde había sacado ella esa información? Zack, por su parte, tenía la boca abierta de asombro.

Tifa entonces dio un paso hacia ellos con las imágenes aun impresas en su mente.

-Y el padre de Lucy tiene antecedentes de robo y su madre sufre de cáncer ¿no?

-¿Cómo demonios sabes todo eso?-preguntó Sephiroth, tajante.

Tifa se cruzó de brazos y giro la cabeza hacia otra dirección.

-Por que lo vi cuando investigaste a cada una de esas personas después de ser asesinadas-contestó.

Zack parecía interesado al mismo tiempo que asombrado, al parecer le creía.

-Vaya, es increíble-dijo pero su compañero seguía taladrando a Tifa con la mirada.

-No hay manera de que hayas podido acceder a esa información-murmuró el platinado y Tifa lo miró.

-No estoy mintiendo. Mi madre me hizo jurar que nunca se lo diría a nadie, de la misma forma en que mi abuela hizo con ella, obviamente no es algo que puedas contarle a todo el mundo, ¿Quién va a acercarse a alguien que tiene visiones sobre las personas que la rodean? Mi madre y mi abuela vivieron con eso toda su vida pero jamás supieron cómo controlarlo, ni siquiera sabían si lo que hacíamos tenía un nombre-para entonces, la hermosa morena observaba hacia una de las paredes con gesto pensativo.

-¿Qué clases de cosas puedes….eh "ver"?-preguntó Zack un tanto inseguro, Sephiroth lo miró a él y luego a Tifa.

-Cuando me acerco a una persona, quien quiera que sea, puedo ver cosas sobre su pasado, puedo ver los sucesos más terribles y dolorosos que haya podido sufrir esa persona a través de sus ojos, también puedo percibir, en cierto modo, lo que a esa persona le angustia más que nada…al menos eso es lo que sucede la gran mayoría de las veces-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, le sorprendía que Sephiroth no hubiera comentado nada, sin embargo, este pensamiento no duró mucho en su mente.

-Los sucesos más terribles dices...-comenzó a mirar a Tifa de manera sospechosa, provocando que esta se estremeciera.

-¿Es lo único que puedes ver?-preguntó el detective con un leve tono de sarcasmo en su voz, Tifa sintió un pinchazo en el pecho pero intento no prestarle atención; sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar que, después de esto, Sephiroth seguramente la vería como un bicho raro, un fenómeno; sintió dolor en su pecho pero aun así contesto.

-No….es decir, también puedo ver otras cosas, eso depende de la persona-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, le avergonzaba un poco no conocer con total exactitud el alcance de su poder pero ¿Cómo saberlo? Ni su abuela ni su madre le enseñaron mas allá de lo que sabía pues a ellas les ocurría exactamente lo mismo.

Sephiroth no dejó de mirarla en todo el rato. Pensó por un segundo lo que ella le acababa de decir y tomo una decisión.

-Si es así, entonces podrás responderme una pregunta-comenzó en el mismo tono que había usado antes. Tifa lo miro sin comprender.

-¿De qué hablas Sephiroth?-preguntó Zack observando al plateado.

-No esperaras que crea algo así tan fácilmente ¿o sí?-preguntó Sephiroth a su vez sin quitar los ojos de la morena-No, quiero verlo-caminó hasta ella con paso lento, avanzó dos pasos hacia ella, y esta le imitó con dos hacia atrás.

-El nombre de mi madre, dímelo-dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Tifa boquiabierta.

-Sephiroth no hay manera de que pueda saberlo-dijo Zack

-Exactamente. Dilo, y con gusto creeré en lo que dices-respondió Sephiroth.

-Pero…eso es…-hablo Tifa de forma entrecortada, ella no tenía idea de cómo podía llamarse la madre de Sephiroth ¿Cómo responderle?

-No lo se

Sephiroth alzó la mano izquierda y la tomó del mentón, encontrando su mirada con la de ella.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de mi madre, Tifa?-preguntó pausadamente. Tifa lo miró a los ojos aun sin saber cómo responder cuando de pronto fue golpeada por un escalofrió. Su mente se nubló de un segundo a otro y, de la nada, imágenes vinieron a su mente, junto con la voz cantarina de una mujer. Sephiroth, mientras tanto, se quedó helado al ver como la mirada de Tifa, antes confundida, se perdía en la nada aunque al mismo tiempo parecía fija en algo.

La morena escuchó sorprendida.

"_Sephiroth ten cuidado, es muy peligro ¡Puedes caer!" _

"_¡Ven madre alcánzame!"_

"_¡Ten cuidado hijo!" _

Un niño de unos ocho años corría por el amplio césped, su larga cabellera plateada se mecía con el viento mientras una mujer alta corría tras él. De pronto, la imagen cambio.

"_Madre ¿Quiénes son esos hombres? _

"_¿Cuáles, tesoro?" _

"_Los que acompañan a los niños siempre que van a ese parque" _

"_Ahh, esos deben ser sus padres" _

"_¿Qué es una padre?" _

La mujer acarició al niño que la miraba fijamente sin mostrar mucha emoción.

"_Espero que algún día puedas saberlo" _

-¿Tifa?-preguntó Zack acercándose a ella con semblante preocupado, pues la morena se había quedado paralizada, pero fue detenido por su compañero quien no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Una oscura niebla envolvió la imagen que fue reemplazada por otra casi en el acto. Vio a un Sephiroth de al menos catorce años de edad atravesar la calle con un semblante helado, algo molesto, traía puesto lo que parecía ser el uniforme del instituto; a su espalda, un puñado de jóvenes lo señalaban, cuchicheaban y se reían de él como si de un payaso de tratara; Sephiroth levanto la cabeza, su madre estaba esperándolo al otro lado. Una lata de soda golpeó su cabeza, provocando que se detuviera. Un breve momento de distracción Una mirada furiosa. El fuerte sonido de un claxon. El pesado camión aproximándose.

"_¡Sephiroth cuidado!" _

Un fuerte empujón que lo tiró al suelo. El horrendo sonido de los huesos al romperse. La sangre inundando el asfalto.

"_¡MADRE, MADRE!" _

Gritos de auxilio, pero nadie acudiendo en ayuda del joven.

"_Lo siento chico, sus heridas eran muy graves, no había modo de que sobreviviera" _

La angustia, la ira y el dolor la envolvieron de forma abrumadora, y en un susurro casi inaudible, dijo de forma lenta.

-Lucrecia…

Sephiroth abrió los ojos, totalmente estupefacto ¿Cómo?

Zack volvió a abrir la boca con asombro.

-Sorprendente-murmuró cuando Tifa parpadeó un par de veces y sacudió levemente la cabeza, su mirada había regresado a la normalidad. Elevó la misma hacia el plateado quien la miraba, confuso, asombrado. La morena entonces desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-preguntó Zack, curioso.

-No lo sé, solo….lo vi-respondió Tifa en un susurró-no tengo idea de cómo funciona, lo siento.

-No te disculpes, pero creo que con esto ya queda claro ¿No Sephiroth?-preguntó el peli-azul volviéndose hacia su compañero; este no respondió, observó a Tifa una vez más ¿Cómo era posible? Nadie jamás había sabido nada sobre él, jamás compartía cosas de sí mismo con nadie y, de alguna forma, el que Tifa hubiera roto ese ciclo lo incomodaba.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le distrajo. La joven enfermera colocó las pertenecías de Sephiroth en uno de los sofás para luego retirarse con una sonrisa de amabilidad.

Sin decir palabra, Sephiroth comenzó a colocarse su gabardina y su armadura bajo la mirada extrañada de Tifa, quien esperaba alguna reacción por su parte, había esperado criticas, burlas o en el peor de los casos, insultos, pero en vez de eso, el detective simplemente terminó de colocarse sus guantes de cuero y se giro hacia ella.

-¿Génesis lo sabe?-preguntó pausadamente.

Tifa se apresuró a responder a pesar de que su confusión seguía.

-Sí, lo sabe desde que éramos niños, lo extraño es, que con él nunca sucedía nada, no podía ver nada acerca de él; nunca supe exactamente el por qué aunque…

-Aunque qué?

La morena apretó la fotografía que aun tenía en la mano.

-Quizás tenga algo que ver con lo que el mismo podía hacer-dijo entregándole la fotografía al detective, este la miró primero a ella y luego a la fotografía para después tomarla, Zack se acercó a él para poder verla y su reacción fue casi la misma que la de su compañero.

-¿Esto es…? Wao

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Sephiroth alzando un poco el tono de su voz, pero sin mirar a la joven, esta estuvo a punto de responder cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente y la doctora con quien habían hablado antes se detuvo en el umbral.

-Detective Zack, esos periodistas están intentando de nuevo entrar aquí, son un peligro para los pacientes, esto se está saliendo de las manos.

-Rayos ¿Qué no se cansan?-preguntó Zack resignado-Es mejor que salgamos de aquí o quien sabe lo que harán-dijo dirigiéndose a su compañero.

-Bien, pero no saldremos por la puerta principal-dijo Sephiroth mientras guardaba la fotografía en su bolsillo, Tifa se estremeció al ver esto.

-Haremos un cambio, Zack, vamos a necesitar más de un vehículo-dijo Sephiroth. Ante esto, el peli-azul sonrió.

-No hay ningún problema, se llevaran una sorpresa-dijo sacando su celular y marcando un numero-pero no te apresures, tu herida es grave-añadió señalando uno de los sofás en señal de que su compañero tomara asiento.

Ahora que se lo recordaba, Sephiroth sintió como la herida en su abdomen le punzaba dolorosamente, un recordatorio de su estado.

-¿Por qué no descansas un poco?-preguntó Tifa acercándose a él con intención de ayudarle pero el plateado se alejó de ella de forma intencional.

-No lo necesito, estoy bien-respondió él de forma fría, más de lo normal; Tifa se paralizo en su sitió, un frio incomodo recorrió todo su cuerpo, lo comprendió y agachó la cabeza con pesar.

Estas eran las consecuencias de delatar su secreto, ya le había ocurrido una vez, hacia unos años, y su recompensa fue la soledad, la incomprensión y el abandono ¿Ocurriría lo mismo esta vez? ¿Qué sucedería ahora? ¿Sephiroth se alejaría de ella como lo habían hecho otras personas a quienes había considerado amigos? ¿La consideraría un fenómeno? No, si eso llegaba a suceder, no sería capaz de soportarlo, la tristeza sería demasiado grande. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y picazón en sus ojos así que los cerró con fuerza, intentando tragarse sus emociones. No había nada que pudiera hacer, no podía obligar a nadie a aceptarla por quien era por temor a quedarse sola…así como tampoco podía eliminar lo que sentía por ese hombre y ya era demasiado tarde para hacer nada.

Sephiroth era ignorante de todo su sufrimiento, pues le había dado la espalda mientras entablaba una conversación con Zack acerca de cómo salir de ahí sin provocar el alboroto del siglo. Tifa, mientras tanto, simplemente se dirigió al sofá y tomó asiento, atrayendo la caja de madera hacia su regazo aun con la tristeza claramente visible en su mirada. Sin embargo trató de reponerse e intentó unir los puntos por su cuenta.

Según lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora, el asesino tenia habilidades especiales gracias a las cuales había podido colarse en su apartamento dos veces, obtener información de la policía y provocar un completo desastre en la ciudad, recordó cuando Sephiroth y ese sujeto habían luchado, había sentido una poderosa energía provenir de aquella sombra, se concentró en este detalle y, de pronto, esa energía empezó a hacérsele familiar, muy familiar pues estuvo con ella durante toda su infancia y también cuando se enfrento a él por primera vez.

Sus manos cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo cuando finalmente se vio forzada a aceptar la verdad: Génesis, su compañero de la infancia, su mejor amigo a quien quiso como parte de su familia, era el responsable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, tanto de su sufrimiento, como el de los habitantes de la ciudad de Midgar ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? No, esa no era la pregunta correcta, siempre lo había sabido, pero se negaba a aceptarlo; porque era más fácil luchar contra un desconocido que contra alguien querido para ella.

Fijó la vista en la fotografía de ella y su abuela, ahora debía concentrarse en lo que ella le había dicho en su carta, debía ir a la biblioteca de Midgar y buscar el libro que le había indicado, se preguntó si Génesis también lo buscaría pues él también había estado presente durante los relatos de su abuela, lo más probable es que así fuera. Ahora, tenía que decirle a Sephiroth y a Zack lo que sabía, sería más fácil con la carta de su abuela aunque….

Busco el mencionado objeto y lo desdobló, dirigiendo su vista a los últimos párrafos, se sonrojó con violencia, de ninguna manera debía permitir que Sephiroth leyera esa parte aunque si lo pensaba bien, no iba a tener otra alternativa. "Oh Dios, arruinara todo" pensó con desgana.

-Tifa

Levantó la cabeza con algo de brusquedad, encontrándose con Zack que la miraba sonriente ¿Acaso a él no le había afectado en nada su secreto?

-Es hora de irnos-dijo tranquilamente

-Oh, ¿Dónde está Sephiroth?-preguntó ella sin poder evitar notar la ausencia del plateado, había supuesto que sería él quien le diría que hacer.

-Vendrá en unos minutos-respondió Zack; esta respuesta desanimó a Tifa mucho más que antes. Había comenzado a alejarse de ella, como lo hicieron los demás.

-No te preocupes Tifa-escucho decir a Zack y elevó la cabeza hacia él

-Ha sido una gran sorpresa para él todo lo que has dicho, además de que nadie sabía nada acerca de su madre, nunca le ha gustado hablar de sí mismo, pero no quiere decir que su opinión sobre ti haya cambiado, solo necesita unos minutos, es todo-dijo el detective en tono reconfortante, siempre con su sonrisa característica.

-Está bien….creo….gracias, Zack-respondió Tifa, agradecida-no quise darle un mal rato.

-Y no lo hiciste, confía en mí-le respondió el otro-Ahora, escúchame bien, esto es lo que haremos.

Tifa escucho atentamente todo lo que Zack le decía y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Todo el personal del hospital aplaudió cuando Sephiroth, Zack y Tifa caminaron por el pasillo hasta detenerse cerca de la entrada, todos observaban a Sephiroth con admiración y respeto. Este se mantuvo frio y firme, se giró hacia los otros dos, ignorando la mirada de Tifa.

-Es hora de irnos, Zack…

-Están listos-respondió su compañero.

-Bien

Justo detrás de la puerta principal, cientos de periodistas y curiosos se aglomeraban intentando entrar, de pronto, tuvieron que echarse hacia atrás cuando esta se abrió de golpe y Zack salió por ella, de inmediato lo abordaron.

-¡Detective! ¡Detective!

-¿Que nos dice del estado del detective Sephiroth?

¿Qué hay de las muertes?

-Donde se encuentra el detective?

Zack alzó una mano para que todos se callaran, los flashes de las cámaras lo molestaban un poco.

-Les agradezco su interés, el detective Sephiroth ya se encuentra bien, los médicos accedieron a darle de alta, en cuanto a lo demás, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para resolver esto.

-¿Dónde se encuentra su compañero?-pregunto uno.

Zack sonrió.

-¿Sephiroth? Ah, se encuentra justo ahí, estoy seguro que querrá concederles una entrevista-dijo señalando hacia la derecha, a unos metros del lugar donde una camioneta negra como la misma noche se mantenía fija a un lado de la acera.

De inmediato, la entrada se despejo a medida que todos se dirigían a todo correr hacia el vehículo con cámaras en alto, sin embargo, no contaban con que esta avanzara de improviso y acelerara calle abajo aunque esto tampoco les impidió seguirla.

Zack corrió hacia la parte de atrás del hospital lo más rápido que pudo donde otra camioneta negra esperaba paciente, entro en el asiento del conductor y encendió el motor.

-¿Cómodos?-pregunto en tono de broma a sus dos pasajeros mientras se alejaba del lugar.

-No esperaba que fueras tan rápido-dijo Sephiroth con sarcasmo, en el asiento del copiloto, sonriendo con malicia.

-Hubiera querido ver sus caras jeje-rio el peli-azul-¿Estás bien Tifa?-preguntó alzando un poco la voz.

-Sí, estoy bien-respondió la morena desde el asiento de atrás.

-Apresúrate entonces-dijo Sephiroth en tono solemne.

-Seguro, solo asegúrate de que no se te abran los puntos-rio Zack antes de acelerar a fondo, no sin antes esquivar el puño de Sephiroth que estuvo a punto de darle en la cara.

**Gusto? No gusto? Dejen reviews n.n**


	16. Capitulo 16

**De nuevo pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, se me está haciendo muy difícil escribir pero espero que también disfruten de este capítulo y me dejen reviews. Tiempo sin leerte Shanon Lils XD gracias por el comentario**

Capitulo 16

Se desplazaba de edificio en edificio con tanta facilidad y rapidez que casi parecía que flotara, llevaba unos minutos siguiendo ese vehículo negro donde sabía que su adorada Tifa se encontraba, acompañada también de los dos detectives, sin embargo sabia que debía esperar, sabía que se dirigían al lugar al que ese hombre de cabellos plateados llamaba hogar y debía ser ahí donde asestara su golpe, sonrió con malicia mientras daba otro salto mortal.

Después de varios minutos, el vehículo arribó a la enorme mansión, el Sol había finalizado su recorrido y las estrellas iluminaban el firmamento, eran las únicas testigos de sus movimientos.

Zack se detuvo justo al frente del jardín, abandonó el vehículo y le abrió la puerta a Tifa. Sephiroth salió por su cuenta, intentando ignorar el dolor en su abdomen.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Zack colocándose justo a su lado

-Si

-Vaya si estas pálido y tienes que cambiarte el vendaje de vez en cuando-agrego el peli-azul mientras los tres personajes se dirigían a la puerta principal, Tifa se mantenía a cierta distancia de ellos.

-Me encargaré de eso después, hay cosas más importantes-dijo Sephiroth con frialdad, su larga espada, que colgaba de su cintura, de pronto se sintió algo más pesada. Coloco la mano en el picaporte, la giró y en segundos se encontraban nuevamente en el amplio y hermoso vestíbulo, las luces ya estaban encendidas y no parecía que alguien estuviera ahí. Sin embargo, justo cuando Tifa sentía su presencia, Aerith emergió desde el camino que daba hacia el jardín, llevaba unos gruesos guantes en las manos que se quitó con rapidez antes de levantar la mirada y encontrarse con el trió, la joven pegó un salto.

-¡Sephiroth! ¡Tifa!...Zack-exclamó la joven sin ocultar su asombro y un sonrojo se presento en sus blancas mejillas. Tifa notó como Zack sonreía más de la cuenta.

-Tiempo sin verte Aerith-dijo el peli-azul en tono casual, provocando que la castaña se sonrojara aun mas.

-Vi lo que sucedió en la televisión, ¿Se encuentran bien?-preguntó acercándose a ellos aunque su mirada solo estaba puesta en Zack. Tifa tuvo que detenerse ante el cambio en la energía que emanaba de aquellos dos, los miró con sorpresa, alternando la mirada y sonrió; ahora podía entender por qué su amiga había adivinado sus sentimientos antes que a ella siquiera se diera cuenta ¡Si ella misma los tenia! Aunque por otra persona.

-¿Dónde está tu madre Aerith?-preguntó Sephiroth seriamente, como acostumbraba.

-Oh ya se ha ido, le dije que tenía que terminar unas cosas, espero no causarle molestias-respondió Aerith.

-No importa-dijo el platinado restándole importancia y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

-No deberías irte a estas horas, es peligroso-dijo Zack.

-Entonces no hay problema si tú la llevas-dijo Sephiroth con simpleza, ya con ambos pies en la escalera. Tifa, Zack y Aerith le miraron.

-Oh no, no hay problema de veras-empezó Aerith pero fue interrumpida.

-Nada de peros, te llevaré a casa en cuanto termines-dijo Zack.

Aerith estuvo a punto de protestar nuevamente cuando Tifa decidió intervenir, su amiga se la debía.

-Tiene razón Aerith, deja que Zack te acompañe, es más, estoy segura de que también puede ayudarte en lo que tienes que hacer ¿no Zack?-preguntó la morena empujando levemente a la castaña, acercándola a Zack. Esta no se resistió, pero le lanzó una mirada de "sé que lo hiciste a propósito" y Tifa le correspondió guiñándole un ojo de forma amistosa. Zack también la miró de forma complicitaria.

-En ese caso, ¿Por qué no ayudas a Sephiroth a lidiar con las escaleras?-preguntó Zack como quien no quiere la cosa-A menos que puedas solo-añadió alzando la voz.

-Cierra la boca y haz lo que vayas a hacer-respondió Sephiroth, también alzando la voz, le dolía el estómago.

-Como siempre, es un gusto hablar contigo-dijo Zack.

-Oye, Zack-dijo Aerith, el detective la miró.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? De seguro estas muy cansado.

Tifa fue alejándose de ellos poco a poco, pues sabía que ese era su momento y ella no debía interrumpir; jugueteó con la pequeña caja en sus manos y alzó la vista hacia las escaleras. Justo cuando alcanzó la cima de la primera escalera, Sephiroth se sujetó el abdomen con fuerza.

De pronto, sintió un leve empujón que la impulsó suavemente hacia adelante, volteó y se encontró a Zack sonriéndole, era una sonrisa que le daba ánimos para continuar ¿Acaso él sabía de sus sentimientos? Un susurro en su cabeza le indicó que sí.

-Anda-le susurró Zack; a su espalda, Aerith también le sonreía. Ante esto, una tímida sonrisa adornó el rostro de Tifa quien empezó a subir las escaleras a paso acelerado para alcanzar al detective, no sabía si aceptaría su ayuda, o si la dejaría acercarse siquiera, pero debía intentarlo, no quería estar lejos de él, aceleró el paso.

Sephiroth apretó los dientes, frustrado ante su propia debilidad, hizo el ademan de seguir su camino cuando sintió como dos manos delicadas sujetaban suavemente su brazo izquierdo, ayudándolo a avanzar, miró y se encontró a Tifa justo a su lado, con la vista en el suelo con algo de timidez, la elevó hasta él.

-Aun te falta un poco, déjame ayudarte-dijo lentamente y, sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a guiarlo escaleras arriba. Sephiroth no se resistió, todo lo contrario, le gustó el poder tenerla cerca. Una vez alcanzaron el segundo piso, se dirigieron a la habitación del detective sin perder un segundo, la herida volvía a dolerle de forma terrible.

-Es porque te marchaste antes de recuperarte por completo-dijo Tifa notando su incomodidad; ambos llegaron hasta la enorme cama y ahí, Tifa liberó su brazo y Sephiroth se sentó sobre las sabanas. Tifa dejó la caja de madera en la mesa de noche.

-Debes cambiarte el vendaje…-dijo dirigiéndose hacia el baño, Sephiroth la observó irse sin decir nada y, lentamente, comenzó a desatar las correas que sujetaban sus dos hombreras.

La morena buscó el botiquín de primeros auxilios en uno de los gabinetes; su semblante se hallaba sereno, calmado; no demostraría ninguna de sus preocupaciones o emociones, simplemente se concentraría en hacer lo posible por ayudarlo.

Regresó a la habitación donde el detective se había puesto en pie y removía su gabardina, colocándola en la cama. Ella se acercó a él y puso el botiquín en la mesa de noche, dispuesta a iniciar su labor. Intentó en lo posible no mirar el torso desnudo del detective más de lo necesario mientras removía los vendajes de su herida, tarea que le estaba resultando difícil pues la mirada de Sephiroth clavada en ella la ponía nerviosa, sin embargo, no dejó que se notara y comenzó a limpiar la herida.

Mientras tanto, en el piso de abajo, Aerith terminaba de ordenar la cocina, siempre riendo ante las bromas de Zack que la seguía con la vista a todos lados.

-Me dijiste una vez que querías plantar lirios ¿Lo conseguiste?-preguntó el peli-azul.

-Oh si, son más hermosos de los que esperaba, si Sephiroth no dice nada, quisiera plantar más-respondió Aerith, risueña.

-Mmm no es amante de las flores, pero no creo que se niegue, a estas alturas la dueña del jardín eres tú-respondió Zack de brazos cruzados.

-Ass pero que dices-empezó la castaña sonriente.

-Es verdad, has hecho una obra de arte con todas esas flores, deberías ser jardinera-dijo el otro echando un vistazo al ventanal que se hallaba a su espalda.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Aerith sonrojándose, de pronto, se le ocurrió una idea-si quieres puedo hacer lo mismo con el tuyo.

-¿El mio? Bueno, francamente necesita arreglos-respondió Zack con una mano en la cabeza.

-Zack no me digas que otra vez lo dejaste descuidado-dijo la castaña frunciendo el ceño y lo que recibió como respuesta fue un simple encogimiento de hombros por parte del detective.

-No cambias…

-Jeje de todas maneras no podría competir contigo-dijo el otro y ambos rieron.

/

Génesis dio unos pasos sobre el césped, a lo lejos podía ver la imponente figura de la mansión, la mayoría de las luces se hallaban encendidas. Escaneó el área y divisó el vehículo donde el trió había arribado minutos antes, lo que significaba que Zack aun no salía.

-No importa, mis poderes se han incrementado notablemente-murmuró elevando su espada, pasó su mano libe sobre la hoja y la misma comenzó a brillar con intensidad.

-Ya queda poco…Tifa.

/

Sephiroth no le quitaba la vista de encima, la última vez que había tenido a Tifa tan cerca había sido en el club Agua Marina en esa noche lluviosa. Hacía que su respiración se hiciera mucho más difícil de controlar. Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada en esos pocos segundos.

-Eres buena-dijo él, notando como los delicados dedos de Tifa se desplazaban por su piel mientras esta limpiaba la herida, ella se encogió de hombros.

-Tuve que tratarle heridas a mi padre muchas veces cuando estábamos en Nibelheim, cuando inventaba demasiado con sus herramientas-respondió en tono casual.

-Ya veo…-susurró Sephiroth y otro silencio reinó entre ellos. Tifa arrojó los algodones a la basura.

-Disculpa mi actitud-dijo Sephiroth de pronto. Tifa lo observó, extrañada y él le devolvió la mirada.

-A decir verdad, estaba algo enojado; nunca me ha gustado hablar de mi pasado con nadie-dijo lentamente.

-No importa, está bien…-dijo Tifa intentando restarle importancia.

-No lo está, si te hice sentir…"diferente", me disculpo-dijo él antes de que la morena pudiera continuar. Ella detuvo su labor y bajó la mirada al suelo, sintiéndose feliz y a la vez aliviada, después de todo, no la consideraba un bicho raro ¡Que alegría!

-No importa…ya me pasó antes-dijo retomando lo que estaba haciendo, tomó unos vendajes del botiquín.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Sephiroth-Creí que no se lo habías contado a nadie.

-Y no lo hice…-Tifa guardó silencio un segundo para después continuar.

-Cuando estaba en la secundaria, unas chicas a las que llamé amigas escucharon cuando hablaba de eso con mi madre, escucharon lo suficiente para saber lo que ocultaba y no tardaron en decírselo a todos en la escuela, incluyendo al chico que me gustaba-la voz de Tifa se había convertido en un susurró y sus manos temblaban a pesar de que su semblante permanecía calmado.

-Me llamó fenómeno, al igual que los demás, y supongo que en cierto modo lo soy-terminó sonando algo cansada al mismo tiempo que melancólica.

Al oir esto, Sephiroth reaccionó al instante y tomó la barbilla de Tifa como veces anteriores, encontrando nuevamente sus miradas.

-_Jamás_-dijo poniendo énfasis en la palabra-jamás, vuelvas a decir eso-tanto su mirada como sus palabras la hicieron estremecer, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse de forma inevitable. Asintió lentamente.

El plateado liberó su barbilla y desvió la mirada. Tifa, sin embargo, sonrió contenta y terminó de vendar la herida del plateado.

-Gracias-dijo ella.

-No te molestes-respondió él. Sintió como las manos de Tifa abandonaban su abdomen y miró hacia abajo.

-Listo-dijo Tifa sin dejar de sonreír, incluso cuando él le dedicó esa media sonrisa que la hacía temblar. Después de lo que parecieron minutos, la mirada del detective se posó en la caja de madera de Tifa, quien notó esto.

-Es Génesis-dijo lentamente, llamando la atención de Sephiroth.

-¿Estás segura?

Tifa asintió.

-Sí, ahora lo estoy…quisiera que fuera de otra forma, pero ya no puedo ignorar la verdad-dijo en un tono melancólico.

-Quizás fue tu amigo en otro tiempo, y sé que te molesta, pero ahora debe estar en prisión-dijo el detective y Tifa asintió lentamente, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Sephiroth entonces tomó su gabardina y se la colocó en un ágil movimiento.

-¡Sephiroth! ¡Si te acabo de cambiar el vendaje y te ordenaron guardar reposo!-exclamó Tifa casi molesta ante eso; Sephiroth soltó un soplo.

-Y por enésima vez te digo que no voy a esperar a que asesinen a otra persona o te lastime a ti, necesito que me expliques lo que vi en esa fotografía-dijo el hombre-¿Génesis es capaz de hacer lo que tú haces?

-No, solo mi familia podía hacerlo; Génesis es…tendrías que verlo para comprenderlo-decía Tifa-siempre fue diferente y puedes hacer cosas increíbles, es algo así como si fuera magia.

La morena tomó la fotografía de la caja nuevamente y ambos la observaron, la misma se hallaba algo desgastada, al igual que las otras. Se trataba del mismo Génesis de niño en el medio de lo que parecía ser el bosque cercano al pueblo; el pelirrojo se hallaba literalmente suspendido en el aire con diversos objetos flotando a su alrededor: ramas, piedras, hojas, unas incluso parecían haber estallado al momento en que la foto fue tomada.

Sephiroth pensó en esto y recordó la última escena de crimen en la que había estado y la batalla que había mantenido con ese hombre.

-Supongo que ya lo comprendo-dijo y Tifa lo miró.

-Viste como te atacó, lo que le hizo a la ciudad, debes tener cuidado.

-Debes decirme todo lo que puedas para lograr atraparlo, necesito saber que pretende.

-Creo que tiene que ver con esto-dijo Tifa abriendo la caja de madera y extrayendo la carta de su abuela.

-Mi abuela me escribió esto hace mucho tiempo, quería que lo encontrara, creo que intenta decirme que es lo que trama Génesis-dijo ella observando la carta, luego elevó la vista hacia el plateado.

-Debemos ir a la biblioteca de Midgar.

-¿La biblioteca? ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?-preguntó Sephiroth pero Tifa no alcanzó a responderle pues de un segundo a otro sintió esa presencia oscura acercarse a ellos como un relámpago, pero no pudo decir nada para advertirle a Sephiroth. Ni siquiera Zack o Aerith pudieron reaccionar.

En un parpadeo, un horroroso estruendo hizo que la casa temblara sobre sus cimientos, se escuchó una explosión y la puerta principal y parte de la pared volaron en pedazos, una nube de polvo inundó el vestíbulo.

En la cocina, Zack y Aerith quedaron paralizados frente a la puerta.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Aerith. Zack sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-Oh no-murmuró apenas.

Sephiroth tomó su larga espada, la Masamune, con la mano izquierda mientras sujetaba la mano de Tifa con la derecha y echó a correr hacia la puerta, una vez ahí se movió con sigilo hasta que las escaleras y el vestíbulo entraron a su campo de visión y lo que vio casi lo deja sin aliento.

La oscura figura caminó entre las sombras, su espada brillaba con intensidad, los había alcanzado y no había a donde correr.

/

Zack desenfundó su larga espada.

-Aerith, debes salir de aquí-le dijo a la castaña.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué hay de Sephiroth y Tifa?-preguntó ella angustiada.

-Escucha, dirígete a la parte de atrás, debes alejarte lo más posible de aquí.

-¡Pero Zack!

El joven entonces la sujetó gentilmente de la mano.

-Recuérdame invitarte a una cita después de esto-sonrió y tras depositar un rápido beso en su mejilla, corrió hacia el vestíbulo, espada en mano; sin embargo solo tuvo que avanzar un poco antes de encontrarse con la alta figura que ahora se hallaba de pie en mitad del vestíbulo, quien le devolvió la mirada.

/

-Sephiroth-escuchó decir a Tifa justo a su lado, en su voz había temor, la miró y su corazón pareció encogerse de forma dolorosa.

-Tienes que irte-susurró él apenas, ella abrió los ojos con horror.

-¿Qué?

-Debes salir de aquí lo antes posible, llévate a Aerith contigo, el sistema de alarma ya avisó a la estación, vendrán en pocos minutos-continuó diciendo él apretando su mano. A cada palabra, el temor de Tifa iba en aumento, pero no temía por ella.

-¡No! ¡No me iré! ¡No puedo!-empezó a decir mientras negaba fuertemente con la cabeza.

-Él está tras de ti, no hay otra opción.

-¡No!-exclamó ella. No quería, no quería apartarse de él y dejarlo enfrentarse a ese hombre, se aferró con ambas manos al cuello de su gabardina.

-No lo entiendes, no podrás combatirlo tú solo, es muy peligroso!...

-¡Haz lo que te digo!-exclamó Sephiroth ignorando su propio dolor; la sujetó de los brazos.

-En la biblioteca, a la izquierda, hay un pasadizo que conduce a la parte de atrás, úsalo y sal de aquí con Aerith-le ordenó mirándola a los ojos, movimiento que ella misma correspondió de forma intensa. A pesar de las circunstancias, en ese momento nada mas existió para ellos, todo parecía haberse detenido y, de forma puramente instintiva, Sephiroth unió sus labios a los de ella en un beso ansiado desde hacia tiempo. Los ojos de Tifa se cerraron automáticamente y sus manos atrajeron al detective más hacia sí, sintiendo como esos labios suaves y gentiles se amoldaban a los suyos de forma entrañable.

Sephiroth se separó de ella y, sin decir palabra, se dirigió escaleras abajo, dejando a la morena de pie, medio en shock; sintió que sus labios ardían, que se le ponía la piel de gallina y por unos segundos sus piernas se vieron incapaces de sostener su peso; pero se obligó a si misma a reaccionar y, de esta forma, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la inmensa biblioteca, abrió las puertas de un tirón y miró a su izquierda. Justo ahí se encontraba una mesa redonda que a primera vista no parecía tener nada de especial: uno que otro libro, una pequeña estatua de madera, un pequeño florero y un retrato boca abajo…. ¿boca abajo? Extrañada y llevada por un extraño presentimiento, la morena levantó el cuadro, revelando a la mujer que había visto antes, Lucrecia, la madre de Sephiroth. La mujer le sonreía con ternura desde la fotografía y al segundo siguiente, la pared junto a la mesa se hizo a un lado, revelando un oscuro túnel que se adentraba en la oscuridad, Tifa se ingresó en el sin titubear, escuchando el eco de sus propios pasos mientras avanzaba; un temor inexplicable se apoderaba de ella y en lo único que podía pensar era en _él_. Por una parte esperaba que su poder le permitiera saber si se encontraba bien y, aferrándose a eso, echó a correr por el estrecho y oscuro camino.

/

Sephiroth se detuvo al pie de la escalera principal, intentando no prestar atención al recuerdo de lo que acababa de hacer y miró hacia abajo, encontrándose, finalmente, con aquel ser.

Era alto y de contextura musculosa, bien formada, cabello pelirrojo con un mechón que ocultaba uno de aquellos intensos orbes, azules como el cielo, feroces como el mar. Su vestimenta era un tanto parecida a la suya: larga gabardina de cuero roja como la sangre, guantes del mismo color, largas botas de combate, pantalones y una camisa, también negra. El detective observó su espada, a primera vista no parecía tener mucho de especial, pero él ya había probado su fuerza. El hombre elevó la vista hacia él justo cuando Zack alcanzaba a subir la mitad de las escaleras y por unos segundos, un silencio sepulcral reinó en vestíbulo.

Génesis elevó la espada y apuntó hacia ellos.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó con voz calmada pero demandante.

-Fuera de tu alcance, Génesis- respondió Sephiroth con rudeza. El pelirrojo apretó la mano con que sujetaba el arma.

-No puedes apartarla de mí.

Tanto Sephiroth como Zack se colocaron en posición de combate.

-Ya lo veremos.

No había nada más que decir. En menos de una fracción de segundo, Génesis se abalanzó sobre el plateado en un salto mortal, pero fue rápidamente bloqueado por la espada de Zack, lanzándolo a una esquina pero este aterrizó sin problema y volvió a arremeter contra Sephiroth, espada en alto. El detective bloqueó su ataque y un combate mortal comenzó entre los tres luchadores. Zack atacó y en un ágil movimiento envió al asesino de vuelta al destrozado suelo del vestíbulo. Una esfera de energía, cortesía del pelirrojo, se dirigió hacia ellos con velocidad abrumadora; consiguieron esquivarla, saltando hacia el suelo en diferente dirección y el ataque dio de lleno en los escalones, formando un pequeño cráter. Génesis gruñó.

Sephiroth y Zack se dirigieron hacia él y el combate continuó en una peligrosa danza en donde los participantes buscaban romper la defensa del otro, no había espacio para los errores o la vacilación. Golpear, esquivar, saltar, patear y atacar de nuevo.

De un segundo a otro, Génisis se vio superado por las habilidades de Sephiroth, él tenía el poder, pero el plateado era más hábil, y su compañero también empezaba a darle problemas; de un solo golpe, Sephiroth bloqueó su ataque, haciendo que el pelirrojo perdiera el equilibrio, momento que aprovechó Zack para propinarle una patada que lo lanzó con violencia hacia el gigantesco agujero que se había formado en la pared.

/

Tifa siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a una pared que a su vez servía de puerta, la empujó con fuerza y esta se abrió pesadamente. Se encontraba justo en la parte de atrás, la Luna brillaba con intensidad, guiándola en el camino y una brisa fría también se hizo presente. La morena echó a correr nuevamente por el jardín, rodeando la propiedad, pudo escuchar una explosión y el sonido de espadas chocar, pero no se detuvo, debía encontrar a Aerith.

Alcanzó el campo de lirios cuando el sonido de unos pasos le detuvo, provocando que se colocara en guardia. Al siguiente segundo divisó a su amiga corriendo hacia ella, la castaña la vio y de inmediato se detuvo.

-¿Aerith estas bien?-preguntó Tifa con alivio.

-Sí, estoy bien, pero Zack y Sephiroth están…escuchamos una explosión y luego…-la joven parecía estar en un leve estado de shock, temblaba ligeramente, al igual que Tifa.

-Sephiroth y Zack están combatiendo a Génesis-dijo rápidamente.

-¿Génesis? ¿Es él quien…?

Si-contesto Tifa antes de que Aerith terminara la pregunta, no se percató del tono ahogado en su voz. Se escucharon más sonidos provenientes de la casa, haciendo que las dos jóvenes se estremecieran.

-¿Qué hacemos Tifa? No podemos dejarlos a su suerte-dijo Aerith.

La mente de Tifa era un torbellino de confusión, ella tampoco quería irse, quería ayudar, en lugar de huir, pero por otro lado, no se sentía capaz de enfrentar a Génesis, aunque hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que se vieron, además ¿Qué podría hacer ella? Sus habilidades estaban muy lejos de acercarse a las de Génesis, el recuerdo de la destrucción que había causado a la ciudad era prueba de ello ¿Qué tan fuertes se habrían vuelto sus habilidades? No podía saberlo ya que su poder no funcionaba con él por alguna razón. Y por otro lado, estaba Aerith, no podía dejarla sola, estaría arriesgando su vida sin motivo alguno.

Tras todos estos pensamientos, Tifa se mordió el labio y, tomando la mano de Aerith, echó a correr hacia la entrada del jardín que daba al inmenso terreno lejos de la casa justo cuando un fuerte sonido las hizo girarse en seco. Frente a ellas, justo delante de la destrozada puerta de la casa, una figura se ponía en pie tras recibir una fuerte patada, Tifa vio por encima de la figura, encontrándose con la mirada de Sephiroth que se abrió con estupor.

-¡Tifa!-gritó Aerith

-¡Está ahi!

-Sephiroth…

-¡CORRE!

Génesis se dio la vuelta al escuchar el grito del detective y observó a esas dos figuras echar a correr y adentrarse en la oscuridad. De inmediato reconoció a una de ellas.

-Tifa-susurró pero antes de que lograra algún otro movimiento, Sephiroth se plantó en su camino, apuntándole con su larga espada.

-No vas a tocarla-dijo alzando un poco la voz; ante esto, la rabia de Génesis fue en aumento ¿Cómo se atrevía…?

-¡Fuera de mi camino!

Lanzó otra bola de fuego que Sephiroth pudo esquivar de un salto para después abalanzarse sobre él, sumiendo a ambos nuevamente en el mortal combate mientras Tifa y Aerith se alejaban a toda prisa, sin embargo, no alcanzaron a llegar muy lejos. A lo lejos, entre los árboles, ambas divisaron una serie de luces aproximándose a gran velocidad y para cuando se dieron cuenta, tres camionetas negras como la noche, acompañadas de varias patrullas de policías iban hacia ellas, estas las rodearon por completo mientras que las camionetas seguían de largo hasta el lugar del combate.

-¡No! ¡No pueden acercarse! ¡No podrán hacer nada!-exclamó Tifa intentando alcanzarlos pero se vio detenida por los oficiales que bajaban de sus autos y las rodeaban por completo.

-Señorita Lockhart-dijo una voz grave, la morena giro sobre sus talones y se encontró con un hombre de cabellos y barba negra, gabardina azul y piel blanca.

-Yo soy Reeve Tuesti, jefe del departamento de policía ¿Esta es la casa de Sephiroth no es así?-preguntó Reeve lo más rápido que pudo, Aerith le miró extrañada, al igual que Tifa.

-Sí, él dijo que vendrían pronto.

-Recibimos una transmisión en la estación y cuando vimos que provenía de Sephiroth nos dirigimos de inmediato hasta aquí-dijo Reeve-Rápido, no hay mucho tiempo, hay que sacarlas a ambas de aquí-añadió observándolas.

-Espere, ¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntó Aerith señalando a los vehículos que habían seguido de largo. Reeve miró a lo lejos.

-Los federales

-¿Qué?-preguntaron Tifa y Aerith al mismo tiempo.

Zack no pudo más que detenerse en seco frente a lo que veía ¿Qué demonios hacían los federales aquí? ¿Intentarían luchar contra Génesis? Aquello era simplemente imposible y sabía que debía detenerlos, se hallaba justo en la destrozada entrada y desde ahí podía ver claramente lo que sucedía, echó a correr, deteniéndose justo en frente de una de los vehículos, esta derrapó y lo esquivó por poco para después detenerse. El detective observó como los otros dos le imitaban y de cada uno emergían dos personas vestidas de negro y Zack reconoció a la mujer de cabellos dorados que había estado en la estación.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-dijo un hombre alto, de cabellos rojos en un peinado algo extraño pues estos estaban en punta y por atrás eran recogidos en una larga coleta, el mismo traía el mismo uniforme que los demás pero lucia mas desalineado.

-Apártese del camino detective, esto se está saliendo de las manos-dijo Elena seriamente mientras sacaba su arma, al igual que el pelirrojo.

-De ninguna manera, no saben lo que ese sujeto puede hacer, es peligroso-dijo Zack intentando detener su paso cuando otros dos hombres se plantaron a su lado, uno de ellos era calvo, traía unos lentes oscuros y su uniforme era impecable, el otro tenía un lacio y largo cabello negro, piel blanca, un lunar en su frente y parecía estar a cargo.

-Detective, apártese, esto lo manejaremos nosotros-dijo el moreno en tono autoritario.

Ambos contrincantes ahora se movían con velocidad abrumadora por el césped chocando sus espadas una y otra vez, Sephiroth comenzaba a tener algunos problemas para esquivar las contantes bolas de fuegos que Génesis lanzaba y que lo obligaban a alejarse de vez en cuando pero se negaba a ceder, al igual que el pelirrojo. Una bala rozó apenas el hombro de Génesis, provocando que ambos se detuvieran en seco y giraran sus cabezas solo para encontrarse con cinco figuras prácticamente rodeándolos, todas apuntando a Génesis con sus armas. Sephiroth observó a Zack justo detrás de ellas y también pudo reconocer la silueta de Shalua entre las figuras de negro, la mujer también apuntaba a Génesis con su arma.

-¡Hey tu! Deja el desorden-exclamó el pelirrojo como si de una fiesta se tratase, apuntando a Génesis con lo que parecía ser un bastón eléctrico. El otro le miró casi incrédulo, no logrando creerse que esas personas insignificantes se atrevieran a desafiarlo

-Detective-empezó Shalua, que se encontraba más cerca de Sephiroth, este le miró con enojo.

-¡Idiotas, lárguense de aquí!-gritó mientras Génesis sonreía con malicia

-¡Ahora!-gritó el de largos cabellos negros y en un destello se escucharon cientos de disparos que no alcanzaron a llegar a su objetivo: Sephiroth observó como Génesis levantaba su mano izquierda hacia ellos con la palma abierta y en ese mismo segundo todas las balas que se dirigían hacia él se detenían en el acto, formando un pequeño muro para luego caer al suelo. Todos quedaron en absoluto shock, pero Sephiroth reaccionó con más rapidez.

Se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo, tomándolo por sorpresa y logrando hacerle un profundo corte en su hombro y arrojándolo lejos. Gracias a esto, Génesis lanzó instintivamente una bola de fuego brillante que falló en su objetivo y fue a parar al suelo, justo al lado de los vehículos negros que saltaron en el aire, uno de ellos explotó, Zack tuvo que saltar para alejarse lo más posible y el fuego iluminó el lugar, el césped comenzó a quemarse.

Tifa escuchó la explosión y de inmediato de giró a mirar, pudo ver la nube de humo alzarse en el oscuro cielo.

-¡Sephiroth!-exclamó con angustia. Tanto ella como su amiga Aerith eran prácticamente arrastradas por los oficiales de policías hacia las patrullas en un intento de ponerlas a salvo, pero tras escuchar aquella explosión, les resulto imposible. Tifa se zafó de los brazos del hombre que la sujetaba y echó a correr hacia el lugar pero Reeve la detuvo.

-No puedes acercarte Tifa ¡Es muy peligroso!

-¡No! Sephiroth y Zack están en peligro ¡déjeme ir!-exclamó intentando zafarse pero el hombre la mantuvo firmemente en sus posición, la desesperación comenzaba a inundarla.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, si vas lo más seguro es que te mate, debes confiar en Sephiroth él sabe lo que hace-le dijo Reeve a su oído.

-¿Qué hay de los demás? ¡Ellos también están en peligro!

-Escucha, tanto Sephiroth como Zack están haciendo esto para mantenerte a ti y a toda la ciudad a salvo, si vas, la situación se saldrá de control y sus esfuerzos serán en vano, debes confiar en mí y también en ellos. Tu y Aerith deben irse, las llevaran a un lugar seguro-le dijo Reeve sin alterarse y observando cómo Tifa iba calmándose tras sus palabras. La morena sintió un nudo en la garganta y una presión terrible en su pecho, pero asintió lentamente.

-Está bien….-susurró de modo casi inaudible.

Reeve le hizo una señal a uno de los oficiales y este condujo a Tifa de vuelta hacia el auto donde Aerith permanecía con la misma angustia que ella. Tifa podía sentir el peligro como si incluso pudiera tocarlo, estaba en el aire, en todos lados, había podido sentir como Sephiroth había luchado contra Génesis y esto solo empeoraba su preocupación. Y sin embargo, entró a la patrulla sin chistar y pegó la vista al suelo, notando ahora que todo su cuerpo temblaba de forma perceptible.

-Tifa….-dijo Aerith con voz ahogada pero esta no le miró.

Al mismo tiempo, Sephiroth, Zack, y todos los que se hallaban cerca se levantaban lentamente después de ser lanzados al suelo, el plateado observó a su alrededor, un pequeño fuego comenzaba a extenderse por el suelo ¿Dónde estaba Génesis? ¿Y Zack? Y la pregunta más importante ¿Tifa se encontraba bien? Miro a su derecha y vio con inmenso alivio como varias de las patrullas se alejaban a gran velocidad, sin embargo esa emoción no duró mucho. A lo lejos, a la sombra del fuego, la figura de Génesis se elevó terrible sobre el suelo, su hombro sangraba pero la mirada en sus ojos era furiosa, casi enloquecida y estaba fija en él.

-Sephiroth-escuchó como Zack lo llamaba desde atrás, junto a él se hallaban los federales que también habían salido ilesos de la explosión excepto por algunos moretones.

-Váyanse-dijo Sephiroth con voz grave y todos le miraron.

-Es a mí a quien quiere, ustedes tienen que irse, tu también Zack-volvió a decir sin quitar la mirada del pelirrojo.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡De ninguna manera!-exclamó Zack casi indignado ante la decisión de su compañero.

-Tifa y Aerith han sido llevadas a la estación, necesito que las protejas, yo me encargo de él.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo detective?-preguntó Tseng, el hombre de cabellos negros.

-Lo que ustedes no pueden, y la próxima vez, no se metan-dijo el plateado con rudeza, aun sin mirarlos, apretó con fuerza el mango de su fiel espada. A su espalda, Zack seguía sin creer y aceptar lo que su compañero decía y por esa razón no se percató de que Tseng recibía un mensaje en su celular, mensaje que leyó rápidamente ante los ojos de Shalua y Elena.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó la de cabellos naranjas, Tseng miró a Sephiroth.

-Nos vamos-dijo sin apartar la vista.

-Oye espera, no vamos a huir como cobardes y dejar que el plateadito se lleve toda la gloria-protestó el pelirrojo.

-Son órdenes así que muévanse-repitió el moreno y esta vez ninguno del grupo protestó. Zack se quedó viendo la espalda de su amigo y este lo sintió.

-Vete

-Olvídalo

Esta vez, Sephiroth se giró hacia él.

-Debes ayudar a Tifa a llegar a la biblioteca de Midgar a salvo, ahí ella te explicará todo-dijo lentamente.

-¿La biblioteca?

-Solo hazlo-dijo el detective y, girando la vista de nuevo hacia su enemigo, añadió con simpleza.

-Estaré bien.

Zack guardó silencio unos momentos que le parecieron eternos antes de finalmente acceder.

-Mas te vale que regreses si?-dijo seriamente antes de dar la vuelta y echar a correr hacia uno de los vehículos que aun quedaban en el área.

Génesis observó la pequeña escena con una extraña serenidad, sintió como su hombro ardía y pasó una manó por la herida, la observó con atención, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto su propia sangre. Apretó ese mismo puño con fuerza.

-Tifa-murmuró casi con angustia, de nuevo la habían alejado de él, no, _ese_ sujeto la había alejado de él, le quitaban lo que más quería en el mundo ¿Por qué nadie entendía? Maldito seas Sephiroth.

-Me las vas a pagar-murmuró observando al platinado, su mirada había sufrido un cambio radical y estaba casi fuera de sus orbitas. Sephiroth avanzó unos pasos hacia su enemigo, el fuego se había extendido lo suficiente para casi rodearlos, si continuaba seguramente llegaría hasta la inmensa casa, esto lo amargó.

-¿Enojado?-preguntó Génesis con burla al notar su actitud. Sephiroth no respondió.

El pelirrojo elevó la espada y la observo como si fuera el objeto más preciado e interesante de la historia.

-Admito que eres bueno, nunca antes había luchado en serio-dijo casi en un susurro-pero-añadió en forma peligrosa, posando su vista de nuevo e él.

-De nada sirve que intentes detenerme-dijo con normalidad, sonriéndole confiadamente, ignorando de forma parcial el insistente silbido que traspasaba su cabeza.

-¿Vas a desperdiciar tu tiempo hablando?-preguntó Sephiroth con arrogancia, si podía derrotar a ese sujeto en ese lugar y acabar con todo, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Génesis pensaba de manera similar, una voz en su cabeza le instaba a acabar con aquel insignificante ser que osaba meterse en su camino, pero si quería hacerlo, debía hacerlo de la forma "correcta". Quería aplastarlo, humillarlo, arrebatarle todo cuanto amaba, derrotarle frente a toda la ciudad y así demostrar su dominio absoluto, pero su poder aun no había alcanzado su máxima capacidad y para eso tendría que seguir en la búsqueda que le había llevado casi toda su vida.

Así que, tras dar un suspiro algo desganado, bajó la espada hasta que quedara en su posición original.

-Me hubiera gustado quedarme, pero aun no es tiempo-dijo elevando la vista al cielo. Ante esto, Sephiroth reaccionó.

-No iras a ninguna parte-dijo apuntándole con la espada que casi llega hasta su pecho.

Génesis lo miró.

-Y con eso te atreves a decir que tu y yo somos diferentes-dijo con una sonrisa, provocando que el plateado frunciera el ceño, esa fue la única acción que pudo hacer antes de que las flamas ardientes nublaran su visión por unos segundos en los que escuchó una risa macabra resonar en el lugar. Al segundo siguiente, tanto el fuego como el ser que lo había provocado se habían esfumado por completo, dejando como único testigo el espeso humo y el olor a césped quemado. Sephiroth observó el lugar, completamente anonadado a pesar de que su semblante mostraba lo contrario, había estado justo frente a sus narices y se le había escapado ¿Cómo había sucedido?

Ya nada de eso importaba, debía llegar hasta Tifa, estaba casi seguro de que Génesis iría por ella en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Así que, con este pensamiento, corrió hasta la entrada de la casa donde aun se encontraba el vehículo en el que habían llegado, se subió en él y de inmediato partió hacia su destino, ignorando el punzante dolor que atravesaba su abdomen.

/

Tifa abrió los ojos con fuerza tras esa pequeña visión que había tenido, por lo que había visto, Génesis se había escapado y no sabía cuál sería su próximo movimiento ¿Iría por ella? ¿Los demás estaban en peligro? Observó a Aerith, sentada justo a su lado mientras el auto cruzaba la ciudad a todo correr, las luces de la patrulla estaban encendidas y su sonido le taladraba los tímpanos.

La joven de rosa había estado intentando confortarla mientras se dirigían a la estación a la vez que intentaba apagar su propia angustia, pero cuando se supo que Zack iba justo detrás de ellas logró tranquilizarse; cosa que no pasaba con Tifa.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, finalmente arribaron a la estación de policías que se hallaba medio a oscuras pues la noche ya estaba muy avanzada. El auto se detuvo y el oficial les abrió la puerta. Una vez afuera, lo primero que Tifa vio fue a los federales, plantados justo frente a ellos con semblante helado, un susurro en su cabeza le indicó a Tifa que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Aerith deteniéndose justo a su lado.

-No lo sé-respondió Tifa cuando el sonido de otra patrulla les hizo girarse y Tifa observó con alivio como Zack se acercaba a ellas.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-fue lo primero que el peli-azul preguntó al verlas.

-¡Zack!-exclamó Aerith mientras corría hasta él, abrazándolo con fuerza y este le correspondió de la misma forma. Ante esta escena, Tifa no pudo evitar sentir otro nudo en su garganta y un retorcijón en su estómago, de pronto, Zack la miró y deshizo el abrazo.

-Sephiroth decidió quedarse a enfrentar a Génesis, no he podido comunicarme con él-dijo con pesar en su voz.

-Lo sé-dijo Tifa en un hilo de voz y Zack la observó extrañado, pero luego lo recordó.

-¿Viste algo?-preguntó acercándose a ella con la mano de la castaña sujeta en la suya.

-Si, Génesis se fue, no se ha donde, y tampoco sé donde esta Sephiroth-continuó la morena.

-Entonces tenemos que mantenernos en alerta, lo más probable es que venga hasta aquí-dijo Zack para después dirigir la mirada hacia las cinco personas a unos metros de ellos.

Tseng sacó su celular una vez más y atendió la llamada bajo la atenta mirada de Shalua.

-No, no hubo ningún cambio. Esta aquí….Si, entiendo, bien-el moreno cerró la llamada con un semblante helado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Shalua pero no alcanzó a recibir respuesta.

En menos de una fracción de segundo, el enorme auto emergió de la calle y derrapó hasta llegar a la acera, justo frente a ellos, Zack, Tifa y Aerith tuvieron que apartarse justo en el momento en que Sephiroth abandonaba el vehículo y se acercaba a ellos casi a la carrera. El corazón de Tifa pegó un salto y comenzó a latir a toda máquina: era él, había regresado y estaba a salvo; su cuerpo pareció moverse solo cuando dio unos pasos hacia adelante, intentando alcanzarle pero se detuvo enseguida, desistiendo de su idea. Su semblante se apagó y se quedo en su sitio, guardando sus emociones.

Al mismo tiempo, el plateado llegaba hasta ella, sujetándola de la muñeca, acercándola a su pecho e ignorando su reacción de sorpresa. En ese momento, no había otra cosa en la cabeza de Sephiroth que no fuera Tifa, había estado sintiendo una horrenda opresión en el pecho durante todo el camino y ahora esta había desaparecido con solo verla, la miró a los ojos y se permitió sumergirse en ellos por unos instantes mientras ella le imitaba.

-¿Estas herida?-le preguntó

-No…

-Tenemos que sacarte de aquí lo antes posible-dijo sujetando su mano con fuerza.

-Eso no será necesario, detective-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Los cuatro giraron sus rostros solo para encontrarse a los federales casi rodeándolos, todos con la mirada puesta en Tifa.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Zack

-Ya no será necesario que se ocupe de la protección de Tifa Lockhart, ni tampoco de este caso-dijo Tseng con tono autoritario, Reno, el joven de cabellos rojos sonrió con confianza.

Sephiroth tardó unos instantes en contestar.

-¿Cómo has dicho?-preguntó en el mismo tono.

-El presidente Rufus Shinra ha declarado que tanto usted como su compañero sean relevados de este caso, las muertes van aumentando y no ha sido capaz de localizar un solo sospechoso así que, desde ahora, la responsabilidad caerá en manos de nosotros-dijo Tseng sin inmutarse. Tifa pareció quedarse en shock.

-El presidente ha ordenado que la señorita Tifa sea trasladada a un refugio donde estará segura-agregó Elena con voz algo mecánica, Shalua permanecía de brazos cruzados justo a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Zack alzando la voz-No pueden hacer eso, este caso está bajo nuestra jurisdicción.

-Pues ya no-respondió Reno.

Sephiroth no podía creer lo que ocurría y sin embargo no podía permitirlo, no solo por que este era _su _ caso, sino porque si permitía que lo relevaran solo empeorarían las cosas; ellos no sabían nada acerca de Génesis y solo causarían más muertes, y por otro lado ¿Alejar a Tifa de él? ¡Jamás!

Rude se acercó a Tifa, tomándola del brazo.

-Vamos-dijo separándola de Sephiroth pero no contaba con que este reaccionaria más rápido, tomando nuevamente la muñeca de la morena

-No van a llevársela-dijo, su voz era grave, casi furiosa.

-Le recuerdo detective, que no tiene ninguna autoridad frente a nosotros, representamos al presidente y se hará lo que él desee-dijo Tseng.

-Me importa un bledo quienes sean, no van a arriesgar la vida de Tifa!-respondió Sephiroth con ira en su voz.

-No tienen idea de quién es ese sujeto ni de lo que puede hacer, solo empeorarán las cosas-agregó Zack; a su lado, Aerith lucia asustada y miraba a Tifa con angustia. Esta había comenzado a temblar sin darse cuenta y estaba sumida en un leve estado de shock por las palabras de aquel hombre. Lo único que había entendido es que querían apartarla de Sephiroth con el pretexto de mantenerla "a salvo", pero ellos no entendían que _él_ era el único que podía lograrlo, no entendían que solo en él confiaba.

-No hay nada que puedan hacer, ella viene con nosotros.

Rude la jaló del brazo con intención de llevarla hasta la camioneta cerca de ellos bajo la mirada consternada del plateado. Tifa reaccionó.

-¡No!

De un tirón, la morena se separó del hombre para echar a correr y prácticamente arrojarse a los brazos de Sephiroth quien la envolvió en los mismos de forma instintiva.

-Agg por favor-dijo Reno con fastidio.

-¿Es que no lo entienden? Génesis es peligroso, los matará-dijo Zack dando varios pasos al frente pero Reno se colocó justo en frente de él. Sephiroth observó esto y también como Elena apartaba a Aerith del peli-azul con algo de brusquedad. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

-Se lo repetiré una vez más-dijo Tseng de forma casi amenazante-Apártese del camino, esto ya no tiene que ver con usted, déjela ir.

Sephiroth lo miró con esa expresión helada.

-Sobre mi cadáver-dijo y Tifa soltó una exclamación de angustia. Lo siguiente que vio fue como el moreno le apuntaba a Sephiroth con su arma justo a centímetros de su cara pero este soltó una risa.

-¿Vas a dispararme?-preguntó con sarcasmo.

-¡Tseng!

Esta vez la voz de Shalua se escuchó, la mujer avanzó hasta ellos y colocó una mano en el hombro del moreno.

-Esto no es necesario, el presidente solo ordenó que nos llevemos a Tifa, no necesitas tanto drama-dijo de forma autoritaria. Se dirigió a Sephiroth.

-Se terminó, detective, deje ir a la joven. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto. No lo haga más difícil.

Sephiroth sintió como si una mano invisible le oprimiera el pecho cuando observó, impotente, como Elena apartaba a Tifa de sus brazos y la conducía en silencio hasta el auto, ella forcejeó, pero le fue inútil zafarse.

En un momento dado, cuando Reno, Rude y Tseng se apartaban y se dirigían a los otros vehículos, Tifa giró la cabeza hacia él, mirándolo a los ojos con angustia, anhelo y algo de temor; Sephiroth le devolvió la mirada justo cuando Shalua la ayudaba a subir y cerraba la puerta trasera. La mujer de cabellos naranjas entonces lo miró a él.

-Lo lamento detective, son ordenes.

Y con esto, ella misma se subió a la camioneta y las tres partieron para internarse en las oscuras calles.

**Mmmm creo que los Turcos me salieron OOC, no se ustedes díganme o.o**


	17. Capitulo 17

**Después de mil años volví ¬¬ de nuevo me disculpo inmensamente por la tardanza, muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios en especial a Inur-san, Conekenobi y oodball167, que bueno que te gusto el zerith, me dio un gran alivio ya que a cada momento me estancaba y no sabía cómo continuar, no pensé que fuera tan difícil U. **

**En fin he aquí el próximo cap, espero que la espera valga la pena y me digan que les pareció**

Capitulo 17

El hombre siguió observando por la ventana de su amplia oficina, se hallaba detrás del escritorio de brazos cruzados, observando la panorámica vista de la ciudad que se presentaba ante él.

De pronto, sintió como tocaban a la puerta y como unos pasos se adentraban al lugar, pero ni siquiera se volteó a averiguar quién era.

-Señor presidente, nos informan que Tseng y su equipo han completado su objetivo, el "sujeto" se encuentra a salvo-dijo un hombre con voz gruesa y mecánica.

Rufus Shinra se giró para encarar a su invitado, sus ojos azules como el cielo eran duros, algo fríos y su cabello rubio resplandecía a la tenue luz de la gigantesca lámpara de cristal que colgaba del techo.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó algo aburrido.

-La llevarán hasta la localización acordada, como ordenó-respondió el otro.

-¿Qué hay del detective Sephiroth?-preguntó Rufus, entonando la mirada.

-Estamos seguros de que no presentará ningún problema, estamos fuera de su alcancé-dijo el hombre.

Rufus rodó los ojos casi con fastidio.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Es que no han aprendido nada durante todo este tiempo?-dijo y el hombre frente a él abrió y cerró la boca con nerviosismo.

El presidente fue rodeando su escritorio lentamente mientras hablaba.

-Ese hombre ha sido capaz de manejar a los criminales más peligrosos y retorcidos que han pisado esta ciudad, nunca ha fallado en ningún caso que se le haya asignado, y es por eso, que sus habilidades se han convertido en un estorbo para mis planes. Sin embargo, no pienso subestimarlo, y ustedes harían bien en hacer lo mismo-añadió con algo de sarcasmo dirigiéndose hacia el hombre.

-No lo quiero en el camino, lo más probable es que intente interponerse.

-Señor… ¿Puedo preguntar qué tiene de especial esta Tifa Lockhart? No es más que la hija del senador-preguntó el hombre visiblemente confundido y Rufus sonrió tranquilamente.

-Esa joven tiene un gran potencial, y me será muy útil una vez que la tenga aquí; pronto lo sabrás-se dirigió a la cómoda silla de cuero y tomó asiento.

-Ya puedes retirarte, y espero que la próxima vez que te aparezcas, sea con resultados aceptables.

El hombre asintió sin decir palabra y abandonó la habitación en silencio.

Una vez que estuvo de nuevo a solas, Rufus fijó la vista en la carpeta amarilla que tenía delante, la tomó y la hojeó con simpleza, en una de sus páginas se podía apreciar perfectamente a una bella joven de piel blanca, cabellos negros y ojos de un café acaramelado. Rufus sonrió.

-Estoy esperando a que nos conozcamos formalmente, señorita Lockhart, estoy seguro de que tus habilidades me serán muy útiles

/

El reloj de la estación marcó las cuatro de la mañana; el lugar se hallaba completamente vacío y oscuro, a excepción de la tenue luz que provenía de uno de los escritorios, donde los dos personajes se encontraban.

-¿Te sientes mejor? Puedo traerte algo de comer-dijo Zack de forma amable a una Aerith que se hallaba sentada en la mullida silla frente al escritorio, la misma había sufrido un leve mareo después de los sucesos de hacia unos minutos y Zack la había llevado al lugar.

-Estoy bien Zack, no te preocupes-respondió la castaña, llevando el pequeño vaso de agua a sus labios. La estación quedó de nuevo sumida en el silencio hasta que Aerith decidió romperlo.

-Zack ¿A dónde llevarán a Tifa? ¿Qué harán con ella?-preguntó sin ocultar su preocupación por su amiga.

-No lo sé, lo más probable es que la lleven a un refugio, un lugar apartado de la ciudad, como ellos mismos dijeron pero…

-¿Pero?

-El sujeto al que buscamos, Génesis, puede obtener información confidencial y es probable que logre saber en donde ocultarán a Tifa, eso es lo que nos preocupa….si tan solo nos hubieran escuchado…-Zack sonaba frustrado, él también se encontraba sentado en otra silla, justo frente a Aerith y con los antebrazos en las rodillas.

-No pueden culparse, hicieron lo que pudieron-dijo Aerith.

De pronto, ambos miraron hacia la puerta justo frente a ellos, no se había escuchado un solo ruido desde que se cerró dando un portazo. Zack suspiró.

-Quisiera saber por cuánto tiempo más estará ahí.

-Debe sentirse terrible-dijo Aerith para entonces mirar a Zack.

-Debes ayudarlo, no debe estar solo en estos momentos-dijo en un susurro; el peli-azul le devolvió la mirada y sonrió.

-Espera aquí-dijo antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la oficina de su compañero.

Sephiroth estaba de pie, justo frente a la ventana aunque sin ver nada en concreto; apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que se estaba haciendo daño, pero no le podía importar menos; apenas escuchó el sonido de su puerta al abrirse y el sonido de los pasos de Zack al aproximarse con cautela, deteniéndose frente al escritorio.

-Sephiroth ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó el joven, también con cautela, sabía que Sephiroth se hallaba en un leve estado de shock aunque no lo aparentaba.

El plateado no respondió, en ese instante todo le parecía tan erróneo, sentía que algo le faltaba, se sentía _vacío_. Muy lentamente se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta su escritorio, perfectamente ordenado, lleno de libros y carpetas; apoyó las manos en el mismo.

-Pasó justo delante de mis narices….y no pude hacer nada-dijo lentamente y en un ronco susurro, Zack se quedó en su sitio sin saber exactamente qué decir.

-Se lo dije, le dije que la protegería-apretó las manos con más fuerza-y esos imbéciles no tienen idea….solo hicieron lo que les dio la gana.

La ira, la culpa, y el dolor, que hasta ahora se habían mantenido a un nivel soportable, se alzaron con violencia y lo absorbieron por completo.

Sin advertencia, el detective arrojó todo el contenido de su escritorio al suelo, se escuchó algo quebrarse y las hojas se esparcieron por la oficina; Aerith pegó un salto.

-¡Maldita sea!

Zack se echó unos centímetros hacia atrás a causa de la sorpresa y el shock; jamás, en todos los años que llevaba trabajando con él, había visto a Sephiroth perder el control de esa manera, siempre había sido frio, calculador y paciente, pero de pronto esas cualidades parecieron esfumarse para dar paso a la desesperación. Se quedó ahí de pie durante al menos una fracción de segundo para después reaccionar y caminar hacia su compañero, quien ahora le daba la espalda, y colocar una mano en su hombro.

-Escucha, no fue culpa tuya, hiciste lo que debías al pie de la letra, es su problema si no quisieron escucharnos.

-"Es su problema"-repitió Sephiroth con una risa amargada y sarcástica. Observó a su compañero.

-Díselo a Tifa cuando ese degenerado logre alcanzarla.

Se separó de Zack; su cuerpo entero parecía querer desmoronarse, aquello simplemente no podía estar pasando.

-Se lo prometí-murmuró con voz ahogada, causando que Zack frunciera el ceño.

-Le dije….que si llegaba a ponerle un dedo encima, lo enviaría a la tumba yo mismo-dijo el platinado mirando a la ventana, sintió como esa mano invisible le oprimía el pecho con más fuerza.

Zack, mientras tanto, le costaba creer lo que le ocurría al hombre frente a él, jamás imaginó verlo en ese estado; escuchó como Aerith se detenía detrás de él, la castaña también observaba a Sephiroth con los ojos brillantes.

-Entonces cúmplelo-dijo ella y los dos hombres le miraron.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Sephiroth

-Ese hombre, Génesis, es capaz de obtener información de la policía cierto? Entonces tu también tienes que poder hacerlo, tu trabajas aquí ¿o no?-preguntó la castaña con algo de prisa, no sabía exactamente de donde había sacado la idea, simplemente apareció en su mente.

Tras estas palabras, Zack sintió como si se prendiera un foco en su cerebro.

-Eso es; Sephiroth, entra en la red de Shinra, ellos deben de tener un registro, una pista o algo de a donde llevarán a Tifa, quizás puedas conseguirlo antes que Génesis, eres el mejor hacker que conozco-dijo este dirigiéndose hacia su compañero, sus ojos brillaban a causa de la nueva semilla de esperanza que había surgido.

El plateado, sin embargo, se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, observando a la joven florista, las ideas parecían llegar mucho más lento a su cerebro, pero finalmente apretó los puños y se dirigió una vez más hacia su escritorio, ignorando el desastre que había hecho y encendiendo su computadora. Zack suspiró como no lo había hecho en su vida.

-Uff ¡Aerith eres un genio!-exclamó abrazando a la oji-verde quien se sonrojó con violencia.

-Oh…no fue nada, solo se me ocurrió-dijo ella.

-Que importa, estuviste genial-siguió el detective.

-Gracias

Una pequeña oleada de frustración recorrió a Sephiroth de arriba abajo al escuchar a aquellos dos ¿No podían hacer sus escenitas en otra parte? Pero no dijo nada, aunque tampoco hizo falta. Zack le observó por unos segundos, sonriendo con algo de pesar.

-Aerith, te llevaré a casa, ya es muy tarde.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué hay de Tifa? Quiero quedarme-protestó Aerith. Sephiroth comenzó a irritarse.

-Puedes pedirle a Zack que te mantenga al tanto si es lo que quieres pero no tenemos tiempo que perder. Llévala a su casa-ordenó a Zack sin elevar la mirada de la pantalla. Este tomó la mano de la castaña de forma gentil.

-Es hora de irnos, tu madre debe estar muy preocupada por ti-dijo y Aerith estuvo a punto de protestar nuevamente pero finalmente cedió.

-Está bien.

-Volveré en un rato si?-le dijo Zack a su compañero sin importarle que este no respondiera y salió de la oficina junto con la florista, encaminándose hacia uno de los autos e iniciaron el recorrido que a ratos se sumía en silencio.

-¿No estás herido?-preguntó Aerith

-No, descuida, no caigo tan fácilmente-bromeó Zack sin despegar la vista del frente. Aerith rodó los ojos.

-Si claro...debes tener mucho cuidado, y Sephiroth también-añadió preocupada.

-Lo sé y lo haremos.

-¿Crees que Tifa este bien?-preguntó la castaña

-Bueno, lo estará siempre y cuando Génesis no consiga su ubicación, pero es cuestión de tiempo-respondió el detective.

El vehículo giró y en segundos se hallaban frente a la puerta de la casa de Aerith. Zack la ayudó a bajar del auto y la acompañó hasta la puerta, ella se giró hacia él.

-Ve y descansa, ha sido un día muy largo-le dijo Zack sonriendo con dulzura. Aerith lo miró, insegura.

-Tú también deberías descansar, estas agotado.

-Nah, no puedo, no hasta dar con Tifa, además Sephiroth me degollaría-respondió el otro.

-Zack….-Aerith se sonrojó ligeramente-ten mucho cuidado si? No quiero…que ese hombre te haga daño.

El peli-azul se acercó más a ella.

-No te preocupes. Te llamaré en cuanto todo esto se calme y traeremos a Tifa de vuelta, lo prometo-dijo él y Aerith sonrió.

-Recuerdas que me debes una cita

-Por supuesto mi bella dama.

Con estas palabras, Zack depositó un suave beso en los labios de su florista, que aunque corto, fue cálido, y tierno y sirvió para sellar esa promesa. Se apartó lentamente y tras un último saludo con su mano, el peli-azul se dirigió de nuevo a su auto, encendiéndolo con algo de prisa pero con una sonrisa en sus labios; a medida que se alejaba, Aerith le observaba con las manos a nivel del pecho, pero sonriente.

Zack aceleró por las calles, mucho más aliviado ahora que Aerith se hallaba a salvo; pensó en su compañero y su semblante se entristeció un poco. Sephiroth era el que más sufría la ausencia de Tifa aunque no lo admitiera con palabras, y cuanto más tiempo pasara, seria mas difícil; debían hallar a Tifa y ponerla a salvo antes que Génesis lo hiciera; él la consideraba como una hermana menor, y por esta razón, no permitiría que le sucediese algo malo.

Aceleró aun mas cuando las pesadas nubes oscurecían el cielo, sumergiendo a Midgar en oscuridad.

/

La brillante pantalla de la computadora emitía una serie de pitidos cada cierto tiempo, era el único sonido que acompañaba al detective en su soledad, una soledad que lo torturaba de forma lenta y dolorosa. Tenía los codos apoyados en el escritorio, su mano derecha en su barbilla formando un puño y la mirada perdida, su mente retornaba una y otra vez a recuerdos de días pasados, donde solo la imagen de Tifa estaba presente, sin embargo, estas solo servían para incrementar su tortura, su corazón latía de forma dolorosa contra su pecho. Quería volver a sentirla, sentir su calor, oler su perfume, ver su hermosa sonrisa y perderse en sus orbes de topacio como veces anteriores, y la idea de que no pudiera volver a hacerlo nunca más lo atormentaba.

Elevó los ojos hacia la pantalla que ahora esperaba por nuevas instrucciones. El detective empezó a teclear una serie de rápidos comandos de forma mecánica; no era demasiado difícil infiltrarse en el sistema gubernamental, había aprendido muchos trucos siendo más joven, convirtiéndose en un hacker ejemplar y aunque no los había vuelto a usar en mucho tiempo, su memoria estaba intacta.

Alejó una mano del teclado para trasladarla al mouse, inspeccionando lo que se abría ante sus ojos, debía encontrar cualquier pista que le revelara el paradero de Tifa y no se detendría hasta dar con él; debía encontrarla, _tenía _que encontrarla, a cualquier costo. Ya no le importaba el caso, las victimas o la seguridad de la ciudad, lo único que quería era tener a Tifa a salvo a su lado, a la mujer de la que se había enamorado locamente…ahora lo entendía ¿Cómo es que había sido tan ciego? Había estado negando la verdad por la creencia errónea de que ese sentimiento solo lo haría un ser débil y predecible, pero lo único que había conseguido con eso era dolor, un dolor que no había sentido nunca en su vida. Su corazón ahora latía por una razón muy diferente, una que le daba un por que a su existencia, y por ningún motivo iba a perderla

La traería de vuelta, así tuviera que quebrantar la misma ley que defendía.

Con todos estos pensamientos, Sephiroth no despegaba la vista de la computadora mientras seguía tecleando y buscando; cientos de archivos confidenciales se abrían ante él, secretos celosamente guardados por el presidente y sus allegados y que no alcanzaban los oídos del público, otra persona se hubiera dado gusto explorando en esos archivos, pero él tenía un objetivo mucho más importante. Siguió avanzando, siempre teniendo cuidado de que su intrusión no fuera descubierta hasta que dio con algo que llamó poderosamente su atención. Su corazón pareció dar un brinco y luego detenerse.

Frente a él, se hallaba una especie de artículo relacionado al caso, lo abrió sin pensar y leyó con rapidez; el mismo hablaba de los asesinatos, el número de muertes y de los daños materiales, había una fotografía de él mismo y de Zack en el artículo y Sephiroth no tuvo que leer mucho para darse cuenta de que los federales habían estado vigilándolo desde que este caso había empezado, habían estado observando cada uno de sus pasos, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos; para él quedó perfectamente claro, dado el contenido del material, que esos sujetos habían planeado sacarlo del caso desde un principio. Esto lo encolerizó y aun mas por que en todo este tiempo no se había dado cuenta ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? Ladeó la cabeza con fastidio y siguió buscando. El archivo también contenía un perfil exageradamente completo acerca de Tifa, incluyendo una fotografía reciente pero había algo más. De un segundo a otro, a Sephiroth se le trancó la respiración. Frente a él, había una serie de fotografías de él mismo y Tifa: la primera los mostraba a ambos en la estación, frente a su oficina; la segunda, en el club Agua Marina, justo cuando Don Corneo se había marchado, Sephiroth pasaba sus dedos entre los cabellos de Tifa y la corta distancia entre sus cuerpos era apreciable, y, finalmente, la tercera fotografía los retrataba en la parte de atrás del Séptimo Cielo, Tifa con la espalda pegada al auto, Sephiroth justo en frente de ella.

No lo podía creer, esos sujetos habían estado espiándolo desde hacía días y no se había dado cuenta, pero no perdió tiempo en intentar averiguar el por qué; su misión era encontrar a Tifa.

Justo cuando ese pensamiento terminó de formarse en su mente, apareció en medio del archivo una pequeña pantalla que titilaba alternando los colores entre rojo y verde, y en él había una dirección escrita con el nombre de Tifa justo encima.

Sephiroth no necesitó un segundo mas, se colocó en pie de un salto y salió del lugar a paso acelerado con su espada fuertemente sujeta en su mano; ya le avisaría a Zack en el camino, tenía que darse prisa, su corazón latió a todo lo que daba mientras la imagen de la que se había vuelto su razón de existir se apoderaba de su mente.

/

A las afueras de la ciudad, en un terreno montañoso y rocoso, lleno de espesos arboles, cuatro figuras se desplazaban furtivamente por el suelo irregular y caminaban con toda la cautela y silencio de las que eran capaces, tres de ellas iban vestidas totalmente de negro y la cuarta traía puesta una capa del mismo color con una capucha que ocultaba totalmente su identidad. Aquella figura era escoltada por las otras tres que portaban sus respectivas armas y avanzaban con sigilo hacia la enorme construcción donde otra figura de negro, aguardaba.

Subieron las escaleras de madera con sumo sigilo y entraron al amplio lugar que a primera vista parecía ser un hospital abandonado; una de las figuras cerró la puerta cuando las otras entraron y por unos segundos todo quedó sumido en silencio.

Una vez dentro, cientos de pequeñas velas iluminaban el lugar, brindando suficiente luz a sus ocupantes como para que no se perdieran en la oscuridad. Uno de los seres vestidos de negro, cuya silueta dejaba ver que se trataba de una joven de no más de diecinueve años, guió amablemente a la figura encapuchada hasta una pequeña habitación que quedaba a unos metros de ahí, sujetándola como si fuese de porcelana.

La habitación contenía una cama, un pequeño tocador en cuyo espejo se reflejaba la luz de las velas, su propio baño y una ventana en la pared de la derecha.

-Bien, ya estas a salvo-dijo la joven amablemente, tenía la piel blanca y su pelirrojo cabello parecía brillar en la semi-oscura habitación, sus ojos cafés escanearon el área por unos segundos antes de liberar a su acompañante. Tifa se bajó la capucha lentamente y miró alrededor, aproximándose un poco al espejo.

-Estaremos aquí por un tiempo, si necesitas algo en especial puedes pedírnoslo-dijo Cissnei amablemente antes de retirarse de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Tifa la observó irse con semblante abatido; le habían "presentado" a la chica en el camino hacia ese lugar, le parecía muy joven para formar parte de una organización así, pero bien sabia que las preguntas no eran bienvenidas entre ellos. Por un lado se sintió aliviada de que la dejaran sola pues así su mente tendría algo de paz; no había parado de tener visiones desde que se había acercado a esas personas, se sentía agotada. Se quitó la capa y la dejó sobre la cama pero enseguida notó que encima de esta habían dejado ropa nueva para ella, esto la molestó pues significaba que los federales habían planeado traerla aquí desde un principio, separándola de Sephiroth….Sephiroth.

Se sentó sobre las blancas sabanas, sujetándose ambos brazos con fuerza, sentía como su ausencia se clavaba en su interior como un puñal, nunca antes se había sentido tan sola y abatida, quería volver a sentir su presencia y que su calidad voz murmurase en su oído como veces anteriores, ahora que el plateado no estaba con ella se sentía casi perdida ¿Por qué tenía que suceder de esa forma? Sentía un terrible mal presentimiento y las voces susurraban inquietas en su cabeza pero no podía entenderlas, sabía que algo sombrío pasaría pronto si se quedaba en ese lugar ¿Génesis sabia de su ubicación? ¿Iría por ella?

Intentó descifrar que debía hacer a continuación pero de pronto se sintió terriblemente mareada y cansada, un recordatorio de que no había dormido ni comido nada desde hacía horas; se llevó una mano a la cabeza, lo que más deseaba era buscar la manera de librarse de esos sujetos e ir con Sephiroth para así ponerle fin a todo aquello, si, ella _tenía _que estar con él, no había otra forma.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, evaluando su situación, por el momento no lograría gran cosa en ese estado, primero tenía que reponer sus energías y descansar un poco, no le agradaba la idea, pero era lo único que de momento podía hacer.

Así pues, la joven se dirigió a la otra habitación donde curiosamente encontró todo lo que necesitaba para darse un relajante baño pero intentó no prestarle atención a estos detalles.

Una vez que acabó se sentía más relajada pero también más cansada así que se colocó la ropa que le habían otorgado: un jean negro algo ajustado, una camisa de lana manga larga del mismo color, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, botas de cuero negro y finalmente se miró al espejo una vez más para después arrojarse a la cama; ese mal presentimiento seguía con ella, así como la tristeza y la soledad que sentía debido a la ausencia del detective; la chica cerró los ojos, intentando que sus preocupaciones se alejaran para poder descansar unos momentos, sin embargo, pasaron varios minutos antes de que sus ojos se cerraran pesadamente y callera en un profundo mas no relajante sueño.

Al otro lado de la habitación, cuatro personas se acomodaban en los diversos sillones y muebles que ahí habían, las velas seguían iluminando tenuemente el lugar para así no delatar su ubicación en la oscuridad de la noche. Reno lanzó un bostezo aburrido mientras se hallaba acostado en el sofá.

-Oigan ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que permanecer aquí?-preguntó con pereza.

-Hasta que sea necesario-respondió Shalua-Y deja de quejarte.

-Como digas jefa-bromeó el pelirrojo.

-Parecía tan triste-murmuró Cissnei con la vista fija en la puerta, ella había sido la única de todos ellos (además de Shalua) que no había estado de acuerdo en llevarse a Tifa de esa forma pues prácticamente la habían secuestrado, además de revelar a Sephiroth de un caso que había sido asignado solo a él. La pelirroja frunció el seño.

-Esto no me gusta.

-No empieces Cissnei-dijo Reno con aburrimiento y ella le devolvió una mirada feroz.

-No te comportes como si esto fuera un juego, ese sujeto es peligroso y anda tras ella.

-Es por eso que nosotros nos encargaremos de ahora en adelante no?-respondió el otro despreocupadamente. A su lado, Rude permanecía en un estricto silencio y con la mirada baja; Shalua estaba en la misma posición pero de brazos cruzados.

-Que aguafiestas-murmuró Reno sin darle importancia.

Shalua permanecía pensativa, había algo que no le agradaba y no se relacionaba al caso ¿Por qué el presidente quería a Tifa Lockhart lejos de todo aquello? ¿Realmente era para mantenerla a salvo o había otro motivo oculto? Todo aquello le daba mala espina pues el presidente nunca antes se había preocupado por la seguridad de esa joven. Rogaba que sus pensamientos solo fueran una tontería.

Ninguno de ellos notó que un frio gélido comenzaba a apoderarse de la habitación de Tifa, la atmosfera comenzó a sentirse mucho más pesada y una niebla casi invisible se apoderó del lugar.

La morena despertó lentamente y se sentó sobre las sabanas, se sentía mareada y confusa, había algo en el ambiente pero ¿Qué? De pronto, pareció divisar un pequeño punto de luz proveniente de la misma pared que ahora se asemejaba a una boca de lobo. Su semblante se tornó totalmente sereno y sus pupilas se perdieron en la nada.

Algún extraño trance pareció gobernar la mente de Tifa cuando esta, a paso lento, comenzó a caminar hacia el punto, intentando alcanzarlo, se había colocado la capa y ahora caminaba hacia la pared, sus brazos permanecían inmóviles a ambos lados de su cuerpo, escuchó una voz familiar.

-Tifa…Tifa…

Siguió caminando hacia la voz y al punto de luz que seguía avanzando.

/

-¿No creen que esta muy silencioso ahí dentro?-preguntó Rude, abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que habían llegado.

-Debe estar dormida-contestó Reno

Shalua miró hacia la habitación, preguntándose si de eso se trataba, había _demasiado _silencio.

/

Corría lo más rápido que podía por aquel camino irregular, la agitada respiración de Zack le indicaba que se hallaba justo detrás de él pero no se atrevía a mirar atrás, estaban cerca, lo sabía pero ¿Llegaría a tiempo?

Sephiroth aceleró el paso, tenía un mal presentimiento, algo andaba mal. Pudo divisar su objetivo a lo lejos, justo al final del camino y corrió con más fuerza.

/

El punto de luz la guiaba a la esquina de la habitación, donde una larga escalera conducía a la azotea, una parte de ella le gritó que se detuviera, que no siguiera, pero no lo hizo, algo se lo impedía, la oscuridad se tragaba su figura lentamente y la atmosfera se sentía cada vez más pesada, sin embargo, haciendo caso omiso a sus pensamientos, Tifa continuó avanzando lentamente escaleras arriba mientras esa voz la seguía llamándola.

/

-…Voy a echar un vistazo-dijo Shalua poniéndose en pie sin darse cuenta de que ella también podía sentir esa pesadez en la atmosfera; sujetó su arma con fuerza y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Voy contigo-dijo Cissnei.

-Agg que remedio-se quejó Reno, también levantándose de un salto y Rude le imitó. Los cuatro compañeros estuvieron a punto de cruzar el umbral cuando Shalua se detuvo en seco, pegando el oído de la puerta.

-¿Shalua?-preguntó Rude

-¿Cerraron la puerta que llevaba a la azotea?-preguntó ella de pronto.

Silencio total.

-Oh oh

Los cuatro se precipitaron al interior pero ya era tarde.

-¿Qué demonios…?

Shalua giró el rostro bruscamente hacia la puerta.

-¡Tifa!-gritó, pero en el mismo segundo en el que corría hacia las escaleras, la puerta de las mismas se cerraba con violencia, dejándolos anonadados mientras una risa siniestra se escuchaba en todo el lugar.

/

Sephiroth y Zack estaban cerca de la escalera que conducía al semi-abandonado lugar cuando un horrendo sonido les hizo detenerse en seco. El corazón de Sephiroth pareció detenerse por completo, como si aguantase la respiración al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Zack con un hilo de voz, pero su compañero no alcanzó a responder.

¡BOOOM!

La enorme explosión los arrojó con fuerza brutal hacia el duro suelo, una enorme nube de humo negro empezó a levantarse sobre los arboles y las rocas cuando el hospital se desplomó completamente.

Sephiroth sintió un potente dolor en todo su cuerpo cuando intentó levantar su cabeza, todos sus sentidos estaban desorientados y su visión era borrosa en parte gracias al polvo que se introducía en sus ojos. Su abdomen le escocía con ferocidad a causa de la herida que aun no había sanado

Movió sus brazos lentamente y consiguió ponerse de rodillas; sacudió levemente la cabeza, ganándose un punzante dolor, pero sus ojos ya estaban libres por lo que miró hacia arriba.

Humo; humo, polvo y escombros se esparcían por todo el lugar, algunos pedazos de concreto estaban en llamas, era un completo desastre. Por el rabillo del ojo observó como Zack también lograba ponerse en pie con ciertas dificultades para después mirar alrededor, estupefacto.

De un segundo a otro, el platinado sintió como la sangre en sus venas se helaba por completo, la respiración se le cortaba y un horrendo escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, su mente se negaba a aceptar lo que estaba observando, al igual que su corazón.

Se colocó en pie, ignorando completamente cualquier dolor físico que pudiera estar sintiendo y corrió, corrió hacia las ruinas del hospital como nunca lo había hecho antes.

"No…No" pensó sintiendo como el miedo se apoderaba de él. Llegó hasta el lugar donde segundos antes el edificio se mantenía en pie, mirando a todos lados.

-Tifa…..Tifa-su corazón latía más rápido a cada segundo, esto no podía estar pasando, no podía ser real; su respiración se aceleró sin que él lo notara.

-¡Sephiroth!-escuchó que llamaban a su espalda y giró el rostro tan rápido que probablemente se lastimó, pero no le dio importancia. Observó a Zack a unos metros de él, haciendo señas para que se acercara, el platinado obedeció de inmediato ¿Había encontrado a Tifa? ¿Se encontraba bien? Pero cuando llegó hasta donde su compañero, este estaba agachado junto a una figura que reconoció de inmediato como la de Shalua.

La mujer estaba gravemente herida, varios hilos de sangre caían por su rostro, su uniforme estaba cubierto de polvo y parecía tener varios huesos rotos; junto a ella, con algunos metros de separación, se hallaban Cissnei, Reno y Rude que, aunque también estaban vivos, presentaban heridas graves.

Zack se aproximó hasta Shalua, examinando su estado.

-Shalua, ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó el peli-zul, Sephiroth la observó. La mujer tosió un poco, teniendo dificultades para hablar.

-No…no lo sé….él…estuvo…estuvo aquí.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Sephiroth, apremiante-¿Dónde está Tifa?

Shalua cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó lentamente.

-La…dejamos en su habitación….de pronto-tartamudeó débilmente. Sephiroth sintió una horrenda presión en el pecho.

-Shalua-dijo con voz grave, tomando a la mujer de un brazo pero sin llegar a lastimarla. Zack contenía la respiración.

-Shalua, Tifa ¿Dónde está Tifa?-preguntó nuevamente, pero al percibir las miradas de pesar que los otros le dirigían, como Cissnei agachaba la cabeza y Reno maldecía en voz baja, una sensación de terror absoluto se apoderó de él.

Shalua negó con la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente.

-Se la ha llevado…

Zack sintió como si un rayo lo golpeara y su respiración se cortara, giró el rostro hacia Sephiroth con nerviosismo y lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido: la mirada de Sephiroth casi parecía salida de sus orbitas, en ellos había una angustia y consternación que jamás había visto en él, así como un intenso dolor. El peli-azul intentó poner una mano en su hombro en un intento de ayudarle, pero el plateado se apartó antes de que pudiera hacerlo, poniéndose en pie y alejándose de ellos a paso errante.

Esta era su pesadilla, era lo que había querido evitar desde un principio, y había fallado, había dejado a Tifa caer en las manos de ese maniaco asesino. Se llevó una mano al rostro, como si ese movimiento pudiera detener la desenfrenada explosión de emociones en su interior ¿Ahora qué?

-Detective, lo siento….no pudimos hacer nada-murmuró Cissnei consiguiendo apenas ponerse en pie con la ayuda de Rude y dirigiéndose a Zack, este la miró, aquello no estaba bien, no se suponía que las cosas sucedieran de este modo, las cosas no podían quedarse así, tenía que haber una manera encontrar a Tifa, pero ¿Cuál? Pero fue la mente de Sephiroth quien respondió esa pregunta, fue como una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo; elevó la vista y luego giró el rostro bruscamente hacia Zack.

-Zack-llamó con urgencia y este lo miró.

-Esa planta, la rosa que encontramos. Te pedí que averiguaras de donde venía.

Zack parpadeó un par de veces y luego pareció captar la idea de Sephiroth

-Claro….lo hice y hallé una localización, lo más probable es que Génisis se encuentre ahí y también Tifa!

Ante esto, una pequeña y mísera señal de esperanza apareció en la mente de ambos detectives.

-¿Tienes la localización?-preguntó Sephiroth con voz ronca aunque su rostro se hallaba serio.

-Puedo descargarla de mi ordenador en la estación, dame un minuto-dijo Zack sacando su celular, aunque su rostro permanecía serio, en él también se podía ver esa luz de esperanza que tanto buscaban. Mientras su compañero hacia aquello, Sephiroth se giró lentamente hacia los federales, todos parecían increíblemente agotados y mal heridos; a decir verdad, no podía evitar sentir que se lo tenían merecido, si lo hubieran escuchado, si no se hubieran llevado a Tifa, nada de esto hubiera sucedido, pero un pasamiento en su mente le dijo que de nada servía ser egoísta. Sacó su celular y marcó una sola tecla; el número se marcó y atendió la llamada.

-Habla el detective Sephiroth, necesito unidades de rescate en la siguiente ubicación-dijo con la misma voz ronca. Una vez terminó la conversación se giró hacia Zack quien le miró y asintió con decisión.

-Lo tengo

-¿Dónde?

El detective le enseñó su celular y el plateado lo tomó, en la pantalla se hallaba un pequeño mapa que señalaba una ubicación al parecer un tanto lejos de ahí, no se le hizo familiar.

-Es La Ciudad Olvidada, al parecer son unas ruinas, nos tardaremos un poco así que será mejor que nos demos prisa-dijo el peli-azul y su compañero asintió.

-Vámonos

-Detectives

Ambos hombres se giraron para encontrarse con Shalua, quien había logrado ponerse en pie con la ayuda de Reno y le observaba seriamente, al igual que los demás. Sephiroth se mostró impasible.

-Creo que esto también le será de utilidad-dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Reno, quien sacó un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo y lo arrojó hacia Sephiroth, quien lo atrapó ágilmente en el aire.

-Tomamos una pequeña precaución, en caso de que algo así sucediera, tiene un largo alcance pero también tiene limitaciones, les ayudará a encontrar a Tifa-dijo la mujer mientras Zack y Sephiroth observaban el objeto, era rectangular, pequeño y contenía una pantalla táctil.

-Le pusieron un rastreador-murmuró Zack. Sephiroth elevó la mirada.

-Vendrán por ustedes en un momento, resistan hasta que llegue la ayuda-dijo fríamente antes de guardar el aparato en su bolsillo.

-Encuéntrela, detective-pidió Cissnei observándolo; no lo sabía, pero estaba hablando por todos sus compañeros.

Sephiroth no respondió en voz alta, se dio la vuelta justo para observar dos helicópteros que se acercaban a gran velocidad.

Claro que la encontraría, así fuera su última acción en este mundo.

"Iré por ti….iré por ti, Tifa"

**Fin del capítulo pero creo que me quedó más corto que los otros... **

**Solo en caso de que no se haya notado, el lugar donde llevan a Tifa es donde estaban Rufus, Reno y Rude en Advent Children, en el Healin Lodge, si no me equivoco. **

**Oh rayos, no saben lo difícil que fue escribir la parte de Zack y Aerith, no pensé que me tardaría tanto y también resultó frustrante debido a que no sabía cómo continuar; es la primera vez que escribo de estos dos e hice mi mejor esfuerzo, de verdad pero aun así no estoy conforme en como quedó, ojala a ustedes si les haya gustado aunque sea un poco u.u…como siempre espero sus comentarios.**


	18. Capitulo 18

**OMG tengo otr lectr XD muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios en especial a oddball167 me puse muy contenta al ver que te gustó el Zerith n.n **

**Sin más les dejo otro capi, estuve a punto de dividirlo en dos partes ya se me estaba alargando, pero al final quedó así, espero les guste. Y las mil gracias a ****KikuMadotsuki por ayudarme con ese pequeño problema para subir los capitulo, no se que habría hecho sin tu ayuda, muchas gracias n.n**

Capitulo 18

Su cuerpo parecía flotar en el aire, se sentía increíblemente pesado, como si cada uno de sus miembros estuviera hecho de plomo, estaba tan cansada que hubiera podido permanecer en ese estado de sopor durante días y días sin siquiera pensar en levantarse; su mente no reaccionaba como debía, simplemente se dejaba llevar por el sueño. Poco a poco, sus sentidos iban recobrándose, al igual que su mente; las voces en su cabeza se escuchaban más fuertes pero no lograba descifrar lo que decían, solo podía percibir su angustia.

Finalmente, se vio obligada a abrir los ojos de forma lenta y pesada al percibir un aroma desconocido pero a la vez dulce e intoxicante; parpadeó un par de veces, no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba ni como había llegado hasta ahí, es más, no recordaba con exactitud los últimos momentos antes de caer inconsciente. Se sentó y descubrió con sorpresa y confusión que se hallaba en una mullida y cómoda cama de gran tamaño, con sabanas blancas como la nieve, almohadas también blancas y dosel del mismo color. Tifa parpadeó de nuevo un par de veces, mirando alrededor: se hallaba en un inmenso y hermoso bosque; los arboles, altos y fuertes, carecían totalmente de hojas y brillaban con un resplandor plateado muy parecido al de la Luna que se hallaba en lo alto del cielo; su celestial figura se reflejaba en el lago que se hallaba a los pies de Tifa, las aguas cristalinas se movían de una forma casi mística.

Fue entonces que Tifa notó que se hallaba en frente de lo que parecía ser un enorme templo de caracol y los arboles parecían rodear tanto el lago como la estructura ¿Pero qué lugar era ese? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

Se levantó lentamente de la cama, inspeccionando el lugar; era sencillamente hermoso, despedía un aire místico y a la vez tranquilo y relajante, totalmente puro; pequeños puntos de luz se podían ver flotando por aquí y por allá. Tifa sacudió levemente la cabeza, intentando recordar cómo había llegado hasta ahí pero no ocurrida nada, lo último que recordaba era una voz que no cesaba de llamarle, una voz que ya conocía.

Se decidió entonces a investigar, alejándose del templo y adentrándose a los arboles que le mostraban el camino con su luz; caminó a paso lento, cauteloso, hasta que, al pasar por la especie de puerta que formaban los arboles, quedó completamente impresionada.

Frente a ella se extendía un increíble campo de flores rojas como la sangre, su fragancia le inundó los pulmones, mareándola un poco; los puntos de luz flotaban grácilmente sobre los pétalos, era una vista espectacular.

-Dios-murmuró medio atontada.

Caminó entre las flores cuyos pétalos rozaban su pantalón suavemente, estaba claro que las mismas habían sido plantadas cuidadosamente pero ¿Quién podría haberlo hecho? Llegó hasta el centro del lugar, mirando hacia el cielo, específicamente al brillante satélite que siempre la acompañaba, su color ahora le recordaba a cierta persona que deseaba volver a ver. Su semblante se tornó sombrío.

-Sephiroth…. ¿Donde estas?-preguntó en voz baja, sintiendo una especie de vacío en su interior. No notó que una figura alta había entrado en el campo de rosas y se aproximaba a paso lento y calmado hacia ella. Sus pasos apenas se escuchaban mientras sus ojos azules se posaban en la bella Tifa, el anhelo y la alegría se reflejaban en ellos y una sonrisa surcaba sus finos labios, la figura de la joven parecía hipnotizarlo mientras avanzaba.

/

El insistente sonido de los helicópteros taladraba los tímpanos de los dos detectives cuando los vehículos del gobierno aterrizaban a su alrededor; personas vestidas completamente de negro corrían hacia ellos para trasladar a Shalua y a sus compañeros mientras que otros se acercaban hasta su posición. Sephiroth reconoció inmediatamente a Tseng y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Vengan con nosotros-ordenó el moreno seriamente-los trasladaremos a un lugar seguro.

Zack frunció el seño con desconfianza y miró a Sephiroth, cuyo semblante no había cambiado, seguía totalmente en blanco y duro como un tempano. Su mente le ordenaba que no se acercara a esas personas, pero por otro lado, con ayuda de esos helicópteros posiblemente lograría llegar a la ubicación de Tifa mucho más rápido; sin embargo, el detective no dejó de notar que había algo sospechoso en el carácter de Tseng y los que lo acompañaban, pero aun así, decidió aceptar la "ayuda".

-De acuerdo-dijo fríamente y comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los helicópteros, seguido de Zack. Tseng les observó irse; sabía cuáles eran sus órdenes y debía cumplirlas al pie de la letra pero ¿Era lo correcto? Apartó ese pensamiento de su mente y caminó hacia el mismo lugar, su mirada se tropezó con la de Shalua quien lo miraba interrogante pero él la esquivó, eso fue suficiente para ella.

Una vez que Reno, Rude, Cissnei y Shalua subieron al aparato y Sephiroth y Zack, en el otro, los dos objetos se alzaron en el aire y abandonaron el destrozado lugar.

El plateado observó como varios de los ocupantes tomaban posición a lo largo del lugar para seguidamente dirigir la mirada hacia Tseng, Zack se hallaba justo a su lado.

-¿Qué planeas?-preguntó Sephiroth sin rodeos. El moreno tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Debemos ayudar a nuestros compañeros, detective, nos dirigimos a una instalación especial donde serán atendidos; eso también los incluye a ustedes.

-No hay tiempo para eso y lo sabes bien.

-Este caso ya no tiene que ver con usted detective, creí que lo habíamos dejado claro.

Sephiroth apretó los puños nuevamente pero su semblante se mantuvo serio.

-Lamento decepcionarte entonces.

Uno de los hombres, que se hallaba en el asiento del copiloto se desplazó hasta uno de los asientos, a unos centímetros de Tseng con un semblante helado. Otro hombre le imitó, posicionándose junto al primero

-Bueno-empezó Sephiroth, recostándose de su asiento, aparentando simpleza-al menos podrías tener la decencia de decirme por qué tú querido presidente decide de la nada relevarme de mi caso poniendo a una joven inocente en peligro-terminó taladrando al hombre con la mirada.

-Seria un placer, si lo supiera-respondió Tseng con arrogancia.

-Vaya, así nos hacen a un lado como basura, ponen a Tifa en peligro y ni siquiera saben por qué lo hacen?-preguntó Zack, indignado-Genial.

-Como basura-se escuchó murmurar a Tseng en un tono casi inaudible; los dos hombres que habían cambiado de posición se movieron en sus asientos; Sephiroth los observó, había algo raro ahí. Por algún motivo, se le ocurrió mirar por la ventana.

-Jmm, no sabía que hubiera servicios médicos en un desierto-dijo como si nada para luego observar a Tseng nuevamente quien le devolvió la mirada. Zack pudo entender perfectamente la situación pues esta se reflejada en las orbes de su compañero.

De pronto, todo el ambiente pareció congelarse, la tensión era casi palpable. Sephiroth deslizó sus dedos alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada.

-Supongo que lo subestimamos-dijo Tseng sin cambiar de posición.

-Podría decir lo mismo

En menos de una fracción de segundo, los dos hombres desenfundaron sus armas y apuntaron a ambos detectives pero estos fueron más rápidos; Sephiroth se abalanzó sobre el primero, arrebatándole la pistola y propinándole un golpe en la cara que lo dejó aturdido, seguidamente, lo golpeó de nuevo en el estómago y lo dejó inconsciente al chocar el mango de su espada con la nuca del hombre. Zack hizo lo mismo con el segundo gracias a una poderosa llave al cuello y un golpe en el rostro pero al voltear, Tseng también había sacado su arma y otros dos hombres se abalanzaron sobre Sephiroth dispuestos a detenerle. Debido a que estaban en un helicóptero a cientos de metros de altura, no había suficiente espacio para moverse, lo que provocó que a Sephiroth le fuera imposible esquivar el ataque de los dos hombres quienes lo sujetaron fuertemente de los hombros, impidiéndole moverse.

Al ver esto, Zack observó furioso a Tseng quien seguía apuntándole.

-¡Por favor Tseng! Génesis se ha llevado a Tifa, quien sabe que es lo que planea hacer con ella, puede morir en cualquier momento ¿Es que acaso no te importa?-preguntó alzando la voz pero el moreno se mostró impasible.

-No se preocupen por la joven-de la nada, la voz del copiloto se hizo escuchar y todos giraron el rostro hacia él, tenía una voz gruesa que denotaba malicia.

-Shalua no fue la única en tomar "precauciones" al ponerle un rastreador. El presidente tiene planes especiales para la señorita y no los quiere en el camino, así que una vez que terminemos aquí nos encargaremos de ella-dijo con total despreocupación girándose a mirar a Sephiroth con una expresión divertida. Tseng observó al hombre con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose por qué ese sujeto poseía más información que él, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos repentinamente por una voz familiar.

-_No lo harán_-la voz de Sephiroth se escuchó como si estuviera marcada con fuego, su mirada de esmeralda resplandecía con un extraños brillo, la ira se esparcía por sus venas como un veneno que aun así le daba fuerzas y le permitió deshacerse con facilidad del agarre de aquellos dos hombres antes de que pudieran reaccionar.

-¡No van a acercarse a ella!

Todo sucedió tan rápido que apenas pudieron reaccionar; Zack se abalanzó sobre Tseng en un intento de quitarle el arma mientras Sephiroth se encargaba de los dos hombres con ayuda de su Masamune, sin embargo, en el forcejeo, el arma de Tseng se disparó, la bala rebotó y fue a parar a la cabeza del piloto, matándolo al instante; de inmediato el helicóptero empezó a balancearse peligrosamente, precipitándose hacia el suelo a gran velocidad. Todos los que estaban en su interior perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo, Sephiroth reaccionó de inmediato, sujetando fuertemente su Masamune cuando vio que el copiloto sacaba su arma y le apuntaba directamente.

-¡Inservible!-gritó el hombre intentando llegar hasta él pero ni siquiera logró su disparo antes de que otra sacudida del helicóptero lo arrojara a un lado, momento que fue aprovechado por la enorme katana que se clavó en su pecho sin problemas.

-¡Zack los controles!-exclamó el plateado a su compañero, este asintió y, como pudo, logró llegar hasta el cadáver del piloto que estropeaba su paso hacia el tablero de control.

-Oh genial-gruñó Zack, si no conseguía retomar el manejo del aparato, se estrellarían inevitablemente. Tomó el asiento del piloto, haciéndose con los controles. Sephiroth observó a Tseng quien se hallaba apoyado en la puerta, el moreno observó los cadáveres de sus compañeros y luego lo observó a él, sosteniendo la mirada del plateado por unos segundos antes de sujetarse de la puerta, preparándose para lo inevitable.

En ese mismo momento una potente señal de alarma empezó a sonar y Sephiroth sintió como la gravedad lo empujaba hacia el suelo.

-¡Rayos!-escuchó exclamar a Zack

-¡Estamos muy cerca del suelo!-gritó Tseng

La alarma siguió pitando en los oídos de Zack, al parecer, el disparo que había matado al piloto también había dañado varios de los controles, haciendo imposible manejar el aparato como se debía; así pues, Zack sujetó el mando fuertemente y se pegó del asiento.

-Sujétense, este no será un bonito aterrizaje.

Un estruendo alcanzó los oídos de los tres hombres, el aparato se bamboleó bruscamente, la impresionante velocidad los obligó a quedarse en su sitio sin poder moverse y Sephiroth tuvo que cerrar los ojos, preparándose para el impacto, lo siguiente que sintió fue como era arrojado con brusquedad a la puerta, el sonido del impacto contra el suelo, el horrendo chirrido del metal, un golpe brusco, los cristales de las ventanas rompiéndose…después, todo se volvió negro.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente a causa del mareo, escaneando el lugar rápidamente; su leal espada se hallaba justo a su lado, la tomó, se colocó en una mejor posición como pudo y quitó el pesado bloque que le impedía moverse por completo; al mirar alrededor, Sephiroth se encontró con los restos del helicóptero, las chispas saltaban desde distintos lugares y las paredes parecían haberse deformado, observó los cadáveres de los fallecidos y de inmediato buscó la figura de su compañero quien hasta ahora no había mostrado señales de vida. Se puso en pie como pudo pues el lugar era demasiado pequeño, y en cuanto lo hizo, un sonido llamó su atención, provocando que apretara su espada con fuerza. Al mirar, Zack, con algunas heridas menores, se las arreglaba para zafarse del asiento del piloto que lo había atrapado entre el mismo y el tablero de control después de estrellarse. Sephiroth se dirigió hacia él y lo ayudó en su tarea.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Sephiroth.

-He estado mejor-respondió el peli-azul quien también tenía que mantener la cabeza gacha-¿Y tú?

-Estoy bien-respondió Sephiroth sin siquiera estar seguro de la respuesta-¿Dónde está Tseng?

Ambos detectives miraron alrededor y Sephiroth se encontró con que el moreno estaba inconsciente a un lado de la ventana, un pequeño hilo de sangre baja desde su frente pero se trataba de una herida menor.

-Hay que sacarlo de aquí, también a los cadáveres-sentenció el plateado.

-¿Por qué a ellos?-preguntó Zack, confundido.

-Por que creo que pueden poseer alguna información con ellos que nos diga qué demonios está pasando-dijo Sephiroth mientras de un golpe abría una de las puertas y arrastraba a Tseng fuera del lugar. Zack asintió, colocándose en la misma tarea cuando escuchó un sonido, uno que no tardó en reconocer.

-Sephiroth, es el otro helicóptero

El plateado se detuvo y miró hacia arriba, efectivamente, el segundo se encontraba ya cerca de su posición, en cuanto los demás federales los vieran, intentarían finalizar la tarea que sus compañeros no pudieron terminar, debían impedirlo a toda costa y salir de ese lugar, tenían que encontrar a Tifa.

-Tendremos compañía, prepárate-ordenó Sephiroth y su compañero asintió.

-Les daremos una sorpresa.

El pesado objeto aterrizó sobre el duro terreno y dos de sus ocupantes saltaron de este, dirigiéndose hasta el helicóptero caído y con armas en mano; otra figura los imitó, tambaleándose a causa de sus heridas. Shalua se esforzó por mantenerse en pie y siguió a los dos hombres, sabía lo que tenían planeado hacer, y aunque se le había ordenado mantenerse al margen, no pensaba permitirlo.

Una vez que los dos sujetos, ambos de cabellos negros y piel morena llegaron hasta la puerta, inspeccionaron alrededor, uno de ellos entró, descubriendo los cadáveres de sus compañeros, pero cuando estuvo a punto de girar a avisarle al otro, sintió como era golpeado fuertemente en la nuca para después caer inconsciente. Zack se mantuvo a su lado con su espada en mano. El otro hombre reaccionó al escuchar un sonido proveniente de adentro, pero tampoco alcanzó a realizar ningún movimiento antes de que un potente brazo se enroscara alrededor de su cuello en una apretada llave que le cortó el oxigeno casi de inmediato; el aludido cayó al suelo limpiamente a los pies de Sephiroth quien le miró con desprecio. De pronto, escuchó un sonido familiar, el sonido de pasos justo detrás de él, se giró de inmediato, apuntando al intruso con su espada pero en cuanto lo hizo, se encontró la débil figura de Shalua que lo miraba seriamente.

-Shalua…. ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Sephiroth con rudeza pero bajando su espada.

-Salvando su vida, detective; tienen que salir de aquí lo antes posible, suban al helicóptero-contestó Shalua sujetándose el hombro con fuerza al mismo tiempo que Zack salía al encuentro.

-¡Shalua! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Por qué haces esto?-preguntó Sephiroth antes de que la mujer tuviera tiempo de responder y ella lo miró.

-¿Acaso importa? Deben apresurarse, los sacaremos de aquí.

-No-dijo Sephiroth repentinamente, tanto Zack como Shalua lo miraron.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo perder otro segundo con Tifa en manos de ese sujeto…iré a la Ciudad Olvidada.

-No puedes ir solo es peligroso-objeto Zack de inmediato.

-Detective no puede enfrentarse a un asesino en serie sin apoyo, es ridículo-dijo Shalua, pero Sephiroth se mantuvo firme.

-Conozco a los criminales como él, si Génesis ve que me acerco a él con un batallón lo único que lograré será poner en peligro a Tifa, sé que no la matará hasta que consiga lo que quiere, pero si siente que las cosas se salen de su control, reaccionará y lo más probable es que la lastime-Sephiroth hablaba pero ante estas palabras, su corazón parecía latir mucho más rápido, como si estuviera protestando ante ellas.

-Tengo que alejarla de él con la mayor discreción posible y es por eso que iré solo-dijo dando fin a la conversación. Zack lo observó, sabiendo bien que nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión.

-Zack, necesito que averigües que quiere Shinra con Tifa, tampoco podemos permitir que ellos se acerquen a ella-dijo el plateado observando a su compañero. Este lo imitó seriamente para luego asentir.

-Shalua, se que trabajas para ellos, pero sabes lo que tengo que hacer, ¿me echarás una mano?-preguntó el peli-azul observando a la mujer quien simplemente fingió acomodarse el hombro.

-No oigo lo que dices Zack-dijo y él sonrió.

Sephiroth se agachó y tomó el arma de uno de los sujetos, escondiéndola en su pantalón pero no estaba destinada a él.

-Si quiere llegar a la Ciudad Olvidada, le recomendaría que usara uno de nuestros vehículos-dijo Shalua dirigiéndose hacia el helicóptero y los dos hombres la miraron, extrañados. Ella se giró.

-¿Acaso planea llegar a pie? Tardaría demasiado; esta es la de Reno, pero supongo que no le importará.

Shalua hablaba de nada más y nada menos que de una enorme motocicleta de aspecto poderoso que reposaba en la parte de atrás del aparato, era negra como la misma noche con algunas decoraciones en rojo pero era lo de menos. Sephiroth observó el objeto de arriba abajo y después observó a Shalua.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo?

-Si tiene una mejor idea, no tengo ningún inconveniente-respondió Shalua sabiendo que ganaría la conversación.

-Jaja! Nunca te he visto en una de estas-dijo Zack con las manos en jarras, admirando la motocicleta y Sephiroth puso los ojos en blanco.

-Supongo que no tengo opción-dijo con aparente fastidio y entre él, Shalua y Zack se dispusieron a depositar la motocicleta en el suelo; el platinado se percató de que los compañeros de Shalua Reno, Rude y Cissnei aun se hallaban inconscientes pero al parecer, estables.

Una vez que todo estuvo en su lugar, Sephiroth montó el enorme aparato y lo encendió, ignorando en lo posible la mirada de Zack que no paraba de estudiarlo.

-Cielos, necesito una de estas-murmuró el detective

-Preocúpate por eso después-gruñó Sephiroth.

-Deberá llegar en menos de un día si se apresura….buena suerte detective-dijo Shalua serenamente. Sephiroth asintió y luego observó a su compañero quien le sonrió con confianza.

-Ve por ella, estaremos en contacto-le dijo sin ningún deje de duda en su voz.

El plateado esperó unos segundos, pensando en esa frase. Estos actos no eran nada propios de él, pero en ese momento no le pareció tan malo. Y, con este pensamiento, elevó el puño hacia Zack, quien le observó, sorprendido pero después sonrió e imitó a su amigo, chocando sus puños amistosamente.

-"Mantén los ojos abiertos…

-Como un lobo al asecho"-terminó Zack y en segundos, el enorme motor rugió cual león y la figura de Sephiroth se perdió en la distancia despidiendo un destello plateado.

/

De pronto, Tifa sintió una poderosa presencia a sus espaldas, pero no logró moverse de su sitio, sintió como esos pasos se acercaban cada vez más a ella de forma lenta y algo rítmica. Un extraño y dulce aroma llegó a sus pulmones mientras permanecía en la misma posición.

Génesis llegó hasta ella, justo a centímetros de su espalda, el pelirrojo le sacaba unos centímetros de altura por lo que miró hacia abajo sin dejar de sonreír. Lentamente colocó ambas manos en los hombros de la joven.

-No quise dejarte expuesta al frio, pero me resultó imposible construir un refugio aceptable en tan poco tiempo-susurró en su oído con voz suave, la misma voz que Tifa había escuchado antes; por alguna extraña razón, las voces en su cabeza habían guardado silencio, era como si contuvieran la respiración.

-Ya casi había olvidado lo hermosa que eres…

Génesis hizo que la joven lo encarase, girándola con suavidad. Finalmente, Tifa se encontraba con aquel hombre.

Su primera reacción fue de absoluta sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más mientras observaba el rostro de ese ser; había cambiado casi por completo: ya no era el chico tímido e introvertido que había vivido a solo unos pasos de ella, su aspecto físico también había cambiado un poco, tornándose fuerte y bien formado; Tifa observó sus ojos, percatándose de que también había un cambio en ellos, casi imperceptible, pero estaba ahí, había algo oscuro en ellos, algo que la hizo estremecerse.

-Tifa-escuchó murmurar al hombre antes de que este la abrazara con fuerza sin dejar de sonreír. Había esperado tanto tiempo para ese momento y finalmente ella se hallaba en sus brazos, ahora nada los volvería a separar, nada se interpondría en su camino.

La reacción del cuerpo de Tifa fue de inmediato rechazo, tensándose en contra del abrazo.

-Ge-Génesis-tartamudeó la joven-Eres tu….en verdad eres tú.

Ahora que se encontraba cara a cara con él, todo parecía más real.

El pelirrojo la miró a los ojos, como queriendo confirmar sus palabras.

-Me alegro de que me recordaras-susurró.

-Estas….has cambiado-dijo Tifa, impresionada, mirándolo de arriba abajo y Génesis sonrió aun mas.

Tifa recordó la situación en la que estaba, el papel que Génesis había jugado desde hacía días y sintió como se le revolvía el estomago ¿se hallaba en peligro? Pero antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, sintió como el pelirrojo pasaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos y esto la desconcertó.

-No creí que los federales fueran tan estúpidos, pero supongo que debo agradecérselos-dijo él antes remover sus dedos de su lugar y dirigir la vista hacia el campo de flores.

-Siempre te han gustado, así que me tomé la molestia de hacer esto-dijo haciendo un ademan hacia las hermosas plantas. Tifa parpadeó, mirando hacia el mismo lugar.

-¿Tú hiciste esto?

-Son un poco difícil de cuidar pero el esfuerzo bien lo vale-dijo mirándola de nuevo pero la morena sacudió la cabeza.

-Génesis, ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Eres tu el asesino ¿No es cierto? Eres tu el que esta atemorizando a la ciudad-dijo alzando un poco la voz sin darse cuenta. Génesis simplemente la miró.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?-preguntó con simpleza, dejando a Tifa mirándolo, impactada.

-¿Cómo dices eso? Asesinaste a todas esas personas…..mataste a Valery-dijo con voz ahogada, recordando a la pelirroja que había muerto bajo su mano.

-Es la única forma.

-¿De qué?

-¿No lo sabes?

Génesis alzó una mano hasta dejarla a la altura de Tifa, observándola con atención.

-Todos los humanos poseen una energía que recorre sus cuerpos, algunos pueden sentirla más que otros; y en nuestro caso-dijo mirándola-esa energía es más poderosa, me atrevo a decir incluso que es la que nos da nuestros poderes.

Génesis se alejó un paso de ella, mirando al cielo.

-Pero cuando el cuerpo sufre un estrés demasiado grande, cuando sufrimos alguna herida, por ejemplo, esa energía se libera en segundos en una explosión sorprendente aunque no sea visible a simple vista.

La mente de Tifa analizó esta información por un segundo y pareció comprenderlo.

-Esa energía… ¿La usas para tu beneficio?

-Así es-dijo el pelirrojo acercándose de nuevo a ella-es muy fácil absorberla una vez que abandona el cuerpo, y si someto a un humano a un prolongado periodo de "estrés"-dijo con algo de sarcasmo solo para no emplear la palabra tortura-es mucho más fácil-concluyó con simpleza. Tifa sintió que se le revolvía el estomago una vez más, había algo en ese lugar que no la dejaba pensar con claridad, su mente pareció entrar en otro estado de shock, momento que fue aprovechado por Génesis para tomarla de la mano y conducirla lejos del campo de flores hasta alcanzar de nuevo el firme suelo del bosque. El hombre sacó un pequeño libro de su abrigo, parecía muy viejo y desgastado y parcialmente cubierto de polvo.

-No fue nada fácil encontrarlo, estaba muy bien oculto-dijo observando el objeto y después tendiéndoselo a Tifa.

-¿Lo recuerdas?-preguntó con voz melódica.

La morena tomó el objeto, insegura, y observó la tapa; era de un color marrón oscuro bastante desgastado, pero aun así, el titulo podía leerse con claridad.

"La Estrella de las Almas"

El corazón de Tifa pareció dar un vuelco y luego empezar a latir a toda máquina, ese era el libro que su abuela le había pedido encontrar, y Génesis lo tenía.

-Esto…

-"_Infinito en misterio es el don de la Diosa _

_Buscámoslo y tras él hacia el cielo nos alzamos_

_Como ondas surgidas en el manto del agua_

_El alma errante descanso nunca alcanza"-_recitó el hombre en voz alta.

-Tu abuela nos lo contó cuando éramos niños y desde ese entonces nunca lo olvidé-dijo; cerró los ojos una fracción de segundo y luego miró al cielo ante la mirada de Tifa.

-"Hace muchas eras, dos hermanos vagaban por un peligroso y traicionero bosque, ambos poseían poderes mágicos que nadie más podía soñar con tener, así que les resultaba fácil evadir los obstáculos que se les presentaban. Sin embargo esto llegó a su fin cuando repentinamente, los hermanos fueron atacados por un horrible monstruo que clamaba ser el rey del bosque; tras una larga y agotadora batalla, el monstruo fue derrotado, pero dejando a uno de los hermanos herido de muerte. El segundo, quien tenía la capacidad de escuchar las voces que provenían de las profundidades del planeta, le suplicó que le diera una forma de salvar a su único familiar mientras se ahogaba en llanto. Las voces, conmovidas por el amor que el hombre le profesaba a su prójimo, le concedieron su deseo.

De pronto, de las mismas entrañas de la tierra, surgió una pequeña piedra en forma de estrella que, en un haz de luz, se depositó en las manos del sobrecogido hermano. Las voces le dijeron que usara la Estrella para curar las heridas de su prójimo y que usara su poder sabiamente. Este obedeció sin dudarlo y grande fue su alegría al ver como su hermano se levantaba, victorioso. Sin embargo, los corazones humanos son muy fáciles de corromper y, tras ver el asombroso poder de la Estrella, el primer hermano la reclamó como suya con la intención de auto-proclamarse amo supremo del mundo, destruyendo a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

El segundo hermano, incapaz de hacer entrar en razón al primero y presa de la desesperación, se quitó la vida lanzándose de un acantilado. El planeta, furioso ante la actitud arrogante y egoísta del primer hermano, se alzó con violencia y se llevó consigo al malvado hombre, eliminando todo el daño que había hecho. La Estrella quedó oculta del conocimiento de los humanos para evitar que la historia se repitiera, esperando a que, quizás, algún día, un corazón puro y digno use sus poderes para el bien"

Una vez que Génesis terminó el relato hubo un breve momento de silencio en el que Tifa reflexionaba sobre aquella historia.

-No comprendo...

Génesis se giró hacia ella, acercándose un poco y observando el libro que ella mantenía en sus manos.

-Nos hicieron creer que era una leyenda…pero hay muchas cosas en este mundo que los humanos ignoran-Génesis tomó la barbilla de Tifa, encontrando sus miradas.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que sería capaz con esa piedra en mis manos? Mis poderes alcanzarían niveles inimaginables, nadie sería capaz de meterse en mi camino….nuestro camino-añadió con una sonrisa que provocó miedo en Tifa.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás diciendo que…ese objeto….es real?

-Una vez que la encuentre seremos libres de hacer lo que nos plazca, podremos gobernar este mundo por la eternidad! nadie se atreverá a decirnos qué hacer ¿No lo ves?-preguntó para después colocar sus manos en sus hombros-finalmente podremos...estar juntos, como siempre debió ser.

De un segundo a otro, todo pareció derrumbarse alrededor de Tifa cuando al mirar a Génesis a los ojos, no pudo encontrar ningún rastro del joven tierno y honesto que había sido años atrás, comenzó a negar lentamente con la cabeza al tiempo que se alejaba de él.

-No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo…Génesis ¿En qué te has convertido? ¿Acaso planeas seguir asesinando?-preguntó alzando un poco la voz sin darse cuenta.

-¿Y qué importa si lo hago?-fue lo que respondió el pelirrojo-No estaría nada mal dado que me hace mas fuerte…

-Pero que….-Tifa no podía creer lo que escuchaba-¡No puedes andar matando gente inocente por que te plazca! ¿No lo entiendes? Estas aterrorizando a la ciudad solo por un cuento de hadas!

-Veo que esos inútiles te han llenado la cabeza de sus mentiras-dijo Génesis sin alterarse en lo más mínimo.

-Pero no te preocupes, yo te mostraré la verdad; Tifa tu lugar no es con esos patéticos seres que se creen dueños de este mundo, tu eres superior a ellos, ambos lo somos, y por eso tu lugar está conmigo.

Génesis la tomó del brazo aunque sin intención de lastimarla.

-Y me encargaré de que así sea, por eso no te preocupes-dijo sonriéndole, pero ese gesto estaba lejos de provocar alivio en Tifa, quien empezó a sentir como el pánico y la incredulidad corrían por su cuerpo.

-No…tú no….tú no eres el Génesis que conocí…Sephiroth tenía razón: ¡Cambiaste!

Al escuchar aquel nombre, el semblante de Génesis se ensombreció y una punzada de ira surcó sus ojos.

-Ah sí….me encargaré personalmente de que no se vuelva a cruzar en el camino…-y de la nada, su semblante cambio de nuevo-aun hay cosas que hacer, la Estrella espera mi llegada…

-No te atrevas-empezó Tifa con enojo en su voz-Génesis no te atrevas a lastimar a Sephiroth.

Un silencio reinó entre ellos durante una fracción de segundo donde Tifa sostenía la mirada del pelirrojo, seguía viendo esa sombra oscura y retorcida en ellos.

Y entonces, Génesis sonrió

-Tengo una cuenta importante que saldar con él y la disfrutaré al máximo, y estoy seguro de que tú también, ya no tendrás que tenerlo encima a cada segundo interfiriendo entre nosotros. No tienes porque fingir que te importa él o cualquier de esos estúpidos humanos-se acercó a ella con intención de abrazarla-ahora yo estoy contigo.

Pero antes de que consiguiera acercarse un milímetro más, Tifa reaccionó y se alejo de él con una expresión de incredulidad.

-¿Qué no finja? ¿Estás tratando de decir que mis sentimientos por los que amo no son reales? ¡¿Cómo es que puedes siquiera pensar eso?

-¿En serio crees, que todas esas personas que te rodean, te aceptarían si supieran lo que puedes hacer?-preguntó Génesis, paralizando a Tifa antes de continuar.

-¿Crees que se acercarían a ti o te trataran como lo hacen si lo supieran? Sabes bien que no es así, los humanos son seres hipócritas que le temen a aquello que no comprenden y por eso lo rechazan, aquellas personas que no consiguen encajar en la sociedad por quienes son acaban por ser marginados y despreciados-dijo el pelirrojo seriamente, de pronto sus ojos empezaron a brillar intensamente.

-Ahora, yo me encargaré de corregirlo; una vez que tenga esa piedra, seré el ser más poderoso que jamás haya existido, el mundo temblará al pronunciar mi nombre! nadie se atreverá a desafiarme…nunca más.

Tifa sentía como la energía de Génesis aumentaba conforme seguía hablando, una energía oscura que la rodeaba y le hacía sentir retorcijones en el estómago, su instinto le gritaba que debía salir de ahí lo antes posible, pero no consiguió moverse ni un centímetro, mucho menos cuando el pelirrojo se acercó a ella, tomando su mano izquierda entre la suya.

-Tifa, quiero que estés conmigo cuando consiga apoderarme de este mundo, prometo no dejarte caer nuevamente en manos de esos inútiles que no saben apreciar tu don como es debido…ya lo veras, nadie te lastimará de nuevo, ni siquiera él-dijo observándola con ternura. Sin embargo, la mirada de Tifa ahora mostraba incredulidad, tristeza, y ahora, resignación debido a lo que Génesis se había transformado, parecía que era imposible traer de vuelta al joven que ella había conocido.

-Esto no debe ser así Génesis, por favor abre los ojos! ¿No te das cuenta del daño que les has ocasionado a todas esas personas? ¿El daño que me has ocasionado a mí?...No pienso unirme a lo que planeas-añadió soltándose de su agarre-estas pidiendo que tome un camino imposible para mí y no pienso seguirlo-dijo firmemente; al escuchar esto, Génesis frunció el ceño al tiempo que sentía un extraño pinchazo en alguna parte de su pecho.

-No creo en lo que dices-murmuró antes de que el sonido de algo que pareció una explosión hizo que ambos dieran un respingo; de pronto, el bosque entero de llenó del sonido de animales que habían despertado a causa del ruido.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Tifa, confundida. Génesis, presintiendo de qué se trataba, tomó a Tifa nuevamente de la mano y la guió hasta el gigantesco templo de caracol, justo al frente del lago.

-Debes quedarte aquí-le ordenó-yo iré a solucionar esto

-¿Qué? No voy a quedarme aquí, dime que está sucediendo-contestó Tifa.

-No puedes, es peligroso

A Tifa se le fue la mandíbula al suelo ¿Él también iba a empezar a tratarla como a una niña pequeña? Tenía que ser una broma.

-¿Qué pasa con todos ustedes? Se perfectamente cómo cuidarme sola, y no vas a dejarme aquí-dijo ella, desafiante, pero para su sorpresa, Génesis se rio con ganas.

-No has cambiado en nada-dijo con voz melódica mientras acariciaba su mejilla, dejando confundida a la morena; parpadeó, y al segundo siguiente, Génesis ya no estaba.

Tifa miró hacia todos lados, confundida y a la vez asombrada ¿Cómo es que lograba hacer esas cosas? Pero ese no era el momento para tales preguntas, debía descubrir la manera de salir de ese lugar, no estaba a salvo en ese sitio pero ¿Cómo encontraría la salida? Comenzó a correr, rodeando el lago cuando comenzó a escuchar un silbido, un insistente y molesto pitido que solo parecía escuchar en su mente ¿Qué sucedía? Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, intentando hacer que parase pero era imposible, el silbido se hizo cada vez más fuerte y de improviso, su mente se nubló y fue trasladada nuevamente a esa misteriosa cueva; estaba iluminada por cientos de cristales que brotaban de las paredes y despedían una luz verdosa; sintió como si se moviera a través de la cueva, guiada por el silbido que sin duda provenía de ahí hasta que, al girar hacia la izquierda, se encontró con que la cueva se agrandaba…había un lago? El líquido cristalino se movía sin cesar en una danza mística, levantó la mirada hacia la pared frente a ella y un haz de luz la cegó al mismo tiempo que el silbido se tornaba insoportable.

Tifa dejó escapar un jadeo y se tambaleó a causa de lo que su mente acababa de mostrarle; abrió los ojos ¿Qué era aquella visión? ¿Qué significaba? Sus pensamientos se vieron levemente acompañados por los suaves susurros en su cabeza, cientos de voces hablando al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué sucederá ahora?-se preguntó en voz baja

/

La explosión que los dos personajes habían escuchado hacia unos momentos había sido producto de una pequeña pero potente granada que fue arrojada con fuerza al suelo, provocando un pequeño incendio al toparse con los arbustos del bosque. Sephiroth se encontraba semi oculto detrás de un árbol con su Masamune en su mano izquierda observando el fuego. Había arribado a la Ciudad Olvidada hacia pocos segundos, aprovechando uno de los "juguetes" que la motocicleta llevaba equipada y que los federales usaban para motivos desconocidos.

Sabía que eso sería más que suficiente para atraer la atención de Génesis, sabía bien que se encontraba cerca, pues Tifa también lo estaba y donde ella estuviera, era seguro que encontraría a Génesis; esto último le hacía hervir la sangre y que una bestia salvaje despertara en su pecho, exigiendo la inmediata aniquilación del pelirrojo; apretó aun mas los puños, intentando calmarse y no dejarse llevar por los impulsos cuando escuchó pasos acercarse, bien, era ahora o nunca.

Dio dos pasos adelante y observó el aparato en su mano; según el localizador, Tifa se encontraba a unos trescientos metros de su ubicación actual….se preparó para lo inevitable.

Observó la oscura figura aparecer de la nada al otro lado del fuego y Génesis le dirigió la mirada.

-Vaya vaya; planeaba encargarme de ti luego, pero ya que me hiciste el favor….-Génesis hablaba con un tono más relajado, confiado, casi podría decir que feliz; una nueva ola de frustración recorrió a Sephiroth pero no dejó que se notara.

-Supongo que has venido a terminar nuestra batalla ¿me equivoco detective?-preguntó Génesis con naturalidad.

-En cierta forma-respondió Sephiroth

Génesis observó el fuego que seguía avivándose para luego comenzar a caminar en círculos alrededor del plateado, posando su vista en él.

-Lo único que conseguirás aquí será tu perdición, no tienes modo de vencerme ¿Por qué te molestas? ¿Acaso no soportas que el villano se te escape de las manos?-preguntó de forma un tanto burlona.

-En otro tiempo, hubieras acertado-dijo Sephiroth para luego apuntar al pelirrojo con su espada.

-Pero ahora cruzaste la línea y amenazaste la vida de lo que me importa-su voz se tornó mucho más gruesa.

-Devuélvemela

La mirada del pelirrojo se tornó más dura que antes.

-Esa frase no va contigo Sephiroth, ¿Acaso ella te pertenece?-preguntó sin dejar de avanzar-No…me pertenece a _mi_-añadió enfatizando la frase.

-Y no voy a dejar que nadie más se acerque a ella.

-Segundo error-dijo Sephiroth y Génesis frunció el ceño

-¿De qué hablas?

Sephiroth elevó la mano derecha, revelando el pequeño artefacto eléctrico que traía bien sujeto.

-El primero, fue no aniquilarme cuando tuviste la oportunidad-dijo apretando el botón.

En un destello rojo como la sangre Génesis se vio atrapado por lo que parecían ser finos alambres metálicos que fueron disparados desde los distintos arboles que los rodeaban, los mismos lo inmovilizaron y lo siguiente que sintió fue como una potente descarga eléctrica hacia que su cuerpo se retorciese bruscamente al tiempo que sentía que era quemado vivo; la herida en su hombro, que no se había ocupado en sanar, desató un infierno de dolor por todo su cuerpo, provocando que un grito desgarrador saliera de su boca.

La descarga duro una fracción de segundo más y el pelirrojo cayó al suelo, pero no tuvo la menos oportunidad siquiera de moverse antes de que Sephiroth se abalanzara sobre él, clavando una diminuta aguja en su pecho al tiempo que le decía al oído:

-Si fuera tú, no me movería.

La fría voz del detective resonó en los oídos de Génesis mientras sentía como el paralizante que Sephiroth acababa de inyectarle, junto con la descarga hacían imposible que moviera un solo musculo pero si podía pensar con claridad y observar como su enemigo se daba la vuelta y, con el localizador en la mano, corría en dirección a Tifa, su Tifa.

/

El detective comenzó a correr a toda velocidad en la dirección que el pequeño aparato indicaba, honestamente no había planeado inmovilizar a Génesis de ese modo, pero había sido el único modo de encontrar a Tifa sin que lo siguiera. Aceleró un poco más sabiendo que tenia los segundos contados; el rastreador comenzó a pitar, indicándole que se hallaba mucho más cerca, unos metros más a la derecha, justo en el centro del bosque. Avanzó.

/

Un gruñido de ira salió del pecho de Génesis, los finos alambres lo sujetaban con fuerza de tal modo que si hacia un movimiento en falso acabaría descuartizado….o eso creería cualquiera.

-¿En serio creíste, que un simple juguete puede detenerme? ¿Crees que así vas a derrotarme?-su voz se alzó al cielo y una poderosa energía comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo, al segundo siguiente, sus ataduras se rompieron liberándolo de su prisión; el pelirrojo quedó de rodillas por un momento antes de colocarse en pie lentamente. Observó su espada clavada a unos pasos de él y la tomó con fiereza.

/

Se detuvo

El hermoso templo de caracol brillaba a la luz de la luna, al igual que los arboles, los pequeños puntos de luz danzaban sublimes en el aire, rodeando a la pequeña figura que se encontraba justo al frente del lago con una larga capa negra y fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, incluso los sonidos de la noche desaparecieron.

Tifa sintió una presencia a sus espaldas y se dio la vuelta. Un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa salió de su boca al ver, a unos pasos de ella, a esa figura de largos cabellos plateados y ojos felinos, su cuerpo entero se estremeció y su corazón pegó un salto, Sephiroth jamás había lucido tan hermoso con sus ojos fijos en ella con una expresión que no supo identificar pero pudo sentir como la traspasaba; era un ángel, su ángel, que en dos zancadas llegó hasta ella, arrojando su espada al suelo. Su cuerpo se movió solo y lo siguiente que Tifa sintió fue como era rodeada por esos poderosos brazos al mismo tiempo que los suyos envolvían con fuerza y anhelo el cuello del plateado, sus pies fueron despegados del suelo cuando su ángel la elevó del mismo, quedando ambos a la misma altura; Tifa cerró sus ojos y se apretó contra él, no podía creerlo ¡Había ido por ella!

-Viniste-susurró con una enorme felicidad.

Sephiroth no respondió, en vez de eso, se permitió sumergirse en el torbellino de emociones que se había desatado en su interior, era algo que no podía explicar; inclinó la cabeza, permitiendo que el exquisito perfume de sus cabellos lo embriagara. Una de sus manos subió lentamente por el brazo de la morena hasta llegar a su mano, apretándola con gentileza para deshacer el abrazo lo suficiente como para ver su rostro. Sephiroth sabía que tenían poco tiempo y cuanto más desperdiciaran, mayores serian las consecuencia, por lo que, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, la depositó en el suelo, y sin soltar su mano, tomó su espada y echaron a correr hacia el bosque.

-Sephiroth ¿Adónde vamos?-preguntó Tifa intentando mantener el ritmo.

-No tenemos tiempo, pronto vendrá-respondió él

-¿Vendrá?-preguntó Tifa pero no recibió respuesta ¿Quería eso decir que Sephiroth y Génesis se habían enfrentado' ¿Qué había sucedido con él? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenían antes de que los descubriera? Pero antes de que pudiera formular más preguntas, ambos se detuvieron frente a nada menos que el vehículo que Sephiroth había traído consigo; Tifa quedó impresionada al ver el tamaño de la motocicleta, lucia imponente y poderosa.

-Sube-le indicó Sephiroth ayudándola a montar el aparato pero Tifa se detuvo un momento.

-¿Qué pasará con Génesis?

Justo en ese momento una explosión llego a oídos de ambos, Tifa se giró pero Sephiroth la tomó de la muñeca, casi obligándola a que subiera. Varios árboles se derrumbaron a causa de la enorme fuerza del golpe que Génesis asestó; el pelirrojo emergió de las sombras y el humo, logrando ver a la perfección como ese hombre pretendía llevarse a Tifa lejos de él. Su respiración se aceleró en cuestión de segundos y, soltando una exclamación de enojo, blandió su espada con fuerza y una onda de energía salió disparada hacia su objetivo.

Sephiroth bloqueó el ataque usando su espada y encendió la motocicleta.

-Sujétate-le susurró a Tifa, esta obedeció, rodeando la cintura de Sephiroth con fuerza, sintió como empezaba a moverse a una velocidad vertiginosa, un pensamiento surcó su cabeza y la giró solo para ver como Génesis comenzaba a lanzar otro ataque seguido de otro; tuvo que cerrar los ojos debido a que el viento le lastimaba los ojos a medida que esquivaban los ataques.

"Génesis…detente!" pensó con angustia y fue como si su pensamiento hubiera llegado al pelirrojo pues este, al ver lo que estaba haciendo, se detuvo en seco.

"¿Qué demonios haces? Vas a lastimarla" reprendió una voz en su cabeza; se quedó de pie casi hiperventilando, la frustración lo recorrió y observó como esas dos figuras se perdían en la distancia, sumergiendo su mente en una obscuridad absoluta.

/

Tifa volvió a abrir los ojos cuando el único sonido era el de el enorme vehículo, observó nuevamente hacia atrás con sentimientos opuestos.

"Lo siento…Génesis" pensó con tristeza y regresó la vista al frente, o más concretamente, a la espalda de Sephiroth y no pudo evitar sonreír, su cabello le hacía cosquillas en el rostro por lo que apoyó la cabeza en su cálida espalda; él lo sintió y una media sonrisa apareció en su semblante después de unos segundos.

Aquello había estado muy cerca, pero las cosas apenas empezaban, aun tenían un largo camino que recorrer si querían que todo terminara.

Sephiroth esperó a que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos del bosque para luego detenerse; ya había amanecido y el Sol había salido casi por completo; el plateado desmontó y se giró hacia Tifa.

-¿Te hizo daño?

Tifa negó con la cabeza

-No, estoy bien…"al menos físicamente"

Tifa se bajó de la motocicleta y fue ahí que Sephiroth notó que la morena llevaba una ropa diferente a la de la última vez que se habían visto.

-Los federales-explicó Tifa señalando la capa-me la dieron cuando me llevaron al refugio.

-Entiendo-Sephiroth recordó el accidente con los federales; a partir de ahora tendrían que andarse con mucho cuidado.

-Sephiroth ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-No podemos volver a Midgar-sentenció el detective-seremos blanco fácil no solo para Génesis sino para los federales.

-¿Qué ocurre con ellos?

Sephiroth le relató a Tifa lo que había sucedido después de que el hospital fuera destruido, la pequeña pelea en el helicóptero, el accidente y la ayuda inesperada de Shalua, sin embargo, omitió las palabras de uno de los hombres acerca de los planes que el presidente tenía para ella pues no quería darle más preocupaciones que las que ya tenía. La reacción de la morena fue de incredulidad absoluta pues jamás se hubiera imaginado que esos sujetos llegarían al punto de intentar asesinarlo a él y a Zack.

-La única salida por ahora es alejarnos de la ciudad y resolver esto lo más rápido posible…

Sephiroth se interrumpió en mitad de la frase y la razón fue el sonido de su celular, pero esta vez se trataba de un mensaje de voz en vez de una llamada, Sephiroth recibió el mensaje sin darse cuenta de que el aparato estaba en altavoz.

_-¡HEY TU! ¡A ver si aprendes a contestar, he estado llamándote toda la maldita noche! ¡¿A que no adivinas? Me llegó un cargamento nuevo anoche ¡Son una maldita ganga! A ver si te pasas por aquí de una buena vez; cuando termine de ordenar podré abrir de nuevo la tienda así que, QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE AVISAR A LOS DEMAS EH? _

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que los dos personajes se quedaron observando el aparato con incredulidad. Sephiroth sufrió un tic en su ojo y guardó el aparato maldiciendo internamente.

-Lo que me faltaba-gruño él y Tifa tuvo que esforzarse para contener la risa.

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó curiosa.

-…Es un conocido, literalmente es el proveedor de armas del cuerpo de policía pero se gana la vida de casi cualquier forma, es un viajero-explicó Sephiroth cruzándose de brazos. De pronto, una idea llegó a su mente, quiso desecharla en el acto pero esta se rehusó a irse, frunció el ceño y miro a Tifa, que le devolvía la mirada de la misma forma.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Sephiroth lo pensó de nuevo, en realidad no tenían muchas otras opciones y debían actuar rápido. El detective lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

-Escucha, no podemos dejar que nadie te encuentre, hallaremos un lugar seguro, y por ahora…este será el mejor-dijo señalando su móvil.

-¿Entonces iremos con ese hombre? ¿Confías en él?

-Tengo que-respondió Sephiroth-debemos irnos

Tifa asintió lentamente pero de forma decidida y estaba a punto de dirigirse una vez más a la motocicleta cuando la mano enguantada de Sephiroth sujetó su barbilla con delicadeza, deslizando su pulgar sobre la mejilla de Tifa, fue ahí que la morena se dio cuenta de que tenía un ligero raspón que le escoció al contacto con el cuero, pero esto no le impidió sonrojarse notoriamente. Sephiroth hubiera querido decir algo, algo que apretaba en su pecho con insistencia, pero eligió no hacerlo y dudaba si cambiaría de opinión, también le hubiera gustado rodearla con sus brazos una vez más y demostrarle lo aliviado que se sentía de verla a salvo, pero tampoco se lo permitió. Un sentimiento de amargura lo envolvió y, sin decir nada, alejó su mano de Tifa y se subió a la moto.

Ella lo miró sin comprender nada aunque un ligero tono de decepción apareció en su rostro; ocupó su lugar junto a Sephiroth, sujetándose a su cintura y nuevamente se encaminaron hacia su nuevo destino sin mirar atrás.

/

**En caso de que haya quedado alguna duda, era Barret al teléfono XDD. Fue un pelo dificultoso describir la actitud de Génesis pero espero no me haya salido OOC o algo por el estilo. **

**Bueno, fin de otro capítulo, nuevamente espero que haya sido de su agrado, por favor díganme que les pareció**


	19. Capitulo 19 part 1

**Ya se ya se, merezco ser quemada y ahorcada, de verdad les ruego que me disculpen la demora pero es muy difícil escribir cuando sientes que se te viene el mundo encima y más cuando no se consigue inspiración. A partir de esta semana estaré muy ocupada pues ya entro en exámenes finales pero les aseguro que no dejare el fic, lo terminaré así me tarde siglos, solo les pido algo de paciencia y me disculpen la demora. **

**Como pueden ver, este capi lo dividí en dos partes, es demasiado largo espero lo disfruten y de nuevo gracias a todos por sus comentarios, aunque no entendí realmente lo que quisiste decir en la última línea de tu comentario, oodball167, disculpa la ignorancia.**

Capitulo 19

Parte 1

Sephiroth y Tifa condujeron sin parar por al menos una hora, el día había aclarado por completo y el Sol vigilaba su travesía. Tifa cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando, siempre con su cabeza recostada de la espalda de Sephiroth y sus manos alrededor de su cintura. El desierto se había transformado en lo que Tifa pudo distinguir eran las afueras de la ciudad, un lugar poco transitado y algo descuidado; esto último provocó que la curiosidad de Tifa despertara de a poco, sacándola del pequeño trance en el que se encontraba.

Elevó un poco la cabeza, observando las pequeñas casas y los diferentes negocios que allí había, todos de pequeño tamaño; las personas caminaban tranquilamente por las calles y había pocos vehículos, por lo que todos miraban hacia la enorme motocicleta con incredulidad. Tifa estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Sephiroth hacia donde se dirigían cuando sintió que este aminoraba la velocidad hasta finalmente detenerse. Se encontraban justo al frente de una tienda bastante grande, en comparación con las otras, el nombre estaba colocado justo encima y no parecía estar abierta.

Sephiroth bajó de la motocicleta y ayudó a Tifa a hacer lo mismo de forma gentil.

-Aquí es-indicó el detective antes de tomar la mano de Tifa y guiarla hacia el lugar sin prestar atención a las miradas curiosas que los residentes les dirigían.

El plateado abrió la pesada puerta y una campañilla que colgaba de la misma tintineó anunciando su llegada. El recinto estaba totalmente lleno de toda clase de objetos que Tifa desconocía su uso o utilidad; había varios estantes repletos de maquinas, herramientas, gomas para autos y libros; algunos de los estantes llegaban hasta el techo. También había cajas de herramientas esparcidas por el suelo, uno que otro banquito de madera, trapos sucios y llenos de lo que parecía ser aceite, partes de motor y de armas de fuego, estas estaban acomodadas en tres largas filas formando pasillos hasta el mostrador, también algo desordenado y, detrás de este, había otro estante repleto de armas cosas que usualmente encontrarías en una ferretería.

Tifa observó medio sorprendida todo el lugar y de inmediato sonrió; resultaba extraño, pero le parecía ese tipo de lugares en los que nunca te aburrirías: siempre habría algo que hacer, algo con lo que trabajar, sentía una inmensa curiosidad por saber que eran todos esos objetos extraños que la rodeaban, se sintió cómoda. Ella y Sephiroth llegaron hasta el mostrador donde el oji-verde miró alrededor.

-Casi siempre está en la parte de atrás-murmuró tocando la campanilla plateada pitó en un alto volumen.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Tifa

Sephiroth no respondió y le indicó que escuchara, observando a la puerta que conducía a la parte de atrás. Repentinamente, se escuchó como si algo grande y pesado se moviera a través de muchos objetos que estorbaran su paso, al segundo siguiente, se escuchó una voz gruesa.

-¡Cacharro inútil! ¡Déjame pasar!...No se puede caminar en esta porquería ¡Ya voy!

Tifa parpadeó y miro a Sephiroth, este asintió y la morena volvió la vista hacia la puerta a tiempo para observar como un hombre de un gran tamaño salía dando tumbos; tenia la piel oscura y sus grandes músculos eran bien definidos, su cabello era negro como el carbón y se adhería a su cabeza mediante unas trenzas apretadas, vestía una pantalón verde aceituna y unas enormes botas militares, una malla blanca y encima de esta, una chamarra blanca con el cierre abierto; pero lo que más impactó a Tifa, fue su mano derecha y es que la misma era totalmente mecánica y se adhería a su brazo limpiamente.

La morena parpadeó un par de veces mientras en hombre cerraba la puerta tras de sí con un portazo y se giraba hacia ellos, descubriendo quienes eran sus invitados, en cuanto lo hizo una gran sonrisa surcó su rostro marcado con una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha.

-¡Ah Sephiroth! Me preguntaba cuando recibirías mi mensaje-dijo Barret caminando hasta el mostrador-he estado demasiado ocupado con la nueva mercancía pero creo que la encontrarás útil…-Barret se detuvo al ver a Tifa que le sonrió amablemente.

-Mm? ¿Tienes compañía? Eso es muy raro de ti-dijo sin dejar de sonreír incluso cuando Sephiroth lo fulminó con la mirada. Barret se dirigió a Tifa.

-Es un placer señorita, Barret Wallace a su servicio.

-Es un gusto Barret, mi nombre es Tifa Lockhart-respondió ella sonriente.

-Lockhart? Entonces usted debe ser la hija del senador ¿cierto?-preguntó Barret.

-¿Conoció a mi padre?

-No, lo más cerca que pude verlo fue en televisión, pero era un gran hombre, puedo asegurarle que aquí se lamentó mucho su pérdida-dijo Barret seriamente.

-Se lo agradezco mucho-respondió Tifa.

-Barret-habló Sephiroth en su acostumbrado tono frio-¿Para qué me llamabas?

-Bah, veo que sigues con ese humor tuyo-respondió Barret-como ya te dije, me llegó un cargamento nuevo hace unos días, son de tecnología de punta aunque necesitaban algunos ajustes así que me encargué personalmente de eso-mientras hablaba, Barret los conducía hasta la parte de atrás de la tienda, esta parecía mucho más amplia y tenía el doble de objetos en estantes, mesas y regados por el piso; los colores gris, negro y blanco predominaban.

-¿Trabaja en muchas cosas?-preguntó Tifa observando una de las mesas.

-Trabajo en todo lo que tenga que ver con mecánica-contestó Barret sonando orgulloso-puedes traerme lo que sea y en segundos estará reparado, pero como también verás, trabajo con el departamento de policía-añadió.

Barret ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando la mente de Tifa se nubló y ocurrió aquello a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada: unas cuantas imágenes que involucraban al moreno, aquella tienda, a varios oficiales de policías e incluso a su difunto jefe; al parecer, Barret nunca se llevó del todo bien con aquel hombre.

-Barret-empezó Sephiroth de pronto y en un tono sombrío.

-¿Abrirás la tienda en los próximos días?

-No, primero necesito poner un poco de orden aquí y tener la mercancía lista, además debo arreglar esas condenadas luces que no sirven para nada-contestó el moreno señalando el techo con fastidio, luego miró a Sephiroth con gesto de duda.

-¿Por qué?

Sephiroth tardó unos segundos en responder pero se mantuvo serio.

-El caso en el que estoy trabajando se ha complicado, y necesito un lugar donde no puedan localizarme a mi o a Tifa tan fácilmente; necesito que permanezca aquí un tiempo-explicó el detective.

Era evidente que Barret no se esperaba aquella respuesta, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Te refieres al caso del asesino en serie? Está en todas las noticias, y también tú, vi cuando te trasladaron a ese hospital.

-Así es, necesito atraparlo lo más rápido posible, pero por ahora Tifa debe permanecer oculta.

Barret parpadeó sin tener idea de lo que ocurría, pero varios años tratando con ese hombre le habían enseñado a esperar lo inesperado de él y esos casos en los que trabajaba, sin mencionar su poco uso del lenguaje.

-Si como sea, están en su casa, pero no se atrevan a tocar las armas a menos que quieran volar en pedazos-dijo él haciendo un gesto con la mano antes de dirigirse a otra habitación.

-¿Tienen hambre? Estoy por preparar el desayuno-gritó mientras avanzaba.

-Oh no, yo estoy bien…-empezó Tifa pero Sephiroth la interrumpió.

-No has comido ni bebido nada desde hace horas, lo necesitarás-dijo él seriamente.

-Tu tampoco te has alimentado o descansado-dijo Tifa

-Estoy bien

-Pero no eres inmortal-dijo Tifa sonriendo.

El plateado sintió un escalofrió al ver esa sonrisa, pero lo ignoró y giró su rostro al lado contrario en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo, desconcertando a la morena.

-¿Van a venir o qué?-se escuchó la voz de Barret desde la cocina y Sephiroth condujo a Tifa hacia el lugar sin decir palabra.

La cocina era pequeña y acogedora con una pequeña mesa que solo traía dos sillas, pero Barret sacó otras de un rincón; el desayuno consistió en una ración de huevos fritos, pan tostado y tocineta; no fue hasta ese momento que Tifa descubrió lo terriblemente hambrienta que estaba, ya no podía recordar con claridad cuando había sido la última vez que había probado bocado, al igual que Sephiroth. Los tres se sentaron a la mesa cuando la morena advirtió que había un plato de más, al igual que una silla vacía.

-¡Marlene! ¡Es hora de desayunar!-gritó Barret.

-¿Marlene?-preguntó Tifa mirando a Sephiroth pero este no dijo nada. Lo siguiente que Tifa escuchó fueron unos pasitos apresurados que bajaban desde alguna escalera oculta, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y una adorable niña de unos diez años, vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco, y con su cabello castaño amarrado en una larga trenza, llegó corriendo hasta los brazos del hombre, que la elevaron con suma facilidad y la sentaron en su hombro.

-¿Dormiste bien?-preguntó Barret

-Sí, papi-dijo ella con una voz dulce.

-Tifa, te presento a mi hija, Marlene. Saluda pequeña.

Marlene miró a Tifa y sonrió, Barret la colocó en el suelo y la niña corrió hacia la morena.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Marlene, bienvenida a nuestra casa-dijo con esa voz dulce que hizo que Tifa sonriera y se inclinara un poco hacia ella.

-Mucho gusto Marlene, yo soy Tifa-no sabía porque, pero presentía que se llevaría de maravillas con esa tierna niña que aunque solo poseía una década de vida, parecía ser muy madura e inteligente.

Marlene caminó hasta Sephiroth, quien no había levantado la vista siquiera, y sin dejar de sonreír; el plateado la observó, la tomó de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas.

-¿Cómo has estado Marlene?-preguntó con voz profunda.

-Muy bien, papá me ha estado enseñado sobre su trabajo-contestó ella con inocencia.

-Vi en la tele que salió herido ¿Le dolió mucho?-preguntó ahora con un semblante preocupado.

-No, ya estoy bien-contestó Sephiroth y la pequeña sonrió.

-Sephiroth atrapará a ese hombre ¿verdad papá? Siempre lo hace-aseguró Marlene moviendo sus piecitos como si estuviera comentando algo obvio. Ante esto, Sephiroth no pudo evitar que en su rostro se formara una media sonrisa ante la fe ciega que la niña depositaba en él.

-Anda, debes comer-dijo devolviéndola al suelo, ella asintió y se dirigió a su lugar, justo al lado de Tifa.

El resto del tiempo transcurrió de forma normal, una palabra que ni Tifa ni Sephiroth habían conocido desde hacía días; una vez terminado el desayuno, Tifa insistió en ayudar a Barret a limpiar la mesa y la cocina mientras Marlene no dejaba de pedirle a Sephiroth que le relatara algunas de sus historias como detective. Para Tifa, era clara la admiración y cariño que la pequeña sentía por el hombre a pesar de que este se mostrara distante, aunque no pudo evitar notar como este no dejaba de vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos en caso de que la niña se lastimase con alguno de los cientos de objetos que había regados por la tienda.

Sephiroth permitió que Tifa se distrajera con sus nuevos conocidos, con las historias de Barret y con el dulce carácter de Marlene, era una buena oportunidad para que la joven se alejara un poco del infierno en el que se había convertido su vida, y también le permitió a él analizar lo que sucedía en su interior. Se encontraba de brazos cruzados, recargado en una pared, observando atentamente como Barret, Marlene y Tifa se hallaban sentados en circulo en los bancos de madera, Tifa no paraba de reír ante las exclamaciones nada educadas de Barret y su risa era como el canto de los ángeles para Sephiroth, nunca había escuchado nada más hermoso….y sabia bien que eso, a la larga, sería su perdición, se convertiría en su eterna tortura…por que el hecho de que hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos por la joven, no significaba que los diría en voz alta, es más, solo empeorarían las cosas ¿Por qué?

"_Por lo que eres_" respondió una voz melancólica en alguna parte de su mente. Cerró los ojos. Si, ¿Quién dijo que el trabajo policiaco estaba hecho para que una persona fuera libre de amar y ser amado sin correr ningún riesgo? ¿Cuántas veces había visto a policías y detectives perder a sus familias porque algún asesino quería venganza? ¿Cuántas esposas habían sido secuestradas y asesinadas por que su marido era demasiado bueno en su trabajo? Y más aun ¿Cuántas separaciones no habían ocurrido ya en la estación de policía? El siempre había pensado que todos sus colegas perdían el tiempo intentando tener una vida normal con sus familias, ignorando que la realidad era que sin importar cuánto se esforzasen, el crimen siempre existiría y siempre terminarían perdiéndose algún cumpleaños o alguna ocasión especial hasta que su familia no soportara más y los abandonara.

Él era el mejor detective que la ciudad había tenido nunca, su cabeza tenía un alto precio entre todos los rufianes que había puesto tras las rejas y los que aun se hallaban libres ¿A caso pensaba meter a Tifa en ese mundo, sabiendo que su vida correría peligro a cada instante? ¿Planeaba dejarla sola cuando más lo necesitara para ir tras algún criminal? Aunque sus intenciones fueran lo contrario, no había nada que pudiera hacer, porque siempre existiría algún caso que atender, siempre existirían criminales buscando salirse con la suya, su trabajo jamás terminaría; ese era el precio que tenía que pagar.

Volvió a mirar a Tifa y su corazón se encogió de dolor, él nunca quiso tener ese sentimiento pero, desafortunadamente, no era algo que pudiera controlar.

Desvió la mirada hacia otro sitio sin y decidió guardar todos esos pensamientos y emociones en la parte más alejada de su ser, ya le estaban haciendo demasiado daño.

/

Génesis arrojó su camisa al suelo la cual estaba parcialmente manchada de sangre, se apoyó en la pared de la destrozada casa y se sujetó el hombro con fuerza, maldiciendo. Su mano alcanzó la gasa que reposaba encima de la mesa y, tras soportar el ardiente alcohol que había puesto en su hombro para desinfectar la herida, la apretó contra su hombro, soltando un gruñido de dolor, su respiración estaba agitada y su ritmo cardiaco acelerado, sin embargo, el dolor físico no se podía siquiera comparar con toda la ira y frustración que sentía en esos momentos, le hervía la sangre ¿Cómo había permitido que se le escapara de las manos? Ahora Tifa se encontraba en alguna parte con _es_e.

Separó su cuerpo de la pared, tomó su camisa y su gabardina, colocándoselas en un ágil movimiento; le importaba un pepino que su herida aun no hubiera sanado. Tenía que ponerse en marcha lo antes posible. Caminó hasta quedar debajo del agujero en el techo, observando como el Sol se aproximaba a lo más alto del cielo.

-Todo cuanto posees….todo cuanto amas…será destruido-murmuró suavemente, y en un destello, se desvaneció. Su próximo destino se encontraba al otro extremo de la ciudad, uno que solo era visitado en raras ocasiones, y siempre era por personajes de la Ley.

La prisión de Midgar lucía exactamente igual a otros días, los prisioneros se hallaban encarcelados en esas pequeñas celdas que apenas dejaban espacio para moverse y los guardias patrullaban cada cierto tiempo, no tenían idea de lo que vendría a continuación.

Una enorme explosión se escuchó por todo el lugar y en una fracción de segundo, todos los guardias cayeron al suelo con una enorme herida en sus cuellos. Génesis blandió su espada confiadamente mientras caminaba entre los cadáveres que acababa de crear, la alarma de la prisión de había disparado pero no le tomó importancia. Se dirigió a uno de los largos pasillos de la construcción donde los gritos, exclamaciones e insultos de los prisioneros eran el único sonido pero, extrañamente, estos parecieron apagarse cuando el pelirrojo hizo su aparición.

Génesis paseó la mirada por las celdas, no eran más que humanos inservibles, pero sabía que podían serle útiles para su propósito. Comenzó a caminar lentamente y con paso elegante.

-Ustedes son los criminales más peligrosos e inteligentes de todos los tiempos, se les conoce por no tener ningún respeto por la vida humana y por sus métodos retorcidos-se detuvo un momento y se giró hacia su público-Entonces díganme ¿Quién los ha puesto en este lugar tan despreciable?

-¡SEPHIROTH!-gritaron todos los prisioneros al unísono. Génesis sonrió.

-Y ¿No les parece que el buen detective necesita, quizás, una cucharada de su propia medicina?-gritos de aprobación de escucharon entre los prisioneros.

-Bien pues, es hora de sepa lo que es el dolor…háganlo lamentar el mismo día en que los puso tras las rejas, destruyan aquello que lo hace ser quien es-el pelirrojo elevó su mano, de ella salió un destello, hizo un movimiento brusco y al segundo siguiente, todas las puertas de las celdas salieron disparadas de su lugar y fueron a parar al suelo.

-Hagan lo que mejor saben hacer

La prisión entera se llenó de las voces y gritos de los recién liberados prisioneros que se amontonaban en la salida; una vez libres, se abalanzaron a la ciudad como un enjambre sediento de venganza.

Génesis observaba desde lo alto del edificio con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

/

Tifa no podía creer lo relajada y tranquila que se sentía estando con Barret y su hija. Se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos de madera con las manos en la rodillas mientras observaba como Barret reparaba un enorme motor, soltando una que otra maldición cada vez que alguna pieza se atoraba en tanto que Marlene le ayudaba en lo que podía y en lo que su padre le permitía. Tifa hubiera querido hacer lo mismo pero el moreno insistió en que no era necesario por lo que se limitó a observar, reír y hablar con la pequeña Marlene, eso sin contar todas las visiones ocasionales que invadían su mente.

Tras unos instantes, la sensación de que en ese lugar faltaba la presencia de esa otra persona se volvió demasiado fuerte así que giró el rostro lentamente hacia donde el detective de cabellos plateado permanecía sin hacer ningún otro movimiento, tenia los brazos cruzados y parecía estar sumergido en sus pensamientos. Tifa deseaba ir hasta él, pero sintió que sería mejor no hacerlo; su semblante ahora mostraba duda. Volvió a girar el rostro hacia sus dos acompañantes justo en el momento en que Sephiroth hacia lo mismo en dirección a ella.

El reloj de la pared marcó las doce.

Sephiroth sintió como el bolsillo de su gabardina vibraba, sacó el celular y, al ver que se trataba de su compañero, Zack, atendió la llamada de inmediato.

-Zack… ¿Dónde estás?

-A que no adivinas. Después de que te fuiste Shalua me guió con el helicóptero hasta un garaje enorme que usan como refugio, no te imaginas la cantidad de armas confiscadas que hay aquí, sin mencionar estos aparatos; hay computadoras como para hacer caer todo el sistema de la ciudad-la voz del peli-azul se escuchaba asombrada, como si no se creyera en donde se encontraba-Reno y los demás están mejor, Shalua los está cuidando aunque ella también necesitaba ayuda.

-¿Qué has averiguado?-preguntó Sephiroth asegurándose que ni Tifa ni los demás estaban escuchando.

-No creo que te guste-le advirtió Zack tras un segundo y el cuerpo de Sephiroth se tensó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Shalua me ayudó a entrar en el sistema de Shinra y me topé con un archivo acerca de Tifa, pero no era uno normal, quiero decir…contenía resultados de pruebas de sangre, cabellos y ADN; también hay un extraño artículo sobre el verdadero potencial de la mente o algo así…-Zack se detuvo mientras observaba la pantalla de su ordenador mientras un escalofrió le recorría de arriba abajo.

-Sephiroth…creo que saben de su poder.

La mirada del plateado se dirigió instintivamente hacia la joven Tifa, que seguía charlando con Barret sin saber absolutamente nada. No, eso era imposible ¿Cómo es que el gobierno podría saber algo de sus habilidades?

-Zack eso es imposible, ella jamás se lo ha contado a nadie.

-Ya, pero aunque no lo haya dicho, está claro que ellos saben algo, no saben de que se trata a ciencia cierta, pero te aseguro que quieren averiguarlo-respondió Zack-No entiendo ¿Qué quiere el presidente con Tifa? ¿De qué le puede servir su poder?

Esa era la pregunta del millón para ambos detectives; Sephiroth repasó mentalmente lo que su compañero acaba de decirle y lo que el hombre en el helicóptero también había dicho.

"_El presidente tiene planes especiales para la señorita" _

Sintió como si todo su cuerpo temblara y sujetó el teléfono con más fuerza.

-Tifa puede ver el pasado de las personas, lo más terrible que hayan hecho o sufrido; planea usar eso de algún modo, no hay otra explicación-Sephiroth percibió como la angustia iba creciendo de a poco en su pecho.

-Zack…

-No lograrán lo que quieren, tenlo por seguro. Intentaré eliminar el rastro de Tifa de aquí ¿de acuerdo?-preguntó Zack con decisión y casi pudo percibir como su compañero asentía con la cabeza.

-Hazlo, y cuida que no te descubran.

-Seguro… ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Bien, estamos en la casa de Barret.

-¿Barret? ¿Bromeas?

-Es el único lugar donde no nos encontrarán, por ahora-contestó Sephiroth.

-De acuerdo, avísame si algo cambia-dijo Zack.

Sephiroth cortó la llama, posando su mirada nuevamente en la morena; guardó el celular y caminó hasta donde los tres personajes se encontraban. En cuanto le sintió aproximarse, Tifa giró la vista hacia él y sus ojos parecieron brillar con intensidad.

-Barret, necesito el área de práctica-le dijo al moreno.

-¡¿Eh! ¿Y para qué rayos? Tu solo usas esa espada descomunal que tienes-respondió Barret sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo, Marlene se hallaba justo a su lado.

-Yo no seré el que la use-aclaró Sephiroth sin cambiar de expresión.

La habitación quedó en silencio por unos segundos en los que Barret, sin quitar la mirada del detective, parpadeó varias veces, incrédulo, y luego la posó en Tifa quien había entendido rápidamente.

-¿Y-yo?-preguntó con total sorpresa e incredulidad, también mirando a Sephiroth-Pero…Sephiroth, yo nunca he tocado un arma, no sé cómo funcionan…-trató de explicar.

-Es por eso que te enseñaré, necesitas aprender a manejarlas en caso de que las cosas no vayan bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Tifa, su mirar ahora denotaba sospecha.

-¿Piensas que eso la ayudará con ese loco?-preguntó Barret colocándose en pie y cruzándose de brazos; Sephiroth siguió esquivando la mirada de Tifa.

-No del todo, pero hará el trabajo, y ella sabe defenderse-esta vez, el detective la miró directamente-ven conmigo, hay que aprovechar el tiempo que permanezcamos aquí.

Tifa asintió, no muy convencida, y se levantó del banquillo.

-Sera mejor que uses algo no muy pesado y que sea fácil de manejar, no empieces por lo complicado-dijo Barret, se dirigió hacia uno de los estantes el cual contenía unos cajones, abrió uno de ellos, y extrajo una pistola que, en opinión de Tifa, que no sabía nada de armas, era enorme; el cañón era alargado y de forma algo rectangular y su color era de plateado brillante. El moreno le arrojó la pistola a Sephiroth quien la atrapó ágilmente en el aire y la examinó.

-Esto bastará-sentenció antes de recibir un paquete de balas por parte de Barret.

-Cuidado eh? No hagas que Tifa salga lastimada-dijo el moreno cruzándose de brazos nuevamente.

Tifa sonrió un poco ante sus palabras, pero Sephiroth frunció el seño sin levantar la mirada, Barret no tenía la menor idea de que él moriría antes de dejar que Tifa saliera lastimada de algún modo; pero se guardó su reacción prudentemente y se limitó a hacer un gesto vago con la cabeza.

-Tifa, sígueme

El plateado avanzó por una puerta desconocida para Tifa y la morena lo siguió de cerca, le incomodaba que Sephiroth no le hubiera dirigido una mirada siquiera y que su semblante estuviera más frío que nunca ¿Qué ocurría? Avanzaron por un estrello pasillo que daba a la parte de atrás de toda la construcción; cuando Sephiroth abrió la siguiente puerta, Tifa se encontró en un amplio patio trasero que había sido convertido en un área de práctica: había varios cubículos, cada uno con una tabla para apoyar las armas u otra cosa y, a muchos metros de distancia, se hallaban los blancos, grandes y gruesas tablas con el dibujo de un cuerpo humano con sus respectivas líneas que señalaban el blanco. Tifa paseó la mirada por el lugar mientras Sephiroth se dirigía a uno de los cubículos y ella le seguía.

-Ven

Ambos se colocaron en uno de los cubículos, el objetivo estaba justo al frente.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-preguntó Tifa sin titubeos; observó como Sephiroth cargaba el cartucho del arma y lo regresaba a su lugar con movimientos ágiles y rápidos, el objeto hizo "clic".

-Colócate aquí-le indicó Sephiroth, y esta vez, su voz resultó ser cálida y amable, lo que hiso sonreír a la morena pero lo hizo sin que el hombre lo notara. Se posicionó en el centro del cubículo y Sephiroth se colocó justo detrás de ella, entregándole el arma; era pesada y gruesa, Tifa se preguntó cómo los policías manejaban esas cosas tan ágilmente, especialmente Sephiroth. Este observó la delicada figura de la joven, sabía que esto después le causaría aun más dolor, pero ignoró lo que su mente le decía y, obedeciendo a su impulso, se inclinó un poco.

-Sostenla firmemente con ambas manos, apunta y luego dispara-murmuró en su oído haciendo que Tifa se estremeciera y su corazón latiera desbocado; la morena respiró hondo, tratando se no distraerse y de controlar su respiración. Miró hacia el frente, levantó la pistola y apuntó. La mano del plateado tomó las suyas y las sostuvo de forma erguida.

-Firme, Tifa-murmuró nuevamente, ella podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su mano a pesar de no poder sentir su piel.

Él la soltó, ella sujetó el objeto y disparó una vez.

La fuerza del disparo la empujó hacia atrás con fuerza, haciendo que chocara levemente con Sephiroth; abrió los ojos con sorpresa, los cuales había cerrado instintivamente y sus manos soltaron el arma. Estaba caliente.

Sephiroth la atajó, Tifa se giró hacia él.

-Lo siento…quiero intentarlo de nuevo-dijo

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó Sephiroth recordando su comportamiento hacia unos minutos.

-Sí, quiero aprender-dijo ella para luego regalarle una sonrisa, una que él no puedo evitar devolver, una sensación cálida les recorrió a medida que Sephiroth volvía a depositar el objeto en sus manos, haciendo que el intercambio durara el mayor tiempo posible; ninguno de los dos quitó la vista del otro.

Tifa se giró hacia el frente, visiblemente sonrojada; resultaba curioso que experimentara tan increíbles sensaciones en un momento como ese, pero no le importaba siempre que él estuviera cerca; si era así, ella no tenía por qué temerle a nada. Se colocó en posición una vez más, y disparó, sintiendo como era impulsada nuevamente hacia atrás y su espalda encontró el pecho del detective, Sephiroth entonces tomó sus dos manos entre la suya mientras que con la otra le retiraba la pistola con delicadeza.

-Nada mal-dijo cuando el blanco se desplazaba mecánicamente hacia ellos para revelar el resultado. Tras unos segundos Tifa notó que el plateado aun tenía su mano entre la suya, ahora, ella se encontraba prácticamente en sus brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho de acero; él la giró lentamente hacia sí, encontrando sus miradas, Tifa percibió una exquisita esencia inundar sus pulmones, una mezcla entre el cuero y un aroma masculino que no supo identificar pero que le gustaba; tembló ligeramente cuando un recuerdo inundó su mente, un recuerdo que ella no estaba segura de querer revivir pues le traía demasiadas dudas a la cabeza; eran sus labios sobre los de ella, sus manos sujetándola fuertemente de los brazos y ella aferrándose a su gabardina, un momento que había durado tan poco pero al mismo tiempo se sintió eterno…sin embargo ¿Qué significaba? ¿Por qué podía ver una feroz batalla librándose en los ojos de Sephiroth? ¿Era realmente posible que él pudiera amarla?

Sintió como esa mano alrededor de la suya la apretaba aun más, pero lo que Sephiroth quería era alejarse de ahí, alejarse y no tener que encontrarse con esa mirada que lo estaba volviendo loco, sentía como su cuerpo quería impulsarse hacia adelante pero al mismo tiempo algo lo retenía, su mente dictaba una cosa y su corazón ordenaba otra. Su aroma, sus delicadas manos, sus ojos, su sonrisa; estaba a punto de caer.

Por una mínima fracción de segundo, Tifa sintió su cuerpo irse hacia adelante, buscando con ansias el calor de ese cuerpo que tanto significaba para ella cuando un silbido le traspasó la cabeza. Fue ahí cuando su cuerpo se tensó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza por instinto.

Sephiroth parpadeó, como si hubiera sido sacado de un trance y miró a Tifa que cerraba los ojos como si sintiera dolor.

-¿Tifa? ¡¿Tifa, que sucede?

-No…no lo sé…has que pare!-exclamó la morena, el silbido se escuchaba demasiado fuerte, le traspasaba los tímpanos.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Sephiroth

-¿Es que acaso no lo escuchas?... ¡Es insoportable!-exclamó ella mirándolo con confusión ¿Cómo es que él no lo escuchaba si el sonido era tan fuerte y claro?

Sephiroth no podía entender, pero estaba claro que ella no fingía; la sujetó de los hombros al ver que se apretaba la cabeza con más fuerza y con dolor.

-Tifa, tranquilízate-le dijo apretándola con firmeza, seguido a esto, la sujetó de su barbilla, haciendo que ella le mirase.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es lo que escuchas?

-Es…eh no lo sé…es este silbido_…" ¿Qué significa esto?"-_pensó confundida. Pero de pronto, tan repentinamente como había llegado, el extraño sonido se esfumó en una fracción de segundo, dejándola agotada y débil. Se tambaleó y sus piernas dejaron de sostener su peso, sintió como estaba a punto de caer cuando unos poderosos brazos la rodearon, impidiendo que llegara al suelo. Tifa soltó un pequeño y casi inaudible quejido y automáticamente sus manos se aferraron a las ropas de Sephiroth, quien la miraba confuso pero a la vez con infinita preocupación.

-Tifa-murmuró acercándola a él; ella levantó el rostro, semi mareada, y notó perfectamente como sus mejillas alcanzaban el color de un tomate ¿Cómo era concesible tanta belleza? Era la misma pregunta que rondaba la mente del joven Sephiroth, antes de que unos fuertes pasos le hicieran reaccionar, apartando a Tifa de su lado y alejando sus brazos de ella.

Barret hizo aparición en el enorme patio a grandes zancadas, deteniéndose al verlos y fijando su atención en el rostro de Tifa.

-Hey Tifa ¿Qué te pasó? Tu cara está tan roja como una manzana-preguntó descaradamente. Ante esto Tifa casi deseó que se la tragara la tierra ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Barret mencionar esas cosas frente a Sephiroth? Desvió la mirada sin atreverse siquiera a mirar al detective, quien también había echo lo mismo sin que lo notaran, ocultando su propio sonrojo.

-N-nada…no pasa nada Barret-dijo la de ojos cafés.

-¿Seguro? Bueno. Oye Sephiroth, tengo algo que quiero mostrarte, fue un encargo especial de Reeve Tuesti, échale un vistazo-le dijo el moreno al detective; este lanzó un suspiro desganado que pasó desapercibido para los dos personajes, sacudió levemente la cabeza y habló con voz profunda.

-Como quieras

-Yo Tifa! Marlene quiere verte, dice que quiere mostrarte su habitación-agregó Barret sonriendo. Tifa hizo lo mismo después de unos segundos, recordando a la hermosa hija del hombre, este pensamiento provocó que se distrajera de forma momentánea. Siguió a los dos hombres de vuelta a la tienda donde la pequeña Marlene abordó a Tifa completamente, esta ultima decidió aprovechar este momento para dejar a Sephiroth charlar con Barret y también para calmar un poco su alocado corazón.

Nuevamente, las horas comenzaron a pasar de forma lenta hasta llegar a un punto donde Barret encendió la pequeña televisión que se encontraba encima del mostrador con motivos de querer saber como iba la situación en la ciudad. En cuanto escuchó los reportes de todos los noticieros, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y la respiración pareció cortársele.

-Que maldito bastardo…Sephiroth debes ver esto-dijo a media voz.

Sephiroth, que se encontraba examinando uno objeto de extraño aspecto a solo unos metros de él, levantó la cabeza hacia el hombre, fijándola en el aparato.

"_Estamos en vivo desde el centro de la ciudad de Midgar donde lo único que se vive es el miedo. Hace unas horas se nos informó que una gran cantidad de criminales peligrosos y violentos fueron liberados de la prisión, no se sabe exactamente como sucedió pero todos los guardias de seguridad fueron encontrados muertos de un terrible corte en la garganta. Muchos de los criminales que escaparon, que se creen son los más peligrosos, se han dado a la fuga, mientras que otros se han dedicado a sembrar pánico en las calles, asaltando establecimientos y asesinando a todo el que se cruce en su camino. Casualmente, todos los criminales que fueron liberados, fueron encerrados por el detective Sephiroth. _

_La policía se ha lanzado a las calles buscando solucionar este terrible problema, se sabe que le detective Zack Fair, el compañero del detective Sephiroth, llegó hace poco de algún destino desconocido buscando encargarse de la situación pero se rehúsa a dar comentarios; y a estas alturas, todos los ciudadanos se preguntan ¿Dónde se encuentra el detective Sephiroth?" _

El reportaje siguió, pero Sephiroth ya no lo escuchaba, se había quedado completamente congelado en su sitio ¿Una fuga masiva? ¿Pánico en las calles? ¿Qué Zack estaba…? De inmediato sacó su celular y marcó el número de su compañero.

-¿Por qué demonios no me avisó?-se preguntó con enojo en su voz ¿Por qué Zack no lo había contactado para advertirle de la situación?

-¿Acaso esto es obra de ese sujeto al que persigues?-preguntó Barret seriamente, pero Sephiroth no le contestó, el teléfono comenzó a pitar y a pitar, pero nadie contestaba, un frio comenzó a esparcirse por el cuerpo de Sephiroth. No cabía duda alguna de que Génesis estaba detrás de todo aquello pero ¿Qué buscaba lograr, liberando a todos esos criminales? Su objetivo era alcanzarlos a él y a Tifa, entonces ¿Por qué regresaba a la ciudad a armar todo ese alboroto? Los prisioneros que se habían dado a la fuga ¿Buscaba utilizarlos de algún modo? Lo único que podía deducir de aquello, era que el pelirrojo planeaba atacarlo desde un punto diferente, ¿Pero cuál?

Alejó el teléfono de su oído ¿Qué había sucedido con Zack? ¿Su compañero de hallaba en peligro? "_Necesitamos actuar ya, tengo que atrapar a Génesis cuanto antes" _pensó mirando el televisor que seguía emitiendo imágenes de tiendas destrozadas e incendiadas.

/

Aquel joven de mirada azulada y portando esa enorme espada sujetó al enorme sujeto con fuerza por los brazos desde su espalda, inmovilizándolo.

-Hasta aquí llegaste-dijo Zack mientras esposaba al individuo.

-Llévenlo a la estación ya que por ahora no podremos usar la prisión-ordenó en voz alta.

-¡Si señor!-respondieron los oficiales que lo acompañaban para después marcharse.

Con aquel prisionero ya sumaban veinte los arrestos que Zack había hecho aquel día; se había puesto en marcha en el mismo segundo en el que supo que la prisión había sido prácticamente destruida, permitiendo que cientos de criminales peligros quedaran libres, y ahora prácticamente todos los oficiales del departamento se hallaban a sus órdenes, asistiéndolo en lo que necesitara.

Zack observó la calle donde algunas personas observaban el arresto.

-No hay tiempo que perder, debo regresar a todos estos sujetos a su lugar-y al decir esto, se dirigió de inmediato a la estación, donde otras personas vigilaban toda la ciudad desde sus ordenadores, proporcionándole la información necesaria en caso de que divisaran a alguno de los ex-prisioneros.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta, el peli-azul se dirigió a ellos; para ese momento, gran parte de los escritorios que ocupaban la estación habían sido removidos para ser reemplazados por otros donde ordenadores de aspecto poderoso se encontraban, justo frente a estos, se encontraba una pizarra transparente donde se habían colocado las fotografías de todos los prófugos y estas se marcaban a medida que alguno era capturado.

-Bien, uno menos-dijo Zack observando las fotos-¿Tienen alguna pista de estos?-preguntó señalando un par de fotografías que mostraban a dos hombres de aspecto siniestro.

-Aun no detective, según nuestros datos, forman parte del grupo que ha desaparecido-respondió una mujer joven.

-Ya veo…sigan buscando, debemos atrapar a estos sujetos lo más rápido posible antes de que ocasionen mas daño-dijo y todos asintieron, regresando a sus labores. De pronto y sin saber por qué, Zack sacó su celular y lo observó, percatándose de que tenía una llamada perdida.

-Sephiroth….ya debe haberse enterado de todo; genial me hará pedazos!-murmuró el detective con una mano en la cabeza para después marcar el número de su amigo. El aparato sonó un par de veces antes de que una voz ya conocida para él se hiciera escuchar.

-Zack…más te vale que te expliques-se escuchó la profunda voz del detective.

-Ya, lo siento, pero las cosas no están nada bien aquí y no pude avisarte; no entiendo que pretende Génesis con esto-dijo él alejándose unos pasos de la multitud de la estación.

-Está claro que planea algo ¿Averiguaste donde se encuentra el grupo de criminales desaparecidos?

-Aun no; en total suman cinco y son los peores con los que te has enfrentado hasta ahora… ¿Crees que ese sujeto planee utilizarlos para algo?

Sephiroth demoró un instante antes de contestar.

-Conociendo sus métodos y el modo en que actúan, para este momento ya tendrían que haber hecho de las suyas, los cinco son meticulosos, pacientes y de más está decir que son asesinos a sangre fría…-Sephiroth pensó un segundo y una idea llegó a su mente, o quizás era una revelación-Zack, quiero que pongas bajo protección a todas las familias que perdieron a uno de sus miembros a manos de esos sujetos de inmediato.

-¿Qué?

-Todas esas familias son su blanco número uno, localízalas y mantenlas a salvo.

-De acuerdo, pero sigo sin entender que gana Génesis con esto.

-Lo más probable es que quiera fastidiarme y al mismo tiempo sembrar mas pánico en la ciudad, está atacando de una manera diferente, debes cuidarte la espalda-dijo seriamente.

-Eso lo sé; no te preocupes por nada, creo que no hace falta decirte que no debes pisar Midgar en estos momentos, los federales están furiosos.

-Me da igual. Dentro de poco Tifa y yo debemos dirigirnos a Cañón Cosmo, tal vez halle algo ahí.

-¿Ella sabe de esto?-preguntó Zack frunciendo el ceño

-No, no es necesario-contestó Sephiroth

-Si quieres que confié en ti no debes andar ocultando nada…y por cierto deberías decírselo-añadió con tono misterioso

-¿Qué? ¿Decirle que?-preguntó Sephiroth, confundido. Zack sonrió.

-Piénsalo bien. Debo irme, esto se pondrá peligroso-dijo de pronto y su compañero de cabellos plateados rodo los ojos.

-Como digas, está atento y la próxima vez usa el teléfono-la llamada se cortó y el plateado observó el pequeño televisor una vez más, no lo admitía, pero esperaba que Génesis no intentara nada contra Zack o incluso contra Aerith, pero lo más seguro era que el peli-azul ya la hubiera puesto bajo protección. Se giro y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a la joven Tifa de pie observando las horribles imágenes plasmadas en la pantalla.

-Sephiroth ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó observándolo fijamente, su mirada le pedía una explicación, le pedía que no la dejara fuera de todo.

-…Génesis atacó la prisión de la ciudad, liberando a un sin números de criminales y asesinos, Zack esta capturándolos pero hay un grupo que ha desaparecido y son extremadamente peligrosos-dijo en forma monótona y atento a la reacción de Tifa.

La morena sintió una horrenda sensación en su estomago y sus ojos se abrieron como platos ¿Génesis era el responsable de todo aquello?

-¿Cómo pudo? ¿En que está pensando?-se preguntó en voz baja con pesar. Barret se cruzó de brazos observando a aquellos dos y luego a la pequeña televisión.

-Tifa-dijo Sephiroth dando unos pasos hacia ella-dijiste que debemos ir a Cañón Cosmo ¿Tienes idea de por qué tu abuela quería que fueras a ese lugar?-le preguntó recordando la carta que Tifa guardaba en esa pequeña caja de madera.

-Decía que allí encontraría a un amigo que me ayudaría a conocer más sobre mis poderes-respondió la morena con gesto pensativo.

-Debemos ir de inmediato….esto…te sonará extraño, pero creo que de quien sea que se trate nos podrá ayudar a entender todo esto y también el misterio de esa piedra que Génesis quiere-dijo observándole.

Sephiroth simplemente asintió, pues no tenía por qué dudar ni de Tifa ni de su "talento especial". De pronto, a Tifa se le ocurrió algo.

-Emm ¿Barret?-preguntó acercándose al viajero.

-Mande-le respondió este sonriendo

-¿Sabes cómo llegar a Cañón Cosmo?-siguió Tifa intuyendo la reacción del hombre a sus espaldas. Sephiroth abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal y miró a Tifa como si acabara de cometer una enorme locura ¿En qué rayos pensaba?

-¡Ha! Claro, he ido a ese lugar cientos de veces, las personas allí son bastante amables, tranquilas y serviciales aunque muchas veces no entiendo de qué demonios hablan; yo podría guiarlos hasta allá perfectamente-dijo sabiendo las intenciones de Tifa y con autosuficiencia.

-De ninguna manera-dijo Sephiroth con voz de hierro.

-Óyeme, tú no decides a donde voy y adonde no-respondió Barret nuevamente cruzándose de brazos-me doy perfecta cuenta de que necesitan llegar ahí cuanto antes. No sé exactamente qué demonios está ocurriendo, pero ya viste el estado de las cosas en Midgar y yo no pienso quedarme sentado sobre mi trasero de brazos cruzados, ya tengo suficiente con este gobierno de pacotilla. Además la que preguntó fue Tifa no tu-añadió el moreno en un repentino impulso por fastidiar a Sephiroth pero no lo hacía con malas intenciones. El plateado le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Por si no lo has notado esto no es un juego, no es algo que se pueda solucionar con fuerza bruta, no voy a estar cuidándote la espalda a cada momento.

-Vaya, tú y tu incondicional fe en los demás! Pero no te preocupes, te aseguro que no tendrás que hacerlo-le respondió Barret

-Sephiroth-dijo Tifa suavemente y este la miró

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-preguntó la joven extrañando al detective; Tifa se alejó unos pasos y él la siguió. La morena se aseguró de que Barret no pudiera escucharlo y se dirigió hacia Sephiroth.

-Sephiroth creo que es buena idea que venga con nosotros

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que he visto todos los lugares a los que ha viajado y todo lo que hace ahí, conoce mucho lugares y sabes bien que es un hombre de fiar o no nos hubieras traído aquí-dijo ella sonriendo y provocando que el ojiverde pusiera una pequeña mueca de fastidio.

-Además, aunque no lo parezca en verdad quiere ayudarnos, estoy segura que llegaremos mucho más rápido con su ayuda…por favor deja que nos acompañe-dijo ella, no había dejado de hablar en un tono dulce y tranquilo durante todo el rato. Sephiroth la miró a los ojos, sabiendo que en el futuro le resultaría imposible negarle nada. Suspiró en forma de derrota

-Está bien, como quieras

Tifa le sonrió y ambos se encaminaron nuevamente hacia donde Barret.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó él sin ceremonias

-Nos acompañarás ¿Pero qué harás con Marlene? ¿Planeas dejarla sola?-preguntó Sephiroth.

-¿Papá?-la voz de la pequeña Marlene se hizo escuchar desde una de las puertas.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-continuó la niña observando a su padre quien alcanzó su posición en una zancada.

-No pasa nada pequeña, tu padre hará un largo viaje junto con Tifa y Sephiroth por unos días, así que deberás quedarte con Jessie ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Barret cargándola y depositándola en sus hombros.

-Está bien papá, pero regresa pronto ¿Si?

Tifa no podía evitar sonreír ante la ternura de aquella pequeña.

-Tenlo por seguro, ahora ve a tu cuarto a prepararte-dijo Barret depositando a la niña en el suelo.

-Debo preparar el camión, tomará un tiempo-dijo el moreno

-¿Cuándo podremos partir?-preguntó Sephiroth.

-Esta misma noche si consigo preparar todo-respondió el otro dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás-mientras tanto es bueno que descansen, será un viaje algo largo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo Barret?-preguntó Tifa

-Dos días, eso si no nos detenemos-Barret abrió un closet que se encontraba en un rincón en la parte de atrás de la tienda-no se preocupen de nada, yo me encargaré de preparar todo.

Sephiroth se colocó junto a Tifa.

-Tifa, debes descansar, no podremos perder más tiempo una vez que partamos

-Lo sé-Tifa se sujetó la capa con una mano.

/

-¡Detective! Tenemos una pista-gritó la mujer desde el escritorio.

Zack corrió hacia su posición y observó la pantalla

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó

-Recibimos una llamada de emergencia de esta localización y pertenece a una de las que usted pretendía evacuar-le dijo la mujer.

-¿Y la familia aun se encuentra ahí? De seguro es Génesis-murmuró Zack para si antes de dirigirse a todo correr hacia su vehículo y arrancar apresuradamente hacia la dirección.

-Rayos, espero no llegar demasiado tarde-dijo el peli-azul.

Zack no tenía la menor idea de que en la gran casa hacia donde se dirigía se hallaban los cadáveres ensangrentados de un hombre y dos mujeres, y que junto a ellos se hallaba una figura alta de larga gabardina color carmesí.

Génesis sonreía mientras observaba los cadáveres a pesar de que él no los había ocasionado; giró el rostro hacia los cinco hombres que le acompañaba desde hacia unas horas para luego volver la mirada hacia el gran ventanal de la sala.

-Veamos que tan rudo eres sin tu querido compañero a tu lado….Zack Fair. Espero que disfrutes esto, Sephiroth


	20. Capitulo 19 part 2

Capitulo 19

Parte 2

"_Todo lo que hice, lo hice pensando en ti….todo lo que siempre he querido es ver esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre me dedicabas sin importar lo que dijeran. Siempre he querido permanecer a tu lado, ser el único al que mires, y por eso no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, me desharé de cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino y de cualquiera que se atreva a acercarse a ti" _

Génesis elevó la mirada azulada hacia el ventanal de la sala donde él y ocho personas más se encontraban, tres de ellas muertas en el suelo. Los cinco ex prisioneros se paseaban por la casa robando todo lo que podían, para el pelirrojo eran simples objetos que una vez que cumplieran su misión ser volverían inservibles para él.

Uno de los hombres, alto, de aspecto rudo, con varios tatuajes alrededor del cuerpo, un enorme bigote y vestido con ropas naranjas que indicaban su condición, se acercó a él con expresión desconfiada.

-Oye tu ¿Cuál es ese plan tuyo de que nos quedemos aquí sin hacer nada? Lo que queremos es partirle la cara a ese creído de Sephiroth y obtener nuestra venganza-dijo con una vos gruesa y temible, al menos para la mayoría de las personas, pero Génesis no pertenecía a la mayoría. Giró su rostro hacia el individuo quien intentó no inmutarse ante su mirada helada.

-Su único deber es esperar mis órdenes sin chistar, cuando yo diga que actuarán, lo harán… ¿Entendido?-en los ojos de Génesis pareció resaltar un extraño y misterioso brillo que traspasó directamente los ojos del hombre frente a él; el semblante de aquel sujeto se tornó frio e inexpresivo, casi sumiso.

-Si….como digas-soltó con voz totalmente mecánica para después darse la vuelta de igual forma.

El brillo en los ojos del pelirrojo desapareció y este volvió a la vista hacia el ventanal.

-Ya casi es hora-murmuró

/

El pesado vehículo condujo más aprisa a medida que Zack se dirigía a aquella casa; derrapó fuertemente junto a la acera y se bajo rápidamente, deteniéndose prudentemente a unos metros de la puerta principal. El peli-azul desenvainó su larga espada, colocándose en guardia. Ahora, todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta, no se escuchaba ningún ruido proveniente de la vivienda lo que era algo preocupante, pues Zack ya había visitado esta casa con anterioridad en un caso que él y Sephiroth habían manejado hacia unos meses, en aquel momento tuvieron que dar una terrible noticia a los padres que habitaban ahí, ¿Acaso esta ocasión también se desataría una desgracia? Avanzó con cautela por el camino de piedra hasta la puerta ¿Debía pedir refuerzos? ¿Génesis se encontraba en la casa? Su instinto le dijo que más valía prevenir que lamentar y, con sumo cuidado, sacó su radio y habló en el tono más bajo que pudo.

-Aquí el detective Zack Fair, necesitó refuerzos inmediatamente; sospechoso armado y extremadamente peligroso-tras estas palabras, volvió a guardar su radio y, empuñando su espada, se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Una vez allí, el silencio era tan sepulcral que casi resultaba aterrador, su instinto le gritaba que ando terriblemente mal sucedía ahí, estaba adentrándose donde no debía, pero él tenía un deber que cumplir en ese lugar, y no iba a marcharse así como así. Un paso, el pomo de la puerta giró lentamente y su figura se vio en el umbral, la puerta se abrió por completo y sus orbes azules escanearon rápidamente el lugar. Nadie. Avanzó unos pasos más, procurando no hacer ningún ruido, su corazón latía tan a prisa que parecía que tarde o temprano saldría disparado de sus costillas y su respiración se había vuelto más pesada, ¿Por qué la atmosfera se sentía tan cargada? Justo cuando su mente terminó de formular aquella pregunta, el peli-azul escuchó pasos justo a su lado. De inmediato giró sobre sus talones con la Buster Sword en alto y…. ¿nada?

-¿Pero qué…?-no pudo pronunciar otra palabra más. Repentinamente, dos sujetos de enorme tamaño emergieron de la nada y se abalanzaron contra él. Pudo esquivar al primero pero al hacerlo, el segundo hombre lo arrojó contra el suelo, quitándole su espada; sin perder un segundo, Zack le propinó una patada a aquel sujeto que parecía fuera de sí para luego golpearlo nuevamente en la cara, el hombre se defendió mientras que el segundo también buscó abalanzarse sobre Zack. El joven detective se colocó en pie de un salto y con un ágil movimiento recuperó su espada; utilizándola como soporte, se elevó en el aire, pateando fuertemente a ambos hombres que cayeron al suelo precipitosamente; Zack estuvo a punto de atacarlos con su espada pero un tercer hombre salido de la nada le sujetó por la espalda, impidiéndole moverse.

"Tiene que ser una broma" pensó Zack cuando vio que los dos otros sujetos se levantaban nuevamente. El cerebro de Zack trabajaba a toda máquina, tenía que salir de ahí.

Usando el propio peso del hombre, el peli-azul se impulsó hacia atrás, elevando sus piernas que encontraron nuevamente el pecho de los dos hombres, el impacto fue tal que los ex prisioneros chocaron fuertemente contra la pared y cayeron al suelo, esta vez sin levantarse.

Zack intentó zafarse del sujetó que lo mantenía prisionero, este parecía haber salido de algún programa de lucha libre; forcejearon durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente Zack logró arrojarlo hacia el suelo haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano; en otro ágil salto recuperó su espada y esta estuvo a punto de encontrarse con el cuerpo de aquel hombre de no ser porque una potente y poderosa corriente eléctrica lo traspasó de arriba abajo, rodeándolo por completo y causando que de su boca escapara un jadeo de dolor. Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente al suelo y la Buster Sword cayó junto a él. Su visión borrosa logró captar a medias como unas largas botas se acercaban a él lentamente junto con un reflejo carmesí.

-Ge…Génesis-logró murmurar intentando no perder el conocimiento.

El pelirrojo caminó junto al detective.

-Estás haciendo esto demasiado fácil…Zack-se burló mientras otros dos sujetos aparecían a su espalda-Sujétenlo-ordenó con voz de hierro y los otros respondieron de inmediato levantando a Zack a la fuerza y sujetándolo con violencia de los brazos.

Zack intentó levantar la cabeza pero todo su cuerpo parecía estar atrofiado, sus músculos no le respondían y se sentía mareado; lo único que logró escuchar antes de desmayarse, fue una risa burlona.

/

Sephiroth abrió la llave de la ducha y se desvistió, permitiendo que el agua lo empapase por completo; debían estar listos para la hora de partir, Tifa había insistido en lavar su ropa para que al menos estuviera limpia al igual que él y el plateado no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de la joven hace unos segundos. Repentinamente, recordó que Zack no había vuelto a comunicarse con él. Qué extraño ¿Tenía un mal presentimiento? Eso no tenía sentido alguno; si Zack estuviera en aprietos de seguro lo hubiera contactado. Decidió durar unos minutos más, aprovechando la relajante sensación del agua caliente en sus músculos.

Tifa se quedó mirando como la lavadora giraba una y otra vez; se había quitado la capa, colocándola en un perchero cercano, Sephiroth le había recomendado que no la perdiera ya que estaba hecha de un material muy fuerte pero liviano a la vez que le protegería de las balas, el fuego y objetos filosos. Fijó la vista nuevamente en el agua giratoria, sería imposible que toda la ropa del detective se secara antes de que Sephiroth saliera, ¿No era mejor en ese caso buscarle un reemplazo temporal? Y quizás también debería hacer lo mismo consigo misma.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, Tifa tomó la capa, se cubrió con ella exceptuando la capucha y abandonó la tienda sin que Barret lo notara, pues estaba muy ocupado en la parte de atrás. La morena se dirigió a una de las tiendas cercanas que ya estaba abierta; en ella no vendían ropa de marca ni nada por el estilo, pero eran bonitas y resistentes. Era una suerte que Shalua le hubiera dado algo de dinero cuando fue separada de Sephiroth.

No se tardó mucho en escoger algunas prendas, tanto para ella como para el detective y rogaba al cielo que le gustaran. Regresó, dejó parte de lo que había comprado en una de las mesas y comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta el baño cuando se detuvo en seco. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? De ninguna manera podía entrar con _Sephiroth, duchándose_. Inmediatamente se sonrojó sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Comenzó a balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás como una niña pequeña hasta que escuchó como el agua dejaba de salir de la ducha. Tragó saliva y, armándose de valor, estuvo a solo segundos de tocar la puerta cuando, de la nada, esta se abrió y Sephiroth apareció en el umbral, prácticamente empapado de pies a cabeza, con su larga melena goteando y una toalla que le cubría de la cintura hacia abajo.

El hombre se quedó quieto al verla con una leve expresión de sorpresa e interrogación. Tifa no podía articular palabra, ni siquiera podía moverse, se había quedado congelada ante semejante aparición. Sintió su temperatura corporal se elevarse súbitamente y su corazón latir dolorosamente contra sus costillas…Santo Dios, aquellos bien formados músculos empapados por el agua se veían demasiado bien, se sentía derretirse ante esa imponente figura, pero no podía quedarse así, tenía que actuar, tenía que entregarle la ropa y largarse antes de que su cuerpo armara un motín.

"_Muévete…vamos, haz algo" _pensó casi desesperada. Sephiroth frunció el ceño ante la actitud de la morena, estaba temblando más que una gelatina, su nerviosismo era evidente y su cara estaba roja como un tomate, sin mencionar que había bajado la vista al suelo sin atreverse a subirla; sin embargo, no pudo evitar también sentirse algo nervioso

-Tifa ¿Qué…?-intentó decir algo para calmar la tención cuando la joven repentinamente le entregó el bulto que cargaba en los brazos, estrellándolo contra su pecho con ambas manos.

-¡Te traje esto, no sabía qué tipo de ropa te gustaba!-lo dijo tan rápido que ni siquiera estaba segura de que Sephiroth le hubiera entendido, pero no se detuvo a averiguarlo y salió disparada por las escaleras casi echando humo.

Sephiroth observó lo que tenía en las manos y luego el lugar por donde Tifa había salido corriendo. Suspiró con desgana y, sin ningún otro movimiento, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando Tifa llegó nuevamente al cuarto de lavado sintió como si hubiese corrido kilómetros; intentó calmar su respiración y sus nervios, pero después de haber pillado al detective de esa forma, aquella no era una tarea muy fácil.

"_Pero que tonta soy….pensará que soy una fisgona o algo así" _pensó con una mano en su frente y muerta de la vergüenza. Observó que la lavadora ya había terminado y se decidió a secar la ropa para así al menos distraerse con eso; la armadura de Sephiroth y sus botas reposaban en un rincón de la habitación, al igual que su espada. Tifa le echada una mirada de vez en cuando, sin poder acostumbrarse ante el tamaño casi exagerado de aquella arma que ni siquiera cabía bien en la habitación. Tenía una figura muy imponente, casi tanto como su dueño.

Una vez que terminó de colocar la ropa para que se secara tomó la decisión de ella misma tomar un baño así que tomó la ropa que había comprado para ella y caminó hasta la habitación de Marlene quien estaba con su padre para dejar el bulto en la cama y también la capa. Pensó en Sephiroth, movió los dedos con gesto pensativo y se decidió salir de la habitación.

El detective subió el sierre del suéter de color negro hasta el nivel del pecho, se lo había puesto encima de la camisa de algodón manga larga del mismo tono; el pantalón era bastante cómodo al igual que todo lo demás, tenía que admitirlo, Tifa había hecho un buen trabajo. Recordó lo sucedido hacia unos momentos y no pudo evitar mostrar esa media sonrisa característica de él al recordar el rostro de la morena. Escuchó pasos que se acercaban y, al mirar, la figura de la bella joven apareció por el pasillo, deteniéndose al verlo.

Sephiroth no le concedió el tiempo de hablar, se acercó a ella hasta quedar justo a su lado, hombro con hombro.

-Estaré con Barret preparando todo, quédate aquí y descansa lo que puedas-dijo mirándola, su voz era cálida, serena, Tifa se sintió estremecerse pero intentó no demostrarlo.

-Em…Sephiroth yo…-se vio interrumpida por los dedos de Sephiroth que se deslizaban a través de sus cabellos con lentitud, como si estuviera acariciándolos, sus ojos verdes despedían anhelo y a la vez resignación.

-No es nada Tifa-dijo el detective alejándose de ella con normalidad hasta desaparecer por el pasillo. Tifa le escuchó bajar las escaleras hasta el primer piso y se llevó los dedos al mechón de cabello que Sephiroth acaba de tocar, tenía la piel de gallina.

"_¿Por qué haces esto?" _pensó con algo de tristeza antes de meterse al baño y comenzar a desvestirse, esta vez sin poder sacarse la imagen del detective de la cabeza.

Cuando Sephiroth traspasó la puerta de entrada, se dirigió a la parte de atrás donde encontró a Barret junto a un enorme camión de color plateado cuyo uso parecía limitarse a transportar alguna especie de carga pesada. El detective se acercó a Barret quien estaba sacando varias cajas del camión.

-Hay que viajar ligeros, las tierras a las que nos dirigimos no son muy fáciles de recorrer-dijo el moreno cuando Sephiroth llegó a su lado; este asintió.

-¿Dónde guardas el combustible?

-Justo ahí, utilizaremos al menos dos botellones-respondió Barret casi arrogando otra caja al suelo. Mientras los dos hombres permanecían ahí, Tifa terminaba su ducha rápida y se cambiaba, sus ropas habían sido reemplazadas por una camisa de algodón blanca como la nieve, de mangas cortas, un chaleco negro con cierre algo diferente al que usaba en el Séptimo Cielo y que incluía una capucha, y finalmente un pantalón cómodo. La joven fue a revisar la ropa y comprobó que la suya había terminado su ciclo de lavado y la de Sephiroth estaba en buen camino de secado. Así pues, se dirigió a la parte de atrás del lugar no sin antes recoger la larga capa negra.

Cuando llegó al lugar, Barret terminaba de vaciar la parte de atrás del enorme camión mientras que Sephiroth permanecía a su lado revisando un arma. Tifa se aproximó a él. Una parte de su mente puso en duda su comportamiento pues hacia unos minutos tenía serios titubeos sobre la actitud del detective hacia ella, pero simplemente le era imposible permanecer lejos de él, no podía evitarlo, era como si una fuerza más allá de toda su comprensión la jalara hacia aquella figura. Se detuvo justo a su lado, sintiendo como esa fuerza la obligaba a permanecer ahí provocando que su corazón latiera más deprisa. Sephiroth la miró de reojo, admirando su figura.

/

Zack escuchó el insistente gotear de su propia sangre, apenas podía permanecer consiente y su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de plomo puro. Sus brazos estaban dolorosamente sujetos por los musculosos brazos de los dos hombres que lo sostenían de mala gana; tenía varias heridas tanto en los brazos como en las piernas y un gran corte en su frente. El peli-azul levantó la vista hacia el hombre frente a él, su larga gabardina roja ondeaba grácilmente al viento que entraba en la casa, su espada estaba bien sujeta en su mano y le dirigía al detective una sonrisa arrogante y divertida. Génesis elevó la otra mano, revelando que se había apoderado del móvil de Zack.

-Empecemos ¿Si?-preguntó con voz melódica marcando un número conocido para Zack quien soltó un respingo, adivinando la intención de su enemigo.

/

El celular de Sephiroth comenzó a sonar, atrayendo la atención de todos; Sephiroth lo tomó al ver de quien se trataba y se lo colocó al oído justo en el momento en que una advertencia llegaba a los oídos de Tifa, paralizándola.

-¿Zack?-preguntó Sephiroth pero no recibió respuesta, Tifa parpadeó ante el escándalo que se formaba en su cabeza, de pronto, la morena pudo distinguir solo una palabra. "Zack"

-Se-sephiroth-dijo sujetándose la cabeza. Sephiroth la miró en el mismo segundo en que una voz, que no correspondía a la de su amigo, se hacía escuchar.

-Que gusto escucharte, _Sephiroth. _

El detective se paralizó completamente, su sangre pareció haberse congelado en sus venas y su corazón se aceleró a todo lo que daba al reconocer aquella voz siniestra.

-…Génesis

Tifa levantó la cabeza hacia él, estupefacta.

-Veo que ni siquiera la destrucción de la ciudad que proteges puede sacarte de tu guarida-dijo Génesis con burla a través del aparato. Sephiroth se sintió enfurecer.

-Génesis maldito ¿Dónde está Zack?-bramó. Al oír esto, Barret y Tifa reaccionaron.

-¿Ese maldito tiene a Zack? ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?-preguntó el moreno en voz alta pero Sephiroth no le respondió. Tifa se estremeció a medida que su mente comenzaba a nublarse.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-volvió a preguntar Sephiroth, era la primera que alguien veía al detective Sephiroth mostrar semejante preocupación y enojo por alguien más, especialmente por algún compañero de trabajo. Al otro lado, Génesis seguía sonriendo.

-No debes preocuparte, Zack está en perfectas condiciones…al menos por ahora-dijo calmadamente para luego apuntar con el celular a Zack quien levantaba la cabeza levemente.

Sephiroth notó enseguida que Génesis le estaba enviando un archivo de video, lo abrió sin pensarlo y el mundo pareció venírsele encima.

-Sephiroth-habló Tifa con un hilo de voz al ver que Sephiroth no emitía un solo sonido-Sephiroth-volvió a decir acercándose a él y colocando una mano en su hombro, imágenes poblaron su cabeza. Cadáveres ensangrentados, tres hombres de aspecto siniestro y musculoso que resultaron ser los ex prisioneros, una batalla, Zack…..Zack se encontraba mal herido y estaba prisionero.

-Quiero que escuches con mucha atención-dijo Génesis, su tono de voz había cambiado y ahora era sombrío, amenazante. Sephiroth pareció reaccionar parcialmente, volvió a colocarse el teléfono al oído mientras la adrenalina se esparcía por sus venas ¿Cómo era posible que sucediera esto? Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró aun mas, ya intuía las intenciones de su enemigo a la perfección.

-¿Qué quieres?-en realidad no tenia por que preguntar.

-La quiero a _ella-_respondió el pelirrojo-lo que quiero….es que la devuelvas a donde pertenece.

-No te corresponde a ti decidir a donde pertenece-respondió Sephiroth duramente. Génesis se dirigió hacia Zack levantó su espada, y sin miramientos, la blandió con fuerza, provocando un profundo corte en el pecho de Zack. Un quejido de dolor escapó de sus labios y sus piernas amenazaron con dejar de sostener su peso pero los dos hombres lo sujetaron con fuerza. Génesis no dejó de transmitir las imágenes a Sephiroth.

/

Tifa profirió un pequeño grito mientras se sujetaba el pecho con fuerza al sentir como el filo de la espada le quemaba.

-¡Tifa!-Barret se apresuró a sostenerla, la respiración de la morena comenzó a acelerarse peligrosamente.

-Tifa-Sephiroth la miró.

-Sephiroth…él…esta en problemas…está muy mal herido, tienes que hacer algo-le respondió Tifa a duras penas sujetándose el pecho. Al verla, Sephiroth sintió como si todo estuviera saliéndose de control, ahora el temor comenzó a correr por su cuerpo sin piedad, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que rescatar a Zack, pero la única forma de hacerlo, era entregando a Tifa a Génesis ¡De ninguna manera!

-Quiero que la traigas a las puertas de la ciudad, a menos que no desees ver a tu compañero de nuevo-dijo Génesis confiadamente.

-¡No lo hagas!-la voz de Zack se escuchó al otro lado de la línea y Sephiroth dio un respingo.

-¡No lo hagas Sephiroth! ¡Es una trampa, no lo escuches! Yo estoy bien-Zack sentía como las palabras le salían atropelladamente pero se negó a admitir su derrota. Génesis lo miro de forma burlona.

-Tienes dos costillas rotas, Zack, no deberías esforzarte tanto-dijo y el peli-azul le dedicó una mirada desafiante.

-Todavía no acabas conmigo.

/

Sephiroth escuchaba perfectamente la conversación al tiempo que lo presenciaba a través de su celular. Las cosas estaban claras, pero no podía, no podía simplemente entregar a Tifa a ese maniaco, pero tampoco podía dejar a Zack.

Tifa pudo adivinar la situación con solo mirar a Sephiroth a los ojos, se deshizo del agarre de Barret quien no la había soltado por temor a que colapsara, y se dirigió al detective.

-Déjame verlo-pidió con un hilo de voz, Sephiroth posó sus ojos en ella y de inmediato su corazón quiso saltar de su pecho.

-No tienes necesidad de verlo

-Por favor Sephiroth, se trata de Zack

-Ya tienes suficiente con lo que acabas de presenciar-dijo Sephiroth tajante-No voy a permitir que ese bastardo se acerque a ti de ningún modo.

Génesis logró escuchar la voz de Tifa y de inmediato su semblante cambio; parecía feliz, para desconcierto de Zack.

-Tifa-susurró al teléfono y la morena logró escucharlo perfectamente. Podía sentir el dolor físico de Zack como si fuera suyo, sentía el peligro en el que se encontraba, de ninguna manera podía dejar que le sucediera algo por su causa. Si tenía que ir donde Génesis para parar aquella locura, entonces lo haría sin problemas.

-Lo haré-dijo con firmeza

Sephiroth, que la tenía justo enfrente, clavó sus ojos en ella, su mente formuló solo una respuesta. No.

-De ninguna manera-dijo

-¡Es Zack Sephiroth! ¿Acaso piensas siquiera dejar las cosas así? Es tu compañero y es mi amigo-la voz de Tifa empezó a quebrarse-Génesis no me hará daño, estoy segura, no tienes que preocuparte por mí-Sephiroth repentinamente la miró con enojo en sus ojos ¿Es que acaso entendía que no podía hacerlo? ¿No entendía lo que significaba para él? La tomó del brazo fuertemente y la jalo hacia él, envolviéndola con el mismo. Tifa soltó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa y sintió su rostro enrojecer.

-No puedo Tifa; te matará, no puedo permitir que te haga daño…no puedo-su profunda voz resonaba en los oídos de Tifa, la voz de ella se trancó en su garganta y comenzó a temblar. El detective la abrazaba con fuerza, como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-Sephiroth….-murmuró en su oído

Génesis, intuyendo lo que sucedía, apretó el pequeño aparato con fuerza, ¡Nadie tenía permitido tocar a Tifa excepto él! Se giró hacia el detective de cabellos azules.

-No lo conseguirás Génesis, Tifa permanecerá lejos de ti y no podrás hacer nada-Zack intentaba liberarse de sus captores. El pelirrojo no dijo nada, pero su sola mirada bastó para que Zack se preparara para lo peor.

-Ya estas cansándome-amenazó Génesis mientras su espada comenzaba a brillar, levantó el celular una última vez.

-Tú lo pediste, Sephiroth

/

Al otro lado de la línea, el plateado abrió los ojos de un golpe.

-No te atrevas-habló al aparato, una corriente de miedo puro se apoderó de él ¿Acababa de condenar a su compañero? Más que eso ¿A su amigo? ¿El único que tenía?

-¡Génesis!

-Despídete

-¡Espera!

-Sephiroth

-No te preocupes

El pelirrojo levantó la espada, y en ese mismo segundo, Zack saltó, jalando a los dos hombres que lo sujetaban consigo, estos fueron a chocar contra Génesis fuertemente, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

A pesar de sus heridas, el peli-azul se las arregló para recuperar su espada y arremeter contra aquellos dos sujetos. El primero logró esquivar el primer golpe de su espada; intentó hacerle una mortal llave al cuello pero Zack logró esquivarlo, golpeándolo fuertemente con la Buster Sword para seguidamente asestar un golpe mortal en el abdomen del prófugo; otro espadazo bastó para que el hombre cayera al suelo pesadamente, sin levantarse.

De inmediato Zack giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse la segundo fugitivo que se había armado con lo que parecía ser un tubo de metal sacado de quien sabia donde. Los dos objetos chocaron con fuerza, el hombre blandía el tubo a diestra y siniestra y Zack tenía que tener cuidado para que no le golpeara en la cabeza. Usó su espada para bloquear el ataque y a continuación le propinó al fugitivo una patada que lo lanzó a varios metros. Zack no perdió tiempo, de un solo golpe la espada atravesó con fuerza el abdomen del sujeto. El líquido carmesí salpicó por todas partes cuando el segundo cadáver cayó al suelo.

El detective se quedó quieto un segundo, sintiendo la adrenalina esparcida por todo su cuerpo; sujetaba su espada tan fuerte que casi se hacía daño pero no lo notó. La casa se sumió en un silencio repentino que envió un escalofrió por toda su columna vertebral. Se dio la vuelta y al hacerlo, una poderosa energía lo lanzó hacia atrás. Zack atravesó el enrome ventanal de cristal y fue a parar al duro suelo, lastimándose aun más. Soltó un quejido ahogado al sentir que sus pulmones no tenían aire y un dolor insoportable le atravesó el pecho.

Génesis caminó a paso lento, pisando los cristales rotos hasta el detective, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera anormal y sus ojos parecían casi salidos de sus orbitas, su expresión despedía solo ira. Zack logró a duras penas ponerse de rodillas cuando el pelirrojo llegó justo frente a él.

-Veo que los humanos son una plaga difícil de exterminar-dijo con burla, su voz sonaba ronca.

-Tú también lo eres-respondió Zack a duras penas sin poder colocarse en pie.

-¿Te atreves a compararme contigo?-Génesis sujetó a Zack con fuerza del cuello de su camisa y lo arrojó con fuerza al suelo. Afortunadamente, el peli-azul tomó ventaja de esto y logró aterrizar de pie, cerca de su espada, la tomó y se colocó en posición.

-¿Cómo lo haces?-preguntó Génesis en un extraño momento de lucidez, hacia unos momentos en lo único que pensaba era en la venganza y en el hecho de que volvían a alejar a Tifa de él. Pero ver a Zack ahí de pie, tan dispuesto a enfrentarlo lo desconcertaba.

-Tengo un deber que cumplir y no me detendré hasta conseguirlo, mi misión es derrotarte-habló Zack, le estaba costando demasiado trabajo respirar y sabia que en cualquier momento una costilla podría atravesarle el pulmón, pero no le prestó atención.

-¿Morirás por alguien a quien ni siquiera cocones y por un hombre que ni siquiera quiso salvar tu vida?

-Te equivocas, no tienes idea de la clase de persona que es

-¿Ah no?-preguntó Génesis con burla-hasta donde sé, nunca le ha importado nadie que no sea el mismo, solo obedece las reglas cuando es beneficioso para él y no le importa quitarle la vida a nadie si tiene la oportunidad, ¿Llamas a alguien así "amigo"?

-De hecho, si-contestó Zack-es cierto que puede parecer un tarado sin sentimientos y egoísta, pero se la clase de persona que es, sé que es capaz de arriesgar su vida por aquellos a los que considera importantes para él, le tengo plena confianza y me alegro de ser su compañero.

/

Tifa levantó la vista hacia Sephiroth algo sorprendida, este no despegaba la vista del móvil con su mirada despidiendo confusión.

/

Génesis no dejó de mirar a Zack por unos segundos para después soltar una carcajada.

-Tonterías, no son más que seres patéticos-apuntó a Zack con su espada-encontraras tu final aquí. Zack se colocó en posición sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ya lo veremos

Ambos contrincantes atacaron, el peli-azul esquivó por poco el rayo de energía por parte del pelirrojo y fue a parar nuevamente al interior de la casa, Génesis se abalanzó contra él y ambas espadas chocaron, destellos dorados salían de ambas armas a medida que sus dueños atacaban una y otra vez, moviéndose con agilidad; Génesis se sentía frustrado al ver como Zack conservaba tanta energía después de la paliza que había recibido, así que atacó con más fuerza. De sus manos salieron disparadas diminutas esferas de energía que Zack destruyó con su espada, una alcanzó su pierna y lo arrojó unos centímetros lejos, momento que Génesis aprovechó para acertar un golpe en su brazo. Zack intentó sobreponerse al dolor y golpeó a Génesis con su mano libre para después propinarle el mismo un ataque directo a su abdomen, pero cuando la espada hizo contacto con la piel del pelirrojo, este tomó a Zack del cuello, casi cortándole la respiración, y elevándolo en el aire. El detective intentó liberarse, pero era como si su enemigo hubiera drenado todas las fuerzas que le quedaban con ese agarre, su cuerpo estaba exhausto y mal herido y no paraba de sangrar, ahora el aire abandonaba sus pulmones lentamente.

-Es tu fin-murmuró Génesis más que satisfecho sin importarle que él mismo estuviera herido-veamos su reacción cuando sepa que aniquilé a alguien que aprecia-su mano se cerraba cada vez mas alrededor del cuello de Zack quien no podía si quiera elevar su mano.

/

-No-no puedo….respirar-Tifa se sujetaba el cuello con fuerza mientras la cabeza le dolía terriblemente, podía ver a Génesis a través de los ojos de Zack, podía su expresión triunfante, aterradora.

-No….Génesis

Sephiroth, que aun cargaba el aparato en la mano sintió un escalofrió.

-Zack-ninguna respuesta-¡Zack!

/

La mano de Zack alcanzó el brazo de Génesis de forma débil cuando, de pronto, le pareció escuchar un ruido, creyó que su cabeza le jugaba una mala pasada, pero el sonido aumentó, era el sonido de algo rápido desplazándose por la calle. Génesis percibió varias presencias acercarse a ellos rápidamente cuando un objeto pequeño atravesó limpiamente el cristal de una de las ventanas. El pelirrojo solo alcanzó a identificarlo antes de que una explosión sacudiera la residencia entera. Humo espeso se levantó por todos lados y Zack cayó pesadamente al suelo. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar y que su cuerpo estaba hecho de plomo, no podía moverse y se sentía confuso ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Una granada? ¿Pero de quien? La respuesta se dejó escuchar de inmediato.

-¡Zack, quédate ahí!

-¡No te muevas Génesis!

Génesis, quien ya se hallaba de pie, se vio repentinamente rodeado por seres de traje negros, nada más y nada menos que los federales, que le apuntaban fijamente con sus armas. Reno, Rude, Tseng, Elena y Cissnei se ubicaban en círculos a su alrededor y parecían hallarse en perfecto estado.

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo ¿No, héroe?-dijo Reno con autosuficiencia y dirigiéndole a Zack una mirada amistosa que él apenas pudo devolver debido al dolor y a la sorpresa.

-Us-uste-des

Una figura se posó a su lado para comprobar su estado y él la reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Sha…lua?-preguntó con voz cansada

-Quédate quieto, estas muy grave. Interceptamos tu pedido de auxilio y vinimos en cuanto pudimos, disculpa si nos tardamos-le explicó la mujer mientras revisaba sus heridas pero Zack esbozó una sonrisa.

-Hubieran podido llegar un poco antes, pero de todas maneras los adelanté-dijo con confianza.

-Jm veo que conservas tu espíritu, es buena señal-dijo Shalua sonriendo.

Génesis observó a los recién llegados, no podía creer que de nuevo lo interrumpieran, notó como la herida en su abdomen empeoraba y rechinó los dientes. Shalua tomó el celular que el pelirrojo había dejado caer.

-Detective, soy Shalua, no se preocupe, Zack se encuentra bien-habló rápidamente.

/

Una de las mayores oleadas de alivio envolvió a Sephiroth al escuchar las palabras de la mujer y un enorme peso desapareció de sus hombros.

-Shalua…-pero Génesis aun se encontraba ahí, aun corrían peligro

/

-Bien "rojito" quedas arrestado, tus manos donde pueda verlas-dijo Reno apuntando a Génesis con su bastón eléctrico pero este ni se movió.

-¡Génesis! Si no nos dejas opción dispararemos y no podrás esquivarnos a todos-sentencio Tseng. Génesis permaneció en absoluto silencio, observando a sus contrincantes; luego bajó la mirada hacia Zack quien le devolvió la misma desde el suelo.

Un potente e insistente silbido traspasó la cabeza de Génesis, uno que solo él escuchó sin saber que Tifa pasaba por lo mismo, cerró los ojos y exhaló el aire, como si estuviera acumulando paciencia para reprender a un montón de niños pequeños.

-Sorprendente, esta vez has tenido algo de suerte-miró a Zack-no se repetirá, te lo aseguro. Muy pronto el mundo sabrá quien es su nuevo gobernante y me encargaré personalmente de desaparecerlos del mapa-con aquellas siniestras palabras, Génesis se esfumó en un destello rojo que dejó a todos los presentes momentáneamente ciegos. Zack tosió y abrió los ojos, sintiéndose cada vez mas agotado.

-Aguanta Zack, ya pedimos una ambulancia-le dijo Shalua y Zack rio, no sin cierto esfuerzo.

-¿Con quién piensas que estás hablando? Estaré de pie en menos de un segundo, no es nada grave-dijo restándolo importancia.

-Creo que ya empezaste a alucinar-le dijo Cissnei a su lado con una sonrisa.

-Habrá alguien esperándote en el hospital-dijo Tseng de pronto. Zack le miró interrogante.

-Debo darle crédito a Aerith, no sé como rayos lo hizo pero no nos dejó en paz hasta que le prometimos que te vería, estaba muy preocupada-explico el moreno y el peli-azul abrió la boca con sorpresa.

-Oigan ¿Ella esta…?

-En perfectas condiciones-interrumpió Tseng, serio como siempre, Zack suspiró aliviado a la vez que feliz. De pronto, Shalua le pasó el teléfono y él lo tomó con brazo débil.

-Te perdiste la diversión-dijo agotado pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Yo no diría lo mismo-respondió Sephiroth al otro lado, fingiendo un parcial enojo-quédate en el hospital, no podrás seguir con la investigación en esas condiciones.

-Oye no quieras sacarme de esto así como así

-Hablo en serio, Zack-el tono de voz de Sephiroth le hizo saber a Zack que hablaba muy en serio-quédate ahí hasta que tus heridas se recuperen. No volverás a correr peligro de esa manera por mi causa.

Zack quedó algo sorprendido por su comportamiento, pero de inmediato volvió a sonreír como siempre, la vista se le nublaba poco a poco y sus fuerzas le abandonaban así que se apresuró.

-Es mi trabajo hombre, y no lo dejaría por nada. Asegúrate de acabar con ese sujeto ¿Bien? Y cuida de Tifa.

-Sí, lo haré…-Sephiroth hizo una pausa y miro a Tifa, a unos centímetros de él-ya comprendo lo que me decías-murmuró y Zack se animó.

-¿Se lo dirás?-preguntó esperanzado

-No

Zack frunció el ceño-¿Por qué?

-No es momento para eso….y no veo una razón convincente para hacerlo-dijo el plateado sin notar el desánimo en su voz.

-Espero que por primera vez te equivoques-dijo Zack sin más; notó como la ambulancia llegaba y los paramédicos se acercaban a él.

-Nos veremos cuando esto termine-dijo Sephiroth percatándose de la situación-…..Cuídate

-Igualmente-contestó Zack antes de que brazo callera pesadamente junto a Shalua, le dedicó otra sonrisa amistosa y finalmente se permitió desmayarse contra la pared.

/

La llamada se cortó y Sephiroth finalmente guardó su celular en el momento en que Tifa caminaba hacia él, su mirada despedía una extraña tranquilidad.

-Creo que estará bien, ellos lo cuidaran-dijo refiriéndose a los federales; Sephiroth asintió mirando al horizonte. Tifa, tras pensarlo un momento, recostó la cabeza de su duro pecho de acero.

-Génesis buscará la piedra una vez que se haya recuperado, debemos darnos prisa-murmuró contra su pecho, Sephiroth asintió, mirándola.

Unos pasos se aproximaron y Barret apareció desde la parte de atrás del camión. Tifa se separó del plateado.

-No les voy a pedir que me expliquen qué demonios fue todo eso, primero porque sé que es "asunto policial" y toda esa tontería; y segundo, me parece que esto va mas allá de lo que puedo alcanzar a comprender y es en parte personal-dijo refiriéndose a Tifa.

-Muchas gracias Barret-empezó Tifa agradecida-pero creo que tienes derecho a saber, después de todo tu nos has ayudado-miró a Sephiroth como esperando a ver si concordaba con ella. El detective la observó.

-Este es tu secreto, Tifa, debes pensar bien a quien se lo dices

-Solo lo saben aquellas personas en quienes confió plenamente-sonrió la morena y se vio sorprendida cuando el plateado le dedicó la primera sonrisa verdadera que veía en él, libre de arrogancia, amargura, o misterio, solo le sonreía con ternura. Sintió su corazón derretirse por completo y a su mente entrar en un torbellino, era gracioso lo que un solo gesto de ese hombre provocaba en ella.

Barret se encogió de hombros, también sonriendo.

-Es a su manera. Ahora, debemos apresurarnos, esta por atardecer y debemos partir esta noche-dijo con su gruesa voz y levantando su mano mecánica. Los otros dos asintieron y de inmediato procedieron a ayudar a Barret con todo lo que faltaba.

Cuando el crepúsculo llegaba a su fin, el camión rugía ansioso, las luces delanteras estaban encendidas, Sephiroth y Tifa volvían a lucir las ropas con las que habían arribado al lugar; él con su larga gabardina, las hombreras y las botas; ella con el suéter manga larga, el jean negro, las botas de cuero y la capa negra. Marlene estaba a salvo en la casa vecina. Todo estaba listo.

-Es hora tontuelos, ¡Todos a bordo!-exclamó Barret con bastante entusiasmo mientras se subía al asiento del conductor; al otro lado, Sephiroth ayudó a Tifa a subir, pues el vehículo era demasiado alto para que ella pudiera subir sin problemas. La tomó de la mano y ella llegó hasta el asiento, junto a Barret. Sephiroth hizo lo mismo, la puerta se cerró y un claxonazo se escuchó en la distancia.

-Sujétense-dijo el moreno antes de pisar el acelerador y dirigir el camión hacia la vía principal.

Sephiroth colocó el codo en la ventana y la mano en su barbilla, Tifa juntó ambas manos en su regazo y recostó la cabeza del asiento mientras la oscuridad se cernía sobre la ciudad de Midgar.

/

**Bieen fin de otro capítulo, de verdad espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo las peleas, la verdad no me considero muy buena escritora de escenas de acción XD pero bueno hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Este capítulo lo termino en plena semana de exámenes…bueno en realidad estoy terminando pero ya entienden. **

**Espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios ya que estoy viendo que no muchos se pasan por aquí ya ¬¬ (t.t) y como siempre, nos veremos en el próximo capi, gracias a todos por leer mi fic **


	21. Capitulo 20

**De acuerdo gente, oficialmente con este capítulo les puedo decir que empezamos a acercamos al final de esta historia, (OMG! O.o) no me pregunten cuantos capítulos faltan exactamente por qué ni yo lo sé XD pero si les digo que esto podría ser, como quien dice, el principio del fin. **

**Les pondré un link de youtube en un momento del capítulo, me pareció que encaja bastante bien, pueden buscar la letra ya que esta es la versión instrumental. **

Capitulo 20

El camino era irregular, lleno de piedras y pequeños obstáculos, pero al inmenso camión no parecía afectarle. Llevaban recorriendo el camino a la misma velocidad desde hacia unas cuantas horas, la Luna y las luces del vehículo iluminaban la vía. Tifa no despegaba la vista del camino, tratando de mantenerse despierta; supo por el reloj que había en el tablero que eran pasadas las once de la noche y no se habían detenido ni una vez. Barret encendió la radio y de inmediato se oyeron los diferentes reportes acerca de los asesinatos en la ciudad, el pánico general que había en las calles y los comentarios sobre la "resiente y misteriosa" muerte del jefe de la policía, Heidegger; los reporteros hacían recomendaciones de que las personas se quedaran en sus casas y se cuidaran al estar en las calles.

Tifa sintió como los músculos se le tensaban y dirigía la mirada instintivamente hacia Sephiroth y luego hacia Barret, quien tenía una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

-Imbéciles descerebrados ¿De qué les servirá "tener cuidado en las calles"? ¡Como si pudieran defenderse de un sujeto así!

Durante las pasadas horas, tanto Sephiroth como Tifa, en especial esta última, le habían relatado a Barret todo lo sucedido, desde que Tifa había sido atacada la primera vez por Génesis, hasta el angustioso rapto de la morena por parte de los federales, por supuesto habían omitido ciertos detalles; Tifa no se atrevía si quiera a intentar mencionar el momento en que Sephiroth la había besado o cuando este fue a rescatarla de Génesis en la Ciudad Olvidada. Sin embargo, si le había revelado el secreto de sus poderes con lujo de detalles, dándole incluso información sobre el mismo Barret o la pequeña Marlene. Para sorpresa tanto de Sephiroth como de Tifa, Barret no se mostró tan sorprendido, incrédulo o asustado, como la morena hubiera esperado, más bien todo lo contrario y aceptó de buena gana las habilidades de Tifa.

Después de eso ninguno de los tres había dicho mucho y Tifa comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más somnolienta y también un poco hambrienta. Habían pasado horas desde que iniciaron el viaje. No notaba como Sephiroth la miraba de vez en cuando.

Siguieron rodando por algunos minutos más hasta que encontraron una carretera.

-Si seguimos por esta vía encontraremos un lugar que está abierto las veinticuatro horas, podemos detenernos ahí, no se ustedes pero a mí me rugen las tripas-dijo Barret sin quitar la vista del camino. Tifa miró a Sephiroth, como esperando su opinión; honestamente ella también tenía hambre debido a que había estado mucho tiempo despierta sin comer nada, además, si estiraba un poco las piernas quizás se le quitara el sueño. Afortunadamente, Sephiroth pasaba por una situación similar.

-Bien, como quieras-respondió sin más y sin mirar a nadie. Barret le puso mala cara.

-Bah, contigo no se puede armar una conversación cierto? Ha!-y volvió la vista al frente, Tifa no pudo más que mirar a Sephiroth nuevamente de forma disimulada, pero no contaba con que este haría lo mismo. Sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo, un mínimo segundo antes de que Tifa diera un respingo y apartara la misma con rapidez y tan colorada como un farol.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Sephiroth estudiando su reacción.

-Nada-respondió Tifa rápidamente, quizás demasiado; esperaba que Sephiroth volviera a preguntarle, pero en vez de eso, el plateado simplemente suspiró y volvió a clavar la vista en la ventana. Se sintió estúpido, y también un tanto….decepcionado, quizás.

Ninguno de los tres volvió a hablar hasta que dio la medianoche exacta, fue entonces que a lo lejos, Sephiroth divisó luces blancas y amarillas que parecían apilarse a un lado de la carretera, a medida que fueron acercándose, las luces se convirtieron en una construcción de color blanco y verde, era alta y se veía bien cuidada para ser un lugar de paso para los viajeros. Tenía varias mesas apostadas en frente, cada una con una sombrilla propia de color verde y un lugar para que los diferentes autos y camiones se estacionaran.

Barret fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta que arribaron. Ambos hombres desmontaron y Sephiroth ayudó a Tifa a bajarse. El lugar estaba bastante silencioso excepto por unos cuantos clientes, la gran mayoría hombres. Sephiroth tomó la delantera con Tifa justo a su lado y Barret al otro, unos centímetros detrás. Literalmente, todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellos cuando entraron al lugar, la mayoría se posaron en Sephiroth y otras en Tifa.

Uno de los hombres, de piel blanca como la nieve y una gruesa barba aun más blanca y vistiendo de modo casual detrás del mostrador saludó a Barret con la mano.

-¡Hey Barret! Bienvenido, ¿Te sirvo lo de siempre?-preguntó con una voz gruesa pero amable y jovial a la vez. El moreno le devolvió el saludo con ánimos y se acercó al hombre siendo seguido de Sephiroth y Tifa, el detective miraba alrededor, estudiando a los presentes en busca de alguno que no tuviera las mejores intensiones o no fuera de fiar; era un acto automático e instintivo, producto todo ese tiempo estudiando en la academia de policía mas todos aquellos años trabajando como detective.

El hombre que había saludado a Barret le dirigió a él y a Tifa una mirada curiosa pero que no dejaba de lado su amabilidad.

-¿Qué desean jóvenes?

-Vienen conmigo, solo venimos a reponer un poco las energías, ya sabes-respondió Barret en voz alta y con simpleza-ahora mueve tu trasero y tráeme mi bocado, que no aguanto esta maldita hambre.

Tifa sonrió ante la actitud de Barret y el hombre rio con ganas.

-Se ve que no cambias, bien, enseguida….Hey ¿Podrías atenderlos? Enseguida vuelvo-habló el hombre a otro de los empleados que lucía mucho más joven, para después dirigirse a la parte de atrás. Para ese momento, varias de las personas a su alrededor habían retornado a lo que hacían aunque otras estudiaban a Sephiroth con cautela. Este, al notarlo, apartó su gabardina con la mano solo lo suficiente para que la dorada placa que descansaba en su cintura pudiera ser apreciada fácilmente. Se escucharon murmullos.

-Pide lo que quieras-le susurró a Tifa que había captado el cambio repentino en la energía de los demás.

-¿Qué se le apetece, hermosa joven?-dijo el muchacho detrás del mostrador con un aire elegante y con claras intenciones de coquetear con Tifa; sin embargo, el pobre tuvo que desertar de su idea al ver la mirada asesina que Sephiroth clavó en él, el muchacho se estremeció e hizo el ademán de querer alejarse. Barret tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para contener la risa.

Tifa, sin notar nada, solo pidió un pequeño bocado para apaciguar su hambre al igual que Sephiroth que no le quitaba la vista de encima al "inútil" que intentaba acercarse a _**su**_ Tifa…. ¿su Tifa? Si ni siquiera quería expresarle lo que sentía por ella. Que ridículo. El plateado sacudió su cabeza para apartar ese pensamiento justo cuando un hombre entraba al lugar dando tumbos, vestía totalmente de negro, traía una botella medio vacía en la mano y estaba visiblemente ebrio hasta el cuello. Los tres personajes giraron el rostro, Barret y Sephiroth fruncieron el ceño mientras que Tifa observaba al individuo con curiosidad; este llegó hasta ellos a duras penas cuando de la puerta de atrás emergía el otro hombre de gruesa barba blanca cargando un plato con una enorme hamburguesa y papas fritas en la mano pero se detuvo al ver al joven y Tifa captó una mirada de reconocimiento en su rostro, al igual que en el de Sephiroth.

-…Agg…pero…si eres…hip…tu-dijo el hombre observando a Sephiroth aunque apenas podía mantener su cabeza derecha.

-Tu-gruñó Sephiroth con desagrado.

-¿Conoces a este tío?-preguntó Barret desconfiado observando cómo este tomaba otro trago a pico de botella.

-Por desgracia me topé con él mientras robaba una licorería de las muchas que habían en su lista una noche-dijo Sephiroth en el mismo tono de desagrado. El hombre puso cara de pocos amigos y señaló a Sephiroth con un tambaleante dedo acusador.

-Por tu…hip…grandísima…hip…culpa, mis padres….ya no…hip quieren verme la…cara-dijo a duras penas, pero Tifa pudo sentir el resentimiento en su voz. Sephiroth hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

-No me sorprende en lo más mínimo-dijo duramente

El hombre se aproximó unos pasos más dando tumbos

-Te crees…la gran…cosa ¿No?-fue entonces cuando el individuo notó a Tifa, que estaba solo unos centímetros detrás de Sephiroth.

-¿Y esta? ¿Tu novia?-preguntó con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro; automáticamente Sephiroth colocó su brazo delante de Tifa, haciendo que retrocediera, Tifa sintió en ese momento la misma sensación que había sentido esa noche en el Club Agua Marina, la sensación de que el detective quería protegerla a toda costa.

-Estas re buena!...-hiso una mueca obscena hacia el detective-¿Ya te la tiraste o…?

El hombre no pudo terminar la frase, en menos de una fracción de segundo, Sephiroth se había lanzado contra este, tomándolo del cuello de su camisa con fuerza y estrelladlo contra el mostrador; en otro rápido movimiento, la Masamune se vio presionada peligrosamente contra la garganta del individuo quien soltó un grito de sorpresa al ver la orbes cargadas de ira de Sephiroth atravesarlo completamente.

Tifa y el resto de los que estaban ahí pegaron un salto y ahora todos observaban la escena aguantando la respiración.

-¡Sephiroth!-exclamó Tifa pero Barret impidió que se acercara.

-Como vuelva a escucharte decirle otra palabra, me encargaré de que encuentren tus pedazos en todo el desierto-su voz se había vuelto aun mas grave-no te atrevas a mirarla, no te atrevas a dirigirle la palabra ¿Te quedó claro?-preguntó aun con su larga espada presionada contra la garganta del hombre, quien asintió presa del pánico. Sephiroth apartó a Masamune de él pero no libero su puño.

-Lárgate de aquí y no te atrevas a regresar-dicho esto Sephiroth lo liberó con brusquedad, el hombre se tambaleó, al parecer recuperando algo de su sobriedad repentinamente, una mirada temerosa pero al mismo tiempo airada escapo de sus ojos y seguidamente echo a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, perdiéndose en la noche.

Un silencio incomodo permaneció en el ambiente una vez que Sephiroth regresó la Masamune a su funda, cabe destacar que todos se sentían más que intimidados por la figura del detective a excepción de Barret y Tifa. El plateado se acercó a ellos con aire amargado.

-Recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar-comentó Barret alzando las cejas, era el único de los presentes que se atrevía a hablarle. Sephiroth no dijo nada, sino que repentinamente sintió la cálida mano de Tifa posarse en su brazo izquierdo, al mirar, la joven recostaba su cabeza de su brazo lentamente; era como si quisiera desaparecer el enojo que lo había poseído minutos antes y al mismo tiempo agradecerle que la hubiera defendido.

-Disculpe…joven

Los tres miraron al hombre de barba blanca que los observaba.

-Honestamente debo agradecerle por haberse deshecho de ese problemático joven, venía aquí con mucha frecuencia y siempre estaba ebrio, lo único que hacía era causar problemas y quejarse de su suerte. Así que le agradezco que nos haya librado de ese problema-dijo amablemente. Sephiroth, como de costumbre, guardó silencio sin prestarle mucha atención.

-No te preocupes ya te acostumbraras a su poco vocabulario-le dijo Barret al hombre en un intento de apaciguar el tenso ambiente que aun se percibía, los demás, hombres en su mayoría, murmuraban entre ellos ahora que ya reconocían al plateado.

-Bien viejo solo nos quedaremos un rato y luego nos largaremos, no te preocupes de nada-le dijo Barret al hombre y este solo se encogió de hombros.

En un momento dado, Sephiroth y Tifa caminaron hasta una de las mesas, sentándose en la mas apartada mientras Barret charlaba con el hombre de larga barba; el frio aire mecía sus cabellos y el cielo estaba poblado de estrellas, esta imagen hacia que Tifa recordara los días en los que vivía en Nibelheim con sus padres. Por las noches, tenía la costumbre de saltar de su cama y subirse al techo de la casa para contemplar las estrellas por horas y horas sin cansarse y cuando Génesis se unió a ella era capaz de quedarse ahí toda la noche. Varios de estos recuerdos volvían a Tifa a medida que esta seguía observando el cielo, Sephiroth tomó asiento frente a ella en silencio, observándola.

-Por las noches…me encantaba mirar el cielo poblado de estrellas, me parecía algo mágico e inigualable, pero durante el día mi madre me reprendía que no durmiera lo suficiente-comentó Tifa ahora bajando la mirada hacia su acompañante; este no dijo nada y ambos clavaron la vista en la blanca mesa, Tifa observó su comida, recordando que se sentía hambrienta, observó que en el centro de la mesa, en lo que parecía un cuenco, habían varios dulces de distintos sabores y se le antojó uno. Pero cuando alargó la mano para tomarlos, la de Sephiroth hizo exactamente lo mismo, sus manos se encontraron, quedando una encima de la otra. Sephiroth sintió el calor de la suave piel de Tifa y esta se estremeció ante el contacto con sus guantes.

Los dos personajes dieron un respingo, mirándose y alejando sus manos con rapidez, exactamente al mismo tiempo. Tifa estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Disculpa-dijo Sephiroth a media voz

-No es nada

Un silencio increíblemente incomodo descendió sobre ellos y ninguno quería dar el primer paso para romperlo. Sephiroth no se había sentido tan…nervioso, en toda su vida, intentaba pensar con claridad pero era bastante imposible. Elevó la vista hacia Tifa y ella hizo lo mismo de forma vacilante. Sus corazones se aceleraron al máximo.

De pronto, quizás guiado por su instinto, Sephiroth alargó la mano nuevamente hasta el cuenco, tomo uno de los dulces y se lo tendió a Tifa quien, sorprendida al principio, lo tomó esbozando una sonrisita.

-Gracias…

El plateado hizo un gesto de "de nada" y se recostó del respaldo de la silla sin quitarle la vista de encima ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿No había tomado la decisión de mantener sus emociones alejadas y, de ser posible, impedir que siguieran creciendo? Pero esa voluntad era inútil, no importaba cuanto esfuerzo empleara, jamás podría opacar sus sentimientos y sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara sabia que jamás podría sentir lo mismo por otra, era simplemente imposible. Se sentía acorralado, lo que más ansiaba era estrecharla en sus brazos y que permaneciera a su lado para siempre, pero no quería poner su vida en peligro sin ninguna razón, entonces ¿Qué hacer?

Mientras el plateado entraba en guerra consigo mismo, Tifa le observaba, admirando cada detalle que sus ojos podían apreciar, no importaba cuantas veces lo viera siempre conseguía quedarse embelesada por su atractivo. Honestamente, jamás pensó enamorarse de un detective, siempre le pareció que esas personas llevaban vidas demasiado agitadas como mantener una buena relación, pero como bien sabia, no puedes saber por cual persona tu corazón latirá desbocado y a estas alturas, a Tifa no le importaba si Sephiroth era el presidente, lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser y lo aceptaba tal como era, con sus pros y sus contras pero no sabía si él podría corresponderle, tenía demasiadas dudas en la cabeza y no sabía cómo despejarlas, principalmente por que el comportamiento de Sephiroth no ayudaba mucho. Jugó con el dulce en su mano, recordando algo repentinamente.

-Es extraño-murmuró y Sephiroth levantó la vista hacia ella, sacado de sus pensamientos.

-¿De qué hablas?

Tifa se sonrojó nuevamente, dudosa de si continuar o no pero al final se armó de valor y habló.

-Es solo que…bueno…dadas las circunstancias, puedo decir que te has convertido en lo más importante en mi vida, lo único que he pasado a conocer, me has salvado la vida muchas veces y a pesar de eso…no se casi nada sobre ti-esto último lo pronunció con algo de pesar.

-No acostumbramos a hablar de nosotros mismos cuando llevamos a cabo una investigación-dijo Sephiroth.

-Ya, pero Zack me ha hablado un poco sobre él y también los que estaban en la estación cuando estaba allá.

-Zack es muy diferente a mí en muchos sentidos, tiene la facilidad de entablar amistad con todos a los que conoce, yo…-Sephiroth calló por un segundo-no me gusta hablar de mí mismo.

-Ya veo-dijo Tifa agachando la mirada. Sephiroth siguió sus movimientos.

-¿Qué te gustaría saber?-preguntó de pronto provocando que Tifa alzara la cabeza en sorpresa, hizo un esfuerzo por contener su alegría y mantenerse calmada pero, nuevamente, Sephiroth era un detective.

-Eh bueno…he escuchado que no naciste aquí en Midgar ¿Es cierto?

-Sí, vivía con mi madre en otra ciudad lejos de Midgar, ahí me crie hasta que decidí venir aquí.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Por que no me quedaba nada a que me atara a ese lugar después de la muerte de mi madre y tampoco es que fuera un paraíso terrenal-dijo el hombre con un leve tono de sarcasmo-además quería convertirme en detective, y en ese lugar jamás lo habría logrado.

Tifa le miraba fijamente, se sentía contenta de que se le hubiera presentado esta oportunidad de oro para charlar con Sephiroth de esa manera, pero también debía cuidarse de preguntar algo indebido.

-¿Qué hay de tus padres?

-Mi madre me crió por su propia cuenta, siempre andaba diciendo que quería darme todo lo que ella no tuvo y por esa razón trabajaba más de lo que debía; jamás conocí a mi padre y tampoco me importa-dijo fríamente y Tifa lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-Nunca supe quien era, jamás se preocupó por mi madre o por mí así que yo tampoco me preocupo por él-dijo él sin darle importancia.

-Oh…lo lamento

-No lo hagas-respondió Sephiroth. Guardaron silencio nuevamente, Tifa pensaba en lo que Sephiroth le había contado y en lo que había escuchado antes de otras personas.

-Yo creo…no, estoy segura-Sephiroth la miró a los ojos-de que ella estaría muy orgullosa de ti-dijo sonriéndole-has hecho mucho por esta ciudad, gracias a ti hay muchas personas pueden dormir en sus camas sin sentir miedo y has salvado muchas vidas.

Un escalofrió golpeó a Sephiroth de arriba abajo y una extraña sensación lo invadió, nadie le había dicho eso en su vida. Desvió la mirada hacia la mesa, siendo imitado por Tifa quien se había sonrojado nuevamente pero traía una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar hasta que Barret se dio por vencido en su objetivo de dejarlos solos y tuvo que avisarles que debían seguir su camino. Los tres regresaron al camión donde Tifa pensaba que el proceso se repetiría y estaba lista para subir cuando Barret la detuvo.

-Tifa tu deberías echarte unas buenas horas de sueño, aun falta mucho para que lleguemos a Cañon Cosmo-dijo Barret

-Pero ya no tengo sueño-dijo Tifa

-Eso fue por culpa de ese lunático-sonrió el moreno-anda, hay una cama bastante grande justo detrás de nosotros, la uso cuando tengo que hacer viajes largos y no puedo mantenerme despierto-mientras hablaba, Barret abría otra puerta justo al lado de la primera, revelando un pequeño espacio que contenía una cama. Tifa dudó.

-Debes descansar, de todos modos te avisaré cuando lleguemos-le dijo Sephiroth

-…Esta bien, muchas gracias Barret

-Cuando quieras-dicho esto Barret dio la vuelta para ocupar el asiento del piloto mientras que Sephiroth ayudaba a Tifa a subir. Al igual que en la otra ocasión, tomó su mano y ayudó a la morena a alcanzar el pequeño cuarto. Antes de que se soltaran, Tifa se giró hacia él.

-Hasta mañana-susurró sonriéndole

-…Hasta mañana, descansa-le respondió Sephiroth, la liberó y se apartó unos pasos, caminando entonces hacia el asiento del copiloto. Tifa se quitó la capa y se acomodó en la cama que si bien para Barret era algo pequeña, para ella era muy confortable. No tardó mucho tiempo en quedarse dormida envuelta en las sabanas.

El pesado transporte se hallaba de nuevo en la oscura carretera, las luces delanteras alumbraban el camino levemente irregular. Sephiroth no había emitido sonido alguno hasta que la risa de Barret lo desconcertó.

-Vaya, que sujeto eres-dijo mirándolo

-¿Disculpa?

-Desde que te conozco no hay un lugar al que vayas sin que te echen el ojo pero siempre rechazas a las mujeres que intentan acercarse a ti. Y ahora resulta que te han hechizado ¡Ha!-exclamó el moreno.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-preguntó Sephiroth

-¡Lo sabes bien! Nunca vi que mostraras tanto interés y preocupación por alguien que no fueras tu mismo, pero con ella es diferente ¿No es cierto?

Ante esto, Sephiroth no pudo más que sorprenderse de que Barret hubiera notado tan rápidamente sus sentimientos por Tifa, ¿Acaso era tan obvio?

-Sí, lo es-ya no tenía sentido ocultarlo pero seguía teniendo la duda-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Bueno, francamente es jodidamente difícil saber qué está pasando por esa cabeza tuya. Cualquiera creería que te da igual, pero es porque no se fijan en tus ojos-dijo Barret y al ver como el detective fruncía el ceño, continuó-Cuando la miras, no sé, es como si prefirieras enfrentarte a todo un ejército antes que dejar que algo malo le suceda, no existe nada más cuando se trata de ella; y con lo que sucedió con ese imbécil me queda más que claro-explicó con los ojos en el camino. Sephiroth guardó silencio, escuchando las palabras de Barret en su mente y pensando que sus palabras no alcanzaban para expresar todo lo que sucedía en su interior cuando se trataba de Tifa, no eran suficientes para describir ese arrollador sentimiento que le hacía perder la cabeza. Dirigió su mirada esmeralda al frente.

-Te concedo toda la razón-dijo lo suficientemente alto para que su acompañante lo escuchara.

-Pero no se lo has dicho ¿cierto?

Sephiroth cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza

-¿Y qué rayos esperas? ¿Navidad?

Una oleada de fastidio recorrió a Sephiroth provocando que le lanzara una mirada asesina a Barret que no le prestó atención.

-No es asunto tuyo

-Ah no me vengas con esa tontería, ¿Acaso piensas esperar a que todo esto termine? Déjame decirte que si no lo haces ahora te arrepentirás y no puedes esperar a que todo este rollo pase, ¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal? Tampoco estoy diciendo que vayas a fracasar-dijo el moreno rápidamente y con un tono serio que Sephiroth escuchaba pocas veces en él-pero lo que digo es que no dejes que el tiempo pase y muevas tu trasero ya que nunca esperé verte actuar de esa manera por alguien más-dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Sephiroth escuchó en silencio, una parte de él le gritaba que Barret tenía razón y que debía decirle todo a Tifa; era verdad, después de todo, no era seguro que todos salieran bien parados de todo aquello pues se trataba de algo sumamente peligroso. Su mirada se posó en el cielo estrellado, recordó las palabras de Tifa, prestando especial atención al timbre de su voz, su bello semblante, su lacio y mágico cabello, su perfume que lo embriagaba con su dulce aroma, su mirada, su hermosa mirada que siempre conseguía embelesarlo y sacarlo de ruta. De pronto, mientras Sephiroth miraba las estrellas que los acompañaban, todo estuvo claro, sin peros ni excusas. Tan claro como el cielo que ahora observaba.

Barret no notó el cambio en Sephiroth, solo alcanzó a escuchar el sonido que el motor comenzó a producir al tiempo que el camión daba una pequeña sacudida.

-¡Oh no! Maldita chatarra, no puedes venirme con esa porquería ahora!-se quejó Barret mientras el motor soltaba otra queja.

-Mejor detente-dijo Sephiroth aunque más pareció una orden que un consejo.

-Eso ya lo sé-respondió el otro de mala gana antes de apretar el acelerador; una vez que se hubieron detenido completamente el moreno salto del camión y cerró la puerta de un portazo para ir a revisar el problema no sin antes encender la radio. Sephiroth también se bajó pero ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza hacer el intento de ayudar a Barret pues el hombre era algo maniático con sus maquinas. Se alejó un poco aun con la vista pegada al cielo, la Luna estaba completamente llena esa noche y su luz plateada iluminaba todo el lugar y hacia resplandecer su larga cabellera.

Tifa despertó al sentir que se habían detenido, confusa, bajó del camión escuchando que Barret había encendido la radio, caminó hacia el viajero quien pareció sorprendido de verla.

-Lo siento Tifa parece que hay un problema con este cacharro, no nos moveremos en unos minutos

-¿Es grave?

Nah, puedo repararlo en unos minutos, será mejor que regreses-dijo Barret con la manos y la vista en el motor. Tifa asintió y estuvo a punto de hacer lo que Barret le dijo cuando una figura captó su atención. El resplandor plateado que Sephiroth despedía la hizo quedarse en su sitio, embelesada. El hombre estaba mirando al cielo y parecía estar sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero completamente solo, como ella bien sabia que acostumbraba.

Nuevamente Tifa sintió esa fuerza jalarla hacia esa figura, su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha más fuerza que en ocasiones anteriores, su respiración se volvió mucho más difícil de controlar. Pensó que debía regresar a donde estaba, pero por alguna razón no parecía que debiera hacerlo, no se _**suponía**_que debiera hacerlo. El sonido de sus propios pies moviéndose le indicó que su cuerpo ya no respondía a su mente, a medida que se acercaba al objeto de sus pensamientos y deseos, sintió que le ponía la piel de gallina y su corazón latía a niveles imposibles, guiado por ese presentimiento extraño de que había algo diferente esa noche. Su paso se volvió vacilante al llegar junto a Sephiroth, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero Tifa pronto desechó ese pensamiento cuando el plateado giró el rostro hacia ella. Tifa se estremeció notoriamente, había algo en la mirada de Sephiroth que la hizo sentirse completamente frágil, le temblaban las piernas. Sus ojos la traspasaron cuando la encaró completamente.

-¿No deberías estar durmiendo?-preguntó con su voz profunda

-Si…pero escuché cuando nos detuvimos y…-no sabía exactamente como continuar así que se encogió de hombros. Sephiroth no dejaba de mirarla y comenzó a sentirse un tanto incomoda, se atrevió a levantar la vista hacia su rostro y por un segundo creyó estar contemplando a algún ángel caído directamente del cielo, un ángel de ojos verdes y mirada penetrante.

.com/watch?v=yzEmsyQhHV0&feature=related

El sonido de una melodía lenta pero hermosa comenzó a llegar hasta ellos, proveniente del camión, Barret no se había dado cuenta, pero Sephiroth si, y supo aprovecharlo para su beneficio. Se acercó a Tifa, casi desapareciendo la distancia entre ellos, y la tomó de la mano.

-Tifa…-la miró a los ojos-¿Aceptarías bailar conmigo?

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron en pura sorpresa.

-¿Q-que? ¿Aquí?

-Si-respondió el otro sin más

Ella no supo que contestar al momento, sentía su alocado órgano latir dolorosamente contra sus costillas. Se sonrojó (otra vez) y, sin tener la menor idea de lo que hacía o de lo que ocurría, asintió levemente.

-Está bien

Sephiroth no esperó; gentilmente elevó la mano de Tifa mientras con su otra mano libre envolvía la cintura de la morena, acercándola un poco a él y ella elevó su mano derecha hasta posarla en el hombro del detective.

Lentamente, al ritmo de la melodía, ambos comenzaron a moverse, Sephiroth la guiaba en sus pasos con movimientos perfectos, y en silencio bailaron a la luz de la luna como única testigo. La melodía traía consigo un aura mágica que los envolvía y los sumergía en otro mundo. Tifa, que mantenía la vista en su escultural pecho de acero, elevó una vez más su mirada, encontrándola con la de él y el mundo de pronto desapareció por completo. No había preocupaciones, no había miedos, ni duda, no había muerte ni enemigos, solo ellos y nada más. Sus movimientos se sincronizaron a la perfección, sus cuerpos acortaron distancia, buscando el calor del otro. Sus dedos se entrelazaron sin que lo notaran. Aquel momento era tan perfecto y se sentía tan _correcto_, tan bello….no había posibilidad de equivocación. Tifa sonrió dulcemente y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Sephiroth cuyos labios también esbozaron una sonrisa, inclinó un poco la cabeza hasta que esta encontró la de Tifa.

La música fue aumentando a medida que puntos de luz aparecían de la nada y flotaban en el aire, rodeando a dos jóvenes enamorados que bailaban bajo un manto estrellado.

Sephiroth apretó a Tifa en sus brazos sintiendo su sangre hervir pero por otra razón; había estado esperando por ella tanto tiempo que ya lo había olvidado, había estado esperando porque esa princesa llegara a su vida y se llevara toda la oscuridad que había en ella, por supuesto que había habido muchas candidatas en el pasado, muchas almas queriendo unirse a la suya y también muchas noches de pasión y deseo, pero _ella _seria la elegida. Lo había sido desde el principio.

Los compas mágicos de la música los guiaron lentamente por unos momentos más antes de que empezaran a disminuir la velocidad de su danza. Tifa siguió apoyando levemente su rostro en el pecho de Sephiroth cuando se hubieron detenido por completo; Sephiroth bajó sus manos hasta su posición original pero sin liberar la de Tifa. Sus dedos seguían fuertemente entrelazados. La joven estuvo a punto de separarse y preguntar a Sephiroth el por qué de su comportamiento cuando la voz grave y profunda de este junto a su oído la detuvo.

-Zack siempre tuvo razón…todo este tiempo….pero fui demasiado terco para poder aceptarlo, y una vez que lo hice no quise decirte nada solo por miedo-su voz sonaba mas ronca de lo acostumbrado y se notaba tan cargada de un sentimiento que ella conocía tan bien que se estremeció ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-Yo…estaba convencido de que si lograba mantenerme alejado lo suficiente, quizás lograría volver a ser el mismo de antes….pero volví a equivocarme…Tifa-su brazo la estrecho aun mas contra él y esto tuvo efectos inmediatos en Tifa; una enorme presión en su pecho se hizo notar y su ritmo cardiaco llegó a las nubes, su respiración ahora notaba nerviosismo.

-No puedo explicarte…el _terror _que sentí cuando esos sujetos te alejaron de mi, pero eso me hizo darme cuenta y ahora no lo lamento-el plateado deshizo el lazo que unía sus manos y tomó la barbilla de Tifa delicadamente, encontrando sus miradas-Me has hechizado de tal manera, que ya no puedo pensar en nada más, nada más me importa más que tu felicidad y tu seguridad…pero eso tiene un precio.

Los ojos de Tifa se movieron, confusos, se sentía mareada y un torbellino de emociones y sentimientos se aglomeraban en su pecho. No podía creer lo que el plateado estaba diciendo, era imposible.

-¿Q-que…que quieres decir?-preguntó con ojos casi llorosos

-Dijiste que mi madre estaría orgullosa de mi por lo que hago….te equivocas-dijo Sephiroth endureciendo su tono de forma imperceptible-ninguna madre quiere que su hijo se convierta en un asesino a sangre fría.

Tifa formó una expresión de consternación.

-La única diferencia entre los criminales que atrapo y yo…es que yo poseo "permiso" para matar y nadie lo cuestiona si lo hago, pero más allá soy igual que ellos…. ¿Acaso puedes llegar a amar a alguien así...?

-No-dijo Tifa en tono cortante, su voz sonó quebrada pero su expresión no podía ser más decidida. Elevó ambas manos y tomo con ellas el rostro de Sephiroth delicadamente, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tú no eres como ellos, no eres un asesino…eres mi ángel, mi ángel que siempre ha estado conmigo…y que jamás cambiaría por nada-añadió sonriéndole con anhelo.

Eso fue más que suficiente, aquellas palabras desataron algo dentro de Sephiroth que había estado reprimiendo por días. Envolvió a Tifa con ambas manos y la besó como jamás había besado a nadie, atrapando sus labios con cariño, anhelo y pasión desmedida

Tifa no tardó en reaccionar de la misma forma, apretándose contra él y entregándose a sus caricias. Sus manos recorrieron su rostro, su pecho, su cuello y sus hebras plateadas mientras que las de él memorizaban su esbelta figura. Ella se estremeció al sentir su lengua traspasar los límites hacia ese territorio y él probo su dulce néctar, explorando su boca con deleite, era un mangar de dioses.

Habían esperado mucho, pero al mismo tiempo sentían que había valido la pena; en ese momento, Sephiroth juró que jamás volverían a alejarla de él. Susurró su nombre al tiempo que sus labios acariciaban la piel de su rostro para volver nuevamente a los de ella. Tifa se sentía derretirse entre sus brazos ¡Qué manera de besar! A estas alturas su mente había decidido no dirigirle la palabra temporalmente; ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ninguno lo adivinó, solo supieron que repentinamente sus pulmones necesitaban aire, lentamente sus labios se separaron casi, a regañadientes. El rostro de la morena encontró refugio en su cuello al igual que sus brazos mientras que él acariciaba suavemente su espalda.

Un intenso brillo se podía apreciar ahora en los ojos de Sephiroth, un brillo lleno de vida y esperanza, pero por encima de todo algo más….

-Te amo-le susurró al oído y Tifa sintió que podía llorar, levantó el rostro y le besó con dulzura, recostando su rostro en su pecho una vez más.

-Quédate conmigo-pidió en un susurro y en respuesta, Sephiroth la besó en la frente.

/

Barret levantó la vista al cielo una vez que su labor hubo terminado.

-¡Ha! Te dije que no podías ganarme, pedazo de hojalata, ¡y mas te vale que te comportes durante el resto del viaje!-exclamó en voz alta al camión para después cerrar el capó de un golpe. Caminó de regreso al asiento del copiloto cuando divisó a dos figuras conocidas caminar hacia el lugar; las reconoció de inmediato y también observó algo más. Una sonrisa satisfecha se formó en su rostro y soltó una risita.

-Ya era hora tontuelo amargado, espero que sepas cuidarla como se debe-dijo y sin más entró, en espera de que los otros dos entraran.

Sephiroth y Tifa caminaron hasta el vehículo, sus manos entrelazadas y ella apoyada levemente en su brazo izquierdo; él la condujo hasta la puerta trasera donde ella se giró hacia él, sus ojos de topacio resplandeciendo con el mismo brillo y su rostro sereno, feliz.

-Cuando…-empezó Tifa un tanto insegura-cuando todo se resuelva, ¿Te alejarás?

Sephiroth guardó unos instantes de silencio antes de acariciar su rostro.

-Estaré donde tú lo desees-le dijo

Ella sonrió; se acercó y él beso sus labios una vez más para luego ayudarle a subir.

Antes de entrar, ella giró el rostro hacia su amado, le habló lo que su corazón clamaba sin producir ningún sonido y él le correspondió de la misma forma.

Poco tiempo después el pesado camión volvía a recorrer el camino marcado por la luz de la Luna y esta vez, dos de sus ocupantes dormirían con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Pues habían encontrado un motivo para seguir adelante.

/

Muy lejos de ahí, en una zona montañosa, una oscura figura observaba la luna con cierto deje de confusión. Génesis bajó la vista y miró alrededor.

-Puedo escucharla, mas no puedo encontrarla-murmuró el pelirrojo, hacia media hora había escuchado nuevamente el molesto silbido que lo llamaba sin saber que Tifa también podía escucharlo. Saltó a una roca cercana y observó el lugar, pensando. Tifa ya debía haberle contado todo a Sephiroth sobre la extraña piedra por lo que lógicamente intentarían encontrarla antes que él e intentar detenerlo, el pensar en esos dos le hizo sentir una pesadez en el pecho que no supo identificar, algo le picaba mal cuando pensaba en su querida Tifa y aquel inútil que la había arrebatado de su lado.

-Debo encontrarla, no puedo perder más tiempo…una vez que tenga la fuerza de la piedra nadie podrá vencerme, así podré encontrar a Tifa y terminar con esto-dijo para sí sin prestarle mucha atención a los nervios que habían aparecido de repente en él. Tenía una vaga idea de dónde empezar su búsqueda y allí se dirigió, desplazándose por el suelo irregular como si flotara. A lo lejos divisó una pequeña aldea y se preguntó si en ese lugar conocerían la leyenda de "La Estrella de las Almas", no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo mezclarse con aquellos insectos, pero mientras más rápido, mejor. Todo esto lo hacía con el único propósito de traer a Tifa de vuelta.

Así pues, se dirigió al lugar asegurándose de que su espada no fuera vista. No quería armar un escándalo y tener que acabar con la aldea entera en medio de la noche.

/

La mañana llegó lentamente y el gran astro se elevó con gracia en el cielo flanqueado por esponjosas nubes blancas. Los rayos bañaron son sutileza el camión plateado, colándose por las ventanas y despertando a la joven que dormía plácidamente.

Tifa abrió los ojos con dificultad y se sentó sobre la cama, medio atontada; sacudió levemente la cabeza notando que se habían detenido nuevamente. No escuchaba ningún sonido. De pronto, los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente uno a uno y su corazón pegó un salto, latiendo nuevamente desaforado; Tifa sonrió y se llevó una mano al pecho, la misma que Sephiroth había entrelazado con la suya mientras bailaban. De inmediato tomó la capa, se la colocó y bajó del vehículo dispuesta a buscar a Sephiroth y a Barret.

El Sol bañó su figura y le hizo cerrar los ojos unos momentos, cuando los abrió, descubrió con sorpresa que se hallaban en otra parada para aquellos viajeros que recorren el continente. El lugar era más grande y más espacioso y se veía demasiado bien para estar construido en el medio de la nada, justo al pie de una pequeña colina donde el camión de encontraba. Había varias personas frente al lugar, algunas con sus vehículos y otras desayunando de pie así que Tifa supuso que los demás debían estar adentro. Estuvo a punto de descender hasta allí cuando una voz familiar a sus espaldas la detuvo.

-¡Yo Tifa! Al fin despertaste

-¡Barret!

Tifa corrió hacia el moreno que traía un enorme botellón en las manos.

-¿Dormiste bien?-preguntó Barret sonriendo

-Si gracias ¿Qué tal tu?

-Bah no lo necesito por ahora-respondió el moreno caminando hacia la parte delantera del camión.

-¿No dormiste en toda la noche? Tienes que descansar no debes esforzarte tanto-dijo Tifa seriamente

-No te preocupes, cuando lleguemos a Cañon Cosmo dormiré como un bebe por horas-dijo el otro

-¿Ya estamos cerca?-preguntó Tifa curiosa

-Puedes apostarlo, si seguimos al mismo ritmo llegaremos al anochecer-Barret parecía satisfecho de haber roto su propio record de llegar a Cañon Cosmo en menos de tres días.

Al escuchar esto Tifa sonrió aliviada.

-Que bien… ¿Sabes dónde está Sephiroth?-preguntó.

-Está ahí dentro, traerá el desayuno de seguro ya viene en camino-respondió Barret y comenzó a vaciar el botellón de combustible en el pequeño compartimiento del motor. Tifa se entretuvo observándolo mientras pensaba en como estarían las cosas en Midgar, preguntándose si Zack, su amiga Aerith y su tío se encontraban bien, de seguro estaba muy preocupado por ella y no tenia modo de hacerle saber que se encontraba a salvo pero si lograban detener el plan de Génesis, con suerte, todo volvería a la normalidad….bueno, casi todo.

Unos pasos acercándose hicieron que levantara la vista hacia la figura del detective, que caminaba a paso calmado y traía tres bolsas de color marrón en la mano. Una sensación de paz y felicidad absoluta se apoderó de Tifa ante esa aparición, un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo y sonrió levemente.

-Oh ya regresaste, bien, en cuanto terminemos aquí seguiremos andando así que no se den tanta bomba-dijo Barret cerrando nuevamente la tapa del motor. Sephiroth hizo un gesto de indiferencia y le arrojó una de las bolsas al viajero que la atrapó fácilmente para volverse hacia Tifa. Ella caminó hacia él rodeando la trompa del camión siendo sorprendida por el brazo del plateado, que envolvió su cintura y la acercó a él, robando un beso de sus labios. Tifa se ruborizó a más no poder y enterró la mirada en su pecho desnudo.

-Ten-murmuró Sephiroth entregándole otra de las bolsas que ella tomó en sus brazos.

-Gracias-respondió ella sonriendo, tomó el brazo del detective y lo condujo hacia el camión. El tiempo pasó tranquilamente y sin mucha conversación; no era que no quisieran hablarse, era como si su silencio fuera más que suficiente. Ella se recostó de su brazo sintiendo su respiración acompasada, jamás la había escuchado de esa forma…tranquila y relajada.

Él entrelazó su mano con la suya, separándose del camión en donde estaban apoyados.

-Es hora-le dijo al oído, Tifa levantó la vista hacia la suya, observando el brillo incandescente que palpitaba en aquellas esmeraldas y por un segundo le pareció estar frente a frente con su alma, frente a _Sephiroth _tal y como era y este hizo lo mismo al verla a los ojos. Era un sentimiento indescriptible y tan poderosos que hasta podía asustar, pero les tomó poco tiempo comprender que el miedo no tenía lugar ahí. Él era parte de ella y ella de él, como siempre había sido y sería.

Caminaron nuevamente hasta el frente y nuevamente Tifa subió primero seguida de él, dejaron el lugar atrás en pocos segundos en una cortina de arena.

El Sol se acercaba al oeste poco a poco y ellos seguían rodando sin parar. Barret encendía la radio de vez cuando para escuchar como iban las cosas en Midgar pero dejó de hacerlo al comprobar que simplemente no transmitían nada bueno, seguían comentando las pérdidas humanas causadas por la fuga masiva de la cárcel y uno que otro prisionero que aun quedaba libre. Tifa se hundió en el asiento cuando las imágenes en su cabeza le decían más de lo que quería saber, pero al sentir la mano enguantada de Sephiroth sobre la suya logró calmarse.

-Ag, dime que atraparás a esos imbéciles cuando termines con el tal Génesis-se quejó Barret justo después de apagar la radio por sexta vez.

-No los voy a dejar escapar-sentenció Sephiroth y fue más que suficiente.

Tifa comenzó a impacientarse a medida que el cielo se teñía de hermosos colores entre amarillo rosad y rojo, quería llegar a Cañon Cosmo y averiguar porque su abuela la había enviado ahí, sin mencionar averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre la extraña historia de la piedra y donde encontrarla. Se mordió el labio y se movió inquieta en su asiento. Sephiroth, consciente de su actitud sin siquiera tener que mirarla, apretó su mano entre la suya.

-Ya estamos cerca

-¿Qué tan cerca?

-Más de lo que crees-respondió Barret con autosuficiencia, Tifa lo miró extrañada y el viajero señalo al frente con su brazo mecánico. Justo frente a ellos, quizás a unos cinco minutos si seguían a ese ritmo, se alzaban unas enormes e imponentes montañas muy juntas entre si y los tres veían lo que parecía ser una aldea y en los más alto, un observatorio. Tifa abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Bien, par de tortolos, hemos llegado: Cañon Cosmo

/

El hombre abrió sus ojos lentamente a través de sus gafas oscuras que ocultaban sus ojos y esbozó una sonrisa a través de su larga barba.

-Nanaki-murmuró el anciano a la figura detrás de él.

-¿Qué ocurre, abuelo?

-Prepárate, pronto tendremos una visita.

/

**Uff, no saben cuánto deseaba llegar a esta parte de la historia y aquí esta; honestamente me imaginé la escena de Sephiroth y Tifa tantas veces y de tantas maneras diferentes que ya no recuerdo ni la mitad; aunque francamente leyéndolo de nuevo, no creo que el romance sea mi fuerte, o ustedes díganme. **

**Bien fin de otro capi, me apuraré con el siguiente, reviews please XD**


	22. Capitulo 21

Capitulo 21

El sol aun podía verse claramente cuando Sephiroth, Barret y Tifa bajaron del camión para continuar a pie pues la geografía del lugar les hacía imposible continuar en el vehículo. Comenzaron a andar a paso lento pero constante. A medida que avanzaban el lugar se hacía más difícil y peligroso, con pasajes traicioneros y caminos angostos; Barret lanzaba una queja cada vez que pisaba una roca que se resbalaba y a Tifa le costaba mantener el equilibrio. Se sujetó de la áspera pared para evitar resbalarse pero al dar un paso en falso una de las piedras se desprendió. Sintió como la gravedad la jalaba hasta que una mano se envolvió alrededor de su brazo y la trajo de vuelta a tierra firme. Su cuerpo se presionó contra el de Sephiroth mientras él la sujetaba su brazo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias

Siguieron andando pero esta vez Sephiroth iba adelante sujetando a Tifa de la mano. El camino se hacía cada vez mas empinado hasta que finalmente comenzaron a pisar suelo más firme y recto.

Ninguno de los tres había dicho nada importante hasta que un sonido proveniente de encima de ellos les hizo detenerse, unas rocas pequeñas se desprendieron, cayendo a su alrededor. Inmediatamente Tifa sintió como Sephiroth la jalaba de la mano y la colocaba detrás del, desenvainando su espada mientras que la mano de Barret repentinamente cobraba vida y se transformaba en una gigantesca arma de tres cañones giratorios y otro alargado en el centro.

-¿Sephiroth?-preguntó Tifa en voz baja cuando sintió algo, una presencia cerca de ellos, _muy _cerca.

-¿Ves algo?-preguntó Barret en voz baja

-No-respondió el otro sin bajar la guardia

-Sephiroth…hay algo aquí-dijo Tifa a media voz cuando la presencia cobró y fuerza empezó a rodearlos. Sephiroth levantó su espada, listo para atacar a lo que fuera que estuviera ahí.

-¿No puedes ver lo que es?-le preguntó a la morena y esta negó con la cabeza

-¿Qué diablos?-preguntó Barret cuando otro extraño sonido escapó de las rocas, el sonido aumento, como si algo estuviera desplazándose entre las rocas e hiciera el sonido a propósito hasta que, sin advertencia, Tifa vio como una enorme mancha rojiza saltó de la nada y aterrizó justo frente a ellos.

La Masamune de Sephiroth se preparó para atacar y Barret apuntó su cañón, ninguno de los dos se alejó de Tifa. Sephiroth observó a la criatura frente a ellos y parpadeó, notando su aspecto. Se trataba de un felino gigante de grueso pelaje rojo sangre y con algunas marcas negras, tenía una larga cola que terminaba en una llama ardiente y sus ojos eran de un amarillo brillante que los observaba con recelo y desconfianza aunque el ojo derecho mostraba una distintiva cicatriz. El felino se movió lentamente a su alrededor, estudiándolos mientras los otros hacían lo mismo. Sephiroth, quien estaba más cerca y su espada casi alcanzaba a la criatura, dio un paso hacia adelante respondiendo a modo de advertencia pero el felino no retrocedió, sino que un feroz gruñido salió de su boca.

Tifa observaba en posición de defensa, sabía que Sephiroth no tendría miramientos a la hora de acabar con cualquier criatura que se le pusiera en frente, pero repentinamente, al ver a la misteriosa criatura a esos ojos fijos en el platinado, sintió una corriente eléctrica correr por toda su espina dorsal y un presentimiento le llegó a la mente; de algún modo, no supo porque, sintió como si de algún modo lo _conociera. _

Sephiroth se colocó en posición.

-¡Espera!

Todos se detuvieron, ambos hombres se giraron hacia Tifa, el felino tenía todo pelo erizado y estaba más que listo para lanzarse sobre Sephiroth si este daba un paso en falso. Tifa detuvo a sus acompañantes con sus manos, y con paso aun vacilante, se acercó a la criatura.

-¿Tifa que estás haciendo?-exclamó Sephiroth

-Quieto-le dijo Tifa deteniéndolo con una mano para volverse al animal que ahora la miraba a ella con el mismo recelo. Tifa caminó lentamente hacia él mirándolo a los ojos, el felino pareció suavizar su defensa y, de alguna manera, Tifa supo con certeza que él sabía quién era ella.

La criatura bajó la guardia y su semblante se relajó, su mirada ahora despedía curiosidad y al mismo tiempo un extraño reconocimiento. Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, la criatura habló.

-¿Eres tu…la que puede escucharlos?-preguntó con voz grave ignorando completamente a Sephiroth y a Barret que fruncieron el ceño con sorpresa. Tifa dejó escapar el aire que estaba aguantando.

-Sí, lo soy

El animal entonces esbozó una media sonrisa y se aproximó a ella.

-Mi nombre es Nanaki, es un gusto conocerte…mi abuelo te está esperando-dijo sin prestar atención a los otros.

-¿Tu abuelo?

-Sígueme, él te explicará todo, me dijo que te guiara hasta la aldea-dijo Nanaki señalando con el hocico hacia unas pequeñas escaleras cerca de ellos que parecían ascender hasta el infinito.

-¡Un momento! ¿Qué rayos es esta criatura y como es que puede hablar?-Barret dio un paso hacia adelante pero al hacerlo, Nanaki lanzó un gruñido de advertencia y nuevamente se colocó en posición defensiva.

-Espera-dijo Tifa colocándose entre Barret y el felino-está bien, vienen conmigo, no tienen intenciones de hacer daño.

-Mi deber es proteger este lugar como mis ancestros lo hicieron, no debo permitir que nadie dañe Cañon Cosmo.

-Y no lo haremos, confía en mí-Tifa le sonrió y esto pareció convencerlo.

-Entonces por favor síganme, este lugar es peligroso al anochecer-dijo Nanaki antes de lanzarse a las rocas con increíble facilidad.

-¿Qué rayos?-preguntó Barret

-No se preocupen, podemos confiar en él-dijo Tifa

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Sephiroth, no porque no confiara en ella, si no por la escena que acababan de presenciar. Tifa guardó silencio un segundo.

-No sé cómo explicarlo…solo _lo sé_-Tifa se encogió de hombros.

Nanaki se dio la vuelta dando a entender que los estaba esperando.

-Esto no se ve todos los días-comentó Barret y Sephiroth lanzó un suspiro casi imperceptible.

-Andando, ya esta anocheciendo-dijo y comenzó a caminar hasta la angosta escalera seguido de los demás. A medida que avanzaban el camino parecía hacerse más y más largo y las escaleras no tenían fin, Nanaki iba al frente y se desplazaba por las rocas como si flotara, saltando de aquí para allá hasta que finalmente aminoró la marcha.

Al tope de la escalera, justo en frente, podía verse un letrero de madera con el nombre de "Cañón Cosmo" y justo detrás se alzaba toda la aldea construida en torno al cañón, había escaleras y pasajes por todos lados y las personas caminaban tranquilamente de aquí para allá. Una enorme fogata se hallaba en el centro del lugar e iluminaba todo. El enorme observatorio se alzaba en la cima de la aldea.

Nanaki los guió hasta el centro del lugar donde muchos de los residente se giraron a mirarlos con extrañeza mientras que otros reconocieron a Barret a lo saludaron con alegría. Nanaki levantó la cabeza hacia el observatorio para después girarse hacia Tifa y los demás.

-Deben pasar aquí la noche, pueden quedarse en la posada-le dijo a Barret y a Sephiroth que fruncieron el ceño cuando el felino se dirigió a Tifa.

-Debes subir a ver al abuelo, esta esperándote.

Tifa miró a Sephiroth que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-No va a ir sola-dijo el hombre, Nanaki lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Eres tu quien la protege?-preguntó sin más.

-Si-respondió el otro inmediatamente y Tifa no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Nanaki puso mala cara pero al final lanzó un resoplido.

-Bien, síganme-dijo para dar media vuelta y dirigirse al camino que conducía al observatorio.

-Yo me quedo, nos aseguraré unas habitaciones y quizás aproveche para abastecernos-dijo Barret y Sephiroth asintió, observando ahora como el moreno desaparecía tras la fogata. Seguidamente él y Tifa siguieron a Nanaki cuesta arriba, mientras más se acercaban al misterioso observatorio los nervios de Tifa iban en aumento; su abuela le había dicho en su carta que en ese lugar encontraría a "un amigo" que le ayudaría a saber más de sus poderes, ¿De qué se trataba? ¿Acaso aquella persona también poseía el mismo don que ella? No se sentía muy preparada para eso; tragó saliva pero siguió con paso firme. Sephiroth iba pisándole los talones y jamás quitándole la vista de encima.

Finalmente, después de subir y bajar una escalera tras otra, llegaron a la parte de arriba, el Sol se había puesto por completo y las estrellas parecían estar mucho más cerca de ellos. Nanaki los condujo al interior y se toparon con una pequeña vivienda perfectamente acomodada.

-Abuelo, ya regresé; los invitados están aquí, como dijiste-habló Nanaki a lo que pareció ser la nada pero un segundo después los dos personajes vieron aparecer una figura por detrás de la mesa de madera. Vestía ropas anchas de color morado y literalmente estaba suspendido en el aire, era calvo, poseía una gruesa barba blanca y sus ojos eran ocultados por unas gafas. El anciano se desplazó lentamente por la habitación.

-Oh Nanaki, que bueno que has regresado, me preguntaba si tendrías problemas-dijo el hombre deteniendose y fijando la vista en Tifa, que sintió como si el anciano estuviera leyendo su mente. Nuevamente sintió esa extraña sensación que había sentido con Nanaki momentos anteriores, era una especie de conexión que se establecía automáticamente entre ella y el anciano y nuevamente sintió que en cierto modo lo conocía.

El hombre sonrió afablemente mientras la observaba.

-Sabía que nos encontraríamos algún día, pequeña Tifa-dijo con un ligero toque de misterio para después posar la vista en el detective-Y veo que el joven Sephiroth Crescent también te acompaña, Ho Hooo! Excelente-al parecer el anciano estaba muy contento.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó Sephiroth desafiante.

-Oye, será mejor que cuides tu tono-se quejó Nanaki-mi abuelo es mucho más sabio que todos los habitantes de la aldea juntos.

-¿Abuelo?-preguntó Tifa mirando a Nanaki y luego al anciano.

-Preocuparte no debes Nanaki-respondió el hombre para luego sonreírle a Tifa-Ohh, no he visto esos ojos desde que tu abuela vino a visitarme-dijo y Tifa abrió los mismos con expectativa.

-Entonces usted es de quien ella me habló en su carta.

-Me llaman Bugenhagen querida y si, conocí a tu abuela muchos años antes de que ella se instalara definitivamente en Nibelheim-decía Bugenhagen mientras flotaba por la habitación-Desafortunadamente no tuve el honor de conocer personalmente a tu madre, pero se de buena fuente que fue una mujer ejemplar; de seguro heredaste sus dotes en la música cierto?-preguntó.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-preguntó Tifa pero cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del anciano lo comprendió.

-Usted….vio a mi madre cierto? A través de los ojos de mi abuela.

Sephiroth la miró a ella y luego a Bugenhagen.

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Posees el mismo poder que ella?-preguntó seriamente.

-Aquí no acostumbramos a llamarle "poder", implicaría hacer creer que somos superiores a las demás personas y ese es un error que muchos tienden a cometer-dijo Bugenhagen sabiamente-no existe un nombre especifico para lo que hacemos, solo sabemos lo que _hace. _

Sephiroth frunció el ceño.

-Oh pero que descortés soy-dijo el hombre de pronto-por favor tomen asiento, esta es su casa-dijo señalando la pequeña mesa que había en el lugar y ambos obedecieron. Nanaki no le quitaba la vista de encima a Sephiroth.

-Pero entonces-comenzó Tifa-...Nanaki también…?-preguntó observando al felino.

-Ho Ho Ho! Nanaki es sumamente especial-sonrió Bugenhagen-su raza es extremadamente longeva y muy sabia, han existido desde tiempos inmemorables en este planeta, pero me temo que es el último de su especie.

-Eso no es problema abuelo-dijo Nanaki-yo protegeré este lugar como mis padres y mis ancestros lo hicieron.

Tifa volvió la mirada hacia el anciano.

-Bugenhagen…mi abuela me dijo que cuando llegara aquí, me ayudarías a entender ciertas cosas sobre…esto que podemos hacer, o al menos saber cómo y por que funciona.

Bugenhagen guardó silencio por unos instantes observando lo que parecía a la nada.

-Sabia que este día llegaría más pronto de lo que esperaba aunque no bajo estas circunstancias. Ahora el mundo entero se halla en peligro y está en manos de pocos el salvarlo-miró a Tifa-Ven conmigo Tifa, hay algo especial que quiero mostrarte, está aquí en mi observatorio-dijo señalando hacia otra puerta.

-Oh…de acuerdo.

Bugenhagen se desplazó, alejándose de la mesa.

-Esta vez tendré que pedirte que permanezcas aquí, joven Sephiroth; esto es algo de suma importancia y Tifa debe presenciarlo sola.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Sephiroth levantándose desconfiado y negándose rotundamente a dejar a Tifa.

-Entiendo tu desconfianza en mi y tu preocupación por ella, pero puedo asegurarte que jamás le haría daño, esto tiene que ver con ella misma y su pasado, así como el peligro al que se enfrentan; te aseguro que no tardaremos mucho-añadió Bugenhagen sonriéndole. A pesar de esto, Sephiroth seguía sintiéndose reacio a separarse de Tifa y dejarla con un completo extraño que, según él, no parecía demasiado "cuerdo", el sujeto flotaba en el aire!

-Sephiroth-escuchó la voz de Tifa junto a él y notando como lo tomaba del brazo.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-pidió para después dirigirse al anciano-discúlpanos-dijo para después guiar al plateado a una esquina de la habitación. Nanaki frunció el ceño; desde ya podía decirse que sentía gran simpatía por Tifa, pero el sujeto aquel no le pintaba nada de gracia. Puso sus orejas en alerta para escuchar la conversación.

Tifa encaró a Sephiroth con semblante totalmente relajado.

-Sephiroth no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, él no me hará daño, solo quiere ayudarme…ayudarnos, se que también puede decirnos algo acerca de la historia de esa piedra.

-… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Tifa no dudo de ti pero ni siquiera lo conoces, no puedes confiar en las personas que apenas has visto-Sephiroth no lograba entender la serenidad de Tifa y su confianza ciega en los demás. Para su sorpresa ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ojala pudiera explicártelo mejor….te dije que cuando me acerco a las personas es como si me conectara con ellas, puedo ver ciertas cosas a través de sus ojos…pero con él es diferente en cierto sentido, es algo mucho más fuerte, no sé si tenga que ver con que puede hacer lo que yo hago pero es así, _se _ que sus intenciones son verdaderas-Tifa pausó un segundo-confía en mí, se lo que hago.

Sephiroth también calló, no quería admitirlo pero se sentía algo frustrado, frustrado de no poder entender lo que Tifa sentía o pensaba cuando de sus habilidades se trataba, pero lógicamente, nunca podría hacerlo. Finalmente se dio por vencido y lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

-Está bien….

Tifa sonrió y depositó un suave beso en sus labios para después empezar a alejarse pero el platinado la detuvo del brazo.

-Si no regresas en un tiempo, voy a derribar su puerta y no me va a importar lo que diga-dijo seriamente y Nanaki soltó un gruñido, al contrario de Bugenhagen que solo sonreía. Tifa asintió y se acercó al hombre de barba blanca.

-Ho Ho, por aquí querida. Nanaki haz el favor de cuidar de nuestro invitado-dijo al felino que puso cara de resignación pero no dijo nada.

Solo segundos después Tifa se encontró en el amplio observatorio de Bugenhagen, era increíble y parecía envolverla totalmente.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas mostrarme?-preguntó a Bugenhagen y este se desplazó hasta una palanca que había en la pared.

-Está justo aquí-dijo y sin más, jaló el objeto hacia abajo. En un instante todo el lugar se oscureció totalmente pero después, Tifa creyó estar en una especie de sueño o en una ilusión.

-Oh…

Frente a ella, se extendía nada menos que el sistema solar, los nueve planetas giraban lenta pero constantemente alrededor de la gran estrella que brillaba como si Tifa realmente estuviera viendo al verdadero Sol; meteoritos y cometas cruzaban a su lado y las estrellas iluminaban todo el lugar. Era una vista espectacular.

-Wao, ¡esto es increíble!-exclamó mirando a todos lados.

-Ho Hooo! Si, es sorprendente no?-preguntó Bugenhagen flotando a su lado para desplazarse unos centímetros y quedar frente a ella.

-Tifa ¿Te habló tu abuela alguna vez de este lugar?

-No, nunca, solo me lo dijo en la carta que me dejó

-Ya veo, es así como ella lo quería-dijo Bugenhagen, se alejó un poco y de pronto la imagen de la Tierra apareció entre ellos.

-Ho Hoo! Son extraños los giros que da la naturaleza, pero confió en que sabe bien lo que hace-dijo misteriosamente y Tifa frunció el ceño.

-¿Habla de nosotros?

-Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras Tifa, estoy aquí para ayudarte, no tienes porque retenerte-dijo Bugenhagen ya adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de Tifa; esta asintió aun un tanto dudosa.

-¿Hay otras personas….que tienen este…."don"? ¿Hay otras en el mundo?

-Me temo que no somos muchos, los demás se ocultan y están esparcidos alrededor del planeta-contestó el hombre al tiempo que pequeños puntos de luz brillaban alrededor del holograma de la Tierra; esto desanimó un tanto a Tifa pero al mismo tiempo se alegró, el saber que su familia no era la única en toda la especie le hacía feliz.

-¿Qué fue esa sensación que sentí cuando los vi a Nanaki y a usted?

-¿No te has hecho la misma pregunta cuando te acercas a un completo desconocido y de pronto puedes saber todos sus secretos a través de sus ojos?-preguntó Bugenhagen. Tifa parpadeó.

-Si…lo he hecho, pero nunca me había sentido así, es mucho más fuerte, es como si….lo conociera desde siempre-dijo Tifa, esa era la razón por la que se le hacía tan extraño tratar al anciano de "usted".

-Ho Hooo! Esta conexión se establece automáticamente entre los que comparten el secreto y jamás se desvanece; yo podía sentir la presencia de tu abuela como si estuviera en este lugar cuando vivía a cientos de kilómetros y muchas veces podía sentir su angustia, su felicidad o su tristeza….te aseguro que está muy orgullosa de ti-dijo paternalmente y una sensación cálida recorrió a Tifa de arriba abajo. Sonrió.

-Muchas gracias….eh, pero-se detuvo un momento-¿Qué quiere decir con que "esta"?

-Precisamente eso, me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti-contestó Bugenhagen con simpleza y Tifa parpadeó.

-Pero Bugenhagen…mi abuela murió

Y para su asombro, el anciano rio casi divertido.

-Sí, lo hizo….su cuerpo a regresado a formar parte del planeta ¿pero qué hay de su espíritu, Tifa?-dijo y la imagen del pequeño globo entre ellos pareció agrandarse y pequeños hilos de color verde lo rodearon.

-¿Qué sucede cuando las personas regresan a la Corriente Vital?-preguntó retóricamente mientras se desplazaba por el lugar hasta llegar junto a Tifa-cierra los ojos.

La joven hizo lo que le pidió.

-Vacía tu mente, deja de lado todo pensamiento y preocupación que tengas, debes alejarte de tu entorno, concéntrate en sentir la energía que hay en tu interior y la que envuelve a este planeta….

Tifa no entendía bien lo que decía pero a medida que Bugenhagen hablaba todo parecía volverse más borroso, los sonidos parecían acallarse lentamente, todo su entorno desaparecía.

-Se requiere mucha energía física para esto Tifa debes concentrarte-le dijo Bugenhagen pero ella no asintió por miedo a perder la concentración y se esforzó en hacer lo que le pedía; no se había dado cuenta de que se había arrodillado y ahora sus manos reposaban en su regazo.

/

Sephiroth estaba cruzado de brazos y con la mirada escaneando la habitación a falta de algo mejor que hacer; Nanaki, por su parte, se hallaba echado en el suelo y lo miraba de vez en cuando, podía sentir lo que le preocupaba al detective y eso eliminaba de a poco su antipatía hacia él.

-Estará bien-dijo de pronto y sacando a Sephiroth de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, el abuelo la considera casi como si fuera un miembro de su familia-dijo nuevamente Nanaki aunque sin mirarlo. Sephiroth frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-A él no le hace falta-dijo Nanaki simplemente-la conoce

Sephiroth no lo comprendió al cien por ciento pero decidió dejarlo así, no le gustaba en nada no saber qué rayos sucedía pero sabía que ese tema iba un poco más allá de su comprensión. Observó la puerta por donde Tifa y Bugenhagen habían desaparecido y se preguntó por unos breves instantes cual sería el paradero actual de Génisis, ¿Qué estaba tramando? Lo que fuera estaba claro que debía detenerlo y al mismo tiempo evitar que le pusiera un dedo encima a Tifa…su Tifa. El detective apretó los puños mientras seguía mirando la gruesa puerta sin notar que era observado.

-El abuelo dice que hay una grave amenaza que caerá en todo el mundo, empezando por esa ciudad, Midgar-dijo Nanaki y Sephiroth lo miró.

-¿Son ustedes los que intentan detenerla?

-Si….

-¿De quién se trata?-preguntó Nanaki colocándose en pie.

-Génisis, es un criminal pero tiene poderes sobrenaturales que jamás he visto-dijo Sephiroth sin emoción. Nanaki, en silencio, se quedo observando la pequeña mesa como si estuviera pensando en algo.

/

Los sonidos, la imagen de Bugenhagen y el sistema solar se habían desvanecido, todo lo que Tifa sentía ahora era una especie de vacio a su alrededor, era como si ya no se encontrara en el observatorio sino en otro lugar y no podía identificar de cual se trataba. Repentinamente, escuchó la voz del anciano, muy de cerca, como si estuviera justo a su lado.

_-Debes sentir su presencia, escúchalos_

_-¿A quién?-_escuchó como su propia voz preguntaba, pero por alguna razón no podía sentir su boca moviéndose.

_-Debes escuchar, Tifa _

Y así lo hizo, se concentró con todas sus fuerzas y el vacio pareció extenderse ante ella. De pronto, sucedió. Al principio fueron unas pocas, pero luego aumentaron; cientos y cientos de presciencias comenzaron a "aparecer" a su alrededor aunque no podía verlas claramente, solo podía sentirlas y todas ellas hablaban al mismo tiempo, le susurraban, todos diciendo exactamente lo mismo.

_Tifa _

_Tifa _

_Tifa_

_¡Tifa!_

Eran las mismas voces que había escuchado en su mente desde que era niña, pero ahora se habían vuelto más fuertes, eran como si se hubieran materializado y estuvieran hablándole al oído, su presencia era tan fuerte que creyó que la agobiarían. Empezó a marearse, no podía sentir su cuerpo ni mucho menos moverlo.

_Tranquilízate Tifa_

_¡Bugenhagen! ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué me llaman? _

_Ho Hooo! Siempre lo hacen, siempre han estado junto a ti, observándote, susurrándote al oído todo lo que debes saber, es solo que no has aprendido a escucharlos totalmente. _

_¿Quiénes son? _

…_Son tus ancestros_

Tras las palabras de Bugenhagen, Tifa sintió como si todas esas presencias de pronto la llenaran de una extraña calidez, era como si la abrazaran, la protegieran. Y ahí estaba otra vez, la sensación de que, extrañamente, conocía a cada uno de ellos.

_Tifa _

Una de las voces destacó entre las demás y sintió como si su aliento se quedara en su garganta.

_Tifa _

Una segunda voz se unió a la primera. No podía ser, era imposible….

_¿Abuela?... ¿Mamá? _

_Bienvenida pequeña _

_¡Están aquí! Oh…._

Tifa casi pudo sentir como sus ojos se humedecían y su corazón latía más rápido. Hacia tanto tiempo que no escuchaba sus voces….

_Mamá….abuela, las he extrañado mucho_

_No te preocupes Tifa, siempre estamos contigo. _

_¿Por qué no podía escucharlas antes?_

_No debes angustiarte por eso, en estos momentos debes preocuparte en encontrar la Estrella_

Tifa recordó la historia que su abuela leía todo el tiempo para Génesis y para ella, la que aparentemente no era solo un cuento de hadas y que ahora guiaba a Génesis en su obsesión.

_Debes encontrarla e impedir que Génesis se apodere de ella, si lo hace, una terrible oscuridad caerá sobre el mundo _

_¿Cómo puedo encontrarla? Ni siquiera sé donde esta o como es _

_La Estrella te guiará, has estado escuchando su llamado todo este tiempo_

_No comprendo…._

Repentinamente Tifa logró ver un destello de color verde y dorado trazar una línea que parecía perderse en el horizonte, era un camino.

_La piedra solo puede ser usada por aquellos que posean un don especial y lo suficientemente poderosos como para poder controlar su poder, solo ellos pueden escuchar su llamado; si dejas que te guie por el camino correcto llegaras hasta donde esta oculta…pero debes tener cuidado pues Génesis también puede escucharlo._

Un leve retorcijón de estómago le hizo tragar saliva, todo eso sonaba más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

_¿Cómo podré lograrlo?_

_Nosotros te guiaremos como siempre lo hemos hecho, debes confiar en tus habilidades Tifa_

_Además, estoy segura de que estas en buenas manos_

Por un segundo Tifa hubiera podido jurar que su madre había sonreído y casi sintió sus mejillas arder.

_¿Por qué mis habilidades no funcionan con Génesis?_

_Génesis desarrolló habilidades sobrenaturales desde muy pequeño que, si bien le permiten realizar increíbles hazañas, también puede bloquear las de otros; al parecer aun no lo sabe._

_Ya es tiempo, debes regresar _

_Pero….no, no quiero ir _

Una sensación de miedo se apoderó de ella, no quería despedirse nuevamente de madre y su abuela.

_No quiero irme madre…_

_Tienes que, recuerda que siempre estamos aquí Tifa, se que él cuidara bien de ti pues sus sentimientos son puros y verdaderos. Te estaremos esperando._

Repentinamente, sintió como si una fuerza la jalara hacia atrás, alejándola de todas las demás presencias.

_Podrás hablarnos cuando quieras, recuerda lo que Bugenhagen te ha enseñado. Hasta pronto hija. _

Una a una, las voces se fueron apagando incluyendo la de su madre y su abuela, una a una todas las presencias que la rodeaban se alejaron mientras esa fuerza la arrastraba hacia atrás, quiso hablar, despedirse una última vez, pero ahora su voz pareció atascarse; sintió un terrible mareo y la oscuridad la absorbió completamente.

/

Nanaki levantó la cabeza tan repentinamente que Sephiroth giró la suya hacia él, el felino se colocó en pie mirando al camino que conducía al observatorio con semblante en alerta.

-La energía de Tifa se ha vuelto más débil-anunció Nanaki y Sephiroth reaccionó al instante.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Pero en vez de contestar, Nanaki corrió hacia la puerta del observatorio. Sephiroth inmediatamente lo siguió, su respiración se había acelerado y ahora la incertidumbre asomaba en su mente ¿Qué había ocurrido con Tifa? Pero aun ¿Por qué no había estado él ahí para evitarlo? Se precipitó hacia el observatorio adelantando a Nanaki y prácticamente arrancando la puerta de su sitio. Al llegar, lo recibió una total oscuridad pero un segundo después el lugar se iluminó revelando el amplio lugar.

-Abuelo ¿Qué sucedió?-escuchó preguntar a Nanaki justo cuando sus ojos divisaron, en el centro del lugar, a Bugenhagen sosteniendo en brazos a….

-¡Tifa!

Bugenhagen logró apartarse a tiempo antes de que Sephiroth se abalanzara sobre una inconsciente Tifa y la tomara entre sus brazos. En segundos, la ira se apoderó del detective que no pensó dos veces en apuntar al anciano con la filosa Masamune en su mano izquierda.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-demandó saber ante Bugenhagen, pero este no hizo ningún movimiento por apartarse de la punta de la espada.

-Ho Ho! Tranquilízate joven Sephiroth, Tifa ha logrado realizar una difícil tarea que requiere de mucha energía física y está agotada, lo mejor es que no procures despertarla-dijo amablemente señalando a la delicada figura de Tifa. Sephiroth se detuvo unos segundos y bajó la vista hacia la morena….que efectivamente se hallaba sumida en un profundo sueño, su semblante se mostraba increíblemente tranquilo, algo tieso, y su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente.

La sola imagen trajo un increíble alivio y calma a Sephiroth, que relajó su semblante apretando a Tifa en su brazo derecho. Miró a Bugenhagen y lentamente bajó la espada, colocándola en el suelo para levantar a Tifa con ambas manos.

-Debes dejarla descansar, llévala a la habitación-aconsejó Bugenhagen-Nanaki, por favor guíalos.

Nanaki asintió y se acercó al plateado, haciéndole un gesto para que le siguiera. Sephiroth miró el lugar y al anciano una vez más antes de seguir al felino.

Bugenhagen observó entonces la poderosa y larga espada en el suelo, se acercó a ella y la tomó por el mango.

-Si estás dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida para protegerla, tienes el poder de cambiar el mundo-susurró a la nada y su imagen se reflejó en la hoja de Masamune.

/

-Aquí duerme el abuelo pero no creo que le moleste-dijo Nanaki una vez que hubieran alcanzado la pequeña habitación, ahí, Sephiroth depositó a Tifa delicadamente en la cama y se sentó en el borde de esta justo a su lado, aun estudiando su semblante en busca de alguna señal de que estuviera lastimada pero Tifa simplemente dormía. Nanaki se acercó a la cama también con un semblante preocupado.

-Probablemente duerma por mucho tiempo, está agotada

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

-Seguramente el abuelo le mostró a sus ancestros y le enseñó como comunicarse con ellos, ya sabes, las voces que Tifa escucha en su cabeza, me ha dicho que se requiere de mucha energía y que las primeras veces es agotador-dijo Nanaki seriamente. Sephiroth lo observaba a él y luego a Tifa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó pero el felino solo se encogió de hombros.

-Así me ha enseñado

Nanaki se acercó un poco más y, con ayuda de su hocico, levantó delicadamente la mano de Tifa, colocándola encima de su estomago.

-Se pondrá bien, es una persona fuerte tanto de cuerpo como de mente, y tiene un corazón puro-decía el felino con su voz profunda colocando su rostro en la orilla de la cama.

-Además…-añadió de pronto-te tiene a ti-y esta vez levantó la mirada felina hacia Sephiroth que lo imitó.

-Puedo ver claramente lo que sientes por ella, es por eso que estando a tu lado es difícil que algo la lastime-dijo seriamente volviendo la vista hacia Tifa; sin embargo, esa oración no logró que Sephiroth se sintiera mejor como se suponía.

-A la larga, estar a mi lado la pondrá en peligro y solo podría permanecer a salvo alejándose-dijo Sephiroth con una opresión en el pecho. Nanaki entrecerró la mirada.

-Eso es decisión de ella-dijo sabiamente para después darse media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida, no sin antes girar la cabeza hacia el plateado.

-Iré a avisarle a su amigo que están aquí y le explicaré todo-dijo y acto seguido salió del lugar sabiendo perfectamente que Sephiroth no saldría de la habitación bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado, Sephiroth concentró toda su atención en el semblante relajado de Tifa….estaba tan _quieta, _y la única señal de que estaba viva era el constante subir y bajar de su pecho. Sephiroth sacudió la cabeza y se quitó la larga gabardina negra para estar algo más cómodo pues sería una noche larga. La colocó en una silla cercana y también removió los guantes de sus manos, una de ellas acarició en delicado y hermoso semblante de Tifa, enviando un escalofrió por toda su columna vertebral….

/

Las horas pasaron lentamente; la Luna se desplazaba quedamente por el silencioso Cañón Cosmo. La posada estaba en absoluto silencio excepto por los ronquidos ocasionales de Barret que, horas antes, había formado un alboroto por lo ocurrido en el observatorio pero gracias a la palabras de Bugenhagen había conseguido calmarse y dejar que Sephiroth cuidara de Tifa que hasta ahora seguía dormida.

La brisa nocturna entró en la habitación y la luz lunar bañó a las dos figuras que ahí se encontraban. Lentamente y de forma perezosa, los ojos de topacio de Tifa se abrieron con pesadez, todo lo que veía era borroso por lo que intentó parpadear y sacudirse el sueño de encima. Descubrió que se hallaba en una habitación desconocida en una cómoda cama pero no podía recordar cómo había llegado ahí, ¿Qué había sucedido? Lo único que sabía y recordaba era que había hablado con su abuela y con su madre, que habían estado ahí y que le habían dicho que debía hacer a partir de ahora…..pero después de eso no podía recordar nada, de un momento a otro había sentido que todas sus fuerzas se desvanecían y la oscuridad la rodeaba.

Parpadeó de nuevo y giró lentamente la cabeza, todo estaba parcialmente oscuro ¿Qué hora era? Una mano se posó gentilmente en su mejilla y dio un respingo, girando el rostro hacia el otro lado para encontrarse con una figura parcialmente oculta por la noche pero despidiendo un resplandor plateado que reconocería en cualquier momento y lugar.

-Sephiroth…..-murmuró sorprendida, el hombre se sostenía con el antebrazo izquierdo mientras su mano derecha acariciaba su mejilla, se hallaba tumbado justo a su lado con su mirada fija en ella.

-Sephiroth-murmuró ella de nuevo abrazándose a él, estremeciéndose al encontrarse con su torso desnudo. Él la apretó contra su pecho, recostando su cara en su cabeza. Tifa sonrió complacida y tras unos segundos levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus labios sobre los propios.

Ninguno pronunció palabra durante algunos segundos hasta que Sephiroth se separó, sujetando su barbilla.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó con voz grave.

-Sí, es solo que me sentía muy cansada, pero creo que ya estoy bien-respondió Tifa sentándose sobre las sabanas y siendo imitada por el plateado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-preguntó

-En unos minutos comenzará a amanecer, dormiste toda la noche-respondió Sephiroth.

-Vaya-dijo Tifa posando una mano en su cabeza cuando de pronto observó a Sephiroth con semblante sorprendido, se acercó un poco más a él-¿Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo?

Al no recibir respuesta una dulce sonrisa surcó su rostro y se recostó de su poderoso brazo.

-No fuiste descortés con Bugenhagen ¿O sí?

-Un poco

-¿Te dijo lo que…?-Tifa no terminó la pregunta.

-Nanaki me dijo que te mostro a tus ancestros-dijo Sephiroth observándola. Tifa asintió, aun recostada de él, seguidamente le relato todo lo que había sucedido en el observatorio una vez que Bugenhagen le había pedido que la acompañara, le contó con detalle lo que había sentido y como las presencias de sus antepasados la rodeaban y la hacían sentir segura, sin mencionar el "encuentro" con su madre y su abuela.

-Jamás pensé que escucharía la voz de mi madre nuevamente…me sentí muy feliz-sonrió Tifa con tristeza.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que despedirte de ella tan pronto-dijo Sephiroth en voz baja. Se reclinó de la cabecera de la cama y permitió a Tifa recostarse en su pecho. Esta guardó silencio por unos segundos, dándole vueltas a la pregunta que tenía en mente.

-Sephiroth…

-Mm?

-¿Tu…¿Esto no te importa?-empezó insegura-¿No te importa que tenga esta….habilidad?...¿No te incomoda?

Se había sentido muy temerosa de preguntar pues temía saber la respuesta, pero sin importar que, quería ser sincera con Sephiroth. Esperó por un momento pero el plateado no decía nada por lo que se atrevió a elevar el rostro hacia él….encontrándose inmediátadamente con su mirada esmeralda fija en ella, produciendo tal efecto que fue incapaz de apartar la suya, sus afiladas pupilas la atraparon completamente.

El hombre se inclinó hacia ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su delicada figura, acercándola aun más a él.

-No espero entender completamente de que se trata, ¿Pero qué te hace pensar que me molesta?-le preguntó y su cálido aliento le hizo cosquillas en su oído.

-Tifa, pensé que había quedado claro que no me importa lo que hagas y lo que no, lo que seas o no seas-dijo con su voz grave, profunda, que la hizo estremecer por completo.

Había soñado durante mucho tiempo escuchar esas palabras, había esperado mucho para encontrar a _ese_ alguien que la aceptaría totalmente por quien era, el que estaría a su lado en las buenas y en las malas y le brindaría el amor que tanto había ansiado tener. Su rostro se iluminó como nunca con su sonrisa y sin pensarlo se abrazó a su ángel con fuerza.

-Sephiroth…yo…gracias-fue lo único que pudo decir para intentar expresar su alivio y alegría.

Sephiroth era una persona fría, callada e indiferente, y llegar a él era una tarea que pocos, muy pocos lograban; muchos lo sabían, pero con ella….era una cosa muy distinta. Presionó suavemente sus labios contra su cabeza y murmuró esas dos palabras a su oído que ella correspondió gustosa. Seguido a esto, ambos permanecieron en la misma posición por algunos momentos más, Tifa aun se sentía agotada por lo que Sephiroth se quedó justo a su lado mientras ella dormía antes de él también caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

/

La mañana llegó apresuradamente, era como si el Sol tuviera prisa en despertar a los aldeanos de su largo sueño a pesar de que el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes casi en su totalidad, quizás presagiando lo que se avecinaba.

Nanaki corrió ágilmente hasta la habitación de Bugenhagen y se detuvo en la puerta; la abrió ágilmente y entró con sumo cuidado de no despertar a las dos figuras. Se aproximó a la cama con sus pasos totalmente inaudibles y observó. Tifa yacía dándole la espalda, acostada de medio lado, con sus manos a un lado de su rostro. Sephiroth dormía junto a ella con un semblante aun algo tenso, pero fielmente cerca de la morena.

El felino se acercó a la figura de Tifa y procedió a intentar despertarla con su hocico a modo de mano.

-Tifa…Tifa, despierta, ambos ya deben levantarse-dijo ya en voz alta; la morena se movió un poco en su posición y, tras otras insistencias de Nanaki, finalmente logró abrir los ojos pesadamente aunque no tan rápido como Sephiroth, que, inmediatamente sentir la presencia de Nanaki, se levantó de un salto y, tomando la afilada Masamune, la apuntó al intruso por puro instinto. La larga hoja hubiera rebanado a Nanaki por la mitad de no ser por su gran velocidad y reflejos acabo casi en el otro lado de la habitación. Todo ocurrió en dos segundos tan escasos que Tifa apenas pudo reaccionar; se sentó sobre la cama luciendo confundida y, al ver la escena, parpadeó.

-¿Qué ocurre Sephiroth?

El detective bajó la espada letal lentamente al reconocer la figura de Nanaki.

-No es nada-dijo sin más. Nanaki frunció el ceño.

-Al menos se que tus habilidades son de fiar-dijo saltando de vuelta al lugar donde estaba inicialmente.

-¿Pasa algo, Nanaki?-preguntó Tifa ya totalmente despierta.

-El abuelo los está esperando, dice que aun tiene que completar su búsqueda-dijo Nanaki seriamente.

Ante eso tanto Sephiroth como Tifa recordaron una de las razones por las cuales estaban en ese lugar, la morena recordaba todo lo que sus ancestros y su madre le habían dicho sobre la misteriosa piedra creada por el planeta.

Ambos de levantaron y Sephiroth prosiguió a colocarse su armadura y la larga gabardina. Cuando siguieron a Nanaki de vuelta a la aldea, descubrieron que Barret ya se hallaba despierto y se encontraba junto a la ahora extinta fogata junto a Bugenhagen; el moreno lucia algo tenso y estaba de brazos cruzados. Los tres personajes llegaron junto a ellos y Nanaki olfateó el aire un poco, como si algo en el fuera inquietante.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sephiroth a Barret que mantenía un semblante quizás demasiado serio.

-Este sujeto dice que el tiempo ya empezó a correr y que si no detenemos a ese Génesis pues ya podemos despedirnos-respondió Barret señalando a Bugenhagen con un gesto y Sephiroth miró al anciano con mirada inquisidora, siendo imitado por Tifa que caminó un paso hacia adelante.

Bugenhagen se encontraba de espalda a ellos con la vista fija en el cielo nublado, el Sol apenas conseguía traspasar las gruesas nubes con uno que otro rayo solitario. Nanaki sintió un escalofrió.

-Génesis se acerca-proclamó Bugenhagen y a su espalda todos dieron un respingo.

-¿Se acerca? ¿Cómo?-preguntó Tifa

-Está siguiendo el silbido de la piedra, eso lo guiará hasta su ubicación exacta-Bugenhagen se dio media vuelta hacia más que nunca puedo sentir su deseo de hacerse con ella, si su ambición sigue creciendo a este ritmo, la pierda lo corromperá de una manera irreversible; La Estrella no debe usarse con motivos egoístas y su poder puede ser demasiado grande para que pueda controlarlo, aunque eso también depende de quien la porte.

Tifa comenzó a escuchar los acostumbrados susurros en su cabeza, pero esta vez, sin embargo, se sentía diferente, se escuchaban con mucha más claridad, permitiéndole distinguir una voz de otra; sintió de nuevo una sensación cálida al recordar que esas voces pertenecían a sus ancestros.

-Puede ser usada de las dos maneras, dependiendo de las intenciones de cada persona ¿cierto?

-Ho Ho Hoo! Por supuesto-Bugenhagen se acercó un poco a Tifa-no lo olvides Tifa, la piedra escucha los deseos de las personas, si tu deseo es lo suficientemente fuerte, entonces te escuchará.

Tifa frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-No hay tiempo, deben partir de inmediato-Bugenhagen alzó los -añadió dirigiéndose al felino-me gustaría que los acompañaras a encontrar La Estrella.

De inmediato, Nanaki frunció el ceño y miro a su abuelo como si acabara de decir una incoherencia.

-¿Qué? Pero abuelo eso es…

-Ho Ho! En estos momentos, una gran amenaza se cierne sobre todo el planeta y sus habitantes, es imprescindible que se actúe con rapidez, esa piedra no debe caer en malas manos o una terrible oscuridad caerá sobre nosotros-dijo Bugenhagen-Nanaki, desde hace muchas eras se ha guardado el secreto de su ubicación, y es momento de que sea revelado.

Ante esas palabras, el felino se tensó y se le erizó el pelaje, reacción que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Sephiroth, que sintió un leve escalofrió.

-Tu-dijo mirando a Bugenhagen-¿Tu sabes donde esta ese objeto?-preguntó casi incrédulo.

-Bugenhagen…-empezó Tifa

El anciano le dedicó una sonrisa afectuosa a pesar de la mirada que Sephiroth seguía clavándole.

-La historia que tu abuela te relató se ha contado aquí desde hace muchas eras; claro que, muchos la toman como un simple cuento de hadas para relatarle a los niño y muy pocos saben la verdad-se deslizó unos centímetros lejos de ellos-por mucho tiempo ese objeto a permanecido oculto y ya es hora de que su ubicación salga a la luz una vez más. Nanaki, debes ir con ellos y guiarlos hasta donde se encuentra, es de vital importancia que lleguen hasta ahí antes que Génesis, se que contigo como su guía estarán a salvo-dijo el anciano.

-¿Qué hay de ti abuelo? ¿Qué hay de la aldea? No puedo dejarlos así sin más-replicó Nanaki.

-Ho Ho! No debes preocuparte, Génesis no se acercará a este lugar, no estamos dentro de sus planes, aun.

-¿Cómo puede saber qué es lo que planea ese sujeto?-preguntó Barret. En vez de contestar, Bugenhagen miró a Tifa con una mirada significativa, provocando en ella un escalofrió. Barret pasó la vista de la joven a Bugenhagen y viceversa.

-Los actos de Génesis no solo son guiados por su ambición, sino también por sus sentimientos, y estos pueden ser incluso mucho más poderosos que cualquier otra cosa.

-De cualquier forma no voy a dejar que le ponga un dedo encima, te lo puedo asegurar-dijo Sephiroth.

-Malinterpretas las intenciones de Génesis, joven Sephiroth-dijo Bugenhagen-Génesis nunca ha pensado en lastimarla, menos del modo en que piensas.

-¿Qué?-soltó Barret-No me haga reír, ese tipo ha acabado con muchas personas en Midgar y ha ocasionado un desastre en la ciudad.

-Es cierto, su pasado le ha atormentado de tal manera que ya no puede distinguir el bien del mal….

Tifa bajó la mirada ante las palabras de Bugenhagen pues no podían ser más ciertas.

-…Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para revertir las cosas-dijo el anciano encogiéndose de hombros. La morena levantó la vista hacia él de golpe.

-¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda detenerlo sin tener que acabar con su vida?

-Eso ya dependerá de él, querida; todo lo que ha sucedido ha sido por su propia elección y está en sus manos revertir el daño….pero es posible que tu presencia pueda ayudarlo en eso. Después de todo, siempre logra calmarse cuando estas cerca-dijo con naturalidad y Tifa abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa, sin poder evitar que su rostro adquiriera un ligero tono rosa. Sephiroth, por otro lado, estaba al borde de un ataque; las palabras del anciano lo encolerizaban sobremanera, especialmente porque en su interior sabia que la obsesión casi insana de Génesis derivaba del mismo sentimiento que él mismo había conocido hace poco. Lo peor del caso era reconocer que era algo que ambos tenían en común.

Otra cosa que lo fastidiaba, pero que no diría en voz alta, era el aprecio que Tifa aun sentía por ese criminal a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora, la había atacado, invadido su casa, secuestrado….y ella aun guardaba esperanzas de que el pelirrojo pudiera ser salvado ¿Cómo era si quiera concebible? Pero a pesar de su enojo, Sephiroth tenía que aceptar que, le gustara o no, aquel sujeto formaba una parte muy importante en el pasado de Tifa e incluso más que eso: si no hubiera sido por el mismo Génesis, Tifa no estaría con vida y a su lado en esos momentos. Sephiroth se sintió incomodo ante la sola idea de pensar que hubiera pasado si Tifa no hubiera aparecido en su camino. Así pues, era bastante justo decir que le debía una al maniaco asesino….pero eso no significaba que no llevaría a cabo su trabajo.

-Entiendo-escuchó decir a Tifa y alejó sus pensamientos.

-Si vas a guiarnos hasta esa piedra, entonces hazlo ya, no sabemos en qué momento Génesis aparecerá-dijo Sephiroth a Nanaki seriamente. Este le sostuvo la mirada por unos momentos antes de mirar a Bugenhagen quien asintió en respuesta. Finalmente, el felino asintió a su vez hacia ellos.

-Bien, los guiaré hasta ese lugar, les advierto que es un tanto peligroso, hay monstruos por todas partes.

-Ha! Eso no será ningún problema-dijo Barret alzando su mano mecánica. Sephiroth acarició un poco el mango de su fiel espada.

-¿Tu estarás bien?-preguntó Nanaki a Tifa.

-No te preocupes, lo estaré-le respondió la morena con sus guantes bien puestos en sus manos.

-Si se apresuran llegaran al anochecer. Buena suerte a todos-dijo Bugenhagen mientras un rayo de luz se colaba a través de las nubes e iluminaba Cañon Cosmo.

/

Sus ojos azules resplandecieron al abrirse y Génisis observó la amplia vista presente ante él. Estaba cada vez más cerca, podía sentirlo. Miró al cielo y una vez más sus pensamientos descansaron en la imagen de la morena.

-¿Vendrás conmigo?-preguntó a la nada-no te preocupes, renovaré la promesa que te hice y me encargaré de cumplirla, solo espérame un poco más.

El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, haciendo ondear su gabardina grácilmente en el aire.

-Llegó la hora de que terminemos de una vez por todas, nuestro combate, Sephiroth. No creas que te dejaré ganar…ni muchos menos quedarte con ella-dijo y el Sol se escondió por completo.

/

**Aja, supongo que no debo decir lo que viene no? XD Me siento muy contenta de haber llegado hasta aquí, solo falta uno más así que un poco más de paciencia chicos (as). **

**Una cosa, es muy probable que haya metido la mata con la descripción de la geografía de Cañon Cosmo, pero es que nunca tuve la oportunidad de jugar FFVII (damm) así que les pido disculpas, también por la posible personalidad OOC de Bugenhagen o Nanaki. Por favor háganme saber cómo les pareció el capitulo.**


	23. Capitulo 22 Final

**Dedicado a todos los que siguieron mi fic hasta el final y me apoyaron desde siempre ^^**

**The Greatest Gift **

Capítulo Final

Las nubes estaban cada vez más gruesas y de un color gris oscuro; parecía que una terrible tormenta caería en cualquier momento y el viento había empezado a soplar al mismo tiempo que Sephiroth, Tifa, Barret y Nanaki avanzaban por el camino. Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que habían abandonado Cañon Cosmo bajo las instrucciones de Bugenhagen y la marcha se estaba tornando algo tediosa, pues el camino era difícil e irregular; Nanaki iba al frente seguido inmediatamente de Sephiroth con Tifa detrás, Barret cerraba la procesión siempre con la guardia en alto al igual que los demás.

Tifa levantó la vista al cielo que parecía devolverle una mirada gris y oscura; sintió un desagradable escalofrió y la capa se alzó a su espalda con el viento; la morena aceleró el paso hasta casi rebasar a Sephiroth.

/

Génesis saltaba (o volaba) de una roca a otra con su espada en mano, el potente silbido atravesaba su cabeza y era tan ensordecedor que casi lo estaba volviendo loco, pero hizo lo posible por bloquearlo de su mente y seguir el camino que le indicaba. Una sonrisa surcaba su rostro sereno, una que dejaba ver la sensación de una victoria que si bien aun no le era concedida, él tenía el firme propósito de hacerla suya. Dio otro grácil salto y apuró el paso al sentir, muy a lo lejos, cuatro presencias, dos de ellas muy conocidas para él; su corazón dio un salto al reconocer la de Tifa y sus ansias se incrementaron.

-Solo espérame un poco más….

/

El valle casi lucia aterrador debido al pésimo clima y ahora el rio corría violentamente a su lado; Tifa continúo caminando junto a Sephiroth sin mencionar palabra.

-Oye ¿Cuánto más falta para llegar?-preguntó Barret próximo a sentirse falto de aliento.

-No demasiado, debería estar cerca de aquí-dijo Nanaki alzando el hocico.

-¿Debería?-respondió Barret de mala gana.

-Es lo que el abuelo me dijo…-dijo el felino sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No importa, debemos continuar-dijo Tifa sin detenerse

Sephiroth no dijo nada, principalmente porque estaba ocupando observando a Nanaki; desde hacia varios minutos, el felino tenia tono el pelo del cuerpo erizado y su cola se movía muy inquieta aunque al parecer este no lo notaba.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-se decidió preguntar finalmente. Nanaki pareció sorprendido por su pregunta, miro al detective unos segundos y luego se giró al frente, como pensando su respuesta.

-Solo…tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto….hay algo que no está bien-dijo con voz queda.

Tifa se giró hacia él y bajó su mano para acariciar la cabeza de su amigo en un intento de animarlo sin palabras y este le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, espero que te equivoques, no estoy dispuesto a dejar que un lunático con delirios de grandeza empiece a destruir el mundo-dijo Barret. Justo cuando el moreno terminó de hablar, Tifa sintió un punzante dolor de cabeza junto con ese sonido familiar: el silbido, el llamado. Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y trató de soportarlo y esperar a que desapareciera. Sephiroth notó inmediatamente el cambio en ella y se acercó a su lado, colocando una mano en su hombro.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si…solo que…es tan fuerte-se quejó Tifa con los ojos cerrados.

-Eso quiere decir que estamos cerca-dijo Nanaki observando a Tifa casi incrédulo-Tifa no intentes bloquearlo, deja que te guie.

-¿Cómo?-alcanzó a preguntar la morena cuando los susurros de sus antepasados se colaron en sus pensamientos, recordándole las palabras de Bugenhagen. Sintió como Sephiroth la tomaba de los hombros y la mantenía en su sitio con intención de calmarla. Barret los observó con una mezcla entre incredulidad y preocupación.

Tifa lo intentó _"Por favor, dime hacia donde debo ir" _pensó Tifa rogando con todas sus fuerzas que fuera escuchada.

/

-¿Tifa?-murmuró Génesis al sentir esa presencia hacerse más fuerte, pero junto con ella también había otra mucho más poderosa. El pelirrojo apretó los dientes y su espada brillo con imparable fulgor.

/

Sintió como si un mapa se dibujara en su mente, era un haz de luz verde que trazaba un camino que se perdía en la distancia, pero no solo podía verlo, podía _sentirlo. _Abrió los ojos un tanto mareados y se encontró con las orbes esmeraldas de Sephiroth que la observaba atento...

-¿Te encuentras bien Teef?-preguntó Barret

-Sí, ahora se cual es el camino, debemos darnos prisa-dijo Tifa apremiante al mismo tiempo que el viento comenzaba a soplar

Nanaki se estremeció ligeramente y nuevamente su pelaje se erizó.

-El planeta está asustado-dijo a media voz.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Barret-¿Y qué demonios le pasa al clima?-añadió observando al cielo.

-No es solo en este sitio-advirtió Tifa sacudiendo la cabeza-En Midgar se encuentran en la misma situación y también en Cañon Cosmo.

-¿La aldea está bien?-le preguntó Nanaki ansioso. Todos miraron a Tifa que se esforzaba en escuchar.

-Si…pero si no detenemos esto las cosas….-no terminó de hablar pero tampoco hizo falta.

-Andando, si el clima empeora se nos será imposible llegar estando al aire libre-dijo Sephiroth con firmeza y tomando la delantera.

Siguieron en ancho rio observando la empinada colina que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos mientras la fuerza del viento aumentaba, parecía como si este estuviera hablando en los oídos de los cuatro viajeros mientras estos luchaban por sobreponerse a su fuerza. Su objetivo estaba al final de la colina, en la profunda cueva detrás de la cascada.

Sephiroth miró hacia atrás justo en el momento para presenciar un destello carmesí que le paralizó de arriba abajo.

Una explosión provocó que Barret y Nanaki salieran disparados hacia direcciones diferentes y que Sephiroth y Tifa cayeran varios metros hacia atrás; el humo espeso comenzó a levantarse en el lugar pero se dispersó rápidamente con el viento.

-¡Maldición!-exclamó Barret intentado colocarse en pie, levantó la cabeza y observó la borrosa figura del individuo que se hallaba cerca del cráter.

-Joder-murmuró entre dientes para ponerse en posición, su brazo adoptó la forma de los tres cañones y apuntó.

Génesis escaneó el área hasta toparse con el moreno, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-Así que tu eres el tal Génesis-habló Barret-al fin te decides a dar la cara!

Nanaki se recuperó rápidamente y se posicionó junto a Barret en posición de alerta máxima, gruñendo ante el pelirrojo que comenzó a alternar la mirada de uno a otro. Justo después una burlona carcajada escapó de sus labios, confundiendo a los otros.

-¿Esto es lo que has reunido para enfrentarme, Sephiroth?-preguntó en voz alta y de la misma forma, girándose hacia la figura del detective que lo observaba a su vez.

-¿Así planeas vencerme?-continuó el pelirrojo ahora caminando alrededor de Sephiroth. Este no respondió, en vez de eso, la punta de Masamune se vio a centímetros del rostro de Génesis que solo sonrió antes de posar la mirada por encima del hombro de Sephiroth.

-Tifa….-murmuró con adoración; sus pasos comenzaron a dirigirse a la figura de la morena pero fueron detenidos. Ella dio un pequeño respingo.

-No iras a ninguna parte, Génesis-dijo Sephiroth en tono amenazante, sosteniendo la mirada del pelirrojo por lo que pareció una eternidad.

-…..Eso lo veremos, detective

En un segundo, la espada de Génesis chocó violentamente con la de Sephiroth, sumergiendo nuevamente a los dos contrincantes en una mortal batalla que sería la última; esta vez, solo uno podía salir victorioso y no habría segundas oportunidades.

Tifa corrió hacia ellos con sus guantes en cada mano al igual que Nanaki y Barret; el moreno comenzó a disparar y eso sirvió para distraer a Génesis momentáneamente, Sephiroth saltó y le propinó un sablazo que Génesis logró esquivar para luego girar sobre sus talones y, con un movimiento de su muñeca, hacer que todas las balas rebotaran en un escudo invisible y cambiaran de rumbo hacia Barret, Tifa y Nanaki.

-¡Rayos!-exclamó Barret antes de lanzarse al suelo. Nanaki saltó sobre él hacia Génesis pero este levantó su espada y las fauces de Nanaki se cerraron fuertemente sobre esta. El pelirrojo entonces lanzó una bola de fuego que Nanaki apenas y logró evadir, perdiendo parcialmente el equilibrio; cuando logró recuperarse se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que Génesis había lanzado otro ataque contra él con una mueca burlona. La bola de energía estuvo a punto de llegar hasta él pero repentinamente Nanaki observó una sombra colocarse frente suyo, bloqueando el ataque con la gigantesca espada.

Génesis frunció el ceño al ver que Sephiroth había protegido al felino, blandiendo a Masamune con habilidad. Nanaki lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el plateado fríamente y sin quitar jamás la vista de su enemigo.

-Si-contestó Nanaki colocándose nuevamente en posición para atacar al igual que Barret.

Génesis sonrió a medias al ver al trió y elevó su espada una vez más dispuesto a borrarlos del mapa cuando…

-¡Génesis!

Esa voz lo tomó fuera de guardia, provocando que girara su cabeza hasta el origen de la misma. Allí estaba Tifa, de pie unos metros separada de su grupo, la sola visión provocó que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda y algo saltara en su pecho.

-Tifa…-empezó a caminar hacia ella casi sin notarlo pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por su voz.

-No te acerques

-…. ¿Qué?

La posición de Tifa era firme y su semblante no mostraba miramientos ni duda.

-No voy a dejar que continúes con esto, no permitiré que lleves a cabo tu plan; no sé si me creerás pero lo último que quiero es luchar contra ti…pero si insistes en poner en peligro a las personas importantes para mí-caminó varios pasos hasta llegar junto a Nanaki, colocándose esta vez en posición de combate-entonces tendrás que eliminarme a mí también-dijo con una expresión más decidida que nunca, sorprendiendo a los demás.

Un silencio casi aterrador se formó mientras las palabras de Tifa hacían efecto en Génesis, su semblante fue adquiriendo más incredulidad con cada segundo, otro pinchazo en su pecho fue registrado y las manos comenzaron a temblarle a medida que la ira se formaba poco a poco en su interior.

-Tifa….-giró el rostro de lleno hacia Sephiroth que lo observaba impasible-._Tu-_dijo con la voz cargada de ira mientras apuntada a Sephiroth con su espada-¡Tú la has puesto en mi contra!-exclamó antes de lanzarse sobre el detective con tanta rapidez que los demás apenas pudieron reaccionar.

-¡Génesis!

Se escucho el aterrador sonido del metal y los dos combatientes comenzaron de nuevo a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que los demás apenas lograban seguir sus movimientos.

-Esto no está bien-dijo Barret-ese sujeto es muy rápido.

-¡Rápido, debemos ayudarlo!-exclamó Nanaki en el mismo instante en que una bola de fuego impactaba muy cerca de ellos, cortesía de una maniobra de bloqueo de Sephiroth. Sin pensarlo, Tifa comenzó a correr hacia ellos con el corazón en la garganta cuando…

-¡No!-el grito de Sephiroth la hizo detenerse en seco.

-¡No te acerques!-le gritó el detective al tiempo que bloqueaba otro furioso ataque del pelirrojo, que al escucharlo, su ira aumentó aun mas.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarle!-gritó blandiendo su espada y arrojando arcos de energía hacia su oponente que logró neutralizarlos casi a todos excepto por uno que golpeó el suelo y lo obligó a retroceder, el humo comenzaba a rodearlos.

-¿Cómo vas a decirme que no me acerque?-preguntó Tifa incrédula al ver la escena; apretó los puños y sin hacer caso se internó en el espeso humo seguida de cerca por Barret y Nanaki.

Sephiroth buscó a su rival en alerta máxima cuando sintió pasos correr hacia él pero al girarse y reconocer la figura de Tifa, sintió una oleada de temor recorrer cada fibra de su ser.

-Aléjate-le dijo sin más y ella le devolvió una mirada desafiante.

-No

-Tifa es demasiado peligroso que permanezcas aquí, Génesis está fuera de control y no habrá nada que consiga calmarlo.

-¿Entonces debo ir a refugiarme a algún sitio sin más?-preguntó ella alzando la voz-No lo haré, yo también puedo luchar Sephiroth…no me pidas que me aleje y me quede a observar cómo te enfrentas a él-dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Los sonidos de la batalla los envolvían, los frenéticos disparos del arma de Barret resonaban en la distancia y al mismo tiempo se oía el tintineo de la espada de Génesis al bloquear los ataques, el moreno se movía con toda la rapidez que podía antes los veloces arremetidas de Génesis mientras Nanaki buscaba romper su defensa y se lanzaba hacia el pelirrojo; todo parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta.

Sephiroth observó a la pequeña figura frente a él sintiendo un escalofrió pero no se permitió desconcentrarse. Envolvió parte del cuello de ella con su mano libre.

-Dije que no permitiría que te pusiera un dedo encima-susurró-y no voy a detenerme hasta completar esa promesa; aléjate y busca la piedra en la cueva lo más rápido posible.

Los ojos de Tifa se ensancharon un poco al recordar que se hallaban a solo unos metros de su objetivo.

-No cambies el tema-susurró algo molesta.

-Sabes bien que ninguno de nosotros puede hacerlo excepto tu-se escucharon otras explosiones y el primer rayo cayó sobre la tierra-Llévala lo más lejos posible, mientras Génesis no la tenga en su poder es probable que podamos ganarle-apenas terminó de hablar, Sephiroth se giró hacia el campo de batalla, Génesis arrojó a Barret varios metros.

-¡Nanaki! Acompaña a Tifa a la cueva, deben ocultar la piedra de Génesis-ordenó el detective al felino que al escucharlo, asintió firmemente con la cabeza y corrió hacia ellos.

-Andando Tifa-dijo casi sin aliento y con varios cortes en su cuerpo, la morena lo miro a él y luego a Sephiroth. En verdad no quería, no de nuevo, pero estaban en medio de una batalla que podría cambiar el destino de todos y no había tiempo, por lo que se tragó sus palabras y se acercó a él.

-Ten cuidado-dijo en apenas un susurro. Sephiroth le devolvió la mirada fijamente por unos segundos que parecieron alargarse hasta convertirse en años; las palabras no salían de su boca, así que simplemente atrajo su rostro hacia sí, eliminando toda distancia entre ellos; las manos de ella se aferraron con fuerza a su gabardina al igual que la primera vez. Un beso corto pero profundo, que transmitió en un torrente todos los pensamientos y sentimientos que no podían describirse en palabras. No era un adiós, eso lo sabían, solo algo momentáneo. Una caricia, un solo roce de sus lenguas y se separaron. Tifa le sostuvo la mirada un segundo más antes de darse la vuelta y correr hacia la colina con todas sus fuerzas con Nanaki pisándole los talones.

El plateado la observó perderse entre la distancia y el humo antes de aferrar a Masamune con fuerza y darse la vuelta para enfrentar a su enemigo…que en ese momento le dirigía la mirada mas mortífera y envenenada que le había dirigido hasta ahora; si había visto la escena anterior, a Sephiroth no podía importarle menos pero una parte de él sintió un gustillo satisfactorio al haberle mostrado a Génesis el camino que Tifa había tomado y que estaba muy lejos de él.

-Tomate tu maldito tiempo-escuchó decir a Barret justo a su lado casi falto de aliento.

-Ahorra tu energía-dijo Sephiroth sin darle mucha importancia.

Génesis sujetaba la espada con tanta fuerza que probablemente estaba lastimándose, pero en esos momentos no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eliminar a ese maldito ser de la faz de la tierra, eliminar al que le había arrebatado lo _único _que a él le había importado alguna vez. El viento aumentó su fuerza una vez más, haciendo ondear su gabardina y en cierto modo acompañando la rabia que corría salvaje por sus venas. Levantó su espada una vez más.

-….Lo vas a pagar.

Y en un destello, el suelo comenzó a temblar debajo de ellos, cientos de diminutas bolas de energía volaron hasta los dos personajes que de inmediato las esquivaron, Barret disparó con sus tres cañones mientras Sephiroth evadía las rocas que Génesis arrojaba sobre él sin piedad. El moreno saltó para evitar que un proyectil lo alcanzara y mientras estaba en el aire, un disparo mortal se dirigió hacia Génesis que consiguió bloquearlo con un movimiento de muñeca antes de concentrar su atención en el plateado. Sus armas se movieron con rapidez, rasgando el aire y buscando a su oponente, una y otra vez se escuchaba el chasquido del metal, acompañado con los truenos que resonaban en el lugar e iluminaban el campo de batalla. Las explosiones de Génesis alcanzaban por centímetros a Nanaki y a Tifa que no paraban de correr hacia la colina; ambos comenzaron a subirla lo más rápido que podían hasta que alcanzaron la cascada. Tifa resistió la urgencia de mirar atrás y corrió al oscuro interior.

/

-Esto no luce bien-murmuró Ifalna junto a Charlotte y las otras mucamas.

-Hay algo pesado y malvado en este ambiente…me pregunto de que se trata-dijo Charlotte mirando al oscuro cielo que había sumergido a Midgar en una oscuridad casi total. Aerith juntó ambas manos sobre su pecho, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo aquello, ¿Esa repentina tormenta tenía algo que ver con Sephiroth y Tifa? ¿Ellos se encontraban bien?

Otro trueno resonó en la distancia.

-Por favor tengan mucho cuidado-murmuró la castaña observando la implacable tormenta junto a su madre.

/

Los aldeanos murmuraban asustados mientras no despegaban la vista del cielo, muchos de ellos intentando resistir el salvaje viento que los azotaba.

Bugenhagen permaneció observando la tormenta emporar a cada minuto. Solo le quedaba rezar por que Nanaki y los demás salieran ilesos de esta batalla.

/

Todos los miembros del cuerpo de policía se hallaban de pie frente a la estación completamente pasmados. Al parecer a ninguno de ellos les importaba muchos que los federales también estuvieran ahí.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Reno hablando por todos los presentes.

-No tengo la menor idea-respondió Shalua con semblante preocupado.

-Me informan que ocurre lo mismo en distintas partes del mundo-informo Tseng con el móvil en la mano-La tormenta esta en todos lados.

-¿Llamas a eso una tormenta?-preguntó Cissnei por lo bajo.

-¿Tendrá esto que ver con Génesis?-preguntó Rude de improviso y todos se giraron a verlo.

Tseng observó a Reeve, de pie a unos metros de ellos, con semblante interrogativo.

-Señor Tuesti ¿Sabe donde se encuentra el detective Sephiroth?-preguntó con la cautela. El mencionado se giró a mirarlo y su semblante permanecía como esculpido en piedra pero al mismo tiempo no parecía guardar buenas noticias.

-Rastreamos el móvil de Sephiroth hasta un valle a varios kilómetros de Midgar, pero perdimos la señal casi de inmediato debido a una interferencia que ocurre en el lugar, no sabemos de que se trata pero bloquea cualquier señal…..el móvil de Tifa también fue rastreado hasta ahí-dijo Reeve.

-¿Pero?-preguntó Shalua sabiendo que había algo más.

-Los aldeanos de los pueblos cercanos a ese lugar aseguran haber visto a un sujeto que concuerda con la descripción de Génesis-terminó Reeve con un tono sombrío en la voz y regresando la mirada al cielo. Sus palabras fueron pesadamente digeridas por los demás y un ambiente de tensión se extendió a través de cada uno de ellos.

-Tendríamos que hacer algo-dijo Cissnei

-No creo que haya nada que podamos hacer….murmuro-Reeve

/

La oscuridad de la cueva era parcialmente eliminada por los cientos de hermosos cristales que sobresalían de las paredes y del suelo, guiando a Tifa y a Nanaki en su desesperada carrera.

-¡A la derecha!-exclamó el felino y Tifa obedeció, el lugar parecía un laberinto, pero no había tiempo para detenerse en los detalles. Continuaron corriendo; Tifa llevaba la delantera mientras Nanaki la guiaba. Repentinamente, el molesto silbido se coló nuevamente en su cabeza.

-¿Hacia dónde Nanaki?

Se habían detenido frente a una bifurcación pero antes de que su amigo le contestara, Tifa sintió como si una fuerza desconocida e invisible la jalara adelante mientras el silbido cobraba fuerza.

-¡Por aquí!-exclamó tomando el camino.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Nanaki algo asombrado.

-No estoy segura, pero creo que nos está ayudando-dijo Tifa a duras penas mientras seguía corriendo.

/

Otra explosión dejó aturdido a Barret mientras este luchaba por esquivar los implacables ataques de Génesis al mismo tiempo que intentaba asestarle él mismo un golpe, el sujeto era demasiado veloz y poderoso.

-Demonios-gruñó mientras esquivaba otra piedra y regresaba el gesto con una serie de disparos. Logró ver por el rabillo del ojo como Sephiroth se lanzaba una vez más hacia Génesis en un destello de chispas. Las espadas chocaban, los disparos resonaban en el lugar y el suelo se desmoronaba con un estruendo. Los truenos seguían resonando, como si el cielo estuviera quebrándose, acompañándolos en la batalla.

Sephiroth golpeó a Génesis con el mango de la espada antes de esquivar otro sablazo por parte de él; quedó desconcertado por la rapidez con que su enemigo se recuperaba de cada ataque y la distracción casi le ocasiona un golpe fatal en el pecho. El pelirrojo se movió con terrible agilidad y comenzó a atacarlo sin descanso una y otra vez, y aunque sus movimientos no eran imprudentes ni desesperados, si estaban cargados de una tormentosa ira; Génesis estaba fuera de sí y no perdía un segundo entre cada ataque, dándole a Sephiroth poco tiempo para responder. El plateado gruñó y, elaborando un complicado movimiento con la Masamune, empujo a Génesis varios metros hacia atrás antes de bloquear su espada con la de él antes de propinarle una patada.

-¡Barret!

El cañón del brazo de Barret disparó con todo lo que tenía y el impacto dio de lleno en el pelirrojo que se vio envuelto en otra espesa nube de humo. Ni Sephiroth ni Barret se movieron un centímetro, esperando en posición. El humo comenzó a disiparse lentamente cuando de pronto, cientos de diminutas bolas de energía salieron disparadas hacia ambas direcciones, Barret apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y esquivar algunas, pero otras lo alcanzaron, lanzándolo al suelo con diversas heridas en los brazos.

Sephiroth bloqueó la mayoría y unas cuantas rozaron su brazo y pierna pero no le prestó atención y solo se concentró en bloquear el nuevo ataque de Génesis que lucía como un hombre poseído y chocaba su espada con la de él de forma brutal.

/

El camino de piedra siguió alargándose por quien sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que finalmente Tifa divisó que el camino se desviaba hacia la izquierda, los cristales se habían ido agrandando conforme avanzaban pero aun podían andar sin problemas.

-Solo un poco más-murmuró Tifa justo cuando ambos se detuvieron abruptamente al doblar.

La cueva se extendía hasta formar una cavidad ovalada con casi cuatro metros del altura desde el techo lleno de cristales aunque el suelo era más bien una pequeña laguna que parecía brillar mágicamente frente a ellos y formaba un claro espejo. En el medio de la laguna se alzaba una enorme y gruesa columna de piedra que parecía emerger del fondo hasta unirse con el techo de la cueva…y justo en el centro de la columna, incrustada en la misma, brillando intensamente como una estrella en el medio del abismo, se encontraba una piedra del tamaño de un puño y de color dorado, su forma era inusual, era pesada y deformada, con lo que parecían gruesas púas saliendo de ella.

Tifa y Nanaki parecieron contener el aliento por al menos una fracción de segundo, luego la morena se acercó lentamente a la orilla de la laguna, un hormigueo recorría todo su ser y los nervios hacían temblar sus manos, pero intentó mantener la compostura.

-Esa laguna es muy profunda Tifa, no podrás cruzarla-le advirtió Nanaki muy de cerca.

-Tengo que sacarla-dijo la otra acercándose otro paso, intentando averiguar cómo llegar hasta la columna, paseó la vista rápidamente por el lugar hasta encontrar, con alivio, que un trozo de tierra sobresalía sobre el agua, salía de la pared de la derecha y se extendía como una serpiente silenciosa hasta unos centímetros cerca de la enorme columna. Sin pensarlo, Tifa se dirigió hasta allí, caminando cuidadosamente por la orilla de la laguna.

Nanaki miró hacia atrás con semblante preocupado, pues los estruendos de la batalla que acontecía se escuchaban perfectamente.

-Ten cuidado Tifa

-Tranquilo, estaré bien

Nanaki no entendía como Tifa podía saberlo, pero decidió observar en caso de que necesitará actuar. Tifa se desplazó lenta y cuidadosamente pegada a la pared con la vista fija en la pequeña "isla" que flotaba cada vez más cerca, las paredes estaban algo húmedas por lo que se resbalaba. Dio otro paso y luego otro cuando, repentinamente, su pie resbaló bruscamente, provocando que cayera al agua sin remedio con una exclamación ahogada. En segundos se vio rodeada por completo del agua helada que la arrastró hacia abajo.

-¡Tifa!-exclamo Nanaki lanzándose tras ella sin pensarlo

Tifa intentó nadar hacia la superficie pero parecía que sus fuerzas la habían abandonado. Con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, logró avanzar un poco antes de sentir el suave pelaje de Nanaki, se aferro a él con fuerza y sintió como el felino nadaba hacia la superficie. Sus pulmones se encogían pidiendo aire y sentía como si cientos de agujas se clavaran una y otra vez en su cuerpo, debían estar a unos cuantos grados bajo cero, mínimo.

Su rostro rompió la superficie del agua y respiró con todas sus fuerzas.

-Vamos Tifa, ya casi-dijo Nanaki nadando hasta la islita, ella lo imitó, usando las fuerzas que le quedaban para aferrarse con fuerza a tierra firme. Tras lo que parecieron años, ambos lograron finalmente salir del agua pero el esfuerzo casi los deja sin aliento; Tifa temblaba descontroladamente y sus dientes castañeaban, pero se obligó a si misma a levantarse y acercarse a la orilla. La columna estaba bastante lejos ahora que se encontraba ahí, pero aun así lo intentó.

Sus pies casi rozaron el agua y se inclinó con cuidado hacia la columna, usando uno de sus brazos para sostenerse de la misma; su brazo libre se extendió lo mas que pudo hacia la pierda pero apenas lograba alcanzarla; lo intentó de nuevo, apenas rozando una de sus puntiagudas extremidades.

"_Vamos….un poco más" _pensó rápidamente. Otro estruendo se escucho en la cueva y Nanaki tembló. Con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, Tifa se inclinó aun más, casi perdiendo el equilibrio ¡tenían que salir lo más pronto posible!

Al estirarse un poco más y aferrar con algo más de fuerza la punta de la piedra, Tifa casi pudo _jurar _que, repentinamente, la Estrella pareció observarla, estudiando sus intenciones.

"_Por favor, permite que ayude a Sephiroth…a mis amigos, todo el planeta depende de esto…por favor" _pensó con desespero sin saber ni siquiera si alguien la escuchaba. De pronto, sus dedos consiguieron, finalmente, sujetar el pequeño objeto con fuerza; rápidamente procedió a tirar de ella para sacarla de la cavidad donde había reposado por cientos de años. Otro estruendo resonó en la distancia. Un par de jalones más y Tifa casi vuelve a caer al agua pero Nanaki tiró de su capa, regresándola al suelo firme. Para cuando la morena se dio le vuelta, el objeto que tanto tiempo habían buscado, el que tanto tiempo había permanecido oculto, se hallaba bien sujeto en su mano, despidiendo un leve brillo dorado.

-Vamos, hay que ir con los demás.

/

-No te metas en mi camino-amenazó Génesis con ira contenida mientras su espada sostenía la de Sephiroth. Este le devolvió una ruda mirada, y estuvo a punto de responder cuando, sin previo aviso, la mirada de Génesis se elevó por encima de su hombro en una expresión mezclada con sorpresa e incredulidad. Segundos después, un poderoso destello hizo que ambos se separaran y Génesis fuera sacudido brutalmente, cayendo al suelo. Cuando Sephiroth logró enfocar la vista, apenas podía creer lo que veía.

-¿Zack?

- Hola compañero

El detective de largos cabellos azules agitó la enorme espada en el aire para luego colocarla en su espalda; Zack lucia en perfectas condiciones a pesar de su último enfrentamiento con Génesis a excepción de una cicatriz en forma de cruz que se hallaba en su mejilla izquierda y, como siempre, portaba su particular sonrisa.

-No creerías enserio que me iba a perder la fiesta ¿o sí?-preguntó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Te dije que no…

-Pues no te hice caso-respondió Zack encogiéndose de hombros, Sephiroth lo observó y luego suspiró pesadamente.

-De acuerdo….

-Deja de quejarte y apresurémonos ¿Dónde está Tifa?

La pregunta no solo llegó a oídos de Sephiroth, sino también a los de Génesis quien ya había logrado ponerse en pie con una herida en su frente y otras más en sus brazos; el pelirrojo observó al recién llegado con una mueca de disgusto.

Tifa observó como Zack se unía a la batalla y sintió una extraña mezcla entre alivio y temor.

-Nanaki, toma la piedra y llévala lejos de aquí-dijo preparando sus guantes.

-Tifa este no es un enemigo cualquiera, deben tener cuidado-dijo Nanaki, Tifa asintió y Nanaki estuvo a punto de marcharse pero….

Un destello plateado atravesó el aire y se estrelló contra las rocas que comenzaron a desmoronarse justo debajo de Nanaki, quien rápidamente saltó ágilmente, cayendo cerca del grupo. El felino giró la cabeza, encontrándose con que Génesis preparaba otro ataque.

-Oh rayos-dijo Zack antes de que él y Sephiroth se lanzaran tras el pelirrojo.

Zack alcanzó a desviar el ataque de Génesis con un golpe de su espada mientras Barret corría hacia Nanaki pero aquello no fue suficiente.

-Debes mejorar Zack-murmuró Génesis antes de lanzar lejos al detective con una explosión de energía para luego bloquear a Masamune que estuvo a punto de cortarlo en dos. Seguidamente, antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, la espada de Génesis brilló con una intensidad segadora, describió un amplio arco en el aire y una descomunal explosión se escuchó por todo el lugar, levantando una nube de polvo que incluso con el viento tardo varios momentos en desaparecer.

Tifa intentó ponerse en pie, le dolía la cabeza y sentía todo su cuerpo magullado. Se colocó de rodillas y miró a todos lados con sorpresa, sus amigos estaban en el suelo, semi inconscientes y heridos por la explosión. Automáticamente buscó a Sephiroth pero el plateado no se veía por ninguna parte.

Una ola de pánico comenzó a inundar su pecho a medida que se levantaba y seguía buscando.

-Sephiroth-dijo a media voz. Nada.

Giro sobre sus talones y de inmediato el aire se atoró en su garganta. A unos pasos de ella aunque sin advertir aun su presencia, Génesis se mantenía en pie a pesar de sus heridas, con la espada en mano y un pequeño objeto en la otra. Solo cuando Tifa observo a Nanaki intentando levantarse tras el pelirrojo lo comprendió.

-Oh no…Génesis

-Finalmente…-ronroneó el pelirrojo haciendo girar la piedra entre sus dedos. Podía sentir una poderosa sensación de hormigueo extenderse desde la punta de sus dedos. Una sonrisa burlona y al mismo tiempo triunfante cruzó su rostro.

Acercó la piedra a su pecho y esta comenzó a brillar mientras absorbía su poder, pero su resplandor no era igual al que Tifa había visto, sino que era más oscuro.

Sin pensarlo, Tifa corrió hacia Génesis lo más rápido que pudo y antes de que este pudiera hacer nada mas, sintió como era embestido por alguien y caía al suelo pesadamente. La piedra salto de sus manos y rodo varias veces antes de detenerse.

Confuso, Génesis sacudió la cabeza y giró el rostro, encontrándose a Tifa. De inmediato su expresión cambió.

-Tifa…-vio como ella intentaba levantarse, como intentaba _alejarse. _

Ella se levantó e intentó correr para alcanzar la pequeña piedra; esta visión hizo que Génesis se levantara de golpe y alzara la espada hacia ella con violencia, pero cuando Tifa se giró una vez más hacia él, con una mirada de temor, repentinamente se detuvo en seco…

No, no podía, aun si quisiera, no podría. Su mano tembló y su semblante se tornó sombrío mientras bajaba la espada para sorpresa de Tifa.

-…. ¿Gen?

Los ojos de su antiguo amigo saltaron hacia los de ella con sorpresa, sorpresa de que aun lo llamara de esa forma. Dio un paso hacia ella, un tanto vacilante, pero la caída repentina de otro rayo lo inmovilizó y apenas consiguió escuchar el silbido del acero atravesar el aire. Dio un salto mortal en el aire y aterrizó cara a cara con su enemigo no sin antes soltar un gruñido de impaciencia.

-No te le acerques-dijo Sephiroth con la punta de su espada cerca de la garganta de Génesis; este le lanzó una mirada furiosa antes de apartar a Masamune con un rudo golpe de su espada. Zack atacó por un costado, génesis lo esquivó y de un potente salto se elevo en el aire. Sephiroth y Zack lo imitaron.

-No van a vencerme-dijo el pelirrojo enviando ondas de energía.

-Puedes seguir repitiéndolo-dijo Sephiroth con burla mientras las chispas saltaban por todos lados. Génesis esquivó otro ataque de Zack.

-¡No ganarás nada con esto Génesis! ¿No ves el daño es que estas ocasionando?-exclamó el peli-azul mientras los tres se movían a gran velocidad entre el suelo y las pequeñas colinas.

-¡Tú provocaste que me odiara!-exclamó de pronto Génesis, cambiando su posición en un intento de herir a Sephiroth pero este lo bloqueó no sin antes fruncir el ceño. Génesis sonaba casi…herido.

-No sabes nada…-empezó haciendo que el hombre retrocediera, de pronto, su velocidad pareció multiplicarse, adelantando a Zack y haciendo que de pronto Génesis se encontrara intentado detener su avance en vez atacarle.

-No sabes nada de lo que ella piensa-Masamune mantuvo el arma de su enemigo en su lugar. Ambos hombres mirándose fijamente.

-Si hubieras entendido…habrías sabido que te había perdonado desde un principio-murmuró con desdén, observando cómo los ojos de Génesis se abrían desmesuradamente. Las palabras lo atravesaron completamente, provocando que su cuerpo temblara e inevitablemente su espada perdió balance. Fue un pequeño descuido que provocó que Sephiroth blandiera su espada, arrojando la de su enemigo hacia un lado, dejándolo completamente desprotegido.

El dolor le atravesó el pecho como si le quemara, sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en su pecho y en su garganta, pero aun así, su mirada buscó pasar el hombro de Sephiroth. La espada lo había atravesado desde el inicio hasta la empuñadura. Lentamente, Génesis elevó una mano hacia adelante, como si intentara alcanzar algo.

-Déjame verla-murmuró tan quedamente que solo Sephiroth logró escucharlo-Tifa….lo lamento-su visión se nubló y sus rodillas flaquearon pero antes de que tocara el suelo, sintió como los brazos de su enemigo mortal lo sujetaban.

Una sensación de frio recorrió a Tifa de arriba abajo, todo a su alrededor pareció detenerse con violencia, incluso el sonido; su respiración se apaciguó mientras sentía una quemazón en el pecho y con eso comprendió.

-Sephiroth….Gen-murmuró antes de echar a correr a la colina donde se había detenido la batalla a pesar de los gritos de sus amigos. Continuo avanzando, atravesando la niebla parcial que cubría el lugar hasta llegar a la cima donde la visión de dos figuras se planto ante ella.

Tifa se acercó lentamente y se detuvo en seco a Sephiroth de rodillas sosteniendo a Génesis boca arriba, con un hilo de sangre que surgía desde su boca y una gran herida en su pecho. En ese momento, Tifa no pensó en todo el mal que ese hombre había ocasionado, no pensó en cuanto la había lastimado o en lo que se había convertido, no pensó en nada de eso mientras corría y se arrodillaba frente a Sephiroth. Este la observó con una expresión fría pero entendió la expresión de Tifa y dejo a Génesis en suelo para ponerse en pie.

-¿Génesis?-preguntó temerosa. El pelirrojo la observó y su mirada resplandeció como si hubiera visto la cosa más hermosa del planeta.

-Tifa-dijo apenas.

La morena soltó un sonido de angustia y tomo a Génesis en sus brazos, intentó observar el estado de la herida pero él la detuvo sujetándole la muñeca.

-Déjalo….-dijo el pelirrojo sin dejar de mirarla, Tifa le devolvió la mirada con confusión. Génesis tosió y la observó con dolor en sus ojos.

-Perdóname-dijo suplicante y abrumado por todos los pecados que había cometido; esto era algo que Tifa no se esperaba, provocando que sacudiera la cabeza con ferocidad.

-Está bien…-respondió con voz quebrada sintiendo como las lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos contra su voluntad, esto no debía pasar así; Génesis las observó y sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad…..después de todo lo que había hecho, después de todas las personas a las que había asesinado, después de cuanto la había lastimado, ella lloraba por él, lloraba al ver que su vida estaba acabando ¿Cómo era posible? Tifa sentía su cabeza girar, no sabía qué hacer, sentimientos encontrados aparecían en su interior. Esto era el objetivo que habían perseguido desde el principio ¿cierto? No, ese objetivo nunca había sido suyo, ella nunca había querido, realmente, que las cosas terminaran así; aun pese a todo lo que había ocurrido, ella siempre esperó que el final fuera diferente.

De pronto, al ver la mirada de Tifa llena de tristeza y dolor, Génesis sintió una hermosa calidez en su pecho, una luz que lo acogía en brazos donde no había soledad, ni dolor, ni culpa. Levantó una mano y acarició lentamente el rostro de Tifa quien reaccionó en sorpresa; alcanzó a sentir la mirada de Sephiroth clavada en su amigo pero no dijo nada. En ese preciso instante, en esos pocos segundos, ella ya no miraba a un hombre cruel y despiadado que había intentado gobernar el mundo, sino al tímido joven que fue el mejor y único amigo que jamás podría tener. Génesis sonrió.

-Es…el mejor regalo...que…pudiste haberme dado-dijo entrecortadamente antes de dejar caer su mano cuando leves rayos de luz comenzaron a caer sobre ellos. La tormenta había parado, el viento soplaba levemente y las nubes estaban retirándose. Sephiroth se giró hacia el horizonte y vio como dos helicópteros se dirigían en línea recta hacia ellos cuando el brillo de la Estrella comenzó a apagarse.

/

/

_Tres días más tarde _

/

/

Atravesó el largo y blanco pasillo a paso tranquilo; para el poco tiempo que había pasado, los federales habían manejado la situación bastante bien y con eficiencia; la única razón por la que habían accedido a esto fue porque le debían una a Sephiroth y a Zack que habían respondido a sus deseos, además, era lo menos que podían hacer después de todo lo sucedido. Los dos días anteriores habían sido muy ajetreados a pesar de no compararse con los anteriores; Shalua, Tseng y Reeve habían tenido que mover cielo más y tierra para que la prensa solo se enterara de lo necesario y no supieran la verdad y al final sus esfuerzos habían conseguido un buen resultado. Ahora, se encontraba caminando por ese pasillo que, estaba convencida, visitaría más de una vez.

Llegó ante la puerta color crema que contenía un pequeño tablero con números. Introdujo su código, uno de los primeros en existir, y abrió la puerta. La pequeña habitación, de color azul cielo sin ventanas y sin muebles a excepción de un pequeño sillón color marrón le dio la bienvenida. Una camilla de hospital con sabanas blancas se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, varios aparatos que pitaban a cada segundo y una intravenosa la rodeaban, y todo estaba conectado al individuo que reposaba en la camilla.

El hombre con una bata blanca como la nieve que sujetaba una pequeña carpeta en las manos se giró hacia ella.

-Bienvenida Señorita Lockhart-saludó con una leve inclinación de su cabeza y Tifa respondió de la misma forma, acercándose a la camilla. Observó los aparatos, como si esperara que le dijeran algo antes de posar la vista en la camilla.

-Solo han pasado un par de días, pero no ha habido ningún cambio-dijo el hombre a sus espaldas.

-¿Cómo esta?-preguntó Tifa y percibió a su acompañante cruzarse de brazos en expresión algo abatida.

-Sus heridas son muy graves señorita, perdió una considerable cantidad de sangre antes de que lo trajeran aquí y mis hombres y yo apenas logramos que su corazón permaneciera latiendo, pero me temo que su cerebro se ha paralizado casi por completo, vulgarmente podemos decir que está en estado de coma-dijo seriamente, sus palabras fueron recibidas por silencio de parte de Tifa que continuó observando a su amigo, en cuyos brazos permanecían sujetos diversos tubos transparentes, su cabello pelirrojo brillaba con la luz ultravioleta de la habitación.

-Entiendo-susurró al fin-entonces le pido que continúen con su cuidado como el presidente les pidió y por favor me avisen si algo cambia-añadió girándose hacia el hombre.

-Son nuestras ordenes y las cumpliremos, pero debo advertirle, señorita Lockhart, que es muy improbable que alguna vez vuelva a recuperar la conciencia, y si lo hace, también es posible que no vuelva a ser el mismo-le dijo el doctor y Tifa asintió.

-Gracias doctor, lo comprendo. ¿Podría darme un momento?

-Como guste-dijo el otro para luego dirigirse a la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí.

Tifa se dio la vuelta hacia Génesis, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y un semblante angustiosamente quieto pero al mismo tiempo sereno, como ella nunca lo había visto. Se acercó un poco más.

-Hola Gen-susurró con una leve sonrisa-ha habido mucho alboroto en estos días ¿sabes?; Shalua y los demás tuvieron algunos problemas con los demás federales por haber ayudado a Sephiroth a escapar, pero Tseng se encargó de resolverlo con el presidente. Todos los prisioneros que escaparon han vuelto a su lugar y han comenzado la reconstrucción de la ciudad, Rufus estará muy ocupado-dijo con un leve toque de humor sin dejar de observar al pelirrojo. De pronto su semblante se entristeció parcialmente.

-Nadie quería que te trajeran a este sitio, pero afortunadamente logré convencerlos así que descuida, estarás a salvo aquí-dijo para luego buscar en el pequeño bolso negro que traía colgado de medio lado, sacando un libro con una tapa gruesa algo desgastada.

-Mira, lo dejaste tirado en la Ciudad Olvidada, no puedo creer que hayas dejado olvidado a _Loveless-_sonrió colocando el libro en un pequeño espacio de una mesa.

-Pensé que te gustaría tenerlo de vuelta-lo miró nuevamente y esta vez colocó una mano gentilmente en su hombro-fuiste el mejor amigo que jamás he tenido, muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste, sin ti, probablemente no estaría hoy aquí; gracias-susurró antes de retirar su mano.

-Vendré luego ¿sí?-ajustó su bolso antes de darse la vuelta hacia la puerta-Hasta luego, Génesis-dijo en voz alta, como esperando que la escuchara y luego salió del lugar.

/

/

_Horas después_

/

/

El ayuntamiento de la ciudad estaba más que repleto, periodistas, policías y curiosos se aglomeraban frente al enorme y bien decorado edificio de color blanco; justo frente a este, semi escondido entre dos altas columnas, se encontraba un alto bloque de cemento decorado con cintas de color negro y en la liza punta se erguía un pequeño micrófono.

El molesto bullicio se cayó casi inmediatamente cuando la imponente figura de Rufus Shinra apareció frente al micrófono, los periodistas prepararon sus respectivos aparatos, las cámaras giraron y los curiosos ajustaron su visión lo mejor que pudieron; todo esto era casi ridículo para Sephiroth, que se encontraba apostado a la derecha de Shinra, un poco más atrás y casi recostado de la columna observando a la mitad de Midgar allí reunida. Zack se hallaba justo detrás de él mientras que Tseng, Shalua, Reno, Rude, Elena y Cissnei se apostaban estratégicamente junto al presidente. Sephiroth observó, casi con aburrimiento, como el presidente recitaba su ensayado discurso.

-Mis queridos ciudadanos, durante las últimas semanas, esta ciudad ha vivido el terror y la locura de un hombre despiadado que solo buscaba hacer el mal; pero hoy me complace anunciarles, que el cielo nos ha sonreído. Todos en Midgar podrán dormir tranquilos esta noche gracias a las heroicas hazañas de los detectives Sephiroth Crescent y Zack Fair-apenas había terminado de hablar cuando una ola de aplausos y vítores se alzaron en el aire, cientos de flashes se dispararon, mareando levemente al plateado, que observaba, impasible, como cientos de fans alocados los saludaban pegando saltos. Zack se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Debido a sus grandes hazañas, se les reconocerá valiosamente por sus servicios, la ciudad siempre estará segura bajo sus cuidados-dijo Rufus dirigiéndose esta vez hacia ambos detectives que se acercaron unos pasos, quedando uno al lado del otro mientras el presidente sostenía un par de medallas ofrecidas por un hombre a sus espaldas. Zack lucia casi cohibido, mientras que Sephiroth lucia aburrido cuando las doradas medallas en lazos azules se deslizaron por sus cuellos. Por un momento, su mirada verde como la esmeralda se cruzó con la de Rufus, fría como un tempano.

-Nos veremos pronto, detective-dijo en voz baja mientras levantaba la mano hacia él. Sephiroth pudo leer claramente la leve amenaza que se deslizó por las palabras del hombre; después de todo no podía esperar que el famoso presidente olvidara que él había frustrado sus planes y acabado con muchos de sus hombres, pero el detective no se preocupaba demasiado por eso. Ya se encargaría de lidiar con el presidente.

Así que levantó la mano y la estrechó con la del rubio, que hizo lo mismo con Zack para después saludar una vez más al enloquecido público con ambos hombres a su lado.

Tuvieron que esperar al menos media hora más antes de que el bullicio se disipara lo suficiente como para que ambos compañeros pudiera escurrirse por una de las puertas del ayuntamiento y poder salir por la parte de atrás, había cientos de chicas que querían tomarles fotos o pedir sus autógrafos y Sephiroth prácticamente había tenido que arrastrar a su amigo lejos de las locas admiradoras. Una vez a salvo, salieron por una de las puertas hacia el aire libre, aun era temprano y el Sol brillaba como nunca antes, también se percibía una refrescante brisa.

-Uff!-exclamó Zack estirándose, como si acabara de terminar una difícil y larga tarea y ahora finalmente estuviera libre, aunque era exactamente la manera como ambos se sentían; era un poco extraño sentirse tan "liviano" a pesar de que tendrían que volver a sus labores pronto.

-Bueno, Reeve dijo que tenemos el resto del día libre hasta mañana-comentó Zack mirando al cielo y Sephiroth asintió.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Debo ir a ver a Aerith, le prometí que lo haría una vez que la ceremonia acabara-dijo el otro encogiéndose de hombros-pero tu harás algo parecido ¿no?-preguntó con una sonrisa, y tenía razón. Lo único que Sephiroth había deseado desde que había comenzado la aburrida ceremonia había sido largarse de ahí y volver a su casa.

-Así es-dijo con voz pensativa para luego girar el rostro hacia su compañero-Supongo….que nos veremos después.

-Puedes apostarlo-dijo Zack con las manos en jarras antes de percatarse de algo y tomar la brillante medalla en sus manos-Hey….Supongo que nos convertimos en héroes ¿No?-preguntó en un tono nostálgico-Mi sueño siempre fue convertirme en un héroe.

-Supongo, pero no creo que necesitas un objeto para saberlo-respondió el plateado y Zack rió.

-Eso creo….-el peli-azul levantó el puño hacia Sephiroth-nos veremos, y no llegues tarde.

Sephiroth rodó sus ojos, chocó su respectivo puño con el de Zack y luego ambos caminaron en direcciones distintas.

Sephiroth abordó su auto, otro modelo un poco mejor que el anterior cortesía del gobierno ya que el suyo había sido destruido, y rápidamente emprendió la marcha. Las calles estaban medio vacías, y mientras cruzaba las calles podía ver, casi en cámara lenta, como las personas se giraban a saludarlo o le sonreían aunque no pudieran verlo claramente; así fue hasta que tomo el camino solitario que guiaba a la siempre imponente mansión que parecía estar esperándolo pacientemente.

Abandonó el auto en el garaje y salió al vestíbulo que estaba a medio reconstruir, as que subió las escaleras con cuidado. Se sentía terriblemente ansioso, quería llegar hasta ella más que nada….

-Buenos días señor-dijo una voz a sus espalda cuando estaba en la segunda escalera. Giró el rostro y se encontró a Charlotte e Ifalna casi al pie de la misma. Sonriéndole.

-Nos alegra que haya regresado-dijo Ifalna. Sephiroth simplemente parpadeó e hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Se encuentra en el jardín, llegó temprano esta mañana y ha estado esperándolo-le informó Charlotte y Sephiroth no tuvo que preguntar de quien hablaba. Asintió nuevamente en comprensión y continúo su camino; llegó hasta su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la medalla del cuello e inmediatamente se quitó su gabardina y su armadura para guardarla en el armario. No la usaría hasta el día siguiente. Seguido a eso se vistió solo con un pantalón y una camisa manga corta con un suerte algo grueso de cremallera encima; dirigiendo sus pasos esta vez hacia el jardín.

Cientos de recuerdos inundaban su mente a medida que sus pasos se acercaban a su destino, recuerdos sobre las semanas anteriores que se grabarían en su memoria por mucho tiempo. En ningún momento pensó que este caso se convertiría, probablemente, en el más importante de su vida; y no se trataba del criminal, las victimas o cualquier motivo insignificante, sino porque le había traído lo más importante en toda su existencia y en el fondo se sintió agradecido, se sintió agradecido cuando cruzó el umbral que llevaba al jardín, mientras cruzaba el camino de piedra, y también cuando llegó hasta el inmenso roble con un banquillo de cemento justo debajo de él y observó la delicada figura ahí sentada.

Su largo y blanco vestido hecho a mano con varias decoraciones bordadas hondó grácilmente en el viento, sus brazos estaban al descubierto y su blanca piel reflejaba miles de diseños causados por la luz del Sol a través de las hojas, su cabello cubría delicadamente sus hombros mientras que los mechones cubrían su cara que se inclinaba levemente hacia sus manos, que jugaban con los brazaletes que tenía en las muñecas. Sephiroth continúo caminando a paso lento cuando su presencia fue notada y ella giró la cabeza, posando unos ojos acaramelados en él.

Una dulce sonrisa surcó sus labios, se levantó y rápidamente se acercó hasta él, que la recibió con brazos abiertos.

-Te tardaste-bromeó Tifa rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y con ojos cerrados después de besarle dulcemente. Sephiroth soltó una media sonrisa y deshizo el abrazo lo suficiente para verla a los ojos en los que se sumergió por largo tiempo mientras ambos tomaban asiento en el banquillo. Una escena parecida tomaba lugar en la casa de la dulce florista de cabellos castaños.

Las nubes se movieron lentamente en el cielo mientras ellos permanecían ahí, a veces hablando, a veces en silencio. Una brisa repentina golpeó a Tifa levemente en el rostro mientras ella recostaba su cabeza del fornido pecho de Sephiroth; levantó la cabeza y observó hacia el vasto horizonte poblado de montañas. Unas voces apenas audibles susurraron con el viento mientras este bailaba a su alrededor, pero perdiéndose segundos después, llevadas por la brisa. Fue en ese pequeño momento que Tifa sintió realmente que, finalmente, ya todo estaba bien, finalmente tendría la oportunidad de ser plenamente feliz y de brindarle la misma felicidad a los que amaba. No podría brindarle lo mismo a su amigo Génesis, pero al menos podría asegurarse de que no estuviera solo. Ya todo estaría en calma.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Sephiroth en su oído tras darse cuenta de su distracción. Ella giró su rostro al de él y el hombre no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió al ver esa radiante sonrisa.

-Sí, todo está bien.

Y se sumergió en sus brazos sintiendo como esos labios se presionaban suavemente contra su cabeza.

**FIN **

/

/

**Tuve que re-subir el capitulo debido a ciertos errores que no había notado, pero ya está bien; se vale que dejen comentarios esta vez eh?** **XD **

**¿Ustedes también sintieron un escalofrió cuando en su primer fanfic escribieron la palabra "fin"? bueno ese es mi caso. **

**Bien, como dije al principio, muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes por leer esta historia que comenzó solo como un pequeño punto en mi mente, creo que sin su apoyo quizás no habría podido terminarla así que muchas gracias n.n **

**Con respecto a la batalla….bueh ya saben que no soy nada diestra pero me esforcé lo mejor que pude, no se esperaban a Zack o sí? XD espero les haya gustado y pido disculpas por las posibles personalidades OOC.**

**Bueno señoras y señores, ****The Greatest Gift está terminado; ya tengo otro fic en mente pero es bastante diferente, también sería un AU y contendría OOC a propósito pero denle una oportunidad XD aunque empezaré la Universidad pronto así que por ahora no lo esperen. **

**Emma_Lawliet se despide, los veré pronto n.n**


End file.
